Old Blood
by Hannani
Summary: She was hunted for her blood, as she was the last descendant of an old and incredible powerful bloodline. She was the one to be prophesised to tip the scale of the war. Was she leading the Light or the Dark side to be victorious?
1. Chapter 1 - It Started

**A/N** The story takes place in the beginning of DH. The Trio is out on the hunt, but none of their bigger adventures (breaking into the Ministry, Gringotts, etc.) have happened yet. Furthermore, the story will be canon divergent, which should make sense, considering my OC.

 **Disclaimer:** All of the Potterverse belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing.

 **Summary:** She was hunted for her blood, as she was the last descendant of an old and incredible powerful bloodline. She was the one to be prophesised to tip the scale of the war. Was she leading the Light or the Dark side to be victorious?

* * *

 **Chapter One – It Started**

 _Resfeber (noun) The restless race of a traveller's heart before the journey begins; The tangled feeling of fear and excitement before a journey begins_

Snarling I delivered another vicious kick at the punchbag.

"Stupid …", _kick,_ "useless …", _punch,_ "life altering…", _kick,_ "bloody…!", _KICK!_

I was breathing heavy and took hold of the swinging punchbag. I grimaced. Trying to get all the frustration out of my system was not working. Usually a good sweaty session in the ring or working on my right hook helped me. Not today. Today my mind, body and magic was restless.

I leaned my head on the cool material of the punching bag and clenched my eyes closed. I couldn't remember the last time I had such a huge fight with my aunt. We had been yelling at each other and we'd said things we didn't mean. Squeezing my eyes even harder, I tried to hold my tears in. My unsettled magic made me feel itchy. I hated fighting with my aunt, but I couldn't help myself. I absolutely loathed that specific topic, even more because we couldn't let it go.

"Everything alright, love?" asked a familiar voice behind me.

"Sure", I lied badly. "Just the usual."

Letting go of the punchbag I turned around and looked at the face of Mike O'Bannion. I knew him as long as I could remember. He was a friend of my aunt, from _before_. My auntie trusted him, so I trusted him as well. Also, he was the only person around that knew the whole story and he has made it his life business to keep us safe. Which was another reason why I trusted him.

Mike turned on the spot and walked to his office. I rolled my eyes. I knew he wanted to talk to me. It seemed the training hall was too busy for him to talk about confidential stuff. It was a rather busy afternoon in the gym, which offered not only the usual workout equipment. You could also train martial arts with a few unregistered 'teachers' that liked to help out whoever needed assistance. For example an innocent looking girl like me. I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about the row with my aunt Sara. But it seemed that Mike did not only see himself as my mentor and trainer, but also as my confidant. I bloody hated it sometimes.

Grabbing my sports bag from one of the corners I followed Mike in his office and took a seat at his desk across from him. He handed me a bottle of water and looked at me expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well, we argued." I took a slip of the cool water. "About… _it_."

Mike waved his right hand in a distinctive manner and I felt a buzzing sensation. "You can talk freely."

"I just don't bloody believe in that stupid prophecy! In any of it!" I exploded. It seemed like I just waited for a moment to rant about it. "We all know that prophecies are just working because we make them self-fulfilling. We hear them, we believe in them, we act accordingly and set them in motion. And in the end we are the very factor that makes a prophecy reality." I took a calming breath. Or at least I tried it. It sounded more like I was chocking. "I just don't believe in it."

Mike narrowed his eyes at me. "Isn't it more that you don't want to believe it?"

I glared at him. "Same difference."

"Love, your family comes from a particularly line of strong seers. Every female in your family had that gift to some extent, you're the only exception." I snorted. Thank Merlin for that.

Mike continued as if I hadn't made a sound. "Every prophecy they foretold came true. Every single one. Regarding the current political climate in the British Wizarding World, maybe you should open up to the idea, that that specific prophecy is true as well?"

I looked at him, eyes full of worry. "I'm so concerned about the one about Aunt Sara. You know what it says. _'And the keeper will die for the child that cannot protect itself. And so the tides will turn. She, who is the last of her line, will have the ability to either end the war or destroy everything. The keeper will die. The last of her line will have the ability.'_ I don't want Sara to die. I don't want to be the last of my line. Maybe it's me who's going to die? Would be best for us all if Sara would be the last of us….", I mused.

I flinched when Mike hit the desk with his big hands. "Stop your self-pity!" he demanded roughly. "There is a war going on and we all knew that you had to participate in it sooner or later. I trained you as well as I could. You know how to hold yourself in a physical fight, you know how to duel und you are a damned good strategist!" His eyes softened. "We all knew it would come to this", he repeated. "We are prepared for it. Ask Sara. She would lay down her life for you. Just as you would for her. Maybe the prophecy is bullshit, maybe it's not. Stop fighting with your aunt about it. You flew under the radar as long as you could. It's really just a matter of time for you to do what you were destined to do."

I deadpanned. Destined to do, really Mike? I sighed again and let my head drop into my hands. It started to ache.

"Maybe…", I murmured. "I'm just…. kind of afraid."

"Nothing wrong with that," Mike grunted. "As long as it doesn't leave you frozen with fright."

Mike leaned forward and took my hand in his big calloused one. "Just forget the prophecy and keep vigilant, alright?"

I nodded.

He smiled at me and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Go home. Grab something to eat on the way and watch a movie with Sara. Say you're sorry. And everything will be alright."

I smiled at him, feeling a bit lighter than before. He could be so rough and hard and really, really mean when he was training me. But he had his soft spots. He was always there for me, no matter what. Standing up I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks," I said seriously. "I don't know what I would do without you. What _we_ would do without you."

He waved me impatiently out of his office and just grunted as a reply. I grinned. He really was the best.

* * *

You know that unsettling feeling you get when you think something bad is going to happen? Just deep down in your guts, when you really don't have any particular reason to worry, but somehow you just know something's wrong?

After I left the Chinese takeaway restaurant and was about a block away from our flat, I heard the sirens and the yelling. And I felt it in my bones. The sheer anticipation of something bad coming your way.

So, I ran the last few yards to the apartment building my aunt and I lived in. And came to an abrupt stop. The take out fell from my limp hands. Right in front of our house where police cars and a few paramedics. Quite a crowd of bystanders was trying to get a look of what was happening. Feeling like I was in a trance I stumbled forward, squeezing through the crowd till I could see the scene.

The air left my lungs like I was punched right in my solar plexus. My aunt lay on the pavement, without injuries, but with unseeing eyes. Dead. Without a doubt. Probably the Killing Curse.

I tore my eyes away and looked in the direction of the sounds of a wailing child. There, a few yards away from my auntie, were my neighbours. Just the mother and her young child, the father was missing. I knew the mother, Lizzie, was a witch and her husband a Muggle. Which was exactly the reason why they went into hiding when the political situation in Wizarding London took a turn for the worse. Lizzie tried to calm her daughter. Emma, I remembered, five years old. Both looked to be in shock.

I felt detached from myself, trying to ignore the body of my dead aunt. What happened here? I scanned the crowd carefully. There, almost hidden in the mass of people, where three men in dark robes. Not really the current fashion style of muggles, I mused. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath in I came to a decision. I couldn't leave Lizzie and Emma to the supposed Ministry workers. Who knew what they would do. And judging from the frightened look on Lizzies face, it was likely that she was scared for her Muggle husband and her daughter. Emma probably released some kind of accidental magic and the Ministry workers came for her. And just like I knew my auntie, she would have tried to stop them from taking the child from her 'filthy' parents; a witch mingling with a Muggle was treated as a Blood Traitor and couldn't be trusted with a child, so the Ministry said. So of course, my aunt would have to step in between. How it went so badly that she died, I really had no idea.

Glancing back to the body of my aunt, I straightened myself. _'The keeper will die for the child that cannot protect itself.'_ My aunt paid with her life to save sweet, young Emma. Anger made my hands shake and my jaw clench. You really couldn't ignore the irony of the situation. Me fighting with my aunt over just the same prophecy, which came real mere hours after. But not like we anticipated. It wasn't me that Sara died to protect.

Trying to remember my training and at the same time not listening to Mikes voice in my head - _You really should leave and go to one of the safe houses, love_ \- I started to transfigure my features a bit. I shortened my hair to chin length, to a dirty blonde and tanned my skin more. That was all I could do without using a wand. Determined I started to put my plan, to get the family to safety, in action.

Getting in motion, I was running across the street to Lizzie, yelling in a panicked voice, "Oh Lizzie, what happened to you? What happened here?"

Frightened she tried to take a step back, but I let my transfigured features flicker just a moment back to my normal face and hair before I became the blonde stranger again.

"Are you alright?!"

Understanding dawned in her eyes.

"Miss, you can't be here", one of the Police Officers tried to intervene. "You need to leave."

Before I could protest, Lizzie already spoke. "Please, she's a friend of mine. I need her." More tears poured over her cheeks.

The officer looked stern, but nodded nonetheless. "Try to calm them down", he murmured to me and walked away.

Lizzie turned my way "What are you doing here? You are a witch?" Looking panicked around the continued, "You know we are not alone here anymore. They know… you know…" she grimaced. "I don't know what to do", she sobbed, holding Emma even closer to her chest.

"'S alright" I tried to calm her and patted Emma's head. I was so bad with children. Crying children were even worse. "I can get you out of here. But you need to stay calm."

Lizzie nodded anxiously. "What do you need me to do?"

I rummaged in my sports bag for a pen and something to write onto, while I scanned the crowd for the three wizards. Finding an old receipt, I started to scribble on the back of it. The ministry workers were still in the crowd, suspiciously passive. They waited for something. Hopefully we wouldn't find out for what.

"Here, memorize it." I handed Lizzie the slip of paper. _'Safehouse Three of The Old may be found at number 8th, Ranston Street, London.'_

"I want you to apparate your husband, your daughter and yourself to that address. After your husband read that little message, burn it. You stay at that house for as long as possible. Are you familiar with the Fidelius Charm?" Lizzie nodded with wide eyes.

"Good." I swallowed nervously and let my gaze sweep across the crowd again. Frowning I saw the ministry workers look all in the same direction. When I followed their gaze I saw two tall men making their way through the crowd. They looked extremely determined. That was not good.

Taking Lizzies hands in mine I looked deeply into her worried eyes. "We have to go, now. I try to come by in a few days but I don't know if I can. Just get out of here and get your family to safety."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" came the breathless response.

I squeezed her hand. "I want you to apparate on three."

"One…" I looked up and saw the two men directly in front of the crowd.

"Two…" They looked grimly in our direction. I caught their eyes and let go of Lizzie's hand.

"Three!" I nearly yelled as I got up and sprinted to the body to my aunt. The distinctive _Plop_ sound of the Apparation filled me with relief.

Lizzie and Emma out of immediate danger: Check.

Hearing the surprised yells from the police officers and shouts from the crowd? No check for me for being out of danger.

Falling on my knees next to my aunt I tried to shove all my feelings away in a box. I would handle that all later. Now I needed to take care of myself.

Hearing the impact of running feed on pavement made my hands shaky when I grabbed the necklace around Sara's throat. As much as I wanted to take it off carefully, I just hadn't the time. Ripping it off, I acted purely on instinct as I threw myself forward, away from the grabbing hands just inches behind me. Twisting on my back I shot a weak wandless and nonverbal stunner at a man. It was one of the two men that just had appeared at the scene. My weak spell did nothing to stop him or even slow him down. When he flung himself at me again I bared my teeth and kicked out at him, catching him at the side of his face, near his mouth. With a shout he fell back.

Seeing my chance to get away I took one last look at Sara's unseeing eyes. I choked out a heavy "I'm sorry" as I concentrated on my destination and turned on the spot: Safehouse One of The Old.

* * *

 _Keep it together. You have things to do._ Getting the getaway-bag with some money, important documents and my wand. My wand. Oh, how I missed it. When I touched it I felt overwhelmed. I hadn't felt that wand in my hand for years now. Having that kind of power back felt so right.

 _You can't fall apart just now._ Checking the wards at the safe house. Renewing some safety measures.

 _Keep it together._ Casting a Patronus for Mike, following the protocol that all three of us had established years ago. The message was easy enough: 'It started. I am safe. Get out of the country.' I knew that he would really leave, like we agreed on. Mike seemed tough, but he was too old to fight another war. Looking out for himself was the best decision for all of us.

 _Hang on._ Getting under the shower to rinse the sweat away that still lingered from my boxing session earlier that day. That felt years ago. When I stood under the spray I let out a shaky breath.

 _You can let go now._ A painful sob wrenched from my throat. I fell hard to my knees, screaming my pain into the world.

My aunt was dead.

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, the very same day_

"I heard you messed up the mission?"

Mulciber snarled at the older Lestrange brother. "Just some Half-Blood. Nothing worth mentioning."

"Oh, really?" taunted Rabastan, "I heard you drew magical blood. Some Pureblood died? The Dark Lord won't be happy about that. And look at your face. Who left that little reminder behind?"

Mulciber turned around to leave. "We don't even know who that woman was. Or that girl that escaped. They are not important."

Continuing on his way Mulciber bared his teeth and touched the side of his mouth. His upper lip was split and a bruise started to form on the side of his face. _That little bitch is going to pay._

* * *

 _Safe House One of The Old, London, Roughly two weeks later_

It took me two days to get a hold of myself. It took me two days of crying, screaming and violently throwing stuff around to get a hold of myself. But now I knew what I wanted. Not revenge. Well, not really. I wanted them to pay, of course. But I also felt the need to actively participate in the war. Just like Mike said, I stayed passive for as long as possible. But no longer. I had a responsibility and I was ready. So after two days I started scheming.

The flat I stayed in was the Safe House with the heaviest security measures we had. It was in the centre of London, a generous six room apartment that we had for generations. It was modern furnished and had a huge study, which also functioned as a library. That specific Safe House had all the information that Mike attained over the years, with lots of help from Sara. The library was filled with files about the most powerful families in Wizarding Britain, contact information that Mike thought to be helpful, information that people would kill for, rare books, powerful artefacts, spare wands, weapons and so much more. In other words, it was the perfect place to start my scheming.

So I came up with a plan. I was well aware that 99.5% of my plans never worked. Nonetheless I had a plan and I knew where to start. Gringotts. There I would get access to my family vault. Which meant money, more important artefacts and rare books. In other words: power and knowledge. And I would be officially acknowledged to my family name. That was something I was not looking forward to, but it had to be done.

I started observing Diagon Alley. What kind of people went shopping, how the daily business went on, what safety measures were taken. And surprise, oh surprise, the Ministry had stationed Ministry workers right in front of Gringotts. They would probably complicate my little visit to the bank.

During my planning and observing, I visited Safe House Three to check on the Martin family. The little family was well enough, but still quite shaken. We had a long talk about blood prejudice, how to stay safe and future plans. It was not a happy talk, but one that we needed to have. We all decided that they should stay at the Safe House. The supplies would last a few weeks and then Lizzie could disguise herself and get some more. It was the safest way. I visited them a few more times. They really helped me to start to get over the death of Sara. I still couldn't believe that she was gone.

Roughly two weeks after the murder of my Aunt I stood in the bathroom of Safe House One and stared at the mirror. Bright blue eyes in a face that appeared too young, pale skin, and dark brown wavy hair that seemed almost black. No beauty, but pretty enough, if I could say so myself.

Raising my wand I traced the features of my face and altered the shape of my nose and lips. Just like two weeks ago I changed my hair colour, but today it would be a brownish-red. My skin could stay pale, but I added freckles. Looking at the mirror again I giggled sadly. It was so weird to look at your reflection and see someone else. Putting on unremarkable robes I finished my disguise.

Through The Leaky Cauldron I entered Diagon Alley. There I stood, halfway hidden in a back alley. Looking at Gringotts I set my face in a grim expression.

I knew that it wouldn't be easy to get to my vaults, but really? Why did the Ministry needed to station probably corrupt Ministry workers right in front of Gringotts? One deep breath in, one deep breath out. I had to get in there. I would get in there.


	2. Chapter 2 - Claiming What Is Mine I

**Chapter Two – Claiming What Is Mine I**

Schwellenangst (noun) Fear of crossing a threshold to embark on something new

* * *

 _Gringotts. One deep breath in, one deep breath out. I had to get in there. I would get in there._

Sweeping my gaze over the alley again, I prepared myself. Three people stationed directly in front of Gringotts, next to a goblin. Two suspicious looking people drinking tea in one of the coffee shops. Another two just roaming the streets. And some more that just looked dodgy. They all needed to be distracted.

I stared hard at the goblin in front of the bank, as I tried to catch his eyes. _Come on, you just have to feel that gaze on you!_ Finally his eyes swept over my person and I lost no time. Raising the three middle fingers of my right hand to touch my chin, I moved them in a half circular motion to open the palm of my hand out, while bowing my head ever so slightly. Subtly he acknowledged the traditional goblin greeting when he reversed the motion. I sighed in relieve. He wouldn't help me, goblins where to self-serving for that. But he would take care that I could slip into the bank, when the opportunity arose.

Opening my bag with the extension charm, I took one of Weasley's Wildfire Wiz-Bangs out. I adored Mike's plans and strategies and his not so hidden love for the Weasley products. Some of them were quite useful in a situation like this. When I activated the Wiz-Bangs I couldn't keep the mischievous grin off my face. Take that ministry!

Throwing them as hard as I could I aimed them not directly at the bank. Just a bit off, so I could run around the chaos later on. Hopefully. Following the flight path of the product I counted down in my head. 3…. 2…. and chaos! The Wiz-Bangs exploded and colourful figures, much like Muggle firework, bursted out in the street. Yelling ensured and the people on the street tried to take cover, when the Wiz-Bangs started to get really going. Smirking I watched as the Ministry workers left their post to get to the chaos.

Trying to blend into the crowd I hurried down the Alley, keeping my head down and looking out for followers. But no one took notice of me and I reached the goblin without any trouble.

"May your gold always flow freely", I greeted him traditionally.

"May you always succeed against all odds", came the cold but polite reply. "You may enter Gringotts."

Nodding, I stepped over the threshold and was surprised when the goblin stopped me.

"A word of warning: _They_ are prepared to snatch people right from our steps when they're leaving. We don't hold any power outside of Gringotts."

Looking back at the Alley I already noticed curious stares from some bystanders. Nodding solemnly I answered. "I'm prepared for that."

Wasting no more time I went further into the bank and noticed some shifty people even inside the finance institute. Lovely, so my business wouldn't be so secret at all. Fingering my wand, I advanced one of the goblins on the counters and exchanged the same greeting. Politeness could go a long way, I knew that.

"State your business", the goblin drawled in a bored voice. The nameplate on the counter told me his name was Goldsnipe. He was rather tall, for a goblin that was. Pointy and long ears stood up in a right angle from his head. His hair was ink black, just like his eyes. His large nose dominated his pale face and his sharp teeth gave him an extremely dangerous aura. He looked like the poster boy of a fierce goblin.

"I want to access my family vault, I already have the key. I also want to acknowledge my blood line. You have a blood test for that?" I asked.

"If you would follow…"

He led me to a small room with a paned wall, which presented the view of the entrance hall of Gringotts. As I crossed the threshold I felt my transfigurations dissolve in my usual features. A common safety measure for the world famous bank, but I felt exposed nonetheless.

"Not very private, now, is it?" I asked in an annoyed voice, watching the clients right outside the room. It was pretty busy, lots of people walking to and fro. Lots of people to observe me.

"Give a little, take a little. The Ministry asked us to use more open rooms for less intimate meetings. We agreed and got something in return", he snapped. It seemed like he wasn't happy with it either.

"Lovely compromise", I deadpanned as we both took a seat at the plain desk. Yeah, just lovely. As long as no one noticed too much, it shouldn't be a problem.

Goldsnipe handed me a blank parchment. "You just need to let a drop of your blood fall on the parchment. It will reveal your blood relations and the vaults you have access to."

"We will destroy the parchment with my blood later on", I said firmly. I neither wanted my family name out in the open, nor wanted I some stranger get a hold of my blood.

"Of course", the goblin drawled and handed me a small and delicate dagger. "If you could use this?"

Without flinching I took the dagger and poked my index finger with it. Before I gave the dagger back I caste a quick _Scourgify_ to clean my blood off. He wouldn't get my blood, whatever he tried. Smirking in the direction of the goblin, I let a single drop of my blood fall onto the parchment. While the magic was working I looked out to the entrance hall again. It seemed like even more people where in the bank now. And to my shock I saw a head of brown hair that looked frighteningly familiar. I prayed to Merlin and all magical beings that this couldn't be the man that chased me after I got Lizzie and Emma out of that thrice cursed street. Looking closer I tried to recognize his face but I could only see his profile. I couldn't be sure.

A shocked gasp snapped my head back to Goldsnipe. I really didn't need to take a look at the parchment to know why he was shocked. The goblin stumbled out of this chair and knocked it over, when he took a hurried step back from me.

"How..?!"

"Don't!" I hissed dangerously. Merlin knew I didn't need the extra attention when someone would notice that the bloody Goblin looked like he was about to faint. They were known for their coolness, for Merlin's sake.

"Don't! Sit down again!"

He obeyed immediately and stared at me with wonder in his eyes. "How is this possible?"

I pressed my lips in a thin line and sneaked a gaze out the entrance hall again. Just as I had feared, we caught the attention of quite some people.

"Well, when two people love each other very much… ", I started sarcastically. "How else do blood lines continue?" I took a calming breath. "Just act normal, I really don't need any more attention."

"No", he whispered, "I suppose you do not."

We looked at each other for a long moment until Goldsnipe straightened his shoulders. "How can Gringotts be of service?"

A slow grin started to stretch across my face. "Well, I would love to visit my family's vault and get the signet ring."

"I can arrange that. During the visit of your vault I will prepare the papers and documents that are needed for you to be acknowledged to your family name. I will also inform you about your current vaults and the goods you keep in there. Please excuse me for a moment, I will prepare your descend to the underground."

He waited for my approval before he left the room. How fast behaviour could change, just because of the reputation a name holds, I mused.

Looking out at the entrance hall again, my breath hitched. There, leaning on one of the columns was the shock of hair that had caught my attention earlier. It seemed I was right, it indeed belonged to the men from my getaway. That sure as hell wasn't a good thing. More so, as he was staring right at me, with crossed arms over his chest. Delightful, he either knew who I was even though I had modest transfigurations when we first met, or he just knew something was off. Both options weren't that attractive to me.

Without losing eye contact I waved my hand over the parchment and set it on fire. I tore my gaze away and looked down at the parchment. Only my given name was left before even that crumpled to ashes.

 _Morrigan._

* * *

I used the time I waited for Goldsnipe to observe my little stalker from the entrance hall in greater detail. He was rather tall, a pretty impressive man. He was brawny with thick arms that could surely pack a punch that would knock me out. His hair was short and light brown, perfectly combed. He was wearing a neatly trimmed full beard that only made him look more impressive. He should have been an attractive fellow, but there was just something extremely unnerving about him that made him incredibly appalling. It was like he exuded something vicious and mean. I'd like to say from myself that I was not scared easily, but that man gave me the creeps.

My evaluation of the man ended in a fierce battle of 'who can stare longer'. Gladly Goldsnipe entered the room not too long after, with his hands full of papers and a little box. As he started to arrange the documents I addressed him.

"Don't look up. But who is that man that is standing at the column in the entrance hall?"

Goldsnipe set is mouth in a grim line while he continued to usher the papers on the desk, obviously not happy. "Mister Mulciber. He is a follower of the Dark Lord, a Death Eater."

I looked intently at the goblin. Just my luck, to not only catch the attention of someone who meant trouble, but also someone with ties to Lord bloody Voldemort. I suppressed the urge to look back at Mulciber.

"He can't do anything in here, can he?" I asked tensely.

"No. But when you step outside of Gringotts, we can't do anything for you."

I nodded thoughtfully. I had anticipated that I needed an escape plan. The Death Eater was an obstacle, but I was prepared for that.

"Here." I looked at Goldsnipe when he slide the box over the desk. "The signet ring."

Staring at the box intensely I felt my resolve weaken. For ten years I hid from the Wizarding World. Seventeen years I hid my identity and what it meant for so many people. I was hiding who I really was my whole life. For hundreds of years our blood line was said to have died out. I would revive that name. And I would paint a target on my back. Closing my eyes, I imagined Sara's face, her soft voice that would encourage me and Mike's rough hands that would be laying on my shoulders, squeezing them. I could do that.

Opening my eyes again I determinedly opened the box. The ring laying in it was smaller than most signets ring, made for delicate female hands. It was golden, with the crest of my family, a lush tree with widespread roots. Holding my breath I took the ring out of the box and slid it on my pinkie finger, before I lost my courage.

The moment it was fully on my finger I felt a pulse of old and powerful magic leaving my body. My face was set in stone. My family line was no longer dead. I examined the ring on my finger. It felt unfamiliar and foreign.

Ignoring the people in the entrance hall, who had likely felt the pulse of my magic, Goldsnipe and I went through the documents. Feeling the eyes of Mulciber bore into my head was unsettling but I couldn't be distracted. Checking my business affairs I realised I would never have to worry about money again. Nice. I also had access to many vaults. But only one was relevant to me: my family vault, vault number two. Memorizing all the vault information, I also signed the papers to acknowledge my family ties.

"What is the likelihood of that information leaking to the Daily Prophet? Let's say, someone would make an anonymous tip to the papers. Declaring that an old family line is not as extinct as it was widely known. But of course, no detailed information about the last heiress can be found. That would surely unsettle some people, wouldn't it?" I asked innocently, looking meaningfully at the goblin.

Goldsnipe gave me a shark like grin. "Things like that don't happen here in our institute. But like I said before, we can't control what happens outside Gringotts." He gave me another mean grin. "We are finished here. If you're ready to visit your vault, please follow me Lady -"

"No!" I said hurriedly. "Just call me Riga. Everyone used to." Reading that name was something entirely different to hearing it. I was not quite ready for that.

Goldsnipe gave me a curt nod and motioned me to follow him. When I left the room I cast one last peek out in the entrance hall. Mulciber was still leaning on the column, looking grimmer than ever. I gave him a slight smile and a sarcastic nod. _You don't know what you got yourself into, Death Eater._

* * *

The trip to my vault was not a comfortable one. Being in one of the infamous Gringotts carts is not something I enjoyed. Nonetheless Goldsnipe manoeuvred the card skilfully through the underground transportation system, till we stopped deep down in the heart of the bank.

"Vault number two", he announced.

Stepping out of the cart, I grabbed the necklace that I was wearing. It was the one that I took off Sara's body. It had two pendants. One of it was the key to my vault. Wasting no time, I used the key to open the big gate and I stepped into my vault. I huffed in surprise. So much gold! My eyes got even bigger. _And so many books_ , I grinned to myself.

Giggling like the girl I was, I started to fill my bag. I selected items that I wanted to take with me. I also took a decent amount of money. Admittedly I had a Gringotts card that resembled the cash cards in the Muggle word, but people would recognize my name. As I felt it was better to stay unknown for a while longer, I would have to carry cash with me.

While I carefully roamed through my vault, Goldsnipe patiently waited outside. Just when I turned to leave I felt something draw me deeper inside my vault. Like a compulsion, but less offensive. Having learnt to follow my instincts a long time ago, I gave in and walked in the direction of the compelling feeling. It got stronger, until I stood right before an old, opulent desk with pompous carvings on its legs. On top of it were more Galleons, jewels and delicate trinkets and a slender rectangular case. It looked like a typical case for a wand. The moment I touched the case I knew that I wouldn't leave it behind. Looking over my shoulder I checked if Goldsnipe was looking at me. Seeing that he was facing away from the vault, I concentrated on the case again. The goblin didn't need to know everything.

Opening the box carefully, my breath caught. Surrounded by worn velvet lay one of the most beautiful wands I've ever seen. The dark wood was burled beautifully. It had a rusty tone to it that made it even more unique. Guessing, I would say it was Wych Elm, a rare and mighty powerful tree that drew its power right from Mother Nature itself. When I touched it I felt the fine hairs on my body stand. Goosebumps travel from my hand all over my body and I sighed contently. As much as I loved and missed my original wand, this one seemed to be in tune with the very core of my magic. It hummed under my fingers and pulsed in time with my heartbeat. Laughing breathlessly I took the wand out of the case and tucked it in my arm holster, after I shoved my old wand in the waist band of my pants, hidden by my robes.

Turning to the exit I told Goldsnipe that I was ready to leave. I had everything I wanted.

* * *

"How are you planning to take your leave without being snatched?" Goldsnipe asked as we neared the exit. He was holding a letter in his hand that I had written. When I gave him a sign he would send the letter to the papers. Indeed, I was playing a dangerous game.

The hall was much quieter now. Less people were hurrying around and I couldn't make out Mulciber. Hopefully he was waiting outside. Or better, not at all.

"I just need to pass over the threshold, everything else will be taken care of", I said confidently. My plan was beautiful in its simplicity.

Standing in front of the big gates of Gringotts I looked down at Goldsnipe. "Well, it had been an informative meeting, wasn't it?" I grinned at him.

"Indeed, Riga", he almost smiled. For a Goblin that was a sign of pure excitement, I thought sarcastically. "As your Account Manager it would be an honour for me if you would call me by my given name: Goldsnipe," he said stiffly.

Grinning once more, I gave him a single nod. "May your gold always flow freely, Goldsnipe", I bid goodbye.

"And may you always succeed against all odds", he answered accordingly.

Turning my back to be bank I looked outside. Just on the bottom of the stairs was Mulciber waiting in between two other men. They didn't even try to look unsuspicious, they were looking straight at me. Mulciber's face split into a mean grin, when he discovered me on top of the stairs. While his two colleagues let their hands fall relaxed at their sides, Mulciber didn't move his crossed arms in front of his chest. Everyone had a different fighting pose, I mused.

Holding the intense gaze of the Death Eater in the middle, I made my way slowly down the stairs. I knew I needed to appear confident, but not overly so. I had I role to play. I could feel my heartbeat going a mile a minute, but I needed to trust my plan. Merlin knew I was capable of getting away from them, I just needed my wits and a little bit of cheek.

Grasping one sweaty hand to hold the strap of my bag I raised my other hand to clamp it around both pendants of my necklace. When I was on the last step I took a short break and looked at Mulciber right in front of me, framed with his two goons. He was close enough that I could have touched him if I wanted to. Even one stair tread higher up, he was still taller than me. Stupid ridiculous if you asked me. Being the small girl that I was, I was used to people trying to scare me with their body height. It didn't impress me anymore.

I saw the shadow of a bruise on the left side of his mouth and couldn't supress a hostile smirk. Raising my eyes to his I addressed him in a steady voice, "Mister Mulciber."

As I stepped down the last step I felt myself leave the wards that surrounded Gringotts. He roughly grabbed my upper arm and pulled me forward to his face.

"You are coming with us", he hissed viciously in my face.

Although my breathing rate increased and it felt like my heart was beating out of my chest, I smiled calmly at his colleagues. Taking in their features I tried to remember their faces so I could find out who they were later on.

The moment he tried to manoeuvre me away from Gringotts and I dug my heels into the pavement, shaking my head leniently. _Not happening in this lifetime, arsehole._

Meeting his furious gaze I whispered a single word while I concentrated on the pendant in my sweaty palm.

 _"_ _Portus."_


	3. Chapter 3 - Saying Hello

**Chapter Three – Saying Hello**

Novaturient (adjective) A desire to alter your life

* * *

 _Meeting his furious gaze I whispered a single word while I concentrated on the pendant in my sweaty palm. "Portus."_

I felt the well-known feeling of a hook behind my navel, when the Portkey swept me away. The hand on my upper arm disappeared and I felt my body slump a bit with relieve. Of course, you could just travel with a Portkey when you were touching one directly, but I've had my doubts that everything would go as planned.

The moment my feet touched ground I slipped my new wand from the holster into my hand and started to apparate to different locations. Illegal Portkey travel could be monitored by the Ministry and I was not in the mood to be captured by some silly Ministry workers. Or worse, Death Eaters.

Apparating five more times I came to a hold in a calm meadow in Ireland. Standing anxiously I waited for someone to appear, to have followed me all through my Portkey getaway and my apparating. But no one emerged and I relaxed my posture. That worked out like a charm, I giggled nervously to myself. I waited thirty minutes longer to be absolutely certain that no one had followed me.

I let the giddy feeling of success travel through my body when no one appeared.

Riga: I

Death Eaters: 0

* * *

Back at my Safe House I renewed the wards. I also checked myself for tracking charms or other nasty surprises and came up empty handed. I was just paranoid like that, but better safe than sorry.

Opening my bottomless bag, I started to set the items from my vault on the floor in front of me. Sitting cross legged in front of the display I reconsidered my next steps.

I still had to somehow contact The Order, Dumbledore's not-so-secret secret club. My auntie had an old friend there and they even had corresponded after our escape from the Wizarding World, roughly ten years ago. I needed allies, so I needed to get a message through to him. In simple steps: find an Order member, sneak message to found Order member, hope that said member would deliver the message to Sara's old friend, hope that old friend would react on the message. I furrowed my eyebrows. That sounded bloody unrealistic. It seemed like I would need to observe parts of Wizarding London again, to find an Order member. I snorted. Pretty impossible that I would just find an Order member wandering around and being stupid enough to be followed by a seventeen year old girl.

"But you're not just any seventeen year old girl, Riga", I grinned to myself.

Looking at the items in front of me again I singled out some old, battered books. Diaries. Playing a creepy lurker would be so much more fun with something interesting to read. Coming to a decision I waved my wand and put the artefacts and books away. I left just the pile of diaries out.

* * *

Sitting on a bench at the edge of Highbury Fields, I tried not to falls asleep. Mike forced me to learn all the sights in London where there was a higher Wizarding activity. Highbury Field right in the middle of the Borough of Islington was one of those locations. The park was small and quiet enough. Quiet and boring, if you asked me. I monitored the area for days now and I haven't seen a wizard or a witch for days. I was starting to get the feeling that I was wasting my time. Both Mike and Sara recommended that park if I ever needed to get in contact with someone from the Wizarding World. _Well, this is going well enough_ , I thought full of sarcasm.

I put the diary that I was reading away. It was extremely interesting. One of my ancestors had written it in the beginning of the twelfth century. It broached the subject of the beginning of our blood line and the violent history that was associated with it. I hadn't learned something new just yet, but I got a better feeling for my ancestors nonetheless. The last few days were spent retouching some of the things Mike had taught me. People that were linked to the Dark Lord, news of Wizarding London, useful information in general. I felt like my head was going to explode.

Taking a deep breath in, I let myself enjoy the unusual warm September day. It was comfortable enough in just a jumper, no coat needed. Really nice weather. I huffed. And bloody boring! So boring that I started a conversation in my head about the weather.

Letting my eyes roam over the park I noticed something peculiar. A black dog, bigger than your usual dog. And a bit shabbier. Checking the surroundings I realized that he was on his own. I tried to keep the satisfied smile off of my face. A black dog that looked unsettling like a Grim? That rings a bell, I thought thrilled. I was sure that he was with The Order. Bloody stupid of him to leave the safe house, but I would be the last one to judge.

Putting the diary away in my trusted bag, I rummaged through it, till I found a pen and a piece of paper. Thinking for a minute and watching the dog I decided on what to write. After I finished it, I folded it up und charmed it to open up to one person only. I tucked it in my jeans pockets and tried to look relaxed, as if I was just enjoying the bloody boringly good weather.

Leaning my head back, I swept my hair out of my face. Today I decided on a mousy brown. Ever so carefully I let the tight hold of my aura go. Just enough to flare a tiny bit, to get the attention of the animagus a few hundred yards away from me. I allowed my aura to travel in the direction of the dog. If I was doing everything right, Sirius Black would just notice something catching his attentions of the corner of his eyes, never knowing that it was the highly suppressed aura of a powerful witch. Letting a smirk appear on my lips, I just knew he couldn't resist a pretty face. The moment he noticed a pretty bird, he wanted to get petted. Didn't matter if he was in his human or animagus form.

Feeling him coming my way, I concealed my aura carefully again. Very slowly so he wouldn't notice it. Moments later I felt a wet nose touch my hand and I jumped in surprise. Peeking down at him I faked a startled look and feigned a gasp of shock. Letting the mock fear on my face turn into cautious curiosity, I carefully extended a hand to his nose, for him to sniff it.

"Hello, big boy", I cooed sweetly.

He let his tongue hang out of his mouth, which gave him a friendly look.

"Am I allowed to touch you?" I asked.

Taking his woof as a yes I ruffled the hair on his head, concentrating on a point behind his ear. When he closed his eyes appreciatively I giggled and full out laughed when he sat his chin right on top of my knees, considering me with one of the puppiest eyes I've had ever seen.

"You charmer", I cooed again, continuing to pat his head. "What are you doing here all alone?"

Closing his eyes again he huffed.

Sniggering slightly, I nodded my head. Yep, the infamous mass murderer Sirius Black would be grown up enough to get out alone once in a while. My auntie told me many stories about him. She was a few years below him in Hogwarts and she had told me all about the famous Marauders. Sara was convinced that Black was innocent and I trusted her judgement. Thinking about my aunt gave me a jab to my heart. I missed her so much.

Sensing the shift of my mood the black dog looked up at me again.

I smiled sadly and shook my head. "Don't worry, big boy." When he continued to stare at me I decided to tell him more. If Sara's friend read the message, they would know who I was either way. "I just lost a family member. I'm still struggling with it."

The animagus whined softly and licked my hands. I huffed in sad amusement. "I know", I murmured.

Against better judgement I sat a while longer on the bench, with the head of the dog in my lap. Letting my fingers run through his fur calmed my nerves, and I felt content. I haven't felt that for a long time. I always felt tense, even before Sara was murdered. The prophecy had been darkening our moods.

Sighing as I made my decision to leave, I bend forwards and gave the surprised dog a big smooch right on top of his head. Giggling when he woofed happily I stood up and took a step back. Reaching into my pants pockets I got the piece of paper out. The animagus eyed me carefully. Setting the letter on the bench I took a few steps away, still facing the dog. Even if he was innocent, I was not stupid enough to turn my back on Sirius Black. Innocent didn't mean harmless.

Stuffing my hands into the pockets of my trousers I fingered my wand and looked the dog directly in the eyes.

"I understand your need to get away from it all sometimes. But you should be more careful. Constant Vigilance!" I winked. "Al will know what to do."

I apparated away before he could react. Hopefully he would take my message to Alastor.

* * *

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London, 10 minutes later_

The slamming door woke Walburga Black up, who started streaming bloody murder the very second.

"BLOOD TRAITER AND FILTH!" she screeched at Sirius, who barrelled through the hallway. "YOU BRING SHAME TO YOUR FAMILY!"

"Shut up, old hag!" he yelled back before the swished his wand to close the curtains that contained Walburga's portrait.

"Sirius!" came the breathless exclamation from Remus Lupin. "You know you can't leave the house! What have you been - "

"Spare me, Moony. I just couldn't stay another minute inside this bloody house." He walked on, until he reached the kitchen. "I think we need an Order meeting", he said grimly.

Lupin eyed him for a minute. "What happened?"

A dark smile appeared on Sirius face. "I met someone who gave me a message to pass on." He hold a letter up that Lupin just noticed then. "It's for Moody. I can't open it, but it doesn't have any nasty curses or shit on it."

Holding the letter out Remus was surprised to read it was addressed to 'Al'. Raising his eyebrows to his hairline he looked doubting at Black.

"Who in Merlin's name calls him 'Al'?"

Black barked out a laugh. "A most interesting young lady."

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London, night-time_

Without losing eye contact the girl disappareted and the memory ended. Surfacing from the Pensieve the inner circle of the Order was silent for a moment.

"Well, aren't you going to bloody read it?" Sirius demanded.

Mad-Eye Moody looked grumpy in the direction of the last heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Whipping his wand out he started to cast diagnostic charms and examined the letter.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I already did that, you paranoid - "

"Yes, well, thank you", Minerva McGonagall said curtly. "Prevention is better than cure."

Sirius rolled his eyes again and slumped in his seat. He was bloody curious about the letter. And the girl. The whole encounter was a riddle to him.

Moody grunted and only started to unfold the letter, when he was absolutely certain that it would be safe to do so. Everyone in the room seemed to lean forward, curious about the contents of the letter. The old Aurors eyes scurried over the letters as he read the message. When he was finished he looked in the round of Order members with a blank face. Suddenly his scarred face split in two with a huge grin. He let his head fall back and barked out a loud laugh.

"That bloody chit!" he laughed on.

"What is it?" Tonks asked excited.

Moody settled down and looked at the letter once more. He started reading.

 _Al,_

 _You once helped a mother without a child. Come find me where you gave aid without rescue. Breakfast sounds lovely, doesn't it?_

 _\- Riga_

 _P.S. I'm hopeful that the first words you ever spoke to me are still true. I'm ready to relativize mine._

The Order members looks confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tonks asked.

Moody groaned and leaned back in his seat. He looked at Kingsley. "You remember that girl that asked you to help her into hiding? You sent her to me, because you were still green. Well..." he remembered with a faraway look. "I did help her. She told me a bit about her backstory. She had a little chit with her, maybe seven years old. They were pursued because of the young chit's blood. Not because it was 'dirty' or something like that. Because she was the last one of a very powerful line." He hold a hand up. "Don't ask me what family it was, I never asked, I didn't care. I just helped her to leave Wizarding London. Seemed she was the sister of the little chit's mother. Cared for her as if she was her own. Told me, that they couldn't hide forever, because of some bloody prophecy."

"You just helped two girls to disappear from London?" Kingsley asked with raised eyebrows. "You never told me as much."

Moody guffawed again. "I was a bit more sentimental back them. You should have seen them, they were bloody scared for their lives. And rightfully so. One day after I got them out, their little cottage burned down."

Everyone was silent for a minute to take in the new information.

"The girl said the lost a family member", Sirius remembered, anticipating bad news.

Moody frowned. "There was an incident in Muggle London a few weeks back? What happened again?"

Kingsley answered, "A child released accidental magic and Ministry workers appeared to investigate. Turned out the young family fled from the Wizarding World, because Dad was a Muggle and Mum a Witch. The Ministry tried to take the child away, when a neighbour intervened. A witch. Started to full on duel them in the street, which caused a huge mess with the Muggle Police. The woman died and the family got away. It seemed that a young girl appeared at the scene, a supposed friend of the mother. They all got away when Death Eaters appeared. Haven't been seen since then."

"You got some pictures?" Moody asked.

Kingsley waved his wand and conjured some pictures of the scene. "From a muggle surveillance camera. Destroyed it all, of course." He handed some pictures to Moody.

A crying mother holding onto a shocked child. Kneeing in front of them a petite female, with short blonde hair. The next picture showed the body of the women that had duelled the Ministry workers. Looking closer at the picture Moody grimaced.

"That's her. The aunt of the chit that came for help", he shook his head sadly.

"So the girl that gave me the letter. It's the young girl you saved years ago?" Sirius asked.

Moody nodded while he shrugged his shoulders. The universal sign of 'Probably'.

"So they went into hiding ten years ago. Their cover was blown and the older one got murdered. The girl's on her own since then? What was she doing the whole time? And where the hell is that young family?" Sirius asked frustrated.

"Well, for what she was doing…" Tonks began. "You remember the firework in Diagon Alley a few days ago? I thought nothing of it, but now, I think it's connected to the girl."

They nodded.

"We know of a young woman that entered Gringotts during the chaos. I was stationed in Diagon Alley that day and I remember her. She walked in and when she walked out roughly two hours later she had little welcoming committee."

"Who was it?" Lupin frowned.

"Mulciber, Avery and Rookwood."

Everyone looked grim. They all knew about those particular Death Eaters. About their ruthlessness and violence.

"She disappeared right out of Mulciber's hands. I suppose it was a Portkey, an illegal one. Pretty reckless if you ask me", Tonks continued.

Creating an unauthorised Portkey was not only illegal as the Ministry needed to be informed beforehand. It was also advanced magic and thus highly dangerous. Creating a malfunctional Portkey could have dire consequences. Splinching during Apparation was a child's play compared to the injuries you could obtain with a half-working Portkey.

"She gave the message to Sirius today, so obviously everything went fine. You could see that the chit was going to be a powerful witch, even at age seven she was brimming with magic", Moody mused almost proudly.

"You're going to meet her?" Sirius asked. "You shouldn't be alone."

"No, he's right. I'll come with you", Kingsley added.

"Alright", Moody agreed, already thinking about the little coffee shop where he met them the first time all those years ago. "Let's get over the meeting…."

"Is no one going to comment on the fact, that the little girl called Moody 'Al'?" Sirius whispered to Tonks.

* * *

 _Gringotts, London, earlier that day_

 _Goldsnipe,_

 _I think it is time for that little letter of mine to make its way to Ms Skeeter._

 _May your gold always flow freely._

 _\- Riga_

Goldsnipe gave the owl an owl treat and got the letter from Riga ready. He didn't need to think about the implications for him or Gringotts getting involved in the affairs of the young witch. Her family was one of the oldest customers and well respected. Even nowadays her name was spoken with fear and awe. He had discussed it with his superiors and they agreed to support Riga, as long as they didn't need to take up a position in the public.

Attaching the letter to the foot of the owl Goldsnipe stroked a finger over its fluffy head.

"Take this to Rita Skeeter. Be sure that no one tracks you."

The bird looked at him with intelligent eyes and made its way to the window. Goldsnipe watched it ascending into the sky and finally disappearing. A smirk appeared on his face. He couldn't wait to see how that slip of a girl would rattle the Wizarding World.

* * *

"Valerie, where is my tea?!" screeched the angered voice of Rita Skeeter across the offices of The Daily Prophet.

"Coming Ms. Skeeter!" A pretty and hurried woman raced through the door to set a cup of hot tea at on the desk

"Is that - "

Skeeter was interrupted by a tapping at the window. Both women turned around to see a small owl at the outside of the window.

Covering her surprise the top journalist of The Daily Prophet snapped. "Aren't you going to open up?"

Valerie jumped to the window and let the bird in. Within seconds the assistant got the letter off the leg and the bird flew away.

"Bloody bird", Skeeter murmured. "Give me the letter."

Starting to open the letter, Skeeter looked up at her waiting assistant and rolled her eyes. "And close the door when you leave my office", she snarled.

Without a second glance Rita opened the letter and started reading.

 _Dear Ms Skeeter,_

 _I heard a lot of very interesting things about you. It seems that your reputation does precede you. And because of that reputation I'm approaching you._

 _You are well known for you stories. They entertain your readers and they shape the sentiment of Wizarding London, maybe even the whole Wizarding Britain. They say you are always in for a good story._

 _Well, what I'm offering you, is a story that will not only entertain your readers and most certainly change the mood of London's Wizarding population. It will also help your career to skyrocket. Are you curious yet?_

 _If you are, please continue reading. I want to tell you a part of my story. If you decide to publish my story, I urge you to stay true to the storyline I'm going to share with you. You needn't add lies or omit facts. Just trust me when I say, that my story is troublesome enough to be a good read without alternations. If you respect my wishes, I will send you another letter, in which I will continue my story._

 _Are you ready?_

 _It all started approximately ten years ago, when my mother was murdered, and my aunt discovered a secret. A secret that my family was able to keep for hundreds and hundreds of years…._

Rita's eyes got bigger and bigger, the more she read of the letter. Finally finishing, she looked up and grasped for air.

"Valerie!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting Old Friends

**Chapter Four – Meeting Old Friends**

Solivagant (adjective) Wandering alone

* * *

 _"_ _Alright", Moody agreed. "Let's get over the meeting…."_

I tried to flatten my hair, my hands trembling nervously. I haven't been out in the open without a disguise since my getaway from Gringotts. Mulciber knew my face now, so it was likely that the other Death Eaters also knew what I looked like.

Letting my eyes roam through the small coffee shop I scoffed. It was small and homely, decorated in way too much pink and pastel colours. The only waitress was old enough to be my grandma and was clothed in a pink nightmare of an apron. They had homemade cake and coffee to die for. It was bloody unlikely that some prejudiced wizards would find their way into that little premise and the street outside was busy with Muggles. I watched them, my back towards the wall, sitting in a corner table.

"Can I get you something else, dearie?" the ancient waitress asked nicely.

"Another coffee, please", I said smiling. I could imagine Sara's gaze that she would throw me for me favouring coffee over tea. But hey, the moment I tried it there was no way back. Tea was nice, but coffee was like a hug for my soul.

The bell at the door rang and snapped my attention to the two men that walked into the coffee shop. I held my breath as I recognized one of them clearly as Alastor Moody. This was the men that had helped us all those years ago. Next to him was a tall, dark wizard that held himself proudly. Kingsley Shacklebolt, I recognized. He was in one of the files that Mike left me in Safe House One. Both were in Muggle clothing.

Holding onto my wand under the table I waited for them to approach my table. Silence stretched out when they stood in front of me, keeping a few feet distance.

"I'm going to take you to safety, little witch", Alastor said intently.

Shacklebolt looked at him strangely, but I breathed out in relief and smiled.

"I can take care of myself", I answered.

Those were the first words we've had ever spoke to each other. I was still able to remember the situation so clearly. Al had crouched down in front of my, looking intently in my eyes and said those exact words to me. But like the stubborn and proud little girl I had been, I had refused, scuffing at the motion, that I needed saving from someone else. In my young mind, I was in no need of help whatsoever.

"But like I said, I'm ready to reconsider."

Feeling something loosen up inside of me, I tucked my wand into my arm holster, stood up and walked over to Moody.

"I wasn't sure you would show up", I said uncertainly.

"Well, I'm here", the said gruffly.

Feeling even more relieved, I moved forward and hugged him. The top of my head barely made it to his nose. I felt so small compared to him. When he didn't move I started to back away. But then he raised one of his arms and squeezed me right into his chest. Yes, I felt small, but also safe. Moody was the man that Sara trusted the most in this world right next to Mike. If he was here, I knew that he would help me. There was no need to be alone anymore.

I heard an awkward cough from behind Alastor and moved reluctantly out of his embrace, eyeing the person behind Al. The dark wizard held his hand out. The distinctive Muggle tradition made me raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt", he introduced himself, "nice to make your acquaintance."

I took the hand and shook it quickly. "You can call me Riga. Nice to meet you."

Motioning them to sit down, I gestured the waitress to bring more coffee.

"Still not liking you given name?" Alastor asked.

"Nope, so Riga will do", I gave him a stern look. Helping me or not, I couldn't stand my name.

Kingsley looked curious but held his tongue as we waited for the coffee to be served. The silence just started to get awkward, when the old waitress reappeared. When I, as the only one at the table, thanked the waitress, Moody considered me with a hard look.

"Tell me what happened."

Meeting the glance of Alastor first and then Shacklebolt, I took a deep breath. I started my explanation with the evening my aunt was murdered. I told them about how I got the two-thirds of the Martin family out of danger, my plan to visit Gringotts and how I put it in action. And lastly I told them how I sought out Sirius, to deliver my message. After I finished my little story the two men shared a look in silent.

"Well, you certainly have been busy, little witch", Moody grumbled.

Shrugging my shoulders, I dismissed the statement. What had I been supposed to do? Wait for Death Eaters or the Dark Lord himself to find me or to play death? No, thanks.

"Next plans?" Moody asked.

I licked my lips nervously. He wouldn't be happy with me.

"I need to get something that is very important to me."

"What would that be?" Shacklebolt asked.

I really didn't want to talk about this. Raising the cup of coffee to my lips, I suppressed the need to play with my signet ring. I disillusioned it, but it would be suspicious of me to draw attention to it. With his magical eye the ex-Auror was able to see through any kind of charms. I folded my hands in my lap.

I looked at Alastor. "How much did you tell him?" I thrusted my chin to Shacklebolt.

"All I could remember. All your aunt had told me back then. If you're talking about your precious blood line or the supposed prophecy, he already knows that"

Sighing I closed my eyes and slumped in my seat. Well, there goes my 'just tell them what they need to know' idea.

"I need to get something", I repeated. Looking seriously at Moody, I continued. "They will be after me. Actually, they're already after me. They don't know any of the important details, but they seem to understand that I'm somehow vital. I mean, I made quite the dramatic entrance to the Wizarding World."

"That you did, little witch."

Closing my eyes, I held onto my cup, keeping my right hand with the signet ring in my lap. "After I got what I'm looking for, it's very likely that I'll need help."

"What kind of help?" asked Shacklebolt tersely.

"Tom wants something I have", I ignored their shocked faces. Sara told me all about Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Half-Blood, charmer, heir of Slytherin. "But I won't give it to him. I'm very resourceful, but even I have my limits. Sooner or later I'm going to need help. So I'm asking the Order to help me."

"We need to interrogate you. To be sure that you're on our side."

I nodded. There was no need to tell them that I was skilled in Occlumency. My deepest and darkest secret would stay mine, no matter how much Veritaserum they would pour down my throat.

"How can I contact you?"

When Shacklebolt reached inside his coat, I tensed and pointed my wand at him, under the table. As much as I wanted to trust them, I just didn't. I would just turn to them when there was no other option left.

Moving slowly the dark wizard took a bracelet out of the inner pocket of this coat.

"To send a message you point your wand at the bracelet and concentrate on the words you want to send. This bracelet is connected to similar ones Moody and I a wearing, as well as two other members." I quirked my eyebrows at that curious about who the other two were. "When you receive a message the bracelet is going to heat up." He smiled. "It's a modified Protean Charm, created from one of ours."

Nodding I took the bracelet and put it on my left wrist. I was right-handed so it would be easier to send messages wearing the bracelet like that.

"Thank you", I said genuinely. "I'll make sure to contact you when I got what I need."

Putting enough Muggle money on the table to pay for everything, I started to leave.

A hand on my arms stopped me. "Take care, little witch", Alastor said.

"I always do, Al", I responded and made my way to the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot", I yelled cheekily over my shoulder, "Check out today's newspaper!"

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, same day_

"What in Merlin's name is that?!" pressed Lucius Malfoy between clenched teeth, while he stomped in the drawing room.

Moving forward to the table, where a small group of wizards sat, Lucius tossed the most recent issue of The Daily Prophet on the table. Seeing Lord Malfoy in such an emotional state was unusual. He was a snobbish aristocrat through and through, always in control of himself and exuding a freezing vibe of self-assurance.

"What got into you" the younger Lestrange brother asked annoyed.

Baring is teeth, Lucius lifted the newspaper again and gave Mulciber a poisonous glaze before he started reading. "Treatment of the Old Blood by Rita Skeeter", Lucius bit out.

 ** _Treatment of the Old Blood_**

 _by Rita Skeeter_

 _Dear readers, just yesterday was I reached by an owl from an unfortunate soul. The girl in question wrote to me, because her life changed for the worse just a few weeks ago. Living in hiding for more than half her life, she reached out to me, because she decided that it was time to change something.  
She wanted to world to know! So she wrote me a letter containing a part of her story. Let me tell you, dear readers, that letter brought me to tears! Reading a story as thrilling and sorrowful as the one of our dear Riga, I decided that her story should be told by the very same person that it belonged to. Riga herself. _

_If you want to read about our brave Riga, how she was hunted for her old blood line and how she is still battling for her freedom, please continue to page three, where we printed Riga's letter._

When Lucius finished the introduction on the cover page, he held it out for the men to see. A photograph pictured the moment outside of Gringotts, a small group of people was captured in profile. A small girl with wavy dark hair looking defiantly in the face of a tall man that was framed by two other men. As her lips moved to speak a single word, the girl disappeared right out of the hand of the tall man and the man turned to face the direction of the camera, cold fury apparent on his face. He was easily recognizable as Mulciber. The loop of the magical photograph started again.

Mulciber lost all colour in his face. "Who took that picture?" he asked angrily.

"What does it matter?" Lucius snarled. "You want to know what that stupid wench wrote in her letter?! Claimed she is from one of the oldest families in Britain. And Death Eaters killed her mother, which forced her to go into hiding. And now, ten years in hiding, we supposedly killed her fucking aunt! That was the bloody incident you lost not only the filthy Half-Blood family but also that girl! The public is losing their mind and your face is all over the news!"

Trying to defend himself, Mulciber stood up and grabbed the newspaper. "It's not my bloody fault, I was told to get the girl!"

"And you did beautifully", Lucius growled full of sarcasm.

"Shut your fucking - ", Mulciber gasped in pain as the grabbed his left forearm. Looking around he noticed that he was the only one that was summoned by the Dark Lord. Setting his face in a stony expression he turned on the spot and walked out of the Manor. Best not to let the Dark Lord wait. Mulciber knew that it was unreasonable to hope for a mild treatment. He hoped it nonetheless.

* * *

Setting the cup of freshly brewed coffee on the floor, I kneeled to skim over my notes that I had already taken. In one of the files from Mike, I found out that the Ministry reinforced the safety measures in the Department of Mysteries after the incident with Potter and his friends. Only worker of the DoM were able to perform magic in that section of the Ministry, without raising an alarm. Furthermore, specific divisions of the DoM were regularly patrolled. One of those divisions was the Hall of Prophecies. I grimaced. Just my luck.

Taking a big gulp of my coffee I considered the other obstacles. First of all I needed to get into the Ministry itself. That should be easy enough. But finding my way down to the DoM without being discovered was a bit more difficult. Pulling some blue prints of the building close I furrowed my brow. The prints showed tiny pathways inside the walls. A few decades ago they were used as air ducts and for the memos. Calculating the space I came to the conclusion that the pathways were only just big enough for me to crawl through. I looked guiltily at the empty pizza box on the couch table. _As long as I won't gain weight._

There was still so much more to consider. The new surveillance system in the DoM or the sensors that mustn't be triggered. Just navigating in the Labyrinth that the DoM was, would be a challenge itself. I took another look at the blueprints and my notes, contemplating everything that came to my mind. I was as prepared as I could possibly be to get in the Hall of Prophecies.

Well, and my way out? Most likely just how I gotten into it. Memo pathways and walking confidently right out of the main exit. I snorted. Sure, why not.

Rubbing one hand over my eyes I tried to organize my thoughts. Most important facts:

1\. Memo pathways to gain access.

2\. Absolutely no use of magic.

3\. Avoiding patrols in the Hall of Prophecies.

I sighed and took another sip of my coffee. Bloody prophecies were the bane of my life. Setting the cup down I let myself fall back limply.

"Oof", the air left my lungs. I groaned. My plan to break into the DoM was as good as it would get. Looking at the ceiling I gave myself another five minutes to just be tired. Groaning again I picked myself up from the ground. As I made my way to my bedroom I caught a glimpse of today's newspaper. The front page sported my face as well as Mulciber's. Falling face first into the bed, the pillow hid my grin. Skeeter did exactly what I wanted her to do. If tomorrow went well, I would sent her another letter via Goldsnipe. It was safer that way, less likely to by traced back to me.

I rolled onto my back and pulled the blanket over my body. Tomorrow I would get the second prophecy that regarded my person. I would steal it right under the nose of the Ministry and the Dark Lords goons.


	5. Chapter 5 - Claiming What Is Mine II

**Chapter Five – Claiming What Is Mine II**

Surreptitious (adjective) Secretive, sneaky

* * *

 _Tomorrow I would get the second prophecy that regarded my person. I would steal it under the nose of the Ministry and the Dark Lords goons._

Waiting in line to enter the public entrance of the Ministry, I suppressed the urge to scratch my face. Instead I crinkled my nose irritated. Having all that make-up on my face was an odd feeling for me. Sure, some mascara, eyeliner and lipstick were all nice. But all that foundation and rouge? Really not my cup of tea. Without the possibility to magically transfiguring my features, I had decided to use some good old Muggle disguise. Namely, make-up. Lots of it. So much that I wasn't recognizable anymore. Believe me. Furthermore I used hair tint to darken my hair to a blueish black. Letting my hair fall over my face and slumping my posture a bit, I was a whole new person.

Finally being the next in line, I walked into the loo stall. Eyeing the toilet disapprovingly I stepped right into the toilet bowl, water seeping into my shoes

"Bloody disgusting", I murmured. Deciding that further delay only made my wet-feet-situation worse, I operated the toilet and let myself be flushed down. _Ministry here I come_ , I thought almost hysterically. Walking out of the arrival zone, I realised that I was giving myself out on a plate to all the people to whom I tried to stay away so desperately. Not having my wand with me made me feel naked and even more defenceless. At least no one would reckon me being at the Ministry.

Striding forward to the reception I adopted a bothered look on my face. Catching the eye of the bored witch behind the counter I started my made-up story.

"Someone stole my bag! I had everything in it! My wand, my purse, my house keys. I need to report it missing!" I urged her on.

"I need your wand for identification, to pass through here", the bored witch drawled. I wanted to roll my eyes so baldy. I knew that, that's why I constructed my little sob story.

"But it was stolen!"

The receptionist looked confused at me.

"Maybe if you could make just one exception for me? I just need to go the DLME for that report", I continued. "Maybe you could ask Richard? He works there, he knows me!" Surely ever division had a Richard? It was one of the most common names after all.

The witch considered me with an unsure gaze. "I'm not sure, they're really strict lately. I'm not supposed to let people in without identification…"

"Then just call Richard! I mean, he's usually pretty busy and if I remember correctly he would be in a meeting right now…. But I'm sure he won't be mad you called!"

Waving her hands in refusal the witch shook her head. "No, it's alright. Just go through."

Going so far as to take her hands, I gave her a teary ‚thank you' before I hurried on, giving her no time to reconsider her decision. Heading for the girls loo I kept my head down, just to be save. When I entered the rest room I screwed my face up in disgust. Why did every public toilet have the same awful smell? Counting the toilet stalls I frowned. I needed to enter the second last, which obviously was currently used, otherwise the loo was empty. Feigning to check my preposterous excessive make-up, I gave the witch a polite smile when she finally exited the stall and washed her hands. Smudging my eyeshadow even further I was waiting for her to leave. The moment she did, I hurried over to the stall and locked it behind me.

Reaching up I softly knocked the panels of the wall behind the loo. Hearing the typical hollow sound I gave a satisfied noise. Right, here we go. Pushing against the panel more and more I waited till it dropped inwards the wall. Five minutes and lots of awkward fumbling later, I held the panel from the wall in my hands and looked in the dark hole that I had just created. Setting the panel down, I started to undress. Underneath my robes I was wearing a sports bra and tight running pants. Gathering my hair up in a high ponytail I kicked of my shoes and socks to stand barefoot in the loo. A public loo. Disgusting. But I was quieter without shoes. Reaching inside the pockets of my robe, I took the only item that I had taken with me to the Ministry: a flashlight. Folding up my clothing and laying them on top of the closed toilet lid, I stared at the dark hole again. I heaved myself up into the hole and flashed my light into the tunnel.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London, same time_

"How did the meeting go?" Tonks asked, leaning casually on the kitchen counter.

The inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix held an unofficial meeting in the kitchen of the headquarters. They were all curious about the encounter with the girl.

"The girl, Riga, she wanted our help", Kingsley said somewhat dismissingly. "She told us that she needed to get something and she would contact us when she's ready. We gave her the bracelet." He fiddled with his own bracelet.

„By the way, she said she doesn't like her name? What is her full name?" Kings continued curiously.

"Morrigan" Moody said smiling. "She doesn't like the meaning of the name." Shrugging his shoulders he continued. "And she thinks it's a name fitting for an old hag."

„Isn't Morrigan a Goddess in Celtic mythology?" Sirius asked, remembering his pureblood upbringing with all the lessons about history, mythology and traditions.

"The Goddess of War and Fate. She's said to be a sign of either defeat or victory. The patroness of magic, witches and prophecies." Moody explained.

"So a name with a grave meaning", Sirius joked weakly.

"What are we going to do when she asks for help?" Remus changed the topic.

"I would say it depends on what kind of help she needs", Moody grunted. "And what she's playing with bloody Skeeter." He sneered at the newspaper on top of the kitchen table. None of them were happy about Riga's involvement with The Daily Prophet. Although you couldn't really identify Riga's face on the picture, it was enough to put her in even more danger. The chances that the girl would be identified, because of the pictures were slim, but it wasn't impossible.

"What is the girl up to?"

* * *

"Urgh!" I grunted out. "Bloody hell!"

I clenched the flashlight between my teeth and wiped my sweaty hands on my pants. Which helped nothing at all, I still had wet hands. The blueprints hadn't come with the information that the air ducts felt like they were heading right to the earth's core. It was incredibly hot and I was pouring. Dragging myself forward I winced to the squeaking sound that my moist skin made on the metal duct.

"I'm so glad that no one is witnessing this", I whined around the flashlight in my mouth. Not one of my brightest moments.

As I moved my hand forward I grabbed nothingness. Inclining my head in an awkward angle, I lightened the path ahead of me. The bottom of the duct was missing, because it was branching vertically down. Grabbing the light, I shone it downwards, realizing that this was the duct I had to take next. To go down to the DoM I had to do exactly that. Go down. But it had sounded so much easier yesterday. Now I was sweaty and sulky. I just wanted to get out of the duct.

Squeezing around with some chosen words that my auntie wouldn't be proud of, I let my feet hang down the vertical duct. Clenching the flashlight between my teeth again, I carefully lowered myself. Setting my feet against the wall of the duct in front of me, I pressed my back against the wall behind me. Pushing my hands against the duct as well, I was happy that the duct was so narrow. Only the pressure against the walls kept me from falling down all the way to the DoM.

Only moving one hand or foot at the time, I continued my way painfully slow. Trying to ignore the sweaty-skin-meets-metal-sounds I tried to swallow, as my mouth was getting dry. I was drooling all over the handle of the flashlight, while having a dry mouth at the same time. Bloody ridiculous, who would've thought that breaking into the Ministry would be so damn embarrassing.

After what felt like hours I felt a puff of air on my moist skin. Trying to peer around my legs, I caught sign of the end of the duct, right below me. Letting my head fall back against the wall, I groaned soundlessly. Finally!

Slipping down I turned the flashlight off and stuck it into the waistband of my pants. Pressing my hands and back harder into the walls I kicked one foot carefully downwards against the grid, which indicated the end of the duct. Kicking a few times more, the grid came loose. Reinforcing my posture, I reached down and jimmied the grid into the duct. After I had that accomplished, I took my flashlight and lightened the space outside the duct. It seemed that I was high above the ground, too high to just jump down. Luckily - I sneered - an array of pipes ran just under the duct opening. If I was able to keep my balance, I could walk along them, they were broad enough.

To let myself safely fall out of the duct, I had to make my way a bit up the duct again. I needed more space to uncurl my legs. Deciding that I had reached a fitting place, I put the flashlight back into my pants, the lightning in the room below me was weak, but good enough. Taking one last breath I released the pressure in my arms and legs and let myself fall down the duct. A second later I landed on the pipes and fought to keep my balance. Waving my arms widely, I braced myself to find my footing. Balancing myself out, I breathed out heavily, not having noticed that I was holding it in. While I still kept my arms spread wide like wings, I took a look around and recognized the room.

I was in the Department of Mysteries now, but still a few more rooms away from the Hall of Prophecies. Starting in the direction of my destination I thanked Mike for all the drills he made me go through. Physical fitness really came in handy in a situation like this.

Inching my way forward I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Looking closer I was able to make out a glowing sphere. That would be the Ministry surveillance system. Generally it worked like a Muggle CCTV. It recorded images and video footage and stored them on carrier. In the case of the magical CCTV, it was something that looked like a crystal. Concentrating on my way again, I moved forward without worrying about the surveillance. It was only useful when you observed the recordings precisely. Since I was in a dark room and moving in an extremely slow pace I should be safe. Besides, I trusted in the ever lazy Ministry worker to not do his job to watch the surveillance images.

Reaching the end of the pipes, where they led into a wall, I peeked down. I wiped my hands on my pants again and lowered myself to the pipes. Grabbing onto them I shifted my weight till I dripped my whole body towards the ground, feet first, hands clenching the pipes. Hanging on the pipes for a few moments, I opened my hands and let myself fall to the ground. With a smacking sound, my bare feet touched the ground and I darted to the door. Opening it slowly I glimpsed out into a hallway. Sorting my memories, I reoriented myself and scurried to the next room across the hallway.

Leaning my back against the wall for a second I tried to catch my breath. Right behind that door was the Hall of Prophecies. The prophecies would be stored in chronological order, the oldest ones deepest inside the Hall. As the prophecy about me was made more than thousand years ago, I reckoned that it was pretty much at the end of the Hall. Pressing my ear on the door, I listened for any noises inside. Wouldn't do much good to be caught even before I made it to my prophecy. Hoping that the patrol was indeed not standing right behind the doors, I opened them cautiously and entered the room.

Freezing in my half-crouch I felt my jaw drop. The hall was enormous, with large shelves lined next to each other. Hundreds and hundreds of prophecies emitted a soft blue light that gave the whole room a surreal look. It was an impressive sight and my clammy skin broke out in goosebumps. Gaping like an idiot, I almost missed the faint sounds of footsteps nearby.

Startled I made my way to the first shelf, checking the date on one of the prophecies. Continuing my way and checking the dates, I found the direction to the older prophecies. Moving crouched and light-footed I peeked around every shelf before I moved through an open space, where I could be spotted. Nearing the dates that came closer to the year that my prophecy was made, I picked up hushed sounds. Holding myself as still as possible I waited for them to continue their patrols. Standing there, I noticed another surveillance sphere hovering not far from me. Actually, this one was close enough to record me without a problem. Hoping that no one was watching, I creeped forward, mindful of the noises I was making. Scanning the shelves closely I spotted my name on one of them. My heart stuttered. I had found it!

The voices quieted down as the patrol moved on and I was alone again. I turned fully towards the prophecy, which meant that the magic CCTV was facing my back now. Ignoring it for now I considered the gentle gleaming globe. The moment I took the prophecy from the shelf a silent alarm would bet triggered. This meant that the Hall of Prophecies would be flooded with Ministry workers. A lockdown of the DoM would only happen when an unregistered magical signature flared. Thus my ever steel-tight hold of my aura.

The best option was to grab the prophecy, make a run for it to avoid the cavalry, and to get out of the DoM before using any kind of magic. Deciding that now was a good time as ever, I cast a last glance back to the surveillance sphere. Surely, they would watch the images later, after the whole ordeal.

Straightening myself I looked back to the shelf. Taking another deep breath in and out I grabbed the prophecy with my name on it. Without second thoughts I turned on my heels and sprinted towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6 - Winging It

**Chapter Six - Winging It**

 _Serendipity (noun) The chance occurrence of events in a beneficial way_

* * *

 _Mulciber knew that it was unreasonable to hope for a mild treatment. He hoped it nonetheless._

Lifting the curse, Lord Voldemort eyed his servant.

"How was it possible for you to fail to such an impressive extent?" he asked calmly.

Crumpled on the floor, Mulciber tried to speak, but was shaken with a coughing fit. Getting a hold of himself he tried again.

"I'm sorry, my - "

"I did not ask for your petty excuses! I asked for the reason of your failure!" the Dark Lord hissed angrily, flinging another curse at him.

"The girl", Mulciber groaned, "somehow knew that we would wait for her. She already had a plan. She came prepared."

"Who is that girl?"

"I do not know, my Lord." Mulciber struggled to get to his knees, kneeling in front of his Lord. "But I will find out. There was a goblin she was talking to. He knows something."

"Find out who she is and bring her to me. I want her alive. Take men with you, if you need to."

Mulciber nodded and bowed his head again. "Of course, my Lord. I will see to it." Getting to his knees weakly, Mulciber made his way to the doors, when the Dark Lord waved him to go.

"And Mulciber…"

The Death Eater swallowed hardly. "Yes?" he asked hoarsely.

"Do not fail me again."

* * *

 _Department of Mysteries, Hall of Prophecies_

No five paces later, I already heard the two guards yelling and making their way to my position. Contemplating my situation, I paused not too far from the place, where my prophecy had been stored. Creeping forward, I came to a junction between the shelves. Setting my prophecy on the floor carefully - I didn't mean to break it, it would blather its words all over the place - I prepared myself for a physical fight. It needed to be done fast, other Ministry workers would be on their way already.

Hearing the footfalls of two approaching people I braced myself, before I jumped right in the way of the first man. Striking out with my fist, I let the force behind his running work for me, as I caught him right in the middle of his face, hearing a crunching sound. Ignoring the chill that travelled down my spine, because I just violently broke the nose of the guard, I continued my assault. Following him when he stumbled backwards with a yell, I hit him with the side of my hand, aiming for his throat. Incapable of making another sound and trying desperately to breathe, he fell to his knees. He was almost helpless when I delivered another well aimed punch to his temple. He dropped to the ground, unmoving.

Turning around to the second guard I knew that this one wouldn't be so easy. The first guard was surprised and didn't reckon with such a vicious attack. The second man witnessed my assault and knew to brace himself. I crouched into a fighting position, my hands loosely in front of my body. I had to hurry.

Also in a fighting position, the second guard inched closer to me, with a small smile on his face. I knew why he was smiling. It seemed he was twice as big as me, it was pretty sure that he would draw blood. Stepping forward I kicked out at him, aiming for his knees. Dancing out of reach, he himself delivered a kick, which I blocked with both my arms. The impact hurt like a bitch and I realized that it was most likely impossible for me to hit him, while staying out of reach. Because of his size he had more range with his arms and legs. Scrunching my face, I knew I needed to do something stupid to speed the whole thing up. I was running out of time!

Feigning to attack on the right, I ducked under his arms and tackled him from the left. Toppling to the floor, me on top of him, I grabbed his wand and hurled it away, before he decided he wanted to stop playing with me. He bucked below me, sending me off him. Diving right in, I landed a few punches to his head and neck. The only blow he landed on me left me seeing stars. Momentarily losing my grip on him, we rolled on the floor, each of us trying to get the upper hand, kicking and punching viciously. Deciding that no dirty fighting technique was too dirty for me, I kneed him in his most vulnerable bits, leaving him open to an attack from me. Securing my position on top of him, I grabbed his tie and yanked at it, starting to strangle him with it. Enduring his scratches and weakening blows, a few painful minutes later he lost his consciousness. Rolling away from him I fumbled for this throat to feel his pulse. Puffing out air, I was relieved to find it. I didn't want to kill anyone.

Stumbling to my feet I knew that I couldn't lose any more time. Although the fight itself hadn't taken more than a minute or two, I knew that the Aurors could arrive any second. Contemplating the two unconscious guards, I knew that I couldn't take the air duct way out of the DoM. It would take ages and my body was aching all over from the fight. Moving to the smaller guard I yanked his robes of and slipped into them, also taking his wand. Wiping some blood and sweat from my face, I lifted my prophecy from the floor and tucked it safely inside the pockets of the robe. Limping towards the door, I contemplated my other escape routes.

Everyone would take the lifts down to the DoM, to investigate the alarm from the taken prophecy. It was likely that no one would take the lifts up. I grinned.

* * *

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London, same time_

"We need you at the Ministry. There was a break-in in the DoM. Someone stole a prophecy. Hurry!" The wolf Patronus that spoke with Tonks voice disappeared and Kings shot to his feet.

"Shit", Kingsley cursed and turned to Sirius, while grabbing his robes.

"Do you think this has something to do with the girl?" Sirius asked strained.

"Or with You-Know-Who." He hurried towards the door. "I'll come back afterwards."

Cursing the fact that he needed to stay at the headquarters, Sirius balled his fists. He was sure that the girl was behind the break in. Unclenching his fists forcefully, he made his way up the stairs to his room. Maybe he should write Harry. Tell him to come back to Grimmauld Place. Somehow the whole situation regarding the war seemed to change. They needed to stay close, to take care of each other. This lone-warrior-show of saving the Wizarding World needed to stop.

Strengthening in his resolve, he took a quill and some parchment and began a letter.

* * *

Ignoring the painful pulsing in one half of my face, one of my ankles and many more places of my body, I waited impatiently for the lift. The moment it _pinged_ and arrived, I rushed into the lift and closed the doors, hitting the button for the main floor. Leaning my back against the wall of the lift, I closed my eyes for a few breaths and tried to collect my wits. Out. Just walk out. Right through the Atrium. Where everyone can see you. Right.

Feeling something wet tickling down my face I rubbed my face and opened my eyes. And stared alarmed at the reflection of the glass doors of the lift. I looked like hell! My eyes grew bigger and bigger, I tried to take in the whole horror, that my face was right now. Not only was my lip split and starting to swell. My hair was tangled and messy, and thanks to my sweaty crawl through the air ducts, my make-up was all over the place as well. Checking the numbers of the lift I realized that I had a few minutes left to righten myself. Yanking the hair tie out, I tried to smoothen my hair down, to cover my face a bit and to mask the bruise and scratches, which started to show on my neck. When did that happen? Using my borrowed robe as a make-up wipe, I started to take off my foundation and parts of my eye shadow. I looked like a racoon! Moping over my face furiously I tried to ignore the pain that radiated from my lip and the surrounding area. Pressing my hair down again, I decided that I couldn't do much better now. I looked like I was winded and on a war path with a make-up brush, but otherwise I looked fine. According to circumstances.

The lift came to a stagnant halt and some Ministry workers got in. Turning slightly away, I pretended to look through something in my pockets. Half of my make-up lost, also meant half of my disguise was gone. The picture in The Daily Prophet was not that good, to easily identify me, but I was pretty sure that the Death Eaters knew what I looked like. I took a look past the happily chatting Ministry workers at the display. Just a few more floors until we were at the Atrium. Grabbing the borrowed wand and my prophecy tightly in the pockets, I felt like I had trouble breathing. I couldn't believe that I would just try to walk out of the Ministry, after the stunt I pulled.

Seconds later the lift stopped and opened its doors. "The Atrium", a tinny voice declared.

Not hesitating a moment I moved right with the few people that accompanied me through my lift ride. I assumed that it would be more likely for me to make an escape, if I travelled in a group. Gazing towards the Apparition and Floo zone I spotted some Aurors observing the crowd. They were already looking for the thief. Letting myself be moved forward with the mass of people, I tried to be unremarkably, but not suspiciously so.

Floo or Apparating, I didn't care, as long as I would make it out of here. Still moving forward in that painfully slow pace, I looked towards the floor, to hide my face. And grimaced. I was still barefoot. Surely, that was no problem, as long as I was covered within the crowd. But the moment I stepped outside, someone could notice. My shoes and clothes were still in the loo. That couldn't be changed, I specifically chose clothing that I wouldn't miss. Sooner or later my clothes would be found, as well as the hole in the wall that I had made. Which meant, they would know how I made it to the DoM. _Oh so stealthy_ , I thought sarcastically.

Looking up again, to check the progress that I made in approaching the Floo and Apparating zone, my face lost all colour. Just a few feet ahead of me was one of the men that had been with Mulciber, the day I left Gringotts. He was standing right in front of the Floo fireplaces. _Apparating it is_ , I thought hysterically, while I tried to get my breathing under control. This was going so bad. My chances to make it out of here, without being spotted, grew slimmer and slimmer.

I gently move towards the Apparating points, away from the Death Eater. Just a few feet and I was already standing in line. Palming my wand anxiously, I gripped the prophecy even tighter. Watching my surroundings from the corner of my eyes, I tried to look out for Mulciber. Maybe he was here as well, when his mate was stationed here?

The person before me disapparated and I was next in line. Before I could move forward a rough hand gripped my arm and pulled me against a hard chest. Turning around while trying to move away I looked up to the grim face of Mulciber.

"This time you won't run away", he growled.

I still struggled to get the stolen wand out of my one pocket, while keeping the prophecy securely in the other, when he pushed me brutish forward. Finally getting the wand out of my pocket I felt the sickening sensation of being swept away in a side along apparition.

* * *

"Tell me everything you know", Kingsley demanded of Tonks, standing in the Hall of Prophecies. Most Aurors gathered there, after they were told, that the thief had made it out of the Ministry with its stolen goods. Some of the Aurors were still casting diagnostic charms, to see what spells were used, although they all came up negative. A small group of Aurors got together in front of the surveillance system, trying to find some footage of the thief. It was all rather chaotic.

"There was a break in in the DoM. The thief got away through the Apparation zone. We're still checking the surveillance system for more information. They already found out how the thief got in."

Kingsley quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"The women loo. There were air ducts. The thief must have crawled all the way down to the DoM. Made its way to the Hall of Prophecies and then… well. Activated a sensor, when one of the prophecies was taken."

"Crawled all the way down to the DoM?" Kingsley asked disbelievingly. "That is quite a distance. And it poses the question how the thief knew about the air ducts."

Tonks nodded. "The clothing they found, was also from a female. Not surprisingly, as it was the women loo." Tonks pause and looked around. "But Kings, the clothing was for a small, petite woman. Do you think…?"

Kingsley shrugged his shoulders. "Entirely possible. She told us that she needed to get something. And her aunt told Moody that there was a prophecy regarding her niece. Maybe the girl decided it was time to get it."

Before Tonks could answer, one of the Aurors that went through the surveillance images yelled. "We have footage of the thief!"

Hurrying to the Auror, both Tonks and Kingsley watched the images that appeared above a crystal, which worked as the data storage device for the surveillance.

"This one is the one from the Hall of prophecies", the Auror said, as he started the footage.

It showed a petit girl with dark hair, standing in front of one of the shelfs. As the girl looked over her shoulder straight towards the surveillance, they could see that she was wearing heavy make-up, which gave her a grungy look. Clad with tight trousers that seemed to be painted on, just like her top, that left her belly free, she was an unusual sight. Decidedly the girl turned around and grabbed one of the prophecies and made a run for it, only to freeze a few steps later. Setting the prophecy down, they all witnessed a violent fight, which the petite girl won.

"She bloody maimed them", Tonks said with awe in her voice.

"How is that even possible?" one of the other Aurors, that also watched, wanted to know angrily.

"That's not all", the men in control of the surveillance system said. "Look at that."

Moving to another image, they could spot the girl balancing on some pipes in another room, making her way carefully forward.

"She had to do that all without magic", the surveillance Auror said. "She broke into the DoM without using any magic at all."

A pinging sound from another crystal steered their attention towards it. Seconds later, they observed the now haggard girl in a lift, rubbing her smudged make-up away and fixing herself up. Continuing to watch, they all witnessed as the girl calmly exited the lift.

"She just walked out in the Atrium?" the angry Auror from before asked.

"It seems".

Switching to watch still more footage, they could see how the girl stood apparently relaxed in line for the apparating zone.

"No", someone said shocked. "She just walked out?!"

As the footage continued, they saw a tall man grab a hold of her and threw them both forward, as the girl snatched her wand out of her pocket, aiming it at him. They disappeared. It was clear, that the girl hadn't gone with him willingly.

* * *

Feeling myself being yanked through space, the only constant point of contact was the hand gripping my upper arm. Grapping his wrist in response I gave myself a split second to think about my options. Do nothing and land somewhere, where I most likely didn't want to be. Or disrupt the Apparation and risk splinching.

Grapping his wrist tighter I aimed the stolen wand at his arm and sent a slicing hex. His concentration waned and I felt as if I was pushed through a bottleneck, when he suddenly ended the Apparation.

I touched down hard on the ground, face first. I felt fir needles and mouldy leaves poke my face, as I released a pained scream. My left shoulder was on fire, burning and aching and ripping. Withering on the ground, I swallowed another tortured cry and clenched my jaw shut. I had to get up and see where Mulciber was.

Pressing my right palm to the forest floor, I pushed myself up, sitting on my bum. The world was turning and my whole left side felt wet. Looking around I saw Mulciber lying on the ground as well, seemingly unharmed. He sat himself up, shaking his head to clear his mind. Looking closer I saw nasty cut on his arm, probably from my hex. I hoped he was in as much pain as I was.

Still struggling to prevent the world from twisting and turning, I knew that I first had to heal myself before I could apparate away. Call it womanly intuition, but I was pretty sure that Mulciber wouldn't just wait patiently for me to cast some healing charms, before we would continue our journey peacefully.

Closing my eyes to better my concentration, I moved the wand I a circle around my person.

" _Protego Maxima!_ " I said forcefully, putting all my remaining strength and will in the charm.

Opening my eyes, I was relieved to see a shimmering bubble surrounding me. I was safe, at least for a few minutes.

Feeling more and more lightheaded, I looked at my left side and felt like I was going to be sick. The sleeve of the rope was almost completely torn from my arm, exposing the wounds. They looked like someone had done a pretty bad job of filleting my arm. Long and deep gashes ran from the top of my shoulder down to my elbow. The frayed injuries covered not only my upper arm, but also a bit of my back. Looking at the heavily bleeding cuts I felt like the world was tipping and along with my stomach. It felt unreal and I could hardly wrap my brain around the fact, that I could see something white peeking out of one gash. The bleeding needed to be stopped before I would faint because of blood loss.

I started the complicated healing charms on my left shoulder and arm, closing the wounds. I couldn't do anything against the blood loss, not without some potions. Almost with clinical interest I stared at my flesh, how it started knitting itself together. Luckily, the healing dulled the pain a bit and cleared my head somewhat.

"Oh no, you don't", I heard harsh words spoken by Mulciber.

Flinging a few hexes at my protective bubble, he realized that he couldn't break it. Without stopping to heal myself, I grinned at him mockingly. _Do your worst_ , my gaze mocked him. It seemed he realized that you couldn't break my barrier, as he lifted the sleeve of his left arm and pointed his wand at the Dark Mark.

"Oh no…." I murmured, starting to panic. Was he calling his fellow Death Eaters? Trying to heal myself faster, I still felt dizzy and weak. I wasn't sure if could apparate away, it wouldn't do to splinch myself again.

The last wound on my shoulder closed and I examined my whole arm. The sleeve of the robe was hopelessly torn and my whole left side was drenched in my blood. When I turned my head too fast, the whole world tipped. I had to be careful.

The distinctive _Plop_ sounds of Apparation filled the air. Looking up I saw man appear all around me, the two that accompanied Mulciber to Gringotts and a few more. I was alone in a forest with a handful of Death Eaters right outside my protection charm. I felt weak and I was afraid. I couldn't let them now.

Moving slow and deliberate, I stood up on shaking legs. Blinking a few times, I waited for the dark spots to disappear from my vision.

"So that's her?" a low voice asked. It was the Death Eater, who had guarded the Floo network in the Ministry. He had also accompanied Mulciber to Gringotts. Avery, according to the files at my Safe House. Glancing at him, I met his gaze unflinchingly. He could go to hell.

"You don't look so well, darling" Avery said mockingly.

Without being able to send a hex his way and not wanting to address him, I just lifted my still aching and bloody left hand and sent a rude hand gesture his way.

The Death Eater laughed loudly.

"Feisty", another one said. I could hardly see him, my vision was getting worse. Curling my fingers tightly around the wand, I knew that I had to apparate soon. Taking a deep breath in, I tried to collect my remaining concentration. But before I could even think about apparating away, I heard a voice addressing me, disrupting my weak focus.

"You forgot that no shield charm can stop the Unforgivables", Mulciber said condescendingly.

Processing his words, my mouth opened in a surprised 'Oh'. I knew that they didn't want to kill me. They wanted to catch me and likely bring me to Voldemort. But my hazy mind hadn't considered that there were other risk than just dying. My mouth still opened in bewilderment I turned towards Mulciber and looked straight at his wandpoint. Blood loss made me slow it seemed.

" _Imperio!_ "

The curse travelled through my protective bubble and hit me square in the chest. Instantly I felt lighter, my mind at ease and a cosy warm sensation surrounded me. It felt so easy to let someone else decide for once.

 _Show me the prophecy_ , a voice whispered in my head.

Reaching in my tattered robes, I got the blueish sphere out and held it in front of my body. I heard mean laughter. Why were they laughing?

 _Do you know how to activate it?_ , the same voice asked.

I nodded and felt myself go dizzy with the movement. I wasn't feeling so good. Wasn't I supposed to feel good? Letting someone else decide should make everything better.

 _Activate it_ , the voice whispered in my mind.

It was a familiar voice. I knew it. How did I knew the voice? I furrowed my eyebrows. Something felt wrong. I felt wrong. I didn't like that at all.

 _Let me hear the prophecy_ , the voice demanded.

I didn't know why, but the voice was somehow amiss. What it wanted felt bad. I couldn't give in and I clenched my jaw. I would not do what the voice asked of me!

Wavering unsteady I threw the curse off me. The pain and dizziness returned fully, making my breath choke in my throat. I released a pained sound and threw a hateful look at Mulciber. "NO!"

Looking surprised he raised his eyebrows. "No?" he asked dangerously. "You know there are still two more curses that your protection charm can't hold off?"

Flicking is wand angrily in my direction he yelled " _Crucio!_ ". This time I was ready and ducked out of the way. The curse only brushed me and continued to travel through my shields, almost hitting a Death Eater behind me. Unfortunately the graze of the curse was enough to let me fall to my knees, momentarily in awful pain and unable to soften my fall. The prophecy was knocked out of my hand and I watched with wide, watery eyes, as it fell to the ground, hitting a branch that lay on the forest ground and cracking a bit up.

"No!" I gasped out, reaching for the prophecy, but it had already started.

 _"_ _The last heiress of The Old will change the perspective of our world…"_

Clumsily grabbing the prophecy, I tried to concentrate on apparating away, while still trying to listen to the prophecy. I've never heard the exact wording before.

 _"…_ _in the hands of the winner, She will reshape everything we know….."_

Disregarding the Death Eaters around me, who all listened greedily, I emptied my mind and set my goal.

 _"…_ _and strengthen the dominance of the champion…"_

Destination, Determination, Deliberation. Safe House One! I apparated, desperately concentrating on getting home.

In a blink of an eye I landed gracelessly on the floor of my study, the prophecy still in my hand.

 _"…_ _it is in Her power to sway victory or failure. To Her ruling the war will obey. To Her ruling the fate will comply. The last heiress of The Old will sway victory or failure."_

Falling down in a heap, I lay on the ground trying to catch my breath. Forcing my aching limps to push myself on my back, I stared at the ceiling of the study in my Safe House and let out a groan. My frame was still wrecked by soft tremors that were caused by the aftereffects of the _Cruciatus_ that had brushed me. At least I had escaped that awful forest and all those Death Eaters.

Bugger. The Death Eaters had heard a good amount of the prophecy. More than half of it. But they missed some pretty important information. While they thought they just needed to catch me to win the war, the second half of the prophecy hinted, that I could more or less decide on my one, which side I wanted to support. I could be an active part in the war, influencing its outcome. Sara only ever told me, that I would be a key figure in the war, and that both sides would be desperate to snatch me. Well, Voldemort now knew enough to at least want to try it. But not knowing the whole prophecy was an unknown weak point for him.

Thinking about the whole day I realized how incredible the entire stunt had been. I had broken into the Ministry, crawled right into the heart of the DoM and stole a prophecy. From that moment on I had to improvise, which lead me to march right out the Ministry, through the front entrance and disrupt an Apparation, which left my splinched. Then I got Imperiused, which I shook off, partly broke a thousand year old prophecy that Death Eaters heard half of it. Finally, in an act of desperate bravery, I apparated out of that situation to safety, impaired with severe blood loss.

I laughed breathlessly and half-maniac, pumping my fist into the air, while still lying on the floor of my study. "I winged the whole thing!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Regrouping

**Chapter Seven – Regrouping**

 _Monachopsis (noun) The subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place_

* * *

 _The Death Eaters had heard a good amount of the prophecy._

"You have only yourself to blame", Lord Voldemort said dangerously low.

Mulciber cowered in front of him, trembling in pain and blood dripping from his mouth. His Lord was not happy with him and he had shown his displeasure quite clearly. Mulciber had lost all sense of time, but it felt like he had spent hours under the _Cruciatus_ and other wicked curses that made him scream till his voice was hoarse. His back was on fire, covered in welts from being whipped and his head felt like it would explode any minute. The Dark Lord had wanted to see his memories and was not all too gently when he invaded Mulcibers mind.

Behind him were the few Death Eaters that had followed his call and had witnessed the scene in the forest. They were in the ball room at Malfoy Manor, one of the current homes of the Dark Lord, who sat on a throne-like chair, looking down at his followers. With his pale skin and red eyes, he struck an imposing and fearsome figure.

"Yes", the Death Eater in front of the Dark Lord croaked, but he was fast to continue. "But I was able to attain information." Mulciber peeked up at Lord Voldemort weakly, trying to assess if his Lords mood had improved. As Voldemort made a waving hand movement, Mulciber continued.

"The girl was at the Ministry and broke into the DoM. She stole a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" the Dark Lord asked intrigued, leaning forward. They all knew about his almost obsessive interest in Divination.

"It seemed the prophecy was in the section at the far end of the Hall of Prophecies. It was an old one."

"Do you have it?"

"No", Mulciber winced, scared of being tortured again. "But we were able to listen to it, when we were in the forest." He knew his Lord was greedy to hear the prophecy, so he continued hastily. Maybe the information could get him back into good graces with his Lord. _"The last heiress of The Old will change the perspective of our world. In the hands of the winner, She will reshape everything we know and strengthen the dominance of the champion…"_

Lord Voldemort leaned back in this chair and contemplated the new information. He traced a spidery thin finger over his lower lip, while he thought about the prophecy. He was aware that the girl was important. Pure blood was always worth at least a try to sway them to his side. But taking the prophecy into account, it seemed that he had to get a hold of the girl, before the fools from the so called Light side would take possession of her. Even regarding the prophecy about that Potter boy, it seemed that the girl was important to secure his hold of the Wizarding World, after he got rid of the infamous boy.

"So she is the last heiress to an ancient blood line?"

"It seems so", Mulciber nodded demurely, hoping his Lord was pleased with him.

"Find out which line it is supposed to be. I want to know everything about her. Find her. And don't disappoint me again, Mulciber. You won't like the consequences."

"Yes, my Lord!" the cowering Death Eater assured immediately and tried to get to his feet, but his legs were too weak. A dismissive movement from Voldemort made one of his brethren step forward and help Mulciber to his feet and out of the room.

The Dark Lord turned to his others follower. "The girl seems to be crucial for our victory. I want her, unharmed!" Catching the gaze of the older Malfoy, he continued. "Maybe some of you can redeem yourselves during this hunt. Get creative with your means."

* * *

Waking up, I felt as if I had been trampled down by a horde of angry Hippogriffs. Groaning I moved myself carefully in an upright position, looking around. I found myself in the generous study of my Safe House, sleeping on the couch. Gazing down I realized I was still wearing the tattered robe and I was filthy with blood and dirt. Setting my feet on the floor, I remembered last night.

I had downed two Blood Replenishing Potions, as well as some Pain Relieving Potion and a Calming Draught. As I was too tired to go to my bedroom afterwards, so I had decided to stay in the study and fall dead asleep on the couch. Looking at the clock I realized I had slept more than twelve hours. No wonder there, I was in a pretty bad shape after the Ministry debacle.

Getting to my feed, I emptied a glass of water that stood on the desk in the study. On unsteady feet, I made my way to the bathroom, determined to clean myself up. Reaching it, I discarded the robe and wiggled out of the rest of my clothing. Bracing myself I looked at the mirror. Although I was still terribly dirty, you could easily see the new and nasty scars on my left shoulder and arm. Turning my head to look at them directly, I traced them carefully with my fingers. They looked still fresh, with their pinkish colouring and they were padded. It was possible that they would fade a bit over time, but it was not very likely. The injuries had been bad. I should be happy that I made it out alive, and really, I was. But at the same time I felt tears threaten to fall, because I couldn't stop thinking about how ugly the scars made me. I knew, that it was vain, and I had other scars on my body. But those specific scars were extensive. Closing my eyes I caressed my shoulder ever so softly. I would get used to them.

Padding into the shower I let the warm water massage my stiff muscles and relax my mind. Washing all the blood and dirt away, I could see that my body was still battered. I had bruises all over, as well as scratches. If I wasn't feeling so magically tired, I would have healed them completely. But just thinking about a spell made me yawn, so some salves and rest would need to be enough. Getting out of the shower I wrapped myself in the fluffiest towel I could find. Today, everything would be about being comfy and sorting myself out. So I chose a pair of leggings and an old oversized t-shirt to wear.

On my way to the kitchen, I stopped at the study and got the prophecy. I also collected my wand - the wand from my vault - and tucked it into the waistband of my leggings. I would not abandon it again, I had felt so helpless without it. Even with the stolen wand, it had felt wrong. It hadn't reacted the way _my_ wand would've.

Sitting down at the kitchen unit, I fixed myself some tea and a big snack. I needed energy. Starting to eat, I contemplated the prophecy in front of me. Now I knew it. I knew the words and could think and act how I thought I should act. Self-fulfilling prophecy and all. But the reason to steal it from the Ministry had been to keep it safe, to keep others from hearing it. Well, it seems that I only achieved that goal halfway. But I needed to keep the rest of the information safe. Staring at the prophecy, I raised my hand and gave the globe a small push. It started rolling towards the edge of the table, until it toppled over and hit the floor, shattering into tiny pieces.

The voice of my ancestor wasted no time to declare the bloody prophecy in all its glory. I listened to it, while I calmly continued to eat.

 _"_ _The last heiress of The Old will change the perspective of our world. In the hands of the winner, She will reshape everything we know and strengthen the dominance of the champion. It is in Her power to sway victory or failure. To Her ruling the war will obey. To Her ruling the fate will comply. The last heiress of The Old will sway victory or failure."_

Letting the words fade, I finished my snack. That was taken care of. Cleaning the floor from the shards I noticed, that the bracelet on my left wrist looked different. Examining it closer, I saw why. It had a message written on it.

 _Everything alright? - Al_

I didn't remember it heating up but considering that I had been fighting Death Eaters and then fell asleep, like I was in a coma, that was no surprise. I wondered when he had sent the message. Woops. He was probably worried. Raising my wand to the bracelet I concentrated on the message that I wanted to appear on Al's bracelet.

 _All's fine. - R_

I needed to decide if I wanted to join The Order for good, or keep my distance. I wasn't sure what would help to end the war more and which alternative would more likely get me killed. But the prophecy made it seem like I had to join one side, to 'sway victor or failure' and all that jazz about 'the champion'.

 _In safety? - Al_

I rolled my eyes, disappointed in him. If I had been kidnapped, that question would be so useless.

 _Yes. - R_

I padded through my flat, collecting some unread diaries to read and bruise ointment to apply. Setting myself on the super squishy couch in the living room, I cuddled into a blanket and decided to read. But instead I stared at the ceiling, my thoughts circling around my next steps. I needed to decide if I would join The Order. I wasn't keen on it, because I hated following orders. And I also didn't think that The Order was fully trustworthy. But they had greater knowledge of the war and I somehow felt that I had to side with them. I needed to contact Goldsnipe, too, and furthermore, sent a letter for Skeeter to him.

 _We need to talk. - Al_

I sighed. I knew that I had much to think about, but all I wanted was to have just one day, that was relaxed. Maybe even just one day filled with more naps, because I was still so bloody tired and in pain.

 _I know. - R_

Closing my eyes I decided to just take another nap. I wasn't any good for anyone as tired as I was.

* * *

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London_

'Mad Eye' Moody looked at his bracelet and considered the situations with Riga. It seemed that she was safe, having somehow escaped the Death Eater that had hauled her from the Ministry. Earlier, Kingsley and Tonks reported what they knew about the break in. It was impressive, that the petite girl was able to pull that off, breaking into the Ministry, stealing a prophecy and then evidently escaping a Death Eater. She seemed resourceful and to be equipped with a sharp wit and more courage than was good for her. If she was ready to join The Order, she would make an excellent addition to them.

"So she's alright?" a voice asked behind him.

Turning around, Moody looked at Sirius. Grunting a 'Yes', he turned around again, facing the table he was sitting at. Sirius joined him.

"We still have to question her, before we can trust her", Sirius said. "There is too much we don't know about her."

Moody knew that. He liked the chit and kind of admired her cheek, but they needed to be sure, that her allegiance was with them.

"I try to secure a meeting with her", Moody grumbled.

Watching him a few more seconds, Sirius changed the topic. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something else."

Having Moody's attention, Sirius continued. "I wrote a letter to Harry." Sirius raised his hands, stopping Moody's interruption, before it even happened. "I know we're not supposed to contact him, but we're not achieving anything. The Order is playing this bloody waiting game and we let children go out and do our dirty work. They're still children, Moody! Bloody hell, they're not supposed to fight on their own. They're not supposed to fight at all!"

Talking a calming breath in, Sirius looked unflinchingly at Moody. "I asked them to join us here. I know that Dumbledore gave them a mission and that they should be working on that on their own. But I don't care about that old coot, I care about my godson! So I hope he will come by and we can approach this bloody war united."

Moody looked thoughtful. "Something is changing the war. I agree, we shouldn't be separated."

Sirius nodded gravely. "Try to get a hold of the girl. I hope I'll hear something from Harry." With that he left Moody alone.

Contemplating his bracelet again, he sighed deeply. He didn't know if Riga would be helpful to the Order, but he assumed so. If Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to come back and if they had Riga on their side, maybe they would be able to tackle the war more forcefully.

Pointing his wand at his bracelet he thought about the girl, that had left such an impression on him.

 _Tomorrow, same place, same time? - Al_

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Forest of Dean, England_

Harry sat inside the all too familiar tent that smelled slightly like cats, even after all those weeks. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He was struggling with himself. Ron and Hermione had suggested to go back to The Order more than once, but Harry somehow felt that they needed to continue the mission alone. After all, it was what Dumbledore had wanted them to do.

But they weren't getting anywhere. They had no idea where to look for the Horcruxes. And even if they found one, how where they supposed to destroy it? In the last few days, Harry had felt his resolve weaken and his disappointment in the former Headmaster rising. There were moments when he was positively angry at Dumbledore, for keeping all those secrets and the stupid little hints he liked to drop, without ever saying something clearly. It was making their hunt for the Horcruxes so much more difficult and Harry failed to remain optimistic. Especially Ron had a hard time. He was constantly worried for his family and feared that Voldemort or one of his followers would get to them. It affected his mood negatively and there were moments where the tension between Harry and Ron was almost physically palpable. Hermione acted like some kind of a buffer, but it was only a matter of time before Harry and Ron would clash.

A female voice interrupted his brooding.

"Harry?" Hermione asked tensely outside the tent. It was her turn to keep watch. "There is an owl waiting just outside our wards. It looks straight at me."

"What?" Harry hurried over, to see for himself. Ron, who was sprawled on his bed just moments before, followed him closely.

"There", Hermione pointed at the owl.

"That's Sirius' owl! Can we let it in?"

Ron and Hermione looked unconvinced. "What if it's a trap?" Ron asked. "We can't be too careful."

"Yeah, I know, but we can't just let her sit outside like that. It's pretty suspicious, having an owl stare like that."

"That's right", Ron agreed.

"I'm not happy with that", the girl of the little group frowned.

"Understandable, but he's still right. We should let the owl in."

"Great!" Harry said grinning, eager to hear news from his godfather.

"But we should pack up our stuff, just to be able to make a quick exit, alright?"

The boys nodded and began to gather their stuff. After everything was stored in Hermione's beaded bag, the three of them got their wands out and faced the patiently waiting owl.

"Alright, Hermione, you'll lower the wards. Harry, you'll _accio_ the owl. The moment the owl is within our reach, Hermione will erect the wards again. If shit goes south, I'll grab you both and apparate us out of here. Everything's clear?" Ron looked at Harry and Hermione expectantly.

Hermione nodded in return, raising her hands to ready herself. Starting to chant, the three of them felt the wards falls.

" _Accio_ Sirius' owl!" Harry yelled immediately, pointing his wand at the bird, which flew towards him, thanks to the charm.

Time-wise perfectly aligned with Harry's action, Hermione waved her wand and erected the wards again. The three of them observed the forest, waiting for something to happen. After a few moments, they relaxed. They had the owl, the wards surrounded them safely and no one had come for them.

"Ouch!" Harry cried, shaking his injured hand while he sat the owl down on the floor. "The bloody owl still bites!"

"Language", Hermione chastised absent-minded, as she bent down to the bird. "It has a letter attached. May I?" she asked the owl politely.

Raising its head arrogantly, the bird stuck out its foot for Hermione.

"That bird has an attitude", Ron murmured.

"Well, obviously it's for you, Harry", Hermione said, holding the letter out to the dark-haired boy. He took the letter and held out his injured hand to Hermione. Whispering ' _Episkey_ ' she rolled her eyes at Harry.

"You could have done that yourself, you know."

Flashing her a distracted, boyish grin, Harry opened the letter and read it. Moments later he looked at his two best friends, who waited curiously.

"Sirius asked us to come back. He says the situation in London is kind of changing. There's new information and we should come back to the headquarters."

Hermione scrunched her face. "You know how I think about that. I was never happy to go on this mission all alone, to begin with."

Ron nodded his approval. "And we're not accomplishing anything here. Maybe it would be good to exchange information." With longing in his eyes he continued. "I could check on my family."

"Dumbledore said we couldn't tell anyone about the Horcruxes", Harry pointed out.

"And we don't have to tell them", Ron shrugged. "But checking in with all of them, seeing them… I'm all for it!"

Hermione nodded. "Even more so, when they have new information."

Harry knew that they were right. They had hit a dead end and they needed help to continue their hunt. Support from The Order could maybe even speed up the whole process of finding and destroying the soul pieces of Voldemort. Harry glanced at Ron. They were all concerned about their friends and visiting Grimmauld Place would reassure them that everything was alright.

"Alright", Harry decided. "I'll sent an answer to Sirius, let the owl travel ahead of us. We can travel in a slower pace, see if we can pick up some news on our way."

Rummaging a pen out of Hermione's beaded bag, Harry scribbled an answer under Sirius's letter and sent the owl on its way.

 _We're coming._

* * *

Holding onto my cup of coffee, I let the warmth seep into my hands. I was sitting in the pinkish nightmare of a coffee shop again, waiting for Al. I had decided that I would work with The Order. I wouldn't join them, I wasn't even sure if they would ask me to join. Nonetheless, I would work with them, but nothing more.

Brushing a dark-haired lock out of my face, I resisted the urge to probe the bruises on my face. I was wearing strong concealment charms, to hide the bruises and scratches. Although I had used bruise salve on them, my face - and the rest of my body - still displayed some interesting coloured marks. Taking a sip of my coffee I winced, when the hot liquid touched my still split lip. I hadn't bothered to heal myself, my injuries were minor, really. And I thought it to be smarter to save my magic up, as I was still feeling rather exhausted and healing charms required lots of energy.

I also hadn't bothered to disguise myself. The coffee shop was anonymous enough and I thought it was safe to assume, that Al would bring me to The Order for questioning. So no need to hide my face. Stifling a yawn and resisting to close my eyes, I waited impatiently for Al. Although I had napped the whole day yesterday, I continued to feel tired.

The door of the coffee shop opened and Alastor limped inside, heading straight for my table. Catching the eyes of the ancient waitress, I waved her while shaking my head, declining any service. Moody let himself fall heavily in the seat across from me, scrutinizing me carefully. His magical eye could see through my charms, revealing the real state of my health to him.

I smiled sheepishly at him. "Hey."

"That was an incredible stupid thing to do", he groused.

Sighing tiredly I nodded. I knew that.

"What was the first thing you did, when you met me?" the old ex-Auror asked me.

I snorted into my coffee. "I spit my cocoa all over the place, because you looked so scary. What did you do in response?"

"I vanished the mess and told you, that you needed to control your reactions better, if you'd ever want to hide secrets."

"Right", he fished a piece of paper out of his heavy coat. "Memorize it. We're going to leave, I'll take you side-along."

Dropping my gaze to the paper, I read the message. _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Nodding, I stood up and left some money on the table, to pay for my coffee. We left the coffee shop and Al led me to a back alley nearby, where I dropped the concealment charms, thankfully. Upholding them had cost me more energy than I was used to. Gripping onto his arm tightly I let him apparate us across London, landing in a Muggle neighbourhood that seemed familiar to me.

"This can't be true", is said unbelieving. "Five minutes from here is the park where I met the messenger boy", I described Sirius, ever paranoid for my surroundings. "I was so close?"

Without giving me an answer, Alastor made his way towards the house, opening the door. Huffing, I followed and entered behind him, closing the door. I took the interior in. What I could see from the house looked old and in bad nick. The hallway I was standing in was gloomy and the stairs, which led up to the first floor, seemed frail. The stairs had built-in shelves that displayed shrunken heads from house elves. All in all, the residence of the Order was bleak.

Alastor jerked his head to the end of the corridor, guiding me to an ajar door that led to a well-light room. I heard voices and laughter. It seemed that quite some people were in that room right now. Looking back to Al, he jerked is head to the door again. Well, it seemed he wanted me to go in there. I hated introduction.

Pushing the door open, I walked two steps into the room and halted when I was standing in the lit-up space, taking everything in. It was a relatively small kitchen. A few people sat around the kitchen unit in the middle of the room, while others were standing in little groups. They were chatting and the atmosphere was relaxed. Until Alastor pushed into the room behind me, clearing his throat.

The talking stopped immediately and the attention of the residents was on me. I swallowed nervously and suppressed the desire to conceal my bruises again. They were all staring at me, taking everything in, from my well-worn sneakers, over to my comfy leather jacket that had once belonged to Mike, to my battered face.

"Good evening", I said neutrally, looking in the faces of all those present. Meeting their eyes, I told myself that I had nothing to be ashamed or even afraid of. Meeting the silvery gaze of the devilishly handsome Sirius Black, I couldn't contain the sarcastic grin that stretched across my face. So that's what he looks like, when he's not running around as a dog.

Black jumped off his seat and spread his arms wide, in a universal gesture of welcoming me in their midst.

"Welcome to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix!"

* * *

Goldsnipe leaned back in his seat at his desk and opened the letter from Riga. It was his first day in his new office. He got a bigger one and his payment was also raised. It seemed that Riga was extremely happy with his service and not shy about voicing it. His superiors were pleased with the situation. Not only had Goldsnipe introduced a valuable family that was believed to be lost - with extensive vaults - back to their business. Furthermore, that family was more than satisfied with the assistance from Gringotts. In turn, they rewarded Goldsnipe regally. It was not just that Riga was an important political ally, she also kept his gold flowing more freely than ever. Just like she always greeting him, in the traditional way. Another reason to respect the girl, the goblin mused. Few wizards and witches cared enough about the goblin race to learn about their traditions. Riga kept his gold flowing and respected him. There was little more to do to earn loyalty from a goblin.

Setting the letter down, Goldsnipe pondered the information that Riga had given him. So there was a prophecy? She had chosen a standing in the war and gave him the opportunity to distance himself and Gringotts from her. But the decision was already made. They would support her all along her way. Admittedly, anonymous as long as possible. They were still goblins and running headless in a battle, just to lose gold, was not in their nature. Until the situation demanded it, they would remain silent supporters of her.

He tucked the letter for the Skeeter woman in his desk drawer. In a few days, maybe earlier, maybe later, he would sent the letter. Riga left the decision, when exactly to send it, to him. That showed an amount of trust he was unaccustomed with. At the same time, he felt, that he also started to trust in the girl. In her abilities and her character. The break-in in the Ministry was a brilliant example of her capabilities.

 _Maybe_ , Goldsnipe mused, _maybe she is worth to be considered more than an investment._


	8. Chapter 8 - A Lesson In History

**Chapter Eight – A Lesson In History**

 _Hireath (noun) A homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was_

* * *

 _"_ _Welcome to the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix!"_

"Eeh…" I started. "Thanks?"

His arms still widespread, Sirius made his way towards me with a huge grin on his face, obviously trying to hug me. Before I could make a fool out of myself - for example for backing off - Alastor stepped in and shielded me with his body.

"No need to get all touchy, Black", he said, with a warning look.

"Oh, come on! I just can't see a pretty bird without at least trying", he said jokingly. "And it's not like she hadn't fondled me before." He wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully.

"You were in your animagus form at that time", I said, rolling my eyes. "Which suited you much better, to be honest."

Barking out a laugh Sirius clapped his hands together. "You'll fit right in here, treasure."

Waving his hands in a circular motion, he regarded the other people in the room that looked at him, like he was crazy.

"From left to right we have: Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly Weasley and two of her sons, Bill and Charles Weasley, as well as Minerva McGonagall." Bowing low with casual elegance, he smirked up to me. "And Sirius Black, at your service." Straightening himself up again, he continued. "You already know that grumpy bastard next to you", he pointed at Alastor.

I nodded at them as they were introduced to me. "You can call me Riga," I told them.

Shacklebolt stepped forward and regarded me. "We told you we would need to question you."

"I know", I answered him confidently. I somehow had the feeling that he didn't like me. "We can start right now if you're more comfortable with having it out of the way? I would just like to ask you to do it in private, without an audience." I looked at Sirius when I said that, earning me a smirk from him.

Shacklebolt looked sourly at me. "These people right here risk their lives for a cause that you claim to support as well. They deserve to know if you're trustworthy!"

I started to get angry as well, but tried to keep a level head. "That may be so, but they don't need to hear all of my secrets."

"So you have secrets?" he rushed to inquire.

"Of course, we all do", I said coldly, fighting the desire to roll my eyes. Turning to Alastor, I addressed him. "Is it usual for the Order to have an interrogation in front of so many people?"

Alastor sent Shacklebolt an admonishing gaze.

"I can lead the interrogation. The only person to ask question is going to be me. The others will just listen", he said, without answering my question. "You'll be administered one drop of Veritaserum, which means you'll be under its influence for roughly thirty minutes. If we'll need more, you take another drop after the thirty minutes. Alright?"

Letting my gaze sweep over the group of people, I could see that they all wanted to be present during the questioning.

"Absolutely no questions about my blood line", I said tensely.

Before any protests could be voiced, Alastor nodded. "Then that's how we'll do it." Casting a challenging gaze in the round of people he continued. "I wouldn't recommend any of you to try to ask any questions. You'd regret it."

Sirius clapped in his hands again and motioned me to sit at the kitchen unit. He was way too chipper for my liking.

"Come one guys, make some room, let Moody and Riga sit down."

Shooing everyone away, I slipped out of my jacket and Alastor and I sat down.

"Do you want to drink something, sweetheart?" Molly Weasley asked motherly.

"Yes, thank you", I smiled at her. At least someone was concerned about my well-being.

She set a glass of water in front of me, while Shacklebolt put a little vial with a clear liquid on the kitchen table. Taking a sip of water first, I reached for the vial, concentrating on it. Examining it with my magic I found, that it was indeed Veritaserum, even more so a highly potent brew. I opened the small bottle carefully.

"You're only going to ask me about my trustworthiness?" I stared at Al piercingly. "And you're the only one who's going to ask any questions?"

Alastor nodded. Lifting the vial, I let one drop fall into my mouth. The next thirty minutes would be dangerous for me. I had a bit of a natural resistance against Veritaserum and Mike had also trained me with it, trying to heighten my resilience against that potion. Even though I wasn't as influenced by it as the average citizen, I would still feel its effect. Even more so, because that vial held a powerful brew.

"I'm trusting you here." I swallowed the drop and looked at Alastor, dead serious.

He nodded solemnly. I think he knew that he would blow our fragile friendship, if he tried anything stupid. Or even if he failed to protect me from his noisy colleagues. The whole room was so silent that it felt deafening. I wiped my sweaty hands on my pants and nodded at Al. I was ready.

"Are you here to hurt any of us, in any form?" he asked his first question.

"No." That was not the reason why I was here. But I wouldn't back off from defending myself.

"Are you a follower of the Dark Lord?"

"No."

"Do you believe in any of the ideologies the Dark Lord preaches?"

I grimaced. That questioned was unfortunately phrased. "I think he is right when he says, that our society is at a turning point. We need to change dramatically to survive."

Al pondered my question, thinking about his next one.

"Do you believe in blood superiority?"

"Absolutely not."

"Does your loyalty belong to The Order of the Phoenix?"

"No." I said strained and continued, before he could ask a follow-up question. "I'm loyal to myself and I'm loyal to the people who've proven to be worthy of my allegiance."

Shacklebolt scoffed at the background, but held his tongue otherwise. I threw him a nasty look. Blind faith would only end in an early grave. He was naive to think differently.

"Do you have any intentions to betray the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No."

"Do you have any intentions to follow the Dark Lord?"

"No."

Al looked seriously at me. "Do you want the war to end?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to prevent the Dark Lord from winning?"

"Yes."

I looked at the clock over the kitchen counter. We were only ten minutes in the interrogation, we had twenty more to go. I sighed. That would take forever.

"Are you ready to do anything in your power to thwart the Dark Lord?"

* * *

 _Gringotts, London_

A gentle knock interrupted Goldsnipe in his calculations for his newest report.

"Yes?"

A smaller goblin opened the door and peeked inside. "There is a Mr Mulciber at the counter. He demands to see you."

Goldsnipe raised his eyebrows. "He demands, hm? You can send him to my office."

Goldsnipe wasn't surprised. He had reckoned with a visit from one of the Dark Lords followers. It had actually taken them longer than the goblin had thought. He was ready for that visit. It was one of the topics he had discussed with the governors of Gringotts. It was a done deal. They wouldn't give any information out, invoking the clause of confidentiality. Breaching that clause would mean, that Gringotts was no longer able to keep their customer data secret. It was in the interest of purebloods, as well as Death Eaters to keep that clause intact.

The door opened again and a tall man was ushered in.

"Mr Mulciber", Goldsnipe said politely, while standing up. "Please, take a seat."

Taking their seats, the goblin inspected the men in front of him. "How can I be of service?"

"You have information that I need", Mulciber began. "Regarding one of your customers."

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you confidential information regarding one of our clients. I'm sure you understand."

Without considering his words, the Death Eater continued. "I know that you made a blood test a few weeks ago with a girl. She came in, wearing charms to keep her identity secret. I observed you. When she made the blood test to claim her vaults you reacted shocked. I'm sure you remember that specific customer? I need to know her lineage."

Goldsnipe lost his polite tone, being angry with himself that he had lost his casualness back then. "Like I said, I'm afraid that is not possible."

Mulciber leaned forward threateningly. "And I'm afraid you won't like the consequences, if you don't give me the information."

"Mr Mulciber, the goblin race is one that does not recoil from violence. It won't do you any good to threaten me or Gringotts." Goldsnipe leaned back, faking disinterest. "I told you, I can't give you the information, because it would violate our clause of confidentiality. I understand that you know what that means?"

Without waiting for a response the goblin continued. "If that would be everything, I trust you know where the exist is?"

"I will get that information, one way or another", Mulciber snarled, walking towards the door. " _He_ won't be happy with you!"

"Our hands are tied, Mr Mulciber. I wish good luck finding the desired information elsewhere."

After Mulciber stormed out of his office, Goldsnipe waved his fingers and locked the door nonverbally. It went well enough, he could retain the information while being diplomatic enough to not unduly anger the Death Eater.

Goldsnipe decided that the time to send Riga's letter to the journalist was now. He opened his desk drawer and took the letter out. Summoning his owl, he attached the parchment and gave the bird the directions.

After he watched the bird fly away, he took another piece of parchment and started a letter for Riga. He wanted to inform her about the visit he just had received, the interest she had awoken in the Dark Lord. It was important for her to keep a low profile, although he doubted that she was able to do that. It lay in the girls' nature to be right in the middle of trouble. Summoning a second bird, Goldsnipe sent it to Riga. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Goldsnipe shook off the whole incident. He had some reports to finish.

* * *

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London_

I felt the Veritaserum wear off and held my hand up.

"Either I take another dose or we're finished", I said annoyed. Answering monotonous questions for thirty minutes was tiring and I was at the end of my patience. None of the questions had been too intrusive and all of them had my trustworthiness as their topic. Alastor had held his word and I was thankful for it.

"I think we're done", Al nodded towards me. Giving him a small smile as thanks, I was relieved that it was over.

"But you haven't asked her anything about her past", Shacklebolt protested.

"Because my past is none of your business. Or do you see me quizzing you about anything that doesn't concern me?" I snapped at him. Like I said, my patience was running low. "What is your problem?"

"You are a threat to us!" he exploded. So that was his problem. I could understand that. As far as I knew, Shacklebolt held a pretty high rank in the Order and was responsible for many lives. He was afraid that I would put all the people he had to take care of at risk. My frustration with him deflagrated.

"Then ask your questions and I will answer them, as long as I think that it won't be dangerous for me", I said softly.

"Really?" he asked.

I let my gaze sweep over the little group of witches and wizards, who tried to safe the Wizarding World without a care for their own lives.

"Yeah, really", I affirmed. "But maybe I could have some more coffee? I'm sure you have many questions and I couldn't finish my coffee a few hours back."

"Oh, of course, dear child", Molly leaped to her feet and started to prepare the drink. A few moments later she put a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of me and smoothed down my hair.

"I could heal those nasty bruises if you'd like?" she asked. Thinking about her pointing a wand at me made me uncomfortable, even if she was supposed to be an ally. As much I a savoured the feeling of being cared for, I didn't know her. I didn't trust her.

Hoping that I wouldn't offend her, so shook my head. "No it's alright, I already used salve on them." Pressing her lips together in a disapproving face, she nodded nonetheless. Maybe she knew why I declined her offer.

The moment Shacklebolt opened his mouth to ask his first question, the front door was opened and closed with a loud bang. Instantly a female voice shouted insults and I jumped to my feet, wand in my hand without thinking about it.

"Calm down", Al gestured me. "It's just a painting." Looking at Sirius he continued. "Maybe you should go. I think they're your visitors."

Before Alastor finished the sentence, Sirius was already out of the kitchen door, towards the hallway, silencing the screams and approaching the three people standing in front of the entrance door.

"Harry!" he shouted happily. "Ron, Hermione!"

I was still standing, my back to the counter, gaze at the kitchen door and wand in my hand. I wasn't ready to relax just yet. I still felt startled because of the screaming, and unexpected guests were always a reason to tread carefully. There were muffled voices and shuffling feet, as moments later the door opened and Sirius came in, three teens my age in tow.

"They're back!" Sirius declared happily. "Just right in time for our little round of questions." He winked at me.

Feeling awkward standing up with my wand still I my hand, I sat down again, tucking my wand back into my arm holster.

"You drew incredibly fast", Al murmured to me. "Good for you."

Giving him a small smile I regarded the newcomers again. That must be the so called Golden Trio, I thought sarcastically and gave them an once-over. The girl, Hermione Granger, was standing in the middle, flanked by the two boys. She was pretty and small, but still taller than I. She hand unruly hair that gave her a wild vibe. Incredibly smart eyes inspected me in turn, resting on my bruises and the split lip. To her right sight stood a boy with jet-black hair that stood out in weird strands. He had the greenest eyes I've had ever seen and a very slim built. That one was The Chosen One, Harry Potter. The last one had to be a Weasley with his red hair, blue eyes and freckles all over his nose and cheeks. He was the tallest, with a sturdy physique. They looked tired and a bit ruffled, but all three of them together had a unique air to them. However, even with that, it was unlikely that those teens would defeat the Dark Lord. But I was throwing stones in a glass house. From all the people in the room, it was most probably me who seemed the most harmless.

"This is Riga", Sirius announced, waving at me. "Harry, Hermione, Ron."

I nodded at them.

"Did anyone see you?" Moody asked.

"No", Harry replied. "It was easy enough to get here, unseen." Turning to his godfather he asked. "You said you had information."

"Oh, yes", Sirius grinned. "That information is sitting right there. We were just starting our Q&A when you busted in here. Sit down!"

Molly scurried through the kitchen, preparing a meal for the three teens, while they sat down at the kitchen unit, just like me. Watching them warily, I threw a look at Al who just stood up from his seat. He shrugged his shoulders. So no help from him.

"Why are you here?" Ron asked, while he tucked into the meal hat Molly placed in front of him.

Sirius answered for me, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Because she broke into the Ministry and stole a prophecy."

"What?!" Harry yelled, while the other two stared at me, like I had grown a second head.

"Subtle, Black, thank you very much", I deadpanned.

"I'll always have your back, treasure", he drawled.

"You broke into the Ministry?" Harry drew my attention back to him. "And stole a prophecy?"

"Well, it was my prophecy", I shrugged my shoulders. "And it's not like you three didn't do something like that before." I winked at them, while slurping some of my coffee.

"Alright", Sirius clapped his hands. I already knew that this habit of his would test my patience in the future. "Let's begin with the questions, shall we?" He looked eager. I nodded and gestured him to start.

"So, why did you break into the Ministry?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him. I thought I just answered that question?

"Yes, well, we all know why, that is not what I meant. I mean, why steal the prophecy, when it was perfectly safe in the DoM?"

Furrowing my brows I leaned against the table, holding the cup of coffee in both of my hands. "I don't think it was safe there. I was afraid that it would fall into the wrong hands, which would provide… unfortunate consequences. So I decided to get the prophecy out of there."

"I know we're all thinking about it and it is alright if you don't want to answer it", Remus Lupin addressed me sensitively for the first time. "But what does the prophecy say?"

I had thought about that hard and long. Should I tell them the prophecy? Should I tell them the whole prophecy or just the same lines that the Death Eaters had heard as well? The bloody prophecy painted a target on my back. Either they wanted to secure me on their side of the war, trying to help them win it. Or they would try to get rid of me, if they thought I wouldn't join their side, robbing the enemies of their chance to secure their victory with me on their side. The Death Eaters already knew a good part of the prophecy. It would be dangerous to leave The Order in the dark. Besides, I was a big fan of direct and transparent communication. I looked at all the present Order members sternly. Sharing the exact wording of the prophecy was a big leap in trust for me.

Closing my eyes I recited it from memory. _"The last heiress of The Old will change the perspective of our world. In the hands of the winner, She will reshape everything we know and strengthen the dominance of the champion. It is in Her power to sway victory or failure. To Her ruling the war will obey. To Her ruling the fate will comply. The last heiress of The Old will sway victory or failure."_

The room was silent and I opened my eyes. Some of them looked intrigued, some of them looked shocked. Gladly none of them looked murderous. So no plans to off me, to keep the Dark side from attaining me, I thought with dark humour.

When no one commented on my prophecy I looked at the shell-shocked Potter. "Taking your prophecy into account… Well, it seems we have to work together, won't we?"

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he nodded. "Seems like it", he contemplated me and reached his hand over to me. "Welcome to the team."

I laughed and shook his hand. "Thanks."

"Regarding the whole Ministry stunt", Alastor led back to the questioning. "How did you escape the Death Eater? Was is Mulciber?"

"She was captured by a Death Eater?" Hermione said shocked. Tonks waved her to be quiet, promising her to tell her everything later on.

"Yes, it was Mulciber. Seems like he is my new unwanted shadow", I said unhappily. "And, well…" I threw Al an uncomfortable look. "I disrupted his Apparition."

"You did what?" he asked me dangerously calm.

"Either that or go with him wherever he wanted to take me. That wasn't really an option, was it?" I had known he wouldn't like that.

"You could have been splinched!"

I tried to keep my face in a neutral mask. _Yeah, could've been…_

Scrutinizing me closely he growled. _So much for my poker face._

"You have been splinched!" Alastor accused me furiously.

"Again, what was I supposed to do? Just let him drag me in front of Snakeface?!" I heard a chocked sound as I named the Dark Lord so disrespectfully.

I found myself in a staring match with Alastor, while the others in the room were anxiously watching us. I sighed, broke the eye contact and pulled my sweater over my left shoulder to show Al the scars. I heard shocked gasps. That was doing absolutely nothing for my self-confidence. I still struggled with the look of the scars on my skin.

"I already healed them", I tried to reassure him.

"We will talk about this later", he almost threatened. He just needed to add a 'young lady' to scold me like a disappointed father. I felt like I was sitting in front of Mike.

Shacklebolt came unexpected to my rescue as he asked, "What happened when you were thrown out of the Apparition?"

"We landed in some forest. I cast a shield around me and started healing myself. I needed to stop the bleeding before I could apparate away. Long story short, Mulciber called some fellow Death Eaters, we struggled a bit and then… I cracked the prophecy." I dropped the bombshell. Hurrying to continue, I tried to soften the blow. "They only heard the first part of the prophecy. They don't know that it's 'all in my power'."

The kitchen erupted with chaotic discussions. I looked at Al and twisted my face in an apologizing way. I knew that I had fucked up that part of the Ministry stunt.

"Hey!" Tonks yelled over the arguing Order members. "It's done, we'll deal with it."

Ron addressed me. "So that's how you got all those bruises?" he gestured to my face. "Fighting big, bad Death Eaters in a forest?"

He said it in a teasing voice and I laughed uncomfortably. "Actually, no. Let's say that I had a dispute with two guards in the Hall of Prophecies."

"About that," Shacklebolt slid in. "We saw the surveillance of the fight. How were you able to do that?"

"When Sara and I left the Wizarding World, she knew that it wouldn't be forever. She made sure that I received proper training. Alongside my Muggle schooling I had classes for defence and fighting. She also home schooled me, teaching me about magic with an - probably illegal - wand; which didn't suite me as well as my current one does. She and a friend of hers made sure that I knew about the Wizarding World."

"You knocked out two Ministry guards?" one of the other redheads asked, either Bill or Charlie, I had forgotten. Funny that that's what he caught about all the information. I nodded.

"We know your aunt fled from Wizarding London", Remus said softly. "Why don't you tell us about that?"

Closing my eyes I fought against the feeling of my throat closing up, that I still had every time I thought about Sara. With the whole mess that my life was right now, I really haven't had the time to cope with the loss of her. I've shoved all of my emotion and thoughts regarding her away from me. Someday I would properly mourn her, but I wasn't ready to deal with it right now.

"When I was seven my mum died in a car accident", I started with a faraway look. "It was a hit and run, but when the police investigated to find the driver, they found out that it had been intentionally. She was forced off the road. They never found her murderer. My mum lived with my aunt Sara, so the responsibility to care for me fell to her."

"What about your father?" Ron asked me.

"I don't know. Never met him."

"You've never met your father?" the red-haired teen across from me gaped.

"No. Mum never told me about him and Sara didn't meet him either."

"But", Sirius started. "The whole bloodline thing… You don't even know if you're a pureblood?"

"I have no idea. And frankly, I don't care how 'pure' my blood is. Muggle-born, Half-Blood, Pureblood. What runs through our veins is all red, there's no difference. What's important is what we do, and not in which family we were born in."

Grimacing I realized the irony. In my situation, the family I was born in made all the difference, at least for outsiders. There was an importance to my name, but it didn't change that magical folks were no better than Muggles.

"And I know there are potions to determine your blood status, but really, I couldn't care less." I stopped the suggestions, before they could even start. I had made up my mind a long time ago, I couldn't be swayed.

"So", I continued my story, "Sara needed to take care of everything, me and also some stuff that mum left behind. My aunt found diaries from my mum and read them. She was heartbroken over the loss, trying to comfort me while dealing with her own struggles. She thought that reading the diaries would provide her with some kind of closure. But she stumbled across information that made her realize that I was in danger, mostly because of some prophecy that was made almost a millennium ago."

I thought about what I was going to tell next. How it would affect how the Order would see me.

"I come from a line of strong seers. Thankfully it somehow skipped my generation", I joked weakly. "Sara had lots of smaller visions, only a few which would regard situations further in the future. With the knowledge of the visions, the prophecy and what my mum had written in her diaries, she decided that we would need to leave the Wizarding World. As far as I know, she first came to you?" I looked at Kingsley who nodded his head.

"And then we met you, Al", I smiled at him. "I still remember it quite clearly." Taking a short break I organized my thoughts.

"Well, you helped us with a cover and starting a new life. A few years into our hiding Sara met a wizard, she knew from before. He helped her with training me, monitoring my progress and taking care of the whole fighting business that you saw in the DoM, as well as intelligence regarding the Wizarding World. Not long after we met Sara's old friend, she had a vision. It was one about herself, stating that she would die protecting someone. All of us three thought she would die protecting me. But it was the neighbour's child. And that's pretty much how I had my debut to the Wizarding World."

Taking a look around me I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't a happy story, but not a real sob story either. I remember my childhood fondly, Sara and Mike both did everything in their power to provide me with a loving and fulfilled childhood. I had a good life until now, if you just ignored the fact that we were hiding.

"So", Tonks started. "That's why we've never heard of you, although you're one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight?"

I shrugged my shoulders again. "Well, we would've been bad at hiding, if you guys knew about us all along, wouldn't we?"

I didn't point out her error. I wasn't one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and I would try to keep that information a secret as long as possible.

* * *

 **A/N Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Well-Considered Plans

**Chapter Nine - Well-Considered Plans**

 _Adumbrate (verb) To sketch out in a vague way_

* * *

 _I shrugged my shoulders again. "Well, we would've been bad at hiding, if you guys knew about us all along, wouldn't we?"_

Rita halted in her steps towards the door. She's had an awfully long day, with incompetent assistants, who seemed to deliberately try to make her life even harder. After she finished a few articles for tomorrow's paper and for her column, she had decided to call it quits. Before she could leave her office however, she heard a pecking sound. Turning around, she saw a familiar owl sitting on the windowsill outside, impatiently knocking its beak to the plain glass.

The journalist rushed towards the window and welcomed the owl right in. It was Riga's owl. She got another part of her story! The responses to that story had been absolutely mind-blowing. The public loved the mixture between vulnerable girl and tough heroine. Her boss had been ecstatic. Between the speculations about the whereabouts of Undesirable Number One and courageous and sweet Riga, The Daily Prophet was operating in the black like never before.

"Thank you", Rita said sweetly, as she got the letter off of the birds' feet. Ignoring the owl afterwards, the woman ripped the letter open and devoured its content.

"Oh…", she breathed. "Oh my… this is good. This is incredible!"

Without another thought of going home, she hurried to her desk and grabbed her quill. She had a story to write.

* * *

Lying awake in the guestroom I occupied in Grimmauld Place, I stared at the ceiling. I sighed, pressing the heels of my hands to my eyes. I was tired but I was unable to sleep. For an hour now I was lying away, tossing and turning and trying to find some rest in this foreign bed. Flinging the blanket away, I got out of the bed, determined to get some tea. As silently as possible, I opened the door to my room and sneaked down the kitchen. I was careful to be quiet, I didn't want to wake anyone.

When I entered the kitchen I found that I was not the only one struggling to rest at night. Rummaging through one of the counters was an old house elf, busying himself, murmuring to himself.

"Good evening", I said quietly, trying not to scare him.

He turned around with a nasty sneer on his face, when his eyes locked onto mine. He froze.

"Not possible…" he whispered, while he stumbled forwards.

House elves have always been too bloody perceptive for their own good. Thanks to their bonds to wizards and witches they somehow always seemed to know a bit too much. It was fascinating, really. Taking their powerful magic into account and how they could bypass magic cast by humans, it was clear to me, that house elves were an underestimated race. Only their - sometimes - blind loyalty to their masters protected us from a violent understanding, that you shouldn't discount them easily. I was convinced that they could be quite dangerous, if they ever decided to be.

I crouched down to his eye level, when he stood in front of me. Lifting his spidery fingers, he traced my eyebrow, mumbling words that I couldn't make out.

"I would like you to call me Riga", I said softly.

He shook his head violently. "Kreacher could never…" he started to object with a wavering voice.

"But I want you to", I pressed gently. House elves literally lived to server their masters. It was in their very nature to find a master, and keep him satisfied, not matter what. It was the responsibility of the chosen wizard or witch to take great care of the well-being of their elves. It was less about enslavement and more comparable to a symbiosis. Elves and magical folks were meant to take care of each other, just with a different approach. People seemed to have forgotten that important piece of information.

"I want you to call me Riga", I repeated. "And I would also like to have a cup of tea, if you could fix me one? Join me, I think I need to be informed about the current dealings in Wizarding London."

"Certainly, Lady Riga!" the old house elf assured me.

Smiling I took a seat at the kitchen table. When he set a cup of chamomile tea in front of me, I patted the seat next to me and softly convinced him to join me at the table. We talked for hours. First he was shy and afraid to say something wrong, but as the hours advanced he grew more comfortable, especially when I told him about my childhood. He explained how the Order worked around Grimmauld Place and what his duties were. I held my tongue when he lost himself in a rant, only trying to steer him gently back to an easier topic. Early in the morning, whispering with each other and sipping on our n-th cup of tea, Sirius found us.

"What is going on here?" he asked surprised.

"I couldn't sleep, so I asked Kreacher to join me for a cuppa. Seems we forgot about the time."

I turned towards the old house elf. "Thanks for keeping my company. Maybe we should both rest."

He bobbed his head, "Kreacher agrees with Lady Riga." Murmuring unintelligible he left the kitchen.

"Did you just have a civil conversation with that old, nasty creature?" Sirius asked, still shocked.

"Yep", I replied, smiling serenely.

Deciding to take a quick nap, I made my way towards my room, bypassing the still nonplussed Sirius. I patted his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it."

* * *

"What the bloody hell?!" I muffled into my pillow, trying to coax my brain away from the dreamscape it had created. I couldn't quite remember it, but images of cocktail umbrellas, pink lions and poker cards lingered in my mind. Maybe I was ready for a vacation?

A fist pounded against the door again. "Riga?" a male voice asked.

"Go away!" I groaned

"Riga?" a female voiced "We need to talk to you, we won't just go away."

Struggling out of the bed linens, I bumped my knee on the nightstand. Swallowing some cusses, I limped towards the door and ripped it open.

"What the hell is wrong with you, do you know how early it is?!" I growled, my voice thick with the pain that radiated from my knee.

Right outside my door stood The Golden Trio, looking chipper and a bit intimidated.

"It's after noon", Hermione said confused.

"What?" Noon? After the conversation with Kreacher I crawled in my bed for a short nap. Seemed like I overslept.

"Do you always sleep that long?" Harry asked.

"What?" I asked again. I was sleep deprived and hadn't had a coffee. I wasn't the sharpest tool right now.

"I mean, it's pretty late, why would you want to sleep so long?" he continued.

"I didn't mean to sleep that long. I lost my sense of time when I talked to Kreacher."

"And why would you want to talk to him?" Harry looked almost offended.

"Because I couldn't sleep", I clenched through my teeth. What was this, Ten Questions?

"So you went to talk to Kreacher because you couldn't fall asleep, forgot about the time and now you're even more tired?" Harry sounded doubtful. I narrowed my eyes at him. I couldn't believe that we had a conversation where I had to justify my sleeping pattern to The Chosen One. And he made me sound stupid. _Tread carefully, Potter._

Before I could say something mean, a cup of coffee was thrust into my hands. I looked up at Ron.

"Peace offering", he said smiling. "I saw you drinking coffee yesterday. Thought you were more likely to talk to us if we came bearing gifts."

Raising the cup to my face, I took a deep breath in. I already felt more relaxed. Turning around, I walked back into my room, leaving the door open for the three to follow me in.

I sat down on my bed cross-legged, holding the cup of coffee still in both hands, as if it was something incredible precious. After Ron closed the door, they made themselves comfortable on the floor in front of my bed. The room they had given me was quite small. It was furnished with a bed and a dresser, there wasn't much space for more. The carpet was worn down and the wallpaper came off the wall. Thanks to the colour scheme of the room - dark blue and black accents - the small room appeared even tinier. All in all it confirmed the first impression that I got from the house when I first entered it: gloomy and a bit rotten.

Taking a sip of my coffee I waited for them to start.

"We need your help", Hermione started.

I made an inarticulate sound. I already suspected as much.

"But we can't really tell you with what specifically. And why", she continued uneasy.

"Alright," I furrowed my brows. "How am I supposed to help you when you can't tell me with what I should help you?"

The three looked at each other.

"Well, are you willing to help us?" Harry asked. I nodded my head yes. Helping them was the very reason why I had went to The Order in the first place.

"We need to break into the Ministry. There's something we need", Ron rushed to say.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, sadly not."

I set the coffee down on my nightstand and rubbed my eyes. If I had known that before, I would've grabbed some more stolen goods when I was already down there. That would've made the whole trip even more efficient.

"So you want to steal something from the Ministry?" I asked.

"From a person", Harry corrected.

"Then why not just ambush the person somewhere else? Doing that right in the Ministry will be pretty impossible right now!"

"We can't just rob someone on the streets!" Hermione protested.

"But doing it in the Ministry would be so much better?" I doubted.

The three of them looked stunned. Did they really think that robbing someone in a high security area would make anything easier?

"So you want to rob a Ministry worker?" I asked.

"Why would to think that?" Harry inquired defensively.

"Because you wanted to rob that person in the Ministry", I rolled my eyes. "Look, I really want to help you, but I need a bit more than that."

After a few moments of that weird nonverbal-just-eyes-conversation the three sometimes did, Harry looked at me.

"We need to get a necklace from Dolores Umbridge."

"The Undersecretary?" They nodded.

Pondering the information a few moments in my head, I shrugged my shoulders. At least it wasn't the Minister himself.

"How about we surprise her at home?" I asked innocently.

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire_

"I can't chase after her like that, it's not working!" Mulciber yelled, still moving carefully after his lesson from his Lord. "She slips right through my fingers, again and again! There's no information about her whatsoever!"

"Yes, it would seem that we need another approach to entrap the girl", Lucius Malfoy drawled.

A little group of Death Eaters sat around a table, thinking about the current situation about the girl. Their Lord had ordered them to get a hold of the girl, while keeping her unharmed. Furthermore, they were supposed to gather intelligence regarding the little witch. Considering how elusive the girl was, they faced a great challenge.

"According to her prior actions, we just need to wait till the girl presents us with a public appearance again", Lucius intoned.

"We should tell our contacts on the street to keep their eyes open", Rabastan Lestrange said, strangely indifferent towards the whole issue.

"That won't be enough", Rookwood. "We also need to utilize our contacts in the Ministry. They're still sorting through the prophecies, but it's only a matter of time till they find out what prophecy was taken. Tracing it back through the archives, we should be able to find out her full name. The only thing slowing that process down is the bloody awful filing system."

Avery looked at Dolohov. "We should put our heads together. Alter the charm that we used for the taboo for the Dark Lords name a bit, so it's attuned to the girl magical signature." He jerked his head towards Mulciber. "She hit him with a slicing hex. We should examine the scar, see if there's still some of her signature lingering."

Dolohov nodded. "It won't be too precise and we'll have some false alarms, but it could work."

Mulciber looked around his fellow brethren. "And when we found her?"

Lucius chuckled. "I doubt that the girl will be forced into anything. We have to take her by surprise. We need to tie her to us in a different way. Brutal force won't help this time. We need to outsmart her. Make her agree to something that will get her closer to us, even if it's just in the public eye. That would at least be a start."

* * *

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London_

Trampling the stairs down, we made our way to the kitchen. My stomach was growling and I wanted to ask Kreacher if he could get some things for me. I couldn't command him as I was not his Mistress, but I could ask very nicely. After all he did seem to like me and I doubted that Sirius would miss him, if the little house elf ran some errands. I was in need of dark clothing, in which I could break into the house of the Undersecretary of the Ministry. We had talked about the heist in great length and the three of them insisted stubbornly, that the necklace needed to be stolen as fast as possible. Which obviously meant tonight. Bloody insane, if you ask me, but they assured me that it was worth the risk. Who am I to change the MO of the Golden Trio?

Stepping into the kitchen I found Kreacher muttering to himself, like so often. I motioned the three teens to sit down.

"Kreacher, could we have something to eat?" I asked kindly.

"Kreacher will gladly serve Lady Riga", the old elf grumbled. "But the Blood Traitors and the Mudblood-"

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled angrily.

I crouched down to his eye level and looked at the old house elf intensely. "I would be a concern of mine that you stop calling them that. They have names and I wish for you to use them", I said softly but firm.

He looked at me with his pale blue, watery eyes. Searching for something in my face, he raised one hand and traced my eyebrow with one of his fingers, just like the night before.

"If it makes Lady Riga happy", he indulged.

"Very much so", I smiled at him. "If we could talk after the meal? I have a task for you."

Kreacher bowed his head and started to prepare a meal, still uttering some mean words from time to time. Turning towards The Golden Trio I let out a suffering breath and shook my head. I would explain the unique bond between wizards or witches and house elves later.

Sitting down at the dining table I found a letter addressed to me. Picking it up, I looked at the others questioningly.

"It came earlier this morning", Harry shrugged.

Opening the letter I realized that it was from Goldsnipe, informing me about events with Mulciber and assuring me that Gringotts would stay loyal to me. That brought a smile to my face. I almost felt like I had built some kind of rapport with the sullen goblin and I had been really worried that he would discard of me. The letter held some more information about my account and finances in general. How was it possible that I made money without working?

Tucking the letter in my jeans pockets I thanked Kreacher, when he brought us sandwiches and something to drink. While the three of them chattered happily about nothing important Kreacher brought me newest issue of The Daily Prophet. Before I could tell him that I hadn't asked for it, he was gone again. After a glance on the front page I knew why he'd brought it. My name was in capital letters on it. It seemed that Goldsnipe had delivered my second letter to Skeeter. I turned towards Kreacher and winked in thanks. Wouldn't do for me to miss how my own story was played out in the public.

 ** _A vision of a brighter future_**

 _by Rita Skeeter_

 _Dear readers, I am glad to inform you, that our friend Riga wrote me again. I know we were all worried for her, because there was no sign of life from her for some time._

 _Even so, I received another letter from our favourite girl yesterday evening. She entrusted me to continue her story. If you want to read why our brave heroine is fighting against fate, battling even prophecies and fencing with destiny, please continue reading at page five._

Flipping the pages I saw, that she had printed my letter again, par for par in my wording. Good for her, I would hate to look for another journalist to do my PR work. Skeeter did a fairly good job for my reputation. This time I had crafted a beautiful story, explaining truthfully that Sara and I had to flee the Wizarding World because of a prophecy. I even went so far to explain, that the prophecy stated me to be important for the war, but nothing too vital. The rest of my letter continued in another direction. Subtly I had hinted, that injustice was ruling in London, and even I, with my mysteriously precious blood line, was hunted down. The meaning of my letter? No one was safe.

"You're playing with fire", a deep voice announced behind me. Looking up I saw that Harry, Ron and Hermione had moved to the couch in the corner of the room. Sitting down next to me was Sirius now, contemplating the newspaper that I was still holding.

"Do you know what you're doing, treasure?" he asked me with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Yeah", I smiled innocently, putting the paper down. "Shaping the public's perception of me, before they even know me."

His face twisted in a slow grin. "You know, had you attended Hogwarts, I think you would've been a Slytherin."

* * *

Slipping my arms into the long sleeve sweater I checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing something that I dubbed "the burglar outfit". Boots with a soft sole, so I could creep along soundlessly and skin tight jeans and sweater. Of course, everything in black. Grabbing my hair, I put it into a high ponytail. My face, as well as the rest of my body, was free of bruises and cuts. I had allowed Sirius to heal me. It wasn't so much that I still felt too weak to heal myself - which I didn't. It was more, that healing charms were not my strongest suit. Casting one last look into the mirror I stifled a giggle. I looked so cliché.

Taking care of some more of my business in the bathroom my thoughts wandered to the reactions to the little article Rita had written. Most of The Order members weren't too happy about it, telling me, that I was painting an even bigger target on my back. Sirius had laughed, telling them off, that I knew what I was doing. And that was right. Throughout all our hiding time, Sara was getting The Daily Prophet regularly and let me read it as well. She taught me about the importance of the public and how their opinion mattered, if you wanted to sway politics and gain power in a society. Especially the reporting during the Triwizard Tournament showed me how fickle your reputation can be and how much people are ready to let themselves be influenced by a story that had no real evidence. Getting myself in good graces with the press and thereby with the public was a step that I felt necessary to do.

I shook my head. Enough of this. Sneaking out of my room I scurried across the hallway and entered Ron and Harry's room without knocking. The sight that greeted me inside made me snort.

"We look like we climbed out of a cheap movie and are about to steal the crown jewels", I explained. Basically, we were all wearing the same. Black.

Catching Ron's confused gaze I waved my hand dismissively. "Muggle reference."

"Alright", Ron began. "Everyone knows the plan?"

We all nodded. Earlier this day, we had planned the whole mission. Ron was incredible in strategizing plans, seeing chances and options where I'd never seen them. Hermione complemented his plans with lots of theoretical framework. They were a force together. Taking into account what I heard about Potter in action, I now finally understood how they could fool the Dark Lord so often.

Making our way downstairs, we were careful to make no sounds. Avoiding the stairs, that squeaked, we reached the front door and darted out. Without hesitation I grabbed Ron's arm. He would take me side-along, while Hermione would take Harry. None of us would ever be alone on this trip, as a safety precaution.

I had asked Kreacher to get the information where that Umbridge woman lived. First I had suggested to ask someone around the house. Why not use the resources of that super-secret resistance society that you were currently living in their headquarters? After their protests, that the whole thing needed to stay secret, I turned to Kreacher for help. The old house elf had not only found out, where the Undersecretary lived, but also which time she would get home. He had done an amazing job and I had told him so.

Feeling the familiar sickening feeling of an apparition that was not under my control, we landed in a quiet neighbourhood, standing in one of the gardens. Tugging Ron with me, I hid behind a voluminous hedge. Looking across the street I could see Hermione and Harry in a similar position.

Further down the street was a small house. It belonged to Ms Dolores Umbridge. Flicking my wand out of my holster and into my hand, I gave Ron an affirmative nod and started to sneak towards our destination. Scurrying from one cover to another I cast I silent _Notice Me Not_ on Ron and me, just to be sure to stay unnoticed, if the neighbours looked outside their windows.

Reaching the little house, Hermione and I began to examine the wards, which surrounded the house and its garden. We both knew the most about wards, she because she was just clever like that, and I because Mike had always presented me with those little 'riddles', starting from a young age. Wards are like a knot. You have to examine them first from every perspective. If you tucked on the wrong end, it would only tighten up, making it more difficult to solve. But if you found the correct approach, it would dissolve itself. Mike would present me with toys or sweets that were surrounded by complicated wards. My reward was not only that I could reach the desired object that was sealed off, but also the proud face Mike always made, whenever I broke the wards down.

Feeling the wards up and down with my magic, I scoffed. Especially those wards would be a breeze, it seemed that Umbridge hadn't even tried to set them up correctly. Leaning over to Hermione, I whispered my findings into her ear and how we would best take the wards down. Ron and Harry had our backs, observing the dark street.

Chanting as silently as possible and waving our wands in a complicated pattern, Hermione and I brought the wards subtly down.

"Go!" I muttered, while I darted towards the front door myself. I pointed my wand at the door and unlocked it nonverbally. Pushing the door open I dashed in, my three companions' right behind me. Looking around I was amused to see, that the interior of the house showed a strong resembles to the coffee shop that I called the 'pink nightmare' in my head. The colour was everywhere you looked. Although it was relaxed with some white and light purple accents, the whole house looked like a five year old with an obsession for pink had outfitted it. This assumption was only enforced with the cat pictures and photographs that littered the walls. I was glad that it was dark, it toned the colours down a bit and made it more of a 'darkish pink nightmare'.

Next to me, Hermione laid her wand on her flat hand and waited as it whirled in a circle till it pointed to the door at the far end of the hallway. That's where Umbridge was.

We inched forward, ever so careful to make no noises. Reaching the leant door, I pushed it open painfully slow, peeking inside. There, on the sofa, was a short, but wide woman. She leaned over some files, making notes with a quill. Raising my wand I cast two spells in quick succession. _Stupefy, Incarcerous._ The women fell from the couch, bound in ropes and unconscious. Ron and Harry rushed forward, taking the necklace from her, while I had my wand still trained on the woman. Hermione stood behind me, facing the front door, securing us.

"There it is!" Harry whispered with a smile on his face.

Hermione and I made it also in the well-lit room, glancing at the ugly necklace Harry was holding up. It was so tinged that you couldn't make out its original material, but it looked like it was made out of silver and it looked extremely old. The pendant itself was heavy and chunky. It displayed a stylized snake, that wound itself into the letter 'S'. It was a locket. That was the necklace that The Golden Trio was so determined to get a hold of.

I looked at Harry and we shared a smirk. Never before had a plan I had crafted really worked out.

"That was a piece of cake!" I laughed.

Before I finished the sentence, the first curse hissed past me.


	10. Chapter 10 - Friendly Fire

.

.

.

 **Chapter Ten – Friendly Fire**

 _Strikhedonia (noun) The joy of being able to say "to hell with it!"_

* * *

 _Before I finished the sentence, the first curse hissed past me._

Ducking instinctually, I flung myself out of the way, behind the couch, next to the still unconscious Dolores Umbridge. Landing hard I trained my wand at the door and sent a strong _Stupefy_. Observing my surrounds I saw that Ron had been hit by the curse that had missed me. He had a nasty burn on his shoulder. Peeking over the couch, I saw more people flock the room, clothed in dark robes and masks. Death Eaters. I flung hex after hex, even some curses that were borderline dark, always careful to not leave the secure cover the couch provided me with. The room was lit with the colours of our wand work and filled with aggressive shouting. It was madness and we were hopelessly outnumbered.

"Apparate away!" Harry yelled.

"Can't" Ron pressed. They had put up anti-apparition-wards.

Hearing a dump bump I saw that Hermione was on the ground, bound and gagged by ropes. Foolishly Ron turned towards her, opening his back up to the enemies. Leaping over to him, I bumped into is back and was able to shove him out of the way from another burning curse. Unfortunately I was not fast enough to bring my shield charm up in time, so the curse brushed against my neck, leaving it on fire with pain. Shielding each other, Harry joined us, and we grouped around Hermione, determined to protect her and fighting with all that we've got.

When Ron was hit with an _Expelliarmus_ I knew that we had lost. Bound in ropes as well, the red-haired boy fell down next to Hermione. Only Harry and I were still standing. Battling fiercely, I turned and twisted, to dodge all kind of curses. Baring my teeth at them I was not quite ready to give up. I incapacitated another Death Eater, wrecking my brain to find a way out.

Without Ron, Harry and I weren't even offensively trying to attack the Death Eaters anymore. We were desperate in our defence, having no time to respond accordingly to the curses the men sent our way. Realizing that it was more about damage control and less about winning, I made a tough decision.

Ripping my necklace from my neck, I turned to Harry, ignoring the danger I put myself in with turning my back towards the enemy.

"Harry!"

When he glanced at me, I lost no time and threw my necklace in his direction. "Catch!"

Instinctively, with the reflexes of a Seeker, the caught the piece of jewellery. The moment it touched his skin I yelled. " _Portus!_ "

Harry disappeared, to the same uninhibited meadow I had escaped weeks before, right from the stairs from Gringotts. It was too far away for him to just apparate back here. Hopefully he was apparating little by little back to the headquarters.

Turning on my heels, I cast a forceful slicing hex at the Death Eater nearest to me, now reckless to make as much damage as possible while I went down. Sensing a presence behind me, I twirled out of the way, while simultaneously casting a shield charm and sending a counterattack. My panic was skyrocketing. I was the only one standing. I was the only thing between Ron and Hermione and those Death Eaters. Getting Harry to safety had been my priority, as he was the key element to win this war. But it didn't mean that it had been an easy decision to save him, while I sacrificed the three of us. This couldn't end well. My throat was closing up. How could I get us out of this situation?

Catching a _Reducto_ to my left side, I felt the bones in my arm break and my emotion got the best of me. Three things happened at once. My constantly tight hold of my magical core slipped and my aura flared, swirling around me, shimmering and instable. At the same time I responded with a dark and horrible curse, wanting the Death Eater to suffer. And just as I spoke the words, and sent the curse on its way, I felt the tip of a wand on my throat.

I froze and tore my gaze away from the Death Eater that was withering on the floor. That was my doing. I had thrown that curse, I made him suffer. I felt sick. Looking along the wand that was pointed at my throat, following the hand it was holding, to the arm and the person, my eyes clashed with dark ones, face hidden behind a mask.

Moving only my eyes I stayed perfectly still, checking the room. It was devastated. The walls had holes from curses that went astray. The sofa was torn and the ripped out padding was scorched. Books from the shelves littered the floor, shredded. Three Death Eaters lay on the floor, one of them still twitching under the influence of my curse, the other two unmoving. Ron and Hermione lay behind me, still bound, but fighting against the ropes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another wand trained on me, inches away from my temple. A presence behind me and a jab at my back told me that I had a third wand pointing directly at me. The rest of the Death Eaters held their wands more loosely, but ready to strike. I hadn't moved an inch, my arm outstretched, still training my wand at one of the wizards straight ahead of me, my aura flickering dangerously around me. I was panting, sweating from the fight.

The Death Eater in front of me waved his wand over his mask and it disappeared. Lucius Malfoy. I sneered and my aura swirled faster around me. That was dangerous. I was quite sure that I could knock out all the dark wizards in this room, if I just loosened the hold of my core enough. But I was doubting that I could direct that force. I could hurt Ron and Hermione.

"We were looking for you, Lady…?" Lucius started.

I quirked an eyebrow, still frozen in my position with my arm growing heavy, threatened by three wands. I wasn't going to tell him my family name and I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him to call me Riga. I stayed mute.

Malfoy made his way towards the tattered couch, dusting off the seat and sitting down in a pompous motion.

"We're not here to hurt you."

I snorted. I was still held at wandpoint and my body ached all over. The pulsing from my broken arm made my stomach turn.

As if to prove Lucius' words, the wand trained on my throat moved slightly, pointing at me neck. I felt a cooling sensation and realized that the Death Eater had healed the burn on my neck. Looking at him intensely he lowered his wand and took two steps back. I didn't feel any safer.

"If you would join me?" Malfoy asked formally, gesturing me to sit next to him.

He was acting like an aristocrat through and through. That was a game I could play as well. I relaxed my fighting stance, but kept my wand in my hand. Adapting a noble pureblood attitude, I walked towards him, sitting down on the sofa in a delicate manner. Struggling to breathe through the pain that radiated from my arm and the panic that threatened to suffocate me, I forced my face into a mask of arrogance. My aura was concealed once more.

"All that trouble just because you were looking for me?" I asked, ignoring the Death Eaters around me. "I feel honoured."

"As you should", the blond Death Eater replied regally.

"If I could be so bold to inquire why you were looking for me?" I asked stiffly.

"To make your acquaintance, of course!" he said with a small smile.

"In an environment like this?" I gestured around the destroyed room, trying to hold my injured side as still as possible. The pain made my brain go fuzzy. "I could think of better localities."

"You're right", he bowed his head at me gracefully. "But we've heard so much about you, never able to see for ourselves what a special young lady you are. We were eager to come to know you."

I forced a tight smile. 'Special young lady' my arse.

"Be that as it may, I feel like this place is suboptimal to serve the purpose to become acquainted with each other." This was ridiculous. What was he after?

"Ah, my dear girl, you are so right! That is why I wanted to invite you to a festivity I'd like to hold in honour of you."

"A festivity?" I said with an unmoving face.

"Yes, you could call it your debutante ball. To introduce you appropriately to our society."

"Why would I want to attend such an event?" Was he mad?

Flicking his wand towards Ron and Hermione, they groaned, as their ropes tightened. The message Malfoy wanted to send was clear: comply or your friend will get hurt.

"Because you have the right motivation, my dear girl", he smiled condescendingly at me. "After all, you wouldn't want to make a gaffe. Every girl that fancies herself important has her own ball."

"Of course, every girl that fancies herself", I repeated tersely, thinking about the situation.

I knew exactly what Malfoy was after. Instead of fighting me physically, throwing curses or trying to kidnap me, he changed the battleground to a political arena, where he could hurt me in another way, but just as effectively nonetheless. If I let Malfoy throw a ball for me, it would have dire political consequences. I would take a political standing closer to the Dark Lord and further away from the Light side. As I already was a public person, it would affect my reputation and the impression the public had of me. Maybe he even hoped to have me 'in the hands of the winner' if he could only play it publicly so. Glancing at Ron and Hermione I knew that I couldn't say no. Malfoy had me in the palm of his hands in his little charade. But I could make the best out of it. I just needed to take a different approach.

"How thoughtful of you", I said, giving him a brilliant smile. He was not the only one able to play this game. His eyes flashed with surprise.

"So you'll attend?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, under the condition that you'll let my friends leave unharmed tonight", I replied evenly, feeling a magical ripple around us. I made a deal with him and magic had recognized it. There was no getting out of it anymore. But I didn't want to get out of it, so I continued.

"Considering the importance of that event, I think it would be only right for me to be given a voice regarding the celebration of my person?" Without giving him time to answer I carried on. "I've already made some dear friends that just can't miss out such a festivity. That would be quite an embarrassing faux pas, wouldn't you agree?"

Malfoy nodded stiffly, feeling that I was trying to take control over the situation. Upping up my I'm-royal-game I continued.

"I assume you're familiar with Ms Rita Skeeter? She's a close friend of mine and I just can't have you host such an event without her, being the eyes for the public and the voice of the press. You agree with that?"

His faced darkened. Opening the ball to be public meant that neither the Dark Lord, nor some of his more famous Death Eaters were able to partake in this bloody farce.

"Surely -", he started, but I was not finished.

"Lovely! And I think roughly eighty seats more for the seating plan, additional to your guest list of course." Getting some of my allies and key figures from the Light side into the ball would even out the chances. It would tone done the political repercussion for me.

"Will the ball be at Malfoy Manor?" I asked without giving the blond Death Eater room to argue.

"Yes", he said with a strained voice.

"Delightful! You needn't worry about my guests, I will invite them myself. But I believe we should think about some precautions. After all there will be a lot of people with… let's say, different ambitions."

Standing up in a fluid motion, I ignored the Death Eaters around me that raised their wands again. Eyeing Malfoy as he stood up I gave him a radiant smile.

"I'm so happy we had this conversation. If that is all, I'll be on my way?"

Striding confidently to Ron and Hermione I pointed my wand up towards the ceiling and blasting the bloody anti-apparition-wards to kingdom come. Every step send waves of pain from my arm, but I ignored it dutifully. Grabbing Ron and Hermione tightly, I didn't bother to unbind them. I wanted to leave as fast as possible, before this could go from bad to worse.

"I'll await you owl" I yelled over my shoulder, as I disapparated.

* * *

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London, a few hours later_

"What were you bloody thinking?!" Alastor yelled at me, his face coloured in an angry red.

"That I was making the best out of a desperate situation!" I screamed right back, not in the slightest intimidated by the imposing ex-Auror.

"A situation you found yourself in, because you haven't learned to use your brain yet!"

Due to the fact that the reason of our little mission had to stay secret - after everything even still from me - Alastor and the rest of The Order thought it had been my brilliant idea to leave the headquarters in the night, to 'gather some intelligence' as I had made the flimsy excuse. And while they were at it, they also blamed me for the fact, that we'd been somehow discovered. I had absolutely no clue how that had happened. Maybe there'd been a patrol near Umbridge's house or something else that alarmed the Death Eaters, because I was sure as hell that I hadn't tripped any wards.

Ending the conversation with Malfoy, I had apparated us out of Umbridge's house, landing in a deserted side alley, somewhere in Muggle London. After I unbound Ron and Hermione, she put my arm in a cast and healed our minor injuries. We then continued our way to the headquarters. Potter had indeed apparated back to Grimmauld Place, funny enough with the locket still clutched in his hands. At least our mission was not for naught. He had informed everyone that we were in danger, but was not ready to share what we'd been doing. Given the fact that nobody wanted him to leave, there was already a huge fight going on, when we made it through the door. It only took seconds before Al and I were facing off in a screaming match.

"How could you be so stupid to accept the bloody invitation from Malfoy? How do you find yourself in impossible situations like these?!" he hollered at me.

Throwing my arms in the air, I ignored the piercing pain that shot from my left arm through my whole body.

"It's not like I go looking for them!" I screamed just as loudly, voice cracking.

"But you're not careful either! Do you have no respect for Sara's sacrifice?! She left everything behind, just for you! And that's how you're thanking her?!"

I felt the air rush out of my lungs. Of course, he was right. Sara had sacrificed everything for me. She had left her job, her friends, her whole life behind, just so I wouldn't get in the crossfire of a war. Was I dishonouring her memory with my behaviour? I knew I had been reckless lately, but I'd felt it necessary.

I felt my eyes watering and my throat closing up. The well-known feeling of helplessness and disorientation bubbled up in my chest. The last few weeks had been so tiring. I had lost my aunt and my confidant, was hunted down by Death Eaters and seemingly nonstop bruised and battered. I was barely of age and all alone in this world. An emotional breakdown was long overdue.

Turning on my heels, I made it towards the stairs. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to snuggle up in my bed and hide under my blanket. Hot tears started to fall silently. Fleeing to my room, I made it inside, only to see Harry sitting on my bed.

"How could you do that?!" he asked aggressively.

"What?" My voice was hoarse from the screaming before and the lump in my throat.

"How could you sent me away and put Ron and Hermione in even more danger?!"

I gaped. Was he bloody serious?

"I?" I seethed, my cheeks still wet. "How could _I_ put them in danger?! May I remind you that it was your bloody idea to ambush that freaking woman?! Planning and acting within less than a day? You're just as responsible as I am, if not more so!"

"You could've saved them as well!"

The had officially reached my daily bullshit-limit. I was so done with their holier than thou attitude. I wouldn't let them blame me anymore today. Yes, I may have not reacted the best way, but it sure as hell was not only my fault. We'd been in that situation together.

"Listen here, Harry Potter, and listen closely", I snarled. "All of us are to be blamed for how the situation had unfolded. But don't you dare tell me that my decision to save you was wrong! You are the bloody key to stop this war! Not Ron, not Hermione, not me, it's you! Don't you get it?! This war won't stop without you! We all went into that situation with open eyes, we all knew that it could go wrong. When it went awry I did the only thing that I could think of. So stop playing the saint and start accepting your role in this war! Bitter truth is: you are more important than others, because that bloody nightmare of a Dark Lord won't be stopped without you!"

Screaming the last words, I was sobbing now. All I wanted to do was to fall in my bed, close my eyes and forget about everything. But that wasn't going to happen here. Casting one last look towards the shocked but still angry boy, I made my way towards the door. I would not stay here any minute longer. I made my way past Ron and Hermione, who've likely heard every word. Walking down the stairs I saw Alastor standing in the hallway. Without slowing down or looking at him I uttered just a word, my throat painfully raw.

"Don't."


	11. Chapter 11 - Amities

.

.

.

 **Chapter Eleven – Amities**

 _Querencia (adjective) A place where one feels safe, A place where one feels at home_

* * *

 _Without slowing down or looking at him I uttered just a word, my throat painfully raw. "Don't."_

"You've been pretty harsh to her" Sirius said quietly, leaning in the doorway.

"Maybe. But she should've known better."

Alastor was sitting on a worn down armchair in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place. He had been there since Riga left the headquarters. The room looked old, haggard and dark, just like the rest of ancestral home of the Black family. It was depressing.

"You have to remember that the girl is only seventeen. The last few weeks must've been awful. She's done beautifully up until now. And because she's acting so clever all the time we tend to forget that she's so bloody young."

Sirius moved forward, sitting down on a sofa opposite from Moody. The ex-Auror looked tired and upset. The fight with Riga had left its marks. It seemed that Moody was quite fond of the girl.

"She could've died. And she endangered others as well. It just doesn't seem like her. Even if she does something reckless, usually it's all within reason." Alastor shook his head. "And just to gather some information. It's irresponsible."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and the both men sat in silence, each of them thinking about how it could have gone so much worse.

"It's wasn't like that," a voice from the hallway announced.

Looking up they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing awkwardly in the corridor.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"It was our decision to leave at night, not Riga's", Harry said, wincing. "She took the blame, because we told her that we couldn't tell anyone. You see, we needed to get something…."

Moody and Sirius shared a frown. "And what exactly would that be?"

The three teens looked at each other. Sighing Harry turned towards the two adults.

"What do you know about Horcruxes?"

* * *

 _Gringotts, London_

I strolled into Gringotts, unconcerned to be seen by anyone. I assumed I was save from Mulciber, Malfoy and the rest of their merry group, because of the invitation I had received. They wanted to make a political statement more, than to just snatch me. And as long as no one recognized me from the article a few weeks ago, I was as save as I hadn't been since Sara's death. And because of said invitation I found myself at Gringotts this afternoon.

Yesterday night, after I came home, I had a long and good cry. I allowed myself to feel all the pain that Sara's death has caused me, the desperation and fear and even hatred. The moment I let go, I couldn't stop crying. It was like a dam had broken and I was washed away with everything that I had ignored for weeks. A few hours later my face was puffy and I felt emotionally drained, but my resolve was strengthened. I had this bloody ball coming up and I had to attend, but I would do it on my terms. If I just handled everything clever enough, the whole situation would be advantageous for me. But that needed some preparations. Hence, why I was at Gringotts.

With little more than a polite greeting, I was waved right through to Goldsnipe's office.

"Riga, it's good to see you doing well", he greeted me casually.

"Well, it's good to do well", I joked in response. "Thank you again for your help with Skeeter. And Mulciber."

"Anytime", the goblin inclined his head in a generous gesture.

"I'm in need of Gringotts' service again. I'd like you to handle something for me."

The gobbling eyed me. "What would that be?"

"Mr Malfoy extended an invitation to me for a ball that'll be held in my honour. You could call it a debutant ball. To even out the political playground, I insisted that friends of mine were allowed to participate. I think you can understand that I'm a bit concerned for their safety. I'd like Gringotts to oversee the safety measures. Wards, restricted arrivals, guards and so on. I would even go as far as to persist on a wand oath from both Mr Malfoy and Mr Mulciber that they won't hurt me, nor my guests."

"Gringotts is certainly capable to safeguard such an event. The payment…?"

"From my account. I don't want to goad Malfoy any further", I laughed. "I'd also like you to handle the invitations for me. I have a list of people that I'd like to attend. If you could handle the correspondence?" I continued.

"Sure", the goblin reassured and started to scribble down on a parchment, making notes of all the tasks I thrusted upon him.

I knew that the next point would be critical and the most likely one that he would reject.

"I'd also like you to attend", I said carefully.

Goldsnipe nodded without looking up from his parchment. "Of course, I'll be available to be the representative of Gringotts."

I shook my head. "I meant as my friend, Goldsnipe."

His face froze into a neutral mask as he looked up. Folding his hands on top of the parchment, he leaned back in his chair, eyeing me with a piercing glance. "As your friend?"

I just nodded solemnly. I could tell him how much I cherished his help, or that I had learned to trust him. Or even that I liked the vicious streak he showed from time to time. But I stayed silent, there was no need to tell him that, as I was convinced that he knew already somehow. I wanted to change our purely business relationship to one that was based on friendship. Of course, we would still do business with each other, he was a goblin after all. But extending a hand in friendship in the goblin world was something with major consequences. Being my friend would mean, that he was my ally. Following the dark and violent history of the goblin race, it meant that he would stand by my side, if I ever went to war. And vice versa. Acknowledging a friendship would mean that we would pledge allegiance to each other. Considering my current situation it was riskier for him than for me.

Nodding slowly, he lifted his right hand to bestow me with the traditional goblin greeting, instead raising his hand to his chin however, the greeting started at his throat, signalling that we were closely acquainted with each other. "Friend Riga."

Smiling, I answered accordingly. "Friend Goldsnipe."

Holding my gaze for a while longer, he smirked. "You certainly made my life more interesting. I trust you will continue to do so?"

I laughed, surprised by his statement. "I'll do my very best."

Sighing I turned the conversation to business matters again. "I need to go down to my vault. I have to withdraw an item."

"Oh?" the curious goblin intoned.

Snorting, I rolled my eyes. He wanted to know, but didn't want to ask. Goblin pride.

"I'm going to pay a visit to some old allies of my family. I want to bring a hospitality gift."

Goldsnipe nodded thoughtfully. "Surrounding yourself with allies and sympathizers would be a wise decision. Old allies you say? Could I be so bold to inquire if I know of those allies?"

I grinned. "Of course you can. And yes, you know _of_ them."

Goldsnipe waved impatiently with his hands, wanting to receive an answer.

"The centaurs."

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, later that day_

The fireplace roared and a small person stepped out. Eyeing his surroundings, the goblin brushed off some of the soot as he stepped into the impressive room. It was luxuriously furnished with armchairs and chesterfields out of brocade. A huge and glittery chandelier hang in the middle of the room, lightening it up. The parquet floor was partially hidden by an enormous carpet. Although the colours scheme was modest, the room still looked extravagant. It was a room to receive guests that should be impressed with the wealth of the Malfoy family. As Goldsnipe took the room in, he saw the other person that was already occupying it.

"Mr Malfoy, thank you for seeing me on such short notice", the goblin said business like.

"Well, one can hardly ignore a missive from Gringotts", the older Malfoy replied, looking down his nose.

Smirking to himself, Goldsnipe inclined his head in agreement.

"I'm here in the behest of a client of mine. She explained that there would be a ball and she'd like me to handle the planning and some other duties."

"Ah, yes. I believe I know who you're talking about. And what would that planning include?"

"The whole security for the event will be in the hands of Gringotts. You'll be fully informed about every steps we'll take, but the execution of the safety precautions will be in our hands."

Malfoy nodded. "The girl said that she would think about something like that. You should take great care to inform me about everything."

Inclining his head to the threat-like statement Goldsnipe conjured a piece of paper. "This is a list of the terms my client voiced before we can begin to plan the ball."

The goblin handed the piece of paper to the wizard, who read it attentive. He frowned.

"You want a wand oath?" He asked with a blank face.

"Yes, my client is concerned that your past encounters could overshadow the enjoyment of the festivity. To prevent that, she asked specifically for you and Mr Mulciber to make a wand oath. The exact wording is on the next page."

Goldsnipe paused for a short time.

"But of course my client is also aware that the Malfoy family is one that prides themselves in its word of honour. So if you'll give me, in the function of my clients' proxy, your word, additional to the wand oath, I'm convinced that my client will be more than satisfied."

Appealing to his honour was another additional way to ensure, that Malfoy would take care of his brethren. Just two of them would take wand oaths and the precautions could always be fooled, no matter how good they were, even more so because Malfoy needed to be informed about them beforehand. Addressing his honour would hopefully make Malfoy more willing to actively ensure the peace during the ball.

After the blond wizard read the prepared words for the oath, he nodded.

"I'll call for Mulciber later, so we can take the wand oath together. All of the girls' terms are accepted. They're surprisingly within reason."

"Perfect. Then we can truly start with planning the conditions of the ball. I can discuss the details with someone from you house staff. So, what date would be to your liking?"

* * *

 _Hogsmeade, Scotland, night-time_

After I had left Gringotts, I had to take care of some more business in Diagon Alley. I had to restock some potions, and I also picked up some books that I thought I should read – if I ever had the time to do so. I even went to Twilfitt and Tatting's, to order a ball gown. I've never imagined that I would attend a ball, less than be the very reason for one. But as the ball was held in my honour and I even invited the press, I knew that I had to look spectacular. I had the whole Wizarding World to impress. That meant that I needed a unique gown that suited my personality to give a silent statement about my political affiliation. Tricky, but I already had something on my mind. The nice dressmaker took my measurements, noted some of my ideas and immediately started sketching a few designs. I left while she did so. She could sent me an owl if she needed more input from be, but I was just too busy to wait for her.

Stopping just shortly at my Safe House – which felt more and more like a home to me – I continued my way to Hogsmeade. From there I walked the short distance until I reached the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Here I was now, looking intensely into the woods, trying to see something. It was late in the evening and the sun already started to set, so I couldn't make out a lot.

I was here to revive the old alliance with the centaurs that my family had made centuries ago. One of my ancestors bonded with a centaur over their shared interest in the forest, where the centaur herd had lived. My family magic had always been strongest when surrounded by nature, as far as I knew that was true for all witches in my bloodline. Nature made my core magic calmer and easier to wield. That was the very reason why I always had such a tight hold on my magical core and my aura. The lacking nature in London didn't make my magic unstable per se, but more stubborn to handle. Usually that was no problem, but add strong emotions like the panic I felt in Umbridge's home? Letting go of my magic in a situation like that could have unpredictable consequences. It rarely happened though, because Sara taught me how to hold onto my core and conceal my aura from a young age on.

So, a witch of my blood line and a centaur formed a friendship hundreds of years ago. That friendship continued decades, including the herd of the centaur and the children and children's children of that witch. As the Wizarding society had changed and my family withdrew from it by covering up their roots, the friendship had faded into obscurity. Until I read the diary and decided to try to reawaken that friendship.

Taking one deep breath in, I let the forest air calm my nerves. This could either go very bad or very well. Closing my eyes I imagined the core of my magic, just like in the lessons with Sara. Letting go of my control consciously took some effort, because I was so used to hold onto it. Seeing the swirling whirlwind of my magic before my imaginary eyes, I marvelled at it. It displayed muted colours in green, blue, brown and red. From time to time you could see a glint of a lighter colour, goldish and glittering. It didn't matter how often I 'looked' at it in my head, I was always impressed. Magic was such a beautiful thing.

Seeing the ropes, that gently kept my magic under control, I let them disappear. Not restricted anymore my magic flared and I felt my skin tingle and my hair move in the soft wind that my whirling aura created. I opened my eyes. There was a soft glow around me that seemed to come from under my skin. A breeze emitted from me. A bit flashy, but I hoped it would scare away some of the more dangerous creatures of the forest. Taking another deep breath in and out I stepped into the forest, starting my journey.

The forest was so dense, that the light form the half moon and the stars barely lit it. Trying to see the way with my eyes was useless, so I decided to trust my gut feeling. I felt my way magically and placed my feet accordingly. The whole sensation was weird, but in a good way. Letting go of my core felt like I could finally breathe freely. I hadn't even noticed before that I felt somehow limited, but feeling the differences in a direct comparison made me realize, that I cut my senses when I constrained my magic. Maybe, when the war was over and I was still alive, I should move away from London to the countryside. There I wouldn't need to bind my magic.

I moved further into the forest, feeling creatures just outside the range of my perception. Being drawn to a clearing that was better lit by the night sky I considered my options. I felt the pull to step onto it, but I would be a sitting duck, standing there in plain sight, for everyone and everything to see. And attack. Trusting in my magic like I always did, I stepped forwards and moved through the waist-high grass, till I stood in the middle of the clearing. The creatures at the edge of my awareness skittered away, making room for another being that advanced me from behind. Turning around I looked at an arrowhead that was pointed right between my eyes, inches away from my skin.

"State your business, witch."

Although I was prepared to come face to face with an angry centaur, my heartrate accelerated and my aura whirled a bit faster around me. The centaur narrowed his eyes in suspicion and drew the bowstring a bit more back, in preparation to let the arrow fly.

I wet my lips and swallowed nervously. I needed to be careful to not anger the centaur further.

"I came here to reawaken an old alliance between the herd of centaurs residing in the so called Forbidden Forest and the Witches of The Old."

The centaur bared his teeth at me and growled. "Those are nothing more than tales of a bygone time."

I shook my head. "I come with a gift. One that your herd once bestowed to one of my ancestors. It is proof that there was a connection between our bloods, a long time ago."

Moving my hand ever so slowly towards one of the pockets of my robes, I reached in to take the item out that I had withdrawn from Gringotts earlier that day. The centaur followed every move I made with wary eyes, waiting for a reason to strike. Pulling my hand out of my pocket, I held the item on my flat hand, presenting it to the centaur.

"A dagger, gifted to my foremother. One of your forefathers gave it to my ancestor in a sign of friendship and trust. As far as I know she used it to perform rituals that benefitted this forest. It was a shared interest to protect these woods and its inhabitants."

The centaur lowered his bow, his gaze fixed on the old dagger. The dagger itself was nothing special. You could see that it was extremely old as it held many signs of use. The handle was made out of wood, transitioning seemingly without a break into the metal that formed the blade. The sheath was made out of the same wood as the handle, entwined with a leather band. The dagger held little adornment except a delicate carving that repeated itself on the handle and the sheath: a tree with widespread roots. The crest of my family. The diary stated that one of the centaurs made the dagger himself, carvings and all, as a gift for my ancestor. I unsheathed the dagger, holding the sheath in one hand, while presenting the still sharp dagger in my flat hand.

"There's a story passed on in our herd. It's about a family of witches that proved themselves worthy of our respect and trust. The stars tell us that we'll recognize when one of the witches will show herself to us again."

With that he locked his eyes to mine and I felt a force emanating from him, pushing vigorously against my aura, probing it. I didn't fight it, I just let it interlace our magical strands, pushing and pulling at each other. I felt like the air was pressed out of my lungs and my whole body was in a vice. But still, I just let it wash over me, showing the centaur that I didn't mean any harm and was just here to renew an allegiance. Showing him my trust first, I could maybe earn his in return. Withstanding his magical assault, I wondered why most wizards and witches thought centaurs, giants, unicorns and other magical creatures to be without magic. They had powerful core magic, wielding it just differently from us. Just because they waved no wand didn't mean that they had no control of their power.

The centaur took two steps closer, now looming directly over me. I had to tip my head back to hold eye contact. The close proximity made our auras swirl faster around us, making it feel like sandpaper was grating over my skin. It was powerful and frightening and it somehow felt right nonetheless.

Not knowing what to do otherwise I raised the dagger in front of me, presenting it to the centaur. Breaking our eye contact he looked at the dagger, contemplating it. Raising his hand, he closed his hand around mine, curling my fingers around the weapon, closing my hand around it.

"It was once bestowed to your foremother. It is yours to keep", he said reverently.

"If it means I'll be able to reawaken our old friendship, I would be ready to give it back to you, as a sign of my humbleness."

The centaur shook his head 'no', still holding my hand. "Are you really ready renew the friendship between our clans?"

I nodded my head. I was determined to do so, that's why I was here.

The centaur tightened his hold on my hand, forcing me to squeeze down on the blade. I felt it cutting my palm and my fingers, blood starting to flow. Clenching my teeth I did nothing, holding as still as possible. If that was necessary to gain his trust and friendship, I was willing to bear a bit of pain. Still clutching my hand in his bigger one, I realized that the centaur was cutting himself as well. Our blood intermingled and a tingling sensation travelled from my hand all through my body. It affected our auras that now were less offensive to each other and more complimentary. Our magic still swirled around us, but I didn't need to fight the urge to lash out. It somehow felt as if my aura recognized his.

Opening his hand the centaur let go of my hand. Blood was running over my arm, dropping down at the forest ground. The cuts were rather deep, but not too serious.

"You need to let the cuts heal naturally."

He had cuts on his hand as well, although they were less deep and altogether smaller. I nodded. Blood magic often needed natural healing to unfold its full power.

The centaur retreated a few steps back.

"This marks a bonding between you and me. I'll tell my herd about you. The final decision, if the old friendship will be renewed, lies with our eldest," he said, turning around, leaving me on the clearing

I nodded to myself. That was good enough for me. I came to the forest to start a friendship, but it could have gone so much worse than what just had happened.

"What is your name?" I asked the back of the departing centaur.

"Kodon" he voiced calmly over his shoulder, without stopping his steps, disappearing in the forest.

"I'm Riga", I yelled after him into the darkness.

Sighing I turned towards the direction where I had come from, letting my magic guide me back. Making my way back to Hogsmeade, I conjured bandages and wrapped them around my hand. I needed to clean the cut and dress them properly at home. Considering my intents, today hadn't gone half bad. Goldsnipe had accepted my hand in friendship and I was even able to approach the centaurs, voicing my desire for friendship as well. I was curious to see where this unique alliance between different species would take us. I was certain that we would be more successful together to achieve whatever we wanted, than separated.

* * *

 _With great pleasure_  
 _the Malfoy family  
request the honour of your presence  
at the debutante ball for their esteemed guest  
on Saturday, the tenth of October, nineteen ninety-seven  
at 7 o'clock in the evening  
Malfoy Manor – Parlour  
Refreshments and dancing to follow  
Back tie required_

 _P.S. Ms Skeeter, Riga expressed a personal desire  
to invite you to her debutante ball.  
She looks forward to make your acquaintance in person._

Rita Skeeter reminded herself to breathe. Confused thoughts ran through her mind. In Riga's letters it had always sounded more like she was siting with the Light Side. How come that the Malfoy's would host a ball for her? And Riga wanted her to attend? Surely as a proxy for the press, but Riga voiced the intention to meet her in person. Maybe she would be the only journalist at the event?

Rita jumped from her seat and began to pace her office. Checking her calendar she balked. There wasn't much time left to the ball! She needed to prepare questions, get a new dress, inform her assistant, and so on. There was so much to do and so little time!

Pivoting on the heels Rita grabbed her bag and hurried to the door.

"Valerie? Valerie!"


	12. Chapter 12 - Preparations

.

.

.

 **Chapter Twelve – Preparations**

 _Coddiwomple (verb) To travel in a purposeful manner towards a vague destination_

* * *

 _"_ _Mr Malfoy extended an invitation to me for a ball that'll be held in my honour. I have a list of people that I'd like to attend."_

The last few days had been stressful, in a ridiculous way. Who would have thought that preparing for a ball could be such a bother? I was in constant contact with Goldsnipe, inquiring about the progress regarding the safety preparations in Malfoy Manor. The goblin also handled most of the invitations, assuring me that all of them had accepted of yet. I wanted to deliver a few of them personally. Furthermore, I got really frustrated with my dress. The dressmaker was an artist, all her sketches were beautiful, but she was unhappy with my meddling. I had a clear picture of the dress a wanted: a fusion of Muggle and Wizarding World, a blend of dark and light. Unsurprisingly, she was disgruntled with the changes I wanted from traditional dress robes to display a more Muggle style of a dress gown. But I made it quite clear that I was the one who paid a ludicrous amount of money for her service, so I was the one to call the shots. After that, she was even more annoyed with me. Her loss.

Shaking my head, I snapped back into reality. I stood in front of Grimmauld Place number twelve, a few letters in my hand that I wanted to deliver personally. I was convinced that quite a few of them wanted an explanation and it was likely that they wouldn't attend without one. Unfortunately I needed them to attend, which meant I needed to explain myself. I hated to explain myself.

Making up my mind I strode up confidently to the door and knocked firmly. Seconds later the door was wretched open and a wand pointed at me.

"Al, it's me, Riga", I said, turning the palms of my hand upwards, to show him that I was holding nothing, except a few letters.

"Why do you call me Al?" the moody ex-Auror asked the security question.

My lips twitched. "Because I was pretty afraid of you when I first met you. You didn't want to scare me and wanted me to be more comfortable, so you allowed me 'what no one else is allowed'. Calling you by a nickname. I decided on Al. It stuck."

He nodded sharply and ushered me in, closing the door behind me.

"Listen, about the other day…" he started gruffly, but I interrupted him.

"I'm not here because of that. Maybe we could go to the kitchen? I've to explain something, ask something."

Eyeing me for a moment, the turned his back to me and limped towards the end of the corridor.

"Not everyone's here", he said over his shoulder.

"That's alright", I replied, as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Riga!" A beaming Sirius jumped to his feet and engulfed me in an exuberant hug. As always, he looked a bit dishevelled and restless, but seemed to be in a good enough mood.

"Happy to see you, too", I muffled into his chest, returning his hug with one arm. It felt good to be hugged. Disengaging from him, I swept my eyes over the other occupants of the kitchen. Just Lupin and Tonks. I nodded a greeting which earned my smiles in return.

"The three are upstairs. I can get them", Sirius offered.

Supressing a grimace and shook my head. "No, that's not necessary. Doesn't really concern them."

"But, with what happened…" Sirius started, trying to talk about the same issue just as Al had tried.

"Maybe later", I shook my head again and sat down at the kitchen table, waiting till everyone else had taken a seat.

Drifting my eyes over the few Order member again, I sighed and put the invitations on the table.

"You remember the last time I was here, we had a… falling out, because of the invitation that Malfoy forwarded to me?" They nodded. "You have to take into account that he simply changed the battlefield to a political level. They no longer just want to capture me, they want to make a statement. Throwing that ball, however stupid it may seem, shows the public that the Malfoys and I are on good terms. It shows that I am acquainted with a family that openly supports the Dark Lord."

I held my hand up before they could interrupt me.

"Which I certainly do not, but at that moment I wasn't in the position to decline his offer." I resisted to throw Al a nasty gaze. I hadn't forgotten that he accused me of being stupid. I was still convinced that I had made the best out of a dire situation, I acted as little stupid as possible.

"So I have no other choice than to attend. But I was able to tweak the conditions and the framework a bit. The security is in the hands of Gringotts, under my instruction, so there is as good as no chance for anyone to get hurt. Furthermore Malfoy and Mulciber swore a wand oath to keep the peace during the ball. And lastly I was able to invite some sympathizers, which for one thing includes Skeeter. She'll make the whole ordeal a public event, which means that neither the Dark Lord nor some of the really nasty Death Eaters are able attend." Hopefully that was true for the Death Eaters.

I nodded when the others seemed relieved.

"On the other hand I invited some of the families that openly declared themselves supporters of the Light side. Longbottom and Bones, just to name two. I was also able to invite neutral parties. That reduces the political repercussion for my person."

Sirius leaned back in his seat, looking satisfied.

"If I can say so, I think you did bloody well!" he laughed, "seems like you got the better of Malfoy!"

"Yeah, well handled!" Tonks added enthusiastically while Lupin just nodded.

"Thanks", I said smiling, "but I don't thinks that enough."

I regarded them with serious eyes. "I've to make my political standing much clearer. Yes, Malfoy is hosting that stupid ball, and yes, the guests are from all political camps. But I think I need more. I think I need some Order members to attend that are publicly known."

They looked at me with shocked faces. I shrugged my shoulders.

"The security measures will prevent attacks from either sides, but no prevention is perfect. I know what I'm asking is a lot, but I'm really trying to move this war in a direction where we can win it. The Light side has to appear stronger in the public eye. I know, you do fight and you pose a resistance, but you're not as ever-present as the Dark side. That ball could be an opportunity to show the Wizarding World that we're not afraid and that we're willing to face our opponents without any sign of fear. I can show, that I'm allied with lots of different people, and that division of all wizards and witches is not the only answer to this war. But you can show, that you are a force to be reckoned with and there's hope for an opposition to the Dark Lord."

Taking a deep breath in, I slid an invitation to each Sirius, Lupin and Tonks.

"You three are all openly announced members of The Order." I looked at Sirius. "And you represent the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black", I said with a smirk. "I would really like you to attend, to show them what're able to do when we're united."

I put the rest of the letters in the middle of the table. "I would also like to ask Shacklebolt, the Weasleys and Aberforth Dumbledore, among others, to attend. I don't think it would be wise to ask your Golden Trio to attend, or even you, Al, regarding your history with some of the people that will come." I grimaced. "It's your decision. And I don't want an answer straight away. Think about it. You can contact my Account Manager at Gringotts, Goldsnipe. I told him that he could forward the information about the security precautions to you. You can also get the list of all the people that will make an appearance. But please, keep in mind that the precautions that the goblins took will prevent _anyone_ from doing anything stupid."

I looked at Sirius when I said that. He gave me the most innocent impression he could, batting his eyelashes at me.

"I'm in."

I looked surprised at Tonks, not having expected an answer from anyone today. Before I could say something she continued.

"I really want to see the whole set-up and have words with your Account Manager, but…" she shrugged her shoulders and looked at Lupin a bit helplessly. "She changed more about the atmosphere here in Britain in a few weeks, than we were able in months. I'm sick of sitting and planning and doing nothing in the end. It's time to act."

Sirius and Lupin exchanged a glance and nodded. "We're in as well", Sirius said determined. "I could never say no to a bit of action", he added with a wink. "But I want you to talk to Harry."

I snorted. "I would have, either way."

Al pushed his chair roughly back, standing up. "I'll contact the others, telling them to meet up. We'll talk this through."

He grabbed the invitations from the table.

"I'll get Potter", he said, while he walked out of the kitchen, looking grimmer than before.

"I'll have to go as well," Tonks said, jumping from her chair and knocking it over in the process. "Stuff to do!" Bending over, she gave Lupin a quick peck on the cheek and rushed out of the kitchen. I was left alone with Lupin and Sirius.

"Are you sure you're making the right decisions?" Lupin asked me quietly.

I regarded him without wavering. "I'm sure I make the best decisions in the given situation. There's little else I can do."

He nodded slowly and opened his mouth, no doubt to admonish me for one thing or another. But before he could say a thing, the kitchen door opened again and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in, looking surprised to see me.

"Hey", I said neutrally. "Seems like-"

Harry interrupted me. "I'm so sorry, Riga! It was wrong to accuse you and… yeah… I'm sorry", he said uncomfortable, scratching the back of his neck.

I waved his apology away, not in the mood to really talk about it. "Forget it." His accusations had hurt and pretty words wouldn't change the fact that he'd made me cry. It was a beginning, but I was still kind of angry with him.

The three of them sat down and an awkward silence stretched out. I opened my mouth to ask them how they had been, but Harry interrupted me again.

"They know!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Who knows what?"

"Why we went to Umbridges' house", Hermione supplied.

That made me snort unladylike. "Well, that's nice. But considering that I still don't exactly know why we were there, doesn't make it any better for me."

"The locket", Harry began. "We were after the locket. Because it's a Horcrux."

I cast a glance at Sirius and Lupin, watching their faces as they grew darker and grimly, but not surprised. It seemed they really knew.

"Okay…." I said uncertain. "What's a Horcrux?"

"Dark magic", Sirius answered for the three teens. "A Horcrux is an object that contains a part of your soul, after you split it."

"That sounds like really foul magic", I replied.

"It's not like you haven't used Dark magic before", Hermione said accusatory.

I looked at her, knowing exactly that she meant the night in Umbridge's home.

"You used Dark magic?" Lupin asked alarmed. Sirius regarded me with a stern gaze.

"Yes", I admitted, without trying to explain myself. There was nothing to explain. I was attacked, I responded with Dark magic, I hurt another human being.

"What was it?" Lupin pressed.

"Slow-working decay curse."

Hermione gasped for air, but Sirius just nodded. "So he most likely survived it, when his brethren cast the counter curse."

I shrugged my shoulders. Most likely. I didn't want to think about it, so I contemplated the Horcruxes again. Why would someone do something as stupid as splitting their very soul? A part of your soul, outside your body contained in an object. That sounded risky to me. Then it finally clicked.

"So that's why he didn't really die?" I asked amazed. "Because a part of his soul survived in an object, when the Killing Curse he threw at Harry rebounded?"

Considering recent information it was most likely that the Locket was another Horcrux. Possibly not the last one.

"How many did he make?" I inquired tensely.

"He made six", Harry said strained.

I gaped. "What?!"

I looked around. The teens looked tired, the two men fierce.

"Well", I continued, "at least that explains why he's so bloody crazy." I shook my head. "Was the locket the first one that you got your hands on?"

Harry negated. "No, that's our third."

I narrowed my eyes when I realized something. "Wait a moment. Why did we have to hide that form the Order?"

Harry looked uncomfortable while the two adults seems even grimmer.

"Dumbledore wanted us to keep it a secret."

I was only able to stare at him. Was he bloody serious?

"With the Order of the Phoenix you have incredible resources at your hand and you decided that you would just march out into a bloody war on your own, to look for little soul pieces from the Dark Lord, because _Dumbledore told you to_?! What?! I mean… What?" That must've been the dumbest thing I've ever heard! I couldn't wrap my brain around it.

"Just how I reacted", Sirius interrupted my inner turmoil.

"No wonder Sara never trusted that old coot", I murmured darkly.

Ignoring the stares from the others I turned towards the three teens.

"Maybe you should explain from the beginning."

* * *

 _Twilfitt and Tatting's, London_

I sighed, standing on the little pedestal to get the last measurements for my ball gown. While the measuring tape and the pins swirled magically around my body, I examined the hand that I had cut in the Forbidden Forest. The cuts looked much better, almost all closed up and no puffy at all. They weren't quite healed yet, but they would be soon. Unless I did something stupid as to fall on them and reopen them. I huffed. That would be typically me.

I let my hand fall limply to my side and barely avoided a swivelling pin that had been in the process of tightening the waistline of my dress. Grunting, I tried to shoo the pin away, unsuccessfully.

"Young lady, you mustn't interrupt the fitting!" the old dressmaker scolded me.

I swallowed another unladylike grunt.

Frankly, I was ready to wear a bloody potato bag, as long as it meant I could flee from the pedestal. The whole ball-outfit-thingy did cost me way more time than I had anticipated. I was told that the gown was not enough. Oh now, you also needed fitting jewellery and the perfect hairstyle. And shoes. Which I hadn't forgotten at all. It was only days to the ball and I wanted to finish the whole outfit today. I couldn't be bothered with it anymore, I had really no idea how other witches handled stuff like that.

"I'm done, dearie, you can come down."

Before she even finished her sentence I stumbled from the pedestal towards the changing rooms. It felt like I had stood up there for hours, my body was stiff. I changed into my plain robes and grabbed my bag. Making my way to the register I contemplated if I even wanted bloody jewellery. I had the necklace from Sara, the bracelet from Moody and the signet ring from my family. The signet ring I would wear in plain sight. The ball would mark the end of my hiding. The other stuff? That I would need to hide somehow.

I paid for the dress and ordered it to be delivered to Goldsnipe when it was finished. Exiting the shop I strolled down Diagon Alley, towards one of the overpriced jewellers, where I had seen something earlier that could maybe compliment my dress gown. Reaching the shop, I felt a shiver down my spine. Masking my discomfort I looked at the necklaces in the shop window, while I slid my wand into my hand from its holster, hiding it in my pocket. Trying to detect something in the reflecting window, I saw a shape behind me, not moving. Considering the height of the shape, I would bet that it was a man. Was it a Death Eater? Contemplating it for a few seconds I decided that I was tired of games. The stupid ball was in a few days. I was relatively safe from Death Eaters and I still had my emergency Portkey around my neck.

Taking my hand out of my pocket I held the wand in between the folds of my robes, so it would be concealed from curious eyes. I turned round and looked calmly at the man, raising an eyebrow in an unspoken question. _What do you want?_

The man approached slowly, moving carefully like he didn't want to scare me off. Examining him I tried to recognize him. He was tall, but for me everyone was tall. I estimated that he was in his late twenties or early thirties. Slim in built, but not weak looking. He displayed handsome features, with dark brown hair that was combed out of his face. As he closed in I could see that his eyes were just as dark as his hair, almost black. I remembered those eyes. They had looked out from beneath a mask when he had healed my burnt neck. Knowing what he looked like gave me enough information to classify him from the reports back in my Safe House. Rabastan Lestrange.

He came to a halt, a few feet away from me. He sized me up and ended staring deeply in my eyes. Staring right back, I tried to not show any weakness as well as strengthening my Occlumency shields. His file hadn't said anything about possible Legilimency abilities, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

He bowed his head slowly and smirked at me. "Rabastan Lestrange, at your service."

He extended his hand in an old fashion way. Unwilling to give him my right hand, that still clutched my wand, I offered him my left hand. Without breaking eye contact he ghosted his lips over my knuckles, just the slightest hint of a touch. He straightened himself up, but held onto my hand. I stifled the need to rip it away.

Undisturbed by my silence he addressed me. "What a coincidence to meet you here in Diagon Alley", he said relaxed. "Shopping for the ball, I guess?"

"Yes", I said tight-lipped.

"Ah", he intoned. With a swift motion he tucked my hand in the crook of his arm and steered us closer to the shop window. The moment he'd moved, I'd raised my wand and aimed it at his midriff. The human belly was a weak spot after all, I could seriously harm him.

"Hm", he gave another noncommittal sound. "Sadly I don't know what you're going to wear", he winked at me, whereupon I my eyes narrowed, "but I think those earrings would complement your lovely neck, irrelevant which gown you chose to wear."

Without looking at away from him I gave him my response.

"Thank you, I will consider your suggestion."

He inclined his head and gave me a small smile, while he turned towards me. I used his movements to untuck my hand from his arms, but was unable to fully detach myself from him, as he was holding on my left hand with both of his hands now. My right hand still pointed my wand roughly at his belly button. He was entirely unimpressed.

"Would it be too forward of me to ask you with whom you plan to attend the ball?" he asked

My neutral mask almost slipped, as I suppressed the need to raise one eyebrow.

"With no one. I decided to go on my own", I said steadily.

He nodded and gave me a sad smile that screamed 'fake' from a mile away.

"I understand. Well, I had to try at least."

He bowed over my hand and gave it another kiss, this one less ghostly and much touchier. Raising himself, he pointed his chin towards the display in the window.

"You should really consider the earrings."

With that he turned around and walked relaxed and in the most casual fashion down Diagon Alley, until he disappeared in one of the side alleys. No one had noticed that a Death Eater had strolled among them. The people were just too unperceptive, considering that a war was going on.

Checking that no other unwelcome surprises lurked in the shadows, I turned toward the shop window. And rolled my eyes. Well, seems like Mr Lestrange had the same taste as I did. He'd pointed out the earrings that belonged to the set that perked my interest earlier. Lovely. Sure as hell I wouldn't buy them now.

Rolling my eyes again I pocketed my wand, without losing my hold of it and made my way to Gringotts. Maybe I could find some trinket in my vault.

* * *

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London, later that day_

I stumbled over the threshold and gave my best to sneak up the stairs without making any sound. I was in no mood to get yelled at by good old Mrs Black.

"Shopping spree?" a familiar voice asked near my ear.

Flinching violently I barely held onto my numerous bags while threw a murderous gaze over my shoulder.

"Merlin, Sirius, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I hissed.

"Come on, let me help you."

He removed half the bags from my grip and squeezed past me, towards my room. Huffing I followed close.

"So you've been to Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked suspiciously indifferent.

"Yes," I said, while I dumped the bags on the bed. The gown was in a huge clothes bag, but the other bags were filled with shoes, purses - hell would freeze over before I'd take one with me - , jewellery and other nonsense. Goldsnipe had 'helped' me with my outfit. He's had way too much fun for my liking.

"Successful trip?" he asked grinning, eyeing the absurd number of bags.

"Would you believe me when I'd say I have no idea?"

He barked out a laugh.

"Probably, you don't seem to be that kind of bird that likes to doll all up."

He regarded me seriously. "Even with your fragile truce with Malfoy it's dangerous out there."

"I know, Sirius."

I made my way downstairs again, in the kitchen. This time Sirius had to follow me. It gave me a weird sense of victory. Opening the kitchen door, I greeted Ron and Harry with a smile.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked, fixing myself a coffee.

"Library," the boys said in unison.

I laughed. "Should've know."

Taking a seat, Sirius addressed me again.

"Riga, you really shouldn't go out without someone from the Order. It's just not safe."

I knew that, but I was taking care of myself for as long as I knew. Even when Sara and Mike had been still part of my life, I was incredibly independent. I hated the feeling of being restricted. It wasn't that I didn't know that it was dangerous. But I was convinced that being accompanied by an Order member raised the possibility to be attacked. Considering all threats objectively, the risk to be kidnapped was incredible low. The fact that Voldemort wanted me for himself pretty much protected me from attacks from his followers. The Order was on my side, so no danger from there. And assaults from the general population shouldn't be a problem for me. If I couldn't handle that, Mike had wasted all his time with me.

"I know, but I can take care of myself."

"What if a Death Eater had attacked you?" Sirius asked hotly, angry about my casual dismiss of his worries.

"Then I would've bolted", I said, staring in my coffee, trying to relax my features. I could warp the press around my little finger, outsmart Lucius Malfoy and talk myself out of the direst situations. But with people I liked? I couldn't lie, even if my life depended on it. For the people I respected and I really liked, I was an open book. I didn't know why, but it was bloody annoying.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "What happened in Diagon Alley?" he asked dangerously low.

"Nothing." I took a big gulp of coffee, scalding my lips and tongue.

"You've been attacked?" he continued.

"No," I rolled my eyes.

"But there was a Death Eater?"

I hesitated for a millisecond. "No."

He slapped his palms on the table, making me grateful that I had my coffee in my hands and not on the table, where it would have surely spilled over.

"Riga!"

I closed my eyes at his frustrated and angry tone. I knew he was angry and I knew he had reason for it. But I wasn't like I was careless or rash. I always had my wand and a spare on me and I had my emergency portkey. Currently the risks were pretty low and objectively I was relatively safe. Just because I was seventeen didn't mean I wasn't aware of the graveness of the situation.

"Sirius", I began, "I know you think I can't take care of myself. But that is not true. I'm brutally aware of the situation the Wizarding World finds itself in right now. I know the risks and I know my own abilities. I would never do something that would endanger myself needlessly. You have to trust me with that."

He scoffed. "Your abilities?" he raised his voice and stood up from his chair, pacing the kitchen restlessly. Why was always someone angry at me in this bloody house?

"Yes", I replied through clenched teeth.

Looming over me, he asked. "What abilities would that be, treasure?"

Standing up I regarded him calmly. I knew he was just worried, but I've had a long day. The bloody pedestal and the swirling pins and measuring tape was still too fresh in my memory.

"You know, she's really impressive when she duels", Harry chipped in.

Sirius eyes snapped to him, angry, that Harry would take my side.

Nodding once, I gestured my hand in a 'see?'-motion.

"'Really impressive' doesn't mean she can hold herself against a bloody Death Eater!" Sirius snapped.

"Well", Ron butted in as well. "I'm pretty sure she didn't take out more Death Eaters in Umbridge's house, because she had to shield us. She even held herself for a decent amount of time, when all of us were down." When Ron saw Sirius face, he shrugged his shoulders. "We discussed it afterwards", he added meekly

I smirked. "Thanks!" I whispered. It's always nice when people recognise your skills.

Sirius gaze landed on me, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Then it shouldn't be a problem to prove it, now, should it?"

"No?" I said unsure. Did he want me to go out and blast a Death Eater off the streets?

"Then we'll duel!"

My jaw fell open slightly. "We?" I asked surprised. "Like, you and me?"

"What, don't think you can take me?" he grinned handsomely.

"Eh…" I said unintelligent.

"Marvellous!" he grinned, his mood totally changed. "I'll get Remus as our referee. Change your clothes. You can't duel in those robes."

With that he left the kitchen with a bang and a yelled 'Moony!', which awakened Mrs Black. The hallway was filled with yells and I was just able to stare at the door.

"Yes!" Ron hissed and pumped his fist in the air. "That'll be amazing!"

"What are you talking about?" I deadpanned. "It'll end in bruises and tears."

"But it'll be action and entertainment and so cool!" Ron jumped from his seat. "I'll floo Bill. And Charlie. Maybe even the twins!" He stormed off.

Harry laughed weakly while he stood up. "Don't worry about Ron, he means well. It's just so bloody boring here and I can't research 24/7 without going mental…." He moved towards the door.

"You're getting Hermione, don't you?" I asked unimpressed.

He cleared his throat, shrugged his shoulders apologetic and bolted out of the door. Idiots, all of them. A smile crept on my face. There was a war going on and most of them risked their lives every day, trying to safe others, trying to make this world a better place. And although it seemed hopeless form time to time, they found joy and happiness in each other. And in little things like this mock duel. I returned to my coffee, still a smile on my face. Sara would've loved this.

"Is most precious Lady Riga fine?" an old voice croaked next to me.

"Sure", I replied smiling. "Join me, please?"

Kreacher hesitated just for a short time, before he climbed onto the chair next to me.

"Tell me, Kreacher, how've you been?"

"Bastard Master brought more shame over the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black!" he hissed angrily.

Steering him towards another topic I asked him about the Boggart in one of the desk, how he dealt with the cooking and cleaning and other unimportant stuff. He was happy to tell me all about it and I just finished my second cup of coffee, when the door to the kitchen was wretched open and two redheads stormed in that looked exactly the same. They were breathing heavy and their eyes were sparkling. My eyebrows climbed up in wonder.

"You must be…"

"… Riga!"

My eyebrows raised higher. Ending each other's sentences?

"Yeah. You must be Weasleys." I let my glance flicker to their shockingly red hair, grinning.

"The lady is not just…."

"… a pretty face, oh no!"

Whipping their heels together, they bowed deeply.

"Gred…"

"… and Forge…"

"… at your service!" they ended together.

I laughed heartily. "I have absolutely no idea who's who."

They scrambled to take the seats opposite of me. "Don't worry, not even mum can distinguish us from each other."

Kreacher grumbled something and I leaned closer to him, catching the end of his sentence, when I was close enough that he could whisper in my ear.

"Yes, you're right. Thank you."

The old house elf hopped of his chair and made his way into one of the kitchen corners busying himself with Merlin knew what.

"Well, I guess Ron asked you, if you wanted to see the duel with Sirius?"

They both nodded eagerly with wide eyes. I laughed again. I already knew that I would like them.

"Well, Kreacher just reminded me that I need to change before the duel. Did anyone say when Sirius wants it to take place?"

One of the redheads shrugged his shoulder.

"Maybe in an hour?" the other one said.

"Great, I'll just pop home to get some workout clothes."

I jumped off the seat and made my way to the guestroom I stayed in. Grabbing the too many bags I stumbled down the stairs and woke Mrs Black who instantly started to yell. Over the 'Filthy Mudbloods, worthless Blood Traitors, shame of the House of Black'-screams I yelled an even louder 'Sorry' and disappeared out of the door. Crossing the wards I immediately apparated to my Safe House and let the stupid bags fall onto the floor. Picking up the clothes bag with my gown, I hung it on one of the doors, so it wouldn't crumble. The rest stayed at the floor in a heap.

Hopping under the shower for a quick refresh, I knew exactly how I would ruffle Sirius feathers. I grinned. Mike would be so proud and Sara probably a mixture between displeased, condemning and also proud. Drying my hair with an easy charm I squeezed into skin-tight sports pants and a sports bra. Grumbling I switched the sports bra with another one, that had a fitting colour to the pants. Black and dark blue. That would go lovely with my dark hair and blue eyes. Thrusting my feet in light sneakers, I slipped into a sweater. My spare wand disappears in the pants at my clave. My actual wand was in my holster at my lower right arm. Hair tie on my left wrist.

Glancing one more time at the mirror I tousled my hair a bit, to make it more just-out-of-bed-style. Grinning mischievously I apparated back to the headquarters. Lupin opened the door and smirked when he saw my outfit. Heh, it would only get better.

"Who was the first one of us to accept your invitation to the ball?" he asked.

"Tonks", I answered grinning. Entering the house I looked at him.

"So, how thrilled is the Order about this duel."

Lupin laughed quietly. "Let's just say that even Minerva found time to be here."

Looking at him with wide eyes I laughed loudly. "Lovely. Well, I hope we'll put on a good show for you!"

"I'm pretty sure you two will."

He guided me downstairs.

"The basement?" I asked, crinkling my nose.

"Don't worry, we use it for training. It's pretty well equipped and actually one of the cleanest places in this house."

When I reached the end of the stairs I could see a huge room that seemed to extend all under the house. It was well equipped indeed. In one corner were treadmills, weights and other gym equipment, mats leant on the wall. There were punchbags - I had to try them! - and even something like a little boxing ring. One of the walls near the pumping area had mirrors. But it seemed that most of the room was kept empty, to provide space for a duelling area. There were runes on the floor that would create a protective dome to keep all kind of spells within the duelling area once upon activation. Quite a crowd of people had formed a circle around that area, most of them sat on the floor, and some were still standing.

"This is bloody amazing!" I breathed.

My exclamation was heard and all eyes turned to me. I could see Sirius already standing inside the circles of the runes, talking to one of the redheads. Not as tall as most of them, but burly in build, with strong arms and some tattoos. Charlie, if I remembered correctly.

"Seems like we've attracted quite a crowd", I laughed, as I made my way towards Sirius, greeting some of the people I already knew.

"They want to see you skills, treasure", he winked at me, wand already in his hand, pointing loosely in my direction.

I laughed again and turned my back to him, walking close to the edge of the duelling circle, where a bench stood. Still with my back to Sirius I let a grin appear on my face for a split second, before I started into my prank, on top of the duelling challenge. Grabbing the sweater by its hem, I lifted it confidently over my head, leaving me in just tights and a sports bra. I set the sweater down on the bench. Putting on this show made me actually quite nervous. I knew I was a pretty girl, but I had way more confidence in my skills, than in my looks. Considering that I'd just earned a few new scars on my shoulder made me a bit more insecure. But I relied on the fact that Sirius was holed up in this house most of the time, without an outlet for his tension. Trusting the stories Sara told me about that man, he had a lot of tension to loose. That meant, that having a pretty girl flirting with him could make his concentration crack. Hopefully. I knew a lot of girls hesitated to use all their weapons, when it came to get the upper hand, but if I could win a fight to the death, because my opponent was distracted with my pretty smile or my boobs, then that was alright with me. Survival was always my first priority.

I turned around and walked slowly to Sirius, starting to collect my hair to make a messy bun. Swaying my hips just a tiny bit more than normally, I pushed my chest out, as my hands worked in my hair. Catching Sirius gaze, I never wavered away from his eyes, as I slowly made my way towards him. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see him drop is wand just a few inches as he continued to stare at me. Finishing the bun, I let my hands fell to my neck, tracing a finger over my collarbone while I still swayed towards him. The wand dropped even more. Lowering my hands, I did not trace the shape of my body. That would be too bold. I just used the deliberate movements of my hands to guide his gaze all over my body, away from my face. When his eyes teared away from mine and followed the movements of my hands, his wand lowered even further. I was almost within his reach, when I made a small sound in my throat, which made his eyes snap back to mine. I licked my lips. As his glance dropped to my mouth for a split second, his hand fell fully to his side. Not breaking eye contact I gently caressed his wand-hand. Letting a smirk appear on my face I tapped my index finger sharply on his hand two times.

"Don't get distracted."

Seemingly unaffected I continued my way and took position a few feet behind him, ignoring my unusual quick heartbeat.

"Bloody hell", I heard him whisper.

The Weasley twins exploded in catcalls and whistles, most of the audience was laughing and Alastor nodded in a silent praise. Prank complete.

Sirius turned towards me, still a mesmerized expression on his face, which was soon replaced with a huge grin.

"This is going to be so much fun!" he barked.

Lupin walked up to the two of us, looking stern.

"I don't want any spells that causes long-time damage, or dark spells, or even borderline dark spells."

I nodded at that, I knew it was directed at me.

"Otherwise everything's fair game. This duel stops when one of you can't continue fighting or when one of you yields. Understood?"

This time both of us nodded.

"Alright, I'll bring the wards up. On the count of three you'll begin." We nodded again.

Lupin left and began to activate the runes, McGonagall helping him.

I gave Sirius a sweet smile. "So, how are the odds?"

Sirius flashed his teeth. "Pretty much all of them put their money on me, except Ron, Hermione, Harry and the twins. Seems only they think you can win"

"We'll see how it goes."

"Ready?" Lupin asked from the side-lines.

Sirius and I got into our fighting stances. He was standing tall and proud, wand right in front of him. I balanced on the balls of my feet, crouching slightly and angling my body a bit, to make a smaller target.

"One… Two…."

Nonverbally I shot a stunner at Sirius, laughing at his surprised face, when he barely brought a shield up in time.

"You didn't wait for Moony to count down!" he accused me baffled.

"Welcome to reality, treasure", I drawled in my best Sirius-Black-voice.

"Three, you two idiots!" Lupin concluded.

The smile slipped from my face and I went into fighting mode instantly. The hold of my aura loosened a bit, as a standby for emergencies.

A red stunner broke from Sirius wand that I sidestepped easily. He followed with another one, under which I ducked, while taking one step closer to him.

 _Stupefy_ , I thought highly concentrated. Following my stunner with another two that flicked from my wrist in abnormal speed, I crept forward. Blocking a full-body bind from Sirius, I send a freezing charm his way. Our spells were pretty basic, nothing too offensive and I realized I wanted to step the game up.

Sending another stunner in Sirius direction, I used the time he needed to sidestep it, to move my wand in semicircle from behind my back to over my head right in front of me. Accompanying the wand movement with a broad step forward I thought _Ignis_ with fierceness. A flame broke free from the tip of my wand, rolling towards Sirius in high speed.

Throwing up a quick shield, Sirius nonetheless leapt out of the way. Rolling over his shoulder he sent arrows my way, still crouching on the floor.

Crossing my arms in front of my face, I dug my feet into the floor and conjured a mighty shield that could not only stop spells, but also physical attacks. Catching the arrowheads in my shield, I threw my arms outward, sending the projectiles back the same way they had come.

" _Finite_ ", Sirius yelled the first verbal spell in the duel.

Approaching fast I thought _Flipendo_ , but Sirius jumped out of the way and his stinging hex missed me by inches.

I answered with a _Depulso_ that send Sirius sprawling unto his back. Approaching and ready to cast an Expelliarmus, I stopped right in my tracks when I heard a beloved voice.

"Morrigan?"

Whipping my head in the direction of the voice, I saw Sara standing not too far from me, a serene expression on her face. My mind went blank.

"Sara…" I choked. Sara?

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

My wand was ripped out of my hand and I stumbled a few steps back. Sara's manifestation wobbled and disappeared, and I could finally think again, breathe again. Sirius had conjured it. Sara was still dead. It was just a trick. She was still dead. And now I was wandless. Because Sirius had made my dead aunt appear.

My mind slipped right back into fighting mode. Most wizards and witches were unable to continue a fight without their wands, but Mike had trained me to be better than most. Sara had trained me better.

Twirling on my footballs, I used Sirius surprise to attack him physically. I jumped towards him and planted a fierce uppercut at his belly. I followed his folding forwards with a violent knee to his face, and he stumbled backwards. Not ceasing, I fell down into a low crouch, kicking one leg out to sweep it under Sirius' legs, whacking his feet from the floor. Landing hard on his back, he lost his grip on my wand. Diving over Sirius lying form, I grabbed my wand and rolled over my shoulder, using the momentum to get to my feet, facing Sirius again in a fluid motion.

He was already squatting low, baring his bloodied teeth at me. A maleficent smile appeared on my face. _That's what you get, when you play with me._ My ears were ringing almost too loud to hear the cheers and yells from the spectators.

Not waiting any longer - my benevolence was depleted for this day - I used an _Oppungo_ jinx to send the bench, which held my sweater, Sirius' way. He blasted it out of his way with a strong _Reducto_ , but I was only warming up.

Whirling light-footed out of the way of a spell that I had no idea of its identity, I pointed my wand at the floor under Sirius and thought _Rapid Quod Regio_. The concrete floor seemed to bubble and reach out for Sirius. Sirius scrambled away and send a blind _Confringo_ that caught me on my left side. I felt my bones break again, just like with the Death Eaters, but this time, the damage was greater.

Hissing the breath between my teeth, I ignored the pain and aimed my wand at Sirius face. The well-aimed _Obscuro_ stroke him right between his eyes, leaving them swollen and crusted over. Deprived of his eye-side he was easy prey now and I was determined to bring him down. I still heard Sara's voice ringing in my ears.

After I numbed my left arm, I opening the palm of that hand under great pain and difficulty towards the floor. Conjuring a physical shield I never stopped moving, flicking my left hand each time to conjure a small shield that would work as a step above the ground. Deflecting a curse that Sirius sent desperately my way, I saw no need to crouch anymore. Walking on my shield with my head held high, above the ground, I retrieved Sirius of his wand with a powerful _Expelliarmus_. Concentrating on the wand for a second, I let it hover in the air. I didn't want to damage or destroy it.

Sweeping my wand over the ground of the duelling area in an all-encompassing motion, I let my spell that turned the ground into grabbing quicksand, spread all over, turning the whole duelling area in quicksand. _Praepando_. Sirius, blinded and without a wand, held little resistance and soon his hands and feet were under the viscous concrete.

Approaching his shape on my step-shields, I took his last form of defence and sealed his mouth with a _Sigillum Oris_ , that created smooth skin where his lips should have been. Wandless and voiceless it was incredible difficult to cast spells. Crouching down, still hovering over the quicksand concrete, I rested my wand at his throat.

"Do you yield?"

He stopped struggling and nodded once with distinctive movements. Not trusting that the duel was really over - Al's paranoia seemed to become my paranoia - I glanced at Lupin. He nodded frantically.

"You lost", I breathed. Sirius nodded again. I felt no real victory.

" _Finite Incantatem_ ", I moved my wand from his mouth to his eyes, where I started with a spell that lessened the swelling. Pointing my wand at the ground I reversed the spell and Sirius was slowly released from the floor. Trying not to move too much, because of my shattered left side, I started chanting, moving my wand over his eyes again. A few seconds later, his grey eyes focused on me. They would still need real medical treatment, but at least he could see again. Checking the floor, I glided from my shield and vanished it. Sirius stumbled to his feet next to me, grabbing his wand out of the air, where it had still floated.

I looked over the crowd, where I was meet with shocked silence. Shacklebolt broke it first.

"I call dips for the Aura department!"

The twins jumped up, hollering and cheering, infecting the others with their good mood, whereas some of them were still too shocked to react. Seemed like the crowd had been entertained.

Turning towards Sirius I caught his cautious gaze.

"Fancy a Firewhiskey?"

* * *

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London, hours later_

Washing down the foul taste of Skelegrow with another shot of Firewhiskey, I was convinced that that mixture was a bad idea. My hammered brain couldn't care less.

"Sorry I conjured your aunt", a faint voice mumbled next to me.

Turning my head, I waited till the world stopped moving. "'s okay. Somehow glad ya did."

"Eh?" Sirius asked inarticulate.

"Imagine it happn'd in the field like that. Would've been bad. Real bad. Now 'm prepared", I slurred.

"Still sorry."

"Hm", I hummed in acceptance. "Sorry 'bout your eyes."

"'s'right."

I felt an arm move around my shoulders, pulling me towards a strong chest that smelled like leather, aftershave and healing salve. Letting go of my bottle - was it the Skelegrow or the Firewhiskey? - I curled my hand in Sirius shirt, careful of my aching left side. My poor left side. It would be as good as new in less than twelve hours according to that nice, scary nurse, but right know it hurt like a bitch.

Laying his cheek on top of my head, Sirius hugged me carefully to his body. "I know how you feel", Sirius murmured almost inaudibly in my hair.

"Hm?"

"Losing someone so close to you… I know how that feels."

Struggling to an upright position, I peered into his face, meeting his eyes carefully. There was so much pain in them that it took my breath away. I had no idea what to say, so I held my tongue. I hated it when people tried to console me with empty words, so I wouldn't disregard Sirius feelings with something like meaningless phrases. My intoxicated brain fought hard to keep up with the conversation.

"When James died…" it seemed like he couldn't finish the sentence.

Trying to comfort him, I reached for his hand and held onto him so tight, that it almost hurt, trying to ground him. It seemed to work, as he turned towards me, focusing his teared up eyes on me.

"When he died, I felt like a part of me had died as well", he whispered in a pained voice.

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the still fresh pain from Sara's image in my head, but I felt tears trickling down my cheeks. I started to cry silently for both Sirius and myself. There was so much pain in his voice and his face, that I couldn't bear looking at him. I felt like a coward when I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see another one suffering, as I was too occupied with my own overwhelming emotions.

"I felt like I was all alone after he was gone. Now I know that I still had Remus." He lowered his head until his forehead touched mine, his breath fanned over my face, washing the smell of Firewhiskey over me. "Please, never forget that you're not alone in this."

We stayed like that for a few painful heartbeats, each of us lost in our own thoughts. Shifting our weight, Sirius pulled me closer to his chest again, his hold on me tight and secure. I buried my face in his neck, letting my tears soak his shirt, while I felt sick from the alcohol and the emotional uproar. Holding onto each other, we tried to keep the other one from breaking apart, while only barely holding it together ourselves.


	13. Chapter 13 - Revelations

.

.

.

 **Chapter Thirteen – Revelations**

 _Defenestration (noun) The act of throwing someone out of a window_

* * *

 _Holding onto each other, we tried to keep the other one from breaking apart, while only barely holding it together ourselves._

I groaned as my pillow started to rumble angrily under my cheek.

"Fuck off!" my pillow uttered heatedly.

"Language!" a female voice scolded him. "Riga needs another dose of Skelegrow." A bit more of exasperated mumbling. "And I hardly think this is proper!"

"Wassup?" I murmured through the thick fog in my head. My mouth tasted awful. And my whole body was sore, especially my left side. I snugged deeper into the warm surface under my cheek, seeking comfort.

A hand stroked a few strand of my locks away from my face. "Riga, you need to drink your Skelegrow."

"Tastes disgusting."

"I know", the hand continued to pat my head. "But you'll need it, otherwise your arm won't heal."

That sounded reasonable. I raised my head and the world tilted out of its hinges. Seemed like I was still drunk. Putting my good hand to use, I pushed myself in a sitting position, crushing Sirius halfway. I was sprawled all over him, laying in a bed that was foreign to me. Looking around I assumed that we were probably in his room? Had we fallen asleep in Sirius room, cuddling up in his bed? Well, oops. I recognized Molly Weasley kneeing in front of the bed, presenting me a glass filled with the disgusting liquid. Grabbing the glass with the appalling potion with unsteady hands, I gave her a small smile. Nice of her to take care of me.

"Thanks", I mumbled gratefully.

I downed the Skelegrow and shuddered violently. "I doubt I'm allowed to wash it down with some Firewhiskey?" I asked hopefully.

Sirius reached for a pillow to put over his face, huffing into it to muffle the sound. Molly on the other hand found it less funny and straightened herself outraged.

"What? Of course not!" She took the glass out of my hand and reached for me. "Come on, I'll get you to your bed."

Sirius arm curled around my waist and tightened, holding me to his side. I neither was too thrilled to sleep in a lonely bed after the emotional day I had, which I had tried to drain in booze.

"Mrs Weasley, please, can't I just stay in this bed? I just want to sleep and here is as good as anywhere else."

"But it not appropriate!" Molly hissed.

"It's not like we're in any condition to do something inappropriate", I suppressed the need to roll my eyes.

"Speak for yourself, witch!" Sirius mumbled from under the pillow.

"You're not helping!" I gave him a nudge. Idiot. I looked at the redheaded witch with pleading eyes and decided that the truth would be the best idea.

"Mrs Weasley, I really don't want to sleep alone tonight, and Sirius provides me with emotional comfort, nothing more, nothing less. Maybe we could leave the door open or something?"

Hesitating a moment longer, she then nodded stiffly. "I'll trust you with this", she said seriously.

"There won't happen anything between us tonight", Sirius added.

I nudged him again. "There won't happen anything between us", I corrected him.

Mrs Weasley nodded once more and stepped towards the door. "Your next dose is due in six hours. Try to rest." She exited the room, leaving the door open.

I heaved a sigh and let myself fall limply forward, sprawling over Sirius and jarring my arm. I swallowed a groan. I was way too tired for this. Closing my eyes I allowed Sirius handle me into a position that was much more comfortable for both of us. His face was still pressed into the pillow and I snuggled closer to his shoulder, holding onto his hand. His fingers laced through mine and he squeezed them once. He was my anchor tonight.

I meant what I had said, I really thought that it was good to have the 'Sara-attack', as I had dubbed in when I was drunk, in a training duel, but it had unsettled me nonetheless. I felt alone and vulnerable. And Sirius understood that, which made it somehow easier. Maybe it would keep the nightmares away.

* * *

 _Safe House One of The Old, London, a few days later_

The days after the duel rushed by. After some well-meant jokes about Sirius and me - and our drunken and cuddly night - , the people couldn't stop talking about our duel. Shacklebolt - I was now allowed to call him Kings - was extremely interested in my step-shields, how we called them from now on. I was teaching him how to conjure them. It was rather difficult, conjuring a physical shield wandlessly and holding the concentration enough to walk on them. Conjuring a second one was even more difficult. And moving on them swiftly, while throwing spells in a duel was a whole different level. But Kings made nice progress and I was convinced that he would master the technique soon. Between trying to explain Minerva how the grabbing concrete worked and demonstrating the twins how the mouth sealing hex was cast correctly, I was pretty busy. The whole atmosphere in the headquarters was more relaxed. They had accepted me as one of their own and I was allowed to call most of them by their first names. Sirius and I shared an even closer relationship, probably because we had shared a low moment. He had lost all shyness and got touchy whenever he needed human contact. I thought it was because of his years in Azkaban. So I made sure to always give him a bit more cuddles than he asked for. We were growing to be close friends.

Moreover, the Order and I spent hours planning the ball, trying to decide who would go and who would stay behind. Remus and I even went over what to say to Skeeter, to make the meeting as self-serving for us as possible. Shockingly, I even finished my outfit. Molly helped me. She was over the moon when I asked her for help. In the little guestroom I showed her my dress and asked her what accessories I should wear.

Which brought me to today. I was sitting in the cooled down water in my bathtub, knees drawn up to my chest, arms looped loosely around them. I needed to get out of the water and prepare myself for the ball. Do my make-up and my hair, slip into the dress and so on. I decided to prepare on my own without any help. And I would also arrive alone at the ball. I've already had words with Goldsnipe and the inner circle of the Order. Everything was planned out. I was actually pretty optimistic about the whole event. I really did my best to make it my own and I certainly succeeded. In theory.

Sighing I got out of the bathtub and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel. I grabbed my wand and started to dry my hair. I wanted it in its soft waves. Traditionally a pureblood would wear her hair in complicated and impressive updo, and that was exactly what I was going to go for. But instead of a neat hairstyle, I decided on a messier fashion, leaving some locks to frame my face. That gave me a less rigid look. My make-up was a bit tricky, but in the end it looked natural and modest on me. It accentuated my features and hid a few minor flaws.

Despite all the trouble I had with the dressmaker, I had to admit that the ball gown was simply incredible. I was in love with it. It was a dark blue that complimented my eyes, made them shine even brighter. In a dark light room, the dress would look almost black. It clung to my curves, but was in no way a tight fit. A high slit in the flowing skirt gave me mobility and also made me leg peak out of it, all the way up to my hip. If you looked closely, you could see the wand holster that I had buckled on my other leg and my wand peeking through. The slit made the whole look very daring. The bodice and the sleeves were made out of see-through lace that delicately enveloped my shape, starting from a bateau neckline. Underneath the bodice was a nude material that allowed me to go braless without flashing anything. The lace flared down over the dark blue skirt, melting away in dainty forms. The difference from a traditional dress robe came in the bold slit, see-through lace and a bare back. The lace showed plenty of my skin, displaying the scars on my left arm to the whole world. I wouldn't hide them and neither would I display them consciously. They were a normal part of my body. The robe was traditionally cut, but the back was without any cover. From the top of my shoulders to my lower back, I decided to follow Muggle inspiration and presented my bare back. The gown was a fusion between a traditional witch robe and an haute couture Muggle gown. It was unusual and exactly how I imagined it to be.

A delicate, obsidian circlet adorned my locks, giving me a royal vibe. As for earrings I was wearing simple studs that mirrored the style of the circlet, the same blueish black like my circlet. I removed the bracelet that Al had given to me. I had no need to wear it tonight, and it really clashed with the whole outfit. Concealing Sara's necklace with a charm, I ended the charm that hid my signet ring. The hiding was over. I slipped into my shoes. Classy strappy high heels, that gave me a few inches and needed a cushioning charm for me to walk in them comfortable. The moment I needed to fight, I had to get them off me feet. Hopefully there was no fighting.

Checking myself in the mirror once more, I was satisfied. I looked elegant, classy and really pretty, if I could say so myself. But the bare back and the minimally covered arms differentiated my look shockingly from the traditional one. I smiled a bit and trace the scares on my left shoulders through the lace. They actually made me look a bit dangerous. The dark outfit only reinforced that feeling.

I took a look at the clock. It was almost eight pm. I knew that the ball started at seven, but I'd be officially welcomed in the Wizarding World by eight. So I had decided to come fashionably late, to avoid all the awkward small talk before the big announcement.

Checking for my wand in my thigh holster, I decided that I had wasted enough time and walked to the fireplace in my study. It was connected to the Floo network, only for one single one-way Floo travel. I was able to Floo directly to the Malfoy parlour, where the reception for the guests was. No one could Floo to my Safe House and the connection to the Floo network would close automatically after my travel. Goldsnipe had helped me set it all up. Without the knowledge of the Ministry, of course.

Without further ado I stepped into the fireplace and got whisked away. After a few disorienting moments, the world materialized around me again and I stepped out of the fireplace in the parlour of Malfoy Manor. It was luxuriously decorated and just so malfoyish that I had to roll my eyes. Gladly I was alone in the room, except for a tiny house elf.

"May Pibsy accompany the Lady to the ballroom?" a tiny house elf asked, staring up at me with big eyes that displayed wonder.

"Thank you, that would be most appreciated!" I said heartily as I vanished the bit of soot that always came with Floo travels. "I'm Riga, you can call my Lady Riga."

Holding my head high, I channelling the royal-as-shit-act that I had to keep up for this ball. I needed to be confident. But when Pibsy lead me through the spacious manor I gawked without shame. Statues, paintings and other artworks decorated the hallways, displaying the perverse wealth of the Malfoys. It was ridiculous how wealthy one single family could be.

Reaching the end of the hallway that the little house elf had lead me along, I could see opened folded doors. There were noises of conversation, laughter and music. This had to be the ballroom. Still walking towards it, I took a deep breath in and held it for a few seconds and squashed the need to run away from this bloody farce of a ball. I was many things, but a coward was not among them. But no matter how much I pretended to be confident, I was awfully nervous and my heart was beating fast in my chest. The formidable manor was only amplifying my anxiousness, reminding me, that I was attending an event that I've had never attended before. There were so many things that could go wrong.

Reaching the end of the hallway, I stood in front of the doors that framed an opulent and enormous ballroom. Multiple chandeliers hung from the ceiling, spreading the light glittering throughout the whole room. The ceiling itself was adorned with detailed stucco and frescoes, which extended partly to the walls, blending into a lush wallpaper. The floor was finest marble, polished to reflect the light from the chandeliers. Most of the room was open space that was meant for dancing, tables were positioned at its side, near the walls. Tiny sparkling fairies zipped through the air, losing pixie dust, thereby giving the whole ballroom a magical atmosphere. Trays with beverages floated through the air, pausing whenever a guest showed interest in the displayed drinks. An orchestra played magically, without any assistance of musicians. There was an incredible amount of people present, grouping together in conversations or just sipping on drinks and watching others.

I wiped my sweaty hands on my skirt. This was pure madness, I wanted to run again. Trying to calm my erratic breathing, I steadied my trembling hands. No one had noticed me of yet, and I had to get my game one before someone observed the sheer terror that I felt for the ball. Raising my chin, I pulled my shoulders back, earning myself a confident stance. Wiping my hands once more, I prayed to any entity that was willing to help me, that my hands would stay dry for the whole ball. I relaxed my facial features into a slightly smiling, pleasant expression.

Not a moment too early, as I just caught the eyes of Lucius Malfoy at the further end of the ball room, surrounded by a group of men in fine robes. Fortunately, Mulciber was not among them. Lucius raised his hand and the music died away, leaving the ballroom silent, as the guests stopped their conversations surprised by the sudden silence. Lucius smiled tight-lipped at me. He wanted to give me a big entrance. I bloody hated him.

Feeling the eyes of way too many people on me, I only just stifled the need to flinch, when the little house elf cleared her throat. Ripping my eyes away from Malfoy I regarded the little creature with a warm but slightly forced smile. It wrung its hands anxiously, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Pipsy was commanded to make the announcement, but Kreacher told us…"she halted.

Ah. So it seemed house elves were communicating and sharing gossip over the grapevine. I smiled at the creature.

"Don't worry. It's alright, you can announce me", I smiled at the house elf kindly. Poor little thing, it was so afraid. Just like me, I thought with a morbid sense of humour.

Nodding sharply, the house elf addressed the guests loudly with a charmed voice.

"The Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy is honoured to welcome a long lost member to the Wizarding society: Lady Morrigan Ethelda le Fay."

Without batting an eyelid, I strode into the ballroom that was shocked into silence, my gaze never wavering from Malfoys. His eyes opened a bit in surprise and his face slackened. My secret was out and I felt sick because of it. I was the last member of the le Fay lineage, descendant of Morgana le Fay herself, who was known for her power and ruthlessness. In history she was best known for the 'fact' that she was an enemy to Merlin and practitioner of the Dark Arts. Half-truths and century old rumours denounced her as an evil witch. There was no doubt that she'd been terrific in her might. And I, as her last scion, was proud to bear her name. It gave me strength to continue my act.

I ignored the frantic whispers that started around me. I came to a halt in front of Malfoy, bearing his companions no mind. Custom dictated me to curtsey to him, to show my respect to the host, even more so as he was hosting the event for me. But as I tried to channel a bad bitch witch with a frightening family history, I decided against it. As if I would ever bow to a Malfoy. So all I did was to incline my head ever so slightly, in an almost mocking impression of a bow that could be mistaken for just a nod.

"Lord Malfoy", I regarded him formally, "it seems your reputation is true after all. You certainly know how to provide a spectacle." I motioned to the lush ballroom. "I have to thank you for hosting this ball for me."

I smiled dazzlingly, offering him my right hand, so he could greet my accordingly. The palm of my hand faced the floor, roughly at hip level. He would need to bow down to kiss my knuckles, like it was tradition in pureblood circles. Grabbing my hand a bit more forceful than necessary, he tried to bow down as little as possible, while raising my hand. Exerting pressure, I pushed downwards, forcing his hand to a stop, never losing my smile. His face was a blank as he finally bowed down to kiss my knuckles. My signet ring glittered in the light, making the moment all the more victorious for me. He had bowed to me first.

Straightening himself up, he regarded me with a perfectly polite smile, clenching his fingers around my hand once more, before he let go. He waved his hand again and the music started to play again.

"Lady le Fay", he emphasized my name meaningful, while eying my outfit disdainfully. I could almost feel his contempt for my person. "There is no need to thank me. It is simply my duty to reintroduce your valued family line back to our world."

Turning to the men around me, he started the introduction. I was familiar with some of them and I would bet that most of them had been present in Umbridge's house. Lestrange was among Lucius friends. His gaze never wavered from mine when he gave me a hand kiss, openly flirting with me.

"Ever the charmer", I joked leniently, trying to play down our interaction. He winked at me and I stifled a shiver. The need to run grew stronger again.

"And finally, may I present you my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Mr Malfoy", I regarded him with a saccharine smile, exchanging pleasantries with him. Draco was nice enough, easy to small talk to and even easier on the eyes. If you liked pale, arrogant purebloods that was. During my conversation with the little group, the rest of the guests calmed down again. They were still some people throwing me curious glances and more than a few whispers, but the normal conversation had started again. Just when I wanted to excuse myself to run away to some people I actually knew, the younger Malfoy threw me off balance.

"I think we should start the dancing. If you would allow me the honour?" Making a great gesture, he offered me his arm, not without catching the attention of some guests nearby.

"Ah, Draco", Lucius drawled loudly for others to hear. "It seems you could secure the opening dance?"

Bloody hell.

The opening dance was, just like the closing one, was the most important one of a ball. Sharing it with Draco sodding Malfoy would stress an assumed good affiliation between me and that family. Furthermore, if Draco and I looked too cosy with each other, the rumour mill would come up with the wildest tales about a not existing relationship. I'd planned to skip the first and last dance altogether, avoiding the consequences thereby. I couldn't do that now. Maybe I could chose a partner for my last dance that was from an opposing political camp, cancelling out the repercussions of starting the ball with Draco.

Malfoy got the better of me. Bloody hell indeed.

"I would be delighted." Laying my hand in the crook of his elbow, I let myself be led on the dancefloor, walking confidently to the middle of it.

"I assume you know how to dance, Lady le Fay?" Draco asked charmingly.

"Naturally", I smiled, covering up my unease.

Sara hadn't been too strong in duelling or fighting at all. That's why Mike had observed that part of my training. But Sara had been a positive political animal. All the rules, tricks and background knowledge had been hers to pass on to me. Even her parenting included lessons that pureblood children would learn. I've learned all the customs, several languages, genealogy, and even playing the piano - if not terribly good so. Another lesson had been dances. I could dance with my eyes closed. Which in no way meant that I wanted to dance with Draco.

Reaching the middle of the dance floor, we got into position. I was making sure that we were standing an appropriate distance away. Draco smiled knowingly at me as the background music grew louder and changed in pace.

"Ah, it seems that father decided to open this ball with a dance unique to the Malfoy family."

Unique to the Malfoy family? I've had never heard of such a thing. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"It's usually danced on more… personal events", Draco continued, "You won't know the steps."

Bugger, did he mean personal like weddings? A dance that was usually danced at weddings? This was taking a turn for worse. I opened the stupid ball with a wedding dance, exclusive for the Malfoys. People would interpret so much in this. I was sure this was payback from Lucius. Not even an hour in this bloody ball and I was already regretting my decision to show the world that bridges could be built between oppositions, while upholding my promise to Lucius to attend his ball in exchange for free passage of my friends that night in Umbridge's house.

"Then I'll just have to follow your lead", I said with a tight smile that showed my annoyance. I was already losing my touch.

Inclining his head, he waited no longer and swept me into the dance with confident strides. I'd hoped that he would ease me into it, slowly picking up the pace and the complexity, but I was wrong. He moved gracefully from one position into another, gliding over the dancefloor in complicated steps. Being led by my shoulder blade and his hand, I had no other choice than to just follow his movements and give up the control to him. I hope this was not a foreboding for the rest of the evening.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy joined us on the dancefloor shortly after, and after the music changed to a familiar melody, the dancefloor was opened up for other couples as well.

"There're quite a lot people who'd like to meet you", Draco said, gesturing to a group of people that stood at the edge of the dancefloor. They were roughly our age, holding themselves proudly while observing the dancers. Surely they were his friends.

"Well, this ball is all about people meeting me, isn't it? I'm sure you'll introduce me later."

Smiling politely he led me through a couple of complex steps, guiding me without effort. He easily maintained a light conversation about his friends and Hogwarts, telling me all about his victories as a Seeker and his popularity within the student body. I let him talk and used the opportunity to scan the crowd. Spotting some members of The Order I instantly relaxed a bit, feeling assured that I was not alone in this mess. I caught Sirius' gaze and hoped that he understood what I wanted to communicate. He should save me from Draco's clutches as fast as possible.

The fast pace of the dance changed again, into the well-known melody of a Waltz. Adjusting our steps we glided into the new dance without any struggle. Gladly a voice interrupted us.

"Dearest cousin, may I cut in?"

Nodding stiffly, Draco passed my hand along to Sirius' and walked away from us, with a slight frown on his face. Grinning boyishly, Sirius swept me energetically into the Waltz. Instantly I felt relieved and smiled back at him, the first real smile of the evening.

"Thank you! I don't know how much longer I could've listened to him."

"So bad?" he laughed.

"Not overly so, but he didn't stop talking about Quidditch and I'm not too interested in that game."

Seeing Sirius honestly shocked face, I laughed and continued, excusing my disinterest. "I never saw a game in person."

"Ah, yes", he relented, "we should change that sometime."

We moved a few paces in silence, Sirius manoeuvring us through the dancing couples skilfully. He cleared his throat almost awkwardly.

"So…" he began, "le Fay? A family name with quite a reputation."

I actually laughed freely to that, making the head of some dancers around us turn.

"So…" I replied in kind, "Black? A family name with quite a reputation."

Chuckling he shrugged his shoulders and turned us cleverly, avoiding a collision with another couple.

"Touché" he admitted. "But why haven't you said anything?"

He almost looked hurt. I'd know that I would've to explain myself. It was not surprising and he - as well as The Order - deserved answers. But my family tides had been a secret for such a long time that it was not easy for me to talk about them. The whole story was messy and confusing, so very few people knew the true story.

"Imagine you heard about a prophecy that claims that there's a girl that can support either side of the war to an extent that helps them win", I started quietly, so no one could eavesdrop on us. "And then you find out that said girl is from a family that is famous for its sinister ancestor. Her foremother is told to be evil and ready to meddle with the Dark Arts. Would you be willing to give her the benefit of the doubt? Or would you just try to stop her, never trusting her?"

He regarded me with thoughtful eyes. "It would've made things more complicated. But I think you'll owe us an explanation nonetheless.

"Probably. As long as you guys don't forget that blood means very little and you're keeping an open mind."

"So that's the main reason why your aunt hid you?" he asked confused, while steering us to one end of the ballroom.

"The prophecy still stands, and we wanted to avoid the conflict as long as possible", I tried to explain. "And just because I give a shit about blood, doesn't mean that others see it the same way."

"That certainly is true."

We fell silent, both of us lost in our own thoughts about the matter. Observing the other dancers and some of the other guests I mulled over the topic of magical blood and how little sense it made to classify people in regards to the number of generations they've been in the Wizarding World. Sighing deeply, because I would never truly understand that, I glanced back to Sirius and was surprised to see him observing me with a careful expression. Just when I wanted to ask him what was up, I felt his hand move slowly from shoulder blade to my waist, his eyes twinkling full of mischief. I narrowed my eyes.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Sirius?" I asked him dangerously calm. "There are plenty of people watching us with eagle-eyes!"

"I'm giving them another guy they can pair you up with. You know, with Draco and you opening the dancefloor together."

I narrowed my eyes further and fought with myself to keep the frown off my face, as I had to maintain my neutral and polite facial expression. I was sure that there were many eyes watching.

"I really don't know if that's a good idea", I growled through teeth, smile still in place.

"Oh come on!" he laughed and pulled me closer than necessary. Bending forward he whispered in my ear. "Give them something to talk about. Confuse them."

Scoffing almost undetectable I was annoyed to realize that he was right. It would be good for me to be associated with a wizard of the Light side as well. I morphed my smile into an awestruck expression, leaning closer to him, looking deeply in his eyes. I hoped I displayed the smitten girl just right, peering at him like he was Merlin's gift to all women. When his hand fell even lower to my hip, I decided to end our little farce right there. He was just too much of a playboy and I made mooneyes at him long enough to get the people to talk about Sirius and me instead of Draco and me.

"Get your hand out of my no-touch-zones or you'll lose it", I was still smiling adoringly up to him.

Barking out a laugh, he swept us out of the dance. Tucking my hand in the crock of his arm, he walked me towards a little group. Remus, Tonks and Kingsley stood together, regarding the people around them suspiciously. Remus and Kings were wearing both black dress robes, but the similarities stopped there. Remus robes looked well-worn, and fitted him ill, hanging a bit on his too slim frame. He looked a tad shabby like always and tired. Kings on the other hand looked regal, standing tall in his expensive robes that were decorated in a geometrical pattern that was almost invisible because of their dark colour. Combining it with his dark complexion, he exuded an exotic flare that earned him many curious and appreciative glances. Tonks was clothed in a purple gown that clashed slightly with her short pink hair. She looked very pretty and a bit flustered.

Holding me out on my hand, Sirius bowed deeply and displayed me like a curiosity.

"I present you Lady Morrigan le Fay!"

Snorting and rolling my eyes, I freed myself from his grip and took a glass of water from one of the floating trays. I was not stupid enough to drink alcohol in an environment like this. Taking a sip I addressed the others, catching Kings almost inquiry gaze.

"Thanks that you all came. I'll explain later, don't worry. How's it going so far?"

"I feel like I'm right in a bloody trap, but otherwise just fine", Tonks said strained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I felt exactly the same. Mingling with Death Eaters was nothing I wanted to do, even for a political sake. I was still weary that something would go awfully wrong and bite us in our arses. I had to trust that Goldsnipe had done everything in his power to safeguard this event.

"I like what you did with Malfoy", Kings regarded me smirking. "Making him bow to you first. Nice metaphor. And also quite the statement with your dress. You're certainly breaking tradition with your boldness."

I snickered and smoothed my skirt nervously over my legs. "Thank you. I've to admit that I liked playing him like that." I came back to the matter at hand. "But nothing strange has happened? Everyone's playing nice?"

Remus nodded. "We're all untrusting of each other, but we're also staying out of each other's hair. So far, so good."

Yeah, so far, so good. Letting my glance sweep over the ballroom, while the others started to discuss the consequences of my entrance, I was surprised to see, that the guests really seemed to enjoy themselves. I knew few of the people, but I was convinced that Malfoy only invited wizards and witches that were important to the society in one way or another. The dancefloor was pleasantly filled with dancing couples, the bar was surrounded by thirsty guests and little groups conversed animated. I couldn't believe that the party was a success. How was it that everything the Malfoys touched turned into gold?

Overseeing the ballroom again, I was relieved and surprised to see that Mulciber was not among the guests. Curious. But I spotting another little group, consisting of the Longbottoms, Goldsnipe and Aberforth Dumbledore, and I decided to pay them a visit. I died to ask Goldsnipe how Malfoy had handled himself during the planning. Maybe there was a funny story to hear.

"I just saw Goldsnipe, I want to exchange some words", I said over my shoulder, already moving along the edge of the dancefloor. A few feet away from my destination, I sensed something behind me and sidestepped a hand that had tried to catch hold of my upper arm. Turning around fully I looked up in the smiling face of Rabastan Lestrange.

"Young Draco had led you so quickly off to the dancefloor, I wasn't able to ask for myself: Dance with me?" he smiled charmingly, but something lurked in his eyes that gave me goosebumps.

I didn't want to cause a scene so the only option was to dance with him. Casting a glance over my shoulder I saw that The Order members and Goldsnipe were aware of my predicament. Smiling reassuringly their way, I turned to Lestrange and nodded.

"With pleasure", I lied without batting an eyelid, setting my beverage on a tray that conveniently floated over.

Taking my hand, he led me on the floor.

"You do look extraordinarily lovely tonight", he said with an appreciative smile, eying me from the top of my head, down to my legs, pausing significantly at the slit that showed quite a bit of my leg while I walked with him. I smiled, but said nothing, opting to let my glance travel over the dancefloor instead. The dancers around us were hiding us from the guests that stood around the dancefloor. Although we were surrounded by swirling couples it felt somehow intimate, being out of the eyes of my allies and friends. It felt utterly wrong.

Ghosting his hand over my bare back, he delicately put it on my shoulder blade and guided me into the dance. It felt like his hand burnt my skin. I felt uncomfortable with him touching me, I wanted to flinch away from the physical contact.

"How do you like the ball so far?"

"It's beautiful. Lord Malfoy outdid himself with the decoration", I replied politely.

"Yes, that is certainly true. He's known for his pomp. But what about the company? It seemed you were awfully comfortable with young Draco. There was even talk about an intimate moment with Black on the dancefloor. Two suitors in such a short amount of time. You wrap us all around your little finger, it seems."

He regarded me with cold eyes. I felt a shiver running down my spine. This conversation was beyond weird and I felt like I had missed some important points. I didn't know what to say, so I kept my mouth shut. He just continued talking.

"And it seems I've just stopped you on your way to suitor number three."

I looked at him utterly confused. Was he talking about Neville Longbottom? Surely not Goldsnipe or Dumbledore. Involuntarily I tried to gain distance to him, but he held only stronger onto me, digging his fingers into my back, still guiding me through the steps of the chance. My face was frozen in a blank mask. Seemingly undisturbed he continued his monologue.

"I just can't help but to ask myself: What would you think about me as an admirer?"

My eyebrows shot up and I actually missed a step and stumbled over my own feet. Had I heard right? That would explain our encounter in Diagon Alley where he inquired about my non-existing escort to the ball. It seemed he wanted to ask me to accompany me. My heart leapt in my chest. He was mental.

Carrying me over my tripping steps, he continued as if everything was in order, guiding us smoothly back into the dance. His unsettling gaze was concentrated on my face and the fingers of his right hand started to caress the scars on my shoulder.

"The way you held yourself in that ridiculous woman's house earned you my respect. Even more so after I saw how you handled Malfoy afterwards. You're such an enchanting witch. Knowing about your powerful family line makes you only more desirable."

"I hardly think this is appropriate", I contributed to this absurd conversation, my face set in stone. I still didn't want to make a scene but he could only push me so far before I reacted.

"I could offer you so much. My family is well-respected in this society. We have power and wealth."

"Which I both have plenty myself", I said. Anger mixed into my frightened state. What the hell did he think he was doing? His behaviour and his maniac eyes convinced me that he was nutters. He leaned closer, which instantly made me bent backwards, away from him.

"But my family vaults offer you unknown and terrible wonders that would surely intrigue you."

"I doubt that I would be intrigued by 'terrible wonders'", I hissed angrily at him. I didn't know if anyone had noticed my concealed struggle with Lestrange, but I wanted to get away from him. Something was extremely wrong with him.

"Even if it would aid your cause?" he asked me smirking darkly.

My breath caught in my throat. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I would certainly think about it later. Right now I had to take care to get away from him.

Moving with the momentum in our next turn, I wretched my right hand free off his and grasped over my left shoulder, boring my thumb into the pressure point of his hand. Freed of his grip, I ducked under his arm and stepped away from him in a fluid motion, walking swiftly through the dancing couples towards the end of the dancefloor. My heart was bumping hard in my chest, and I knew that I looked a bit flustered. I couldn't help it, Lestrange gave me the creeps. Spotting Draco near the dancefloor and nearest to my position, I hurried in his direction, aware that Lestrange had to be a few paces behind me, trying to capture me again, while I still tried to avoid a scene. _Don't run, don't run, don't run._

"Draco!" I exclaimed breathlessly and a bit too loud. I suppressed a wince. Firstly, that wasn't subtle at all and secondly, I had used his first name. Bugger. Almost leaping the last feet to the young Malfoy, I grabbed his arm a tad too forcefully and simpered up in his face, just when Lestrange appeared next to me.

"You mentioned earlier that you wanted to introduce me to you friends?" I asked, trying to calm my breathing. Not bothering to wait for his answer, I turned to the other man.

"Mr Lestrange, thank you for the dance. It was very… different", I said with a hard smile.

Turning towards Draco again I regarded him with an expectant expression. _Get us away from here, idiot._ Draco looked at Lestrange quizzically, but nodded at me and covered my hand on his arm with his. Steering us away, he gave me a smile that was all flashing teeth. I felt eyes boring into the back of my head. It was unsettling.

"Is everything alright, Lady…?" he left his sentence unfinished. I resisted to roll my eyes. In my panic I had called him by his first name. Courtesy regulates that I should offer the same familiarity to him. I gave him another smile that was as dazzling as it was fake. My knight in snobby armour, I thought sarcastically.

"You can call me Riga. Only if you want to, of course." Maybe I was lucky and he was too proper to use my given name.

"It would be an honour, Riga", he drawled. Oh Merlin, save me from smug males.

Leading me to the little ground he'd pointed out earlier, I discovered Rita Skeeters shockingly blond locks within them. Lovely, I could kill two birds with one stone. Draco let go of my hand and put his palm on my lower back, guiding me the last few feet. The moment we stood in front of the group I moved slightly aside, stepping away from his hand. He was too touchy for my liking.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Lady le Fay. Riga," he emphasized my name, "these are some of my friends. Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson."

I smiled politely at each of them. Nott was tall and lanky, his paleness was accentuated by his dark hair and equally dark eyes. Zabini displayed chocolate coloured skin and startling green eyes, he was incredibly handsome and gifted me with a blinding smile. The girl had black hair that was coiffed in a bob hairstyle. Her button nose dominated her face, rightfully so as she looked down her nose at me. Before any of us could say anything, Skeeter butted in.

"Rita Skeeter!" she gasped her hand out and shook mine enthusiastically. "But you already know that, Riga, don't you? Oh, may I call you Riga? After all our correspondence I just feel like we already know each other!"

I smiled leniently at her and stopped her flow of speech. "Of course, Rita. I'm glad that you could make it."

"Oh yes, I wouldn't miss this for the world! It has been marvellous so far." She crept closer to me. "You don't think you could answer me some questions? About our Draco here? Or even that delicious Sirius Black?" she winked at me.

I forced myself to laugh casually. Bloody brilliant, here we go with the rumours.

"I'd love to, but I think this is neither the right place nor the right time for that. If you could talk to my Account Manager Goldsnipe?" I gestured to the goblin, catching his gaze and nodding at him, signalling my consent. "I'm sure he'd simply love to arrange a meeting where we'll have more time to discuss everything. Just think about it, only us two, able to have an intimate one on one." I winked conspiratorially at her, trying to intrigue her.

Nodding hectically and practically salivating, she bid her goodbye and hurried away. Catching the gaze of Goldsnipe I had to suppress a grin. The goblin wasn't too fond of the reporter and would surely let me hear some complains about me sending that women his way later on. Turning around to the others I smiled apologetically.

Addressing Zabini I started, "Draco told me that you play Quidditch -"

"Aren't those goblins a bother?" Parkinson interrupted me rudely. I turned my attention to her, regarding her with a blank and polite face. Inclining my head and raising my eyebrows I gestured her nonverbally to continue.

"Mother tells me that they're a good for nothing lot. Hiding behind their walls at Gringotts, doing nothing to contribute to the society we live in. There's a reason that bunch isn't allowed a wand. Those half-bloods aren't worth it", she said dismissive. "They're only worth what they have in their vaults and those vaults are ours. But it seems you're already in on our most valued riches, are you not?" she continued acidly, eyeing Lestrange in the process. Draco cleared his throat meaningfully, signalling her to shut up.

Ignoring the side blow to my person I let my glance go back to Goldsnipe. I saw him talking with Skeeter, handling my affairs as trustworthy as always. I felt rage bubbling up in my chest, growing angry because of that prejudiced girl that so easily slandered my friend. Without looking away from Goldsnipe I addressed Parkinson.

"Goblins are a ruthless race, vicious in their behaviour. It's said that they thrive during war times, and pride themselves in their bloody history. They are exceedingly loyal to whomever they consider a friend. That sounds to me like a most valuable ally. Just why Goldsnipe and I swore fealty to each other." I snapped my gaze back to the other girl, regarding her with cold, hard eyes. "You should choose wisely who you want to insult. I could take offense in the name of my friend."

She gaped at me. "You swore fealty to such a creature?"

I narrowed my eyes on her. Blood prejudice always angered me. How could you think badly about someone because of something they had no power about? Blood didn't define us, our actions did. There was no question that I would defend my friend. Maybe even scare Parkinson a bit in the progress.

Letting go of my aura, I let it almost unnoticed whirl around me, grazing the aura of that foolish girl, frightening her with the viciousness behind it. I would never let go of my aura in a situation like this, but they didn't need to know. I just wanted to scare them a bit. When the girls' eyes grew bigger, I knew that she felt my magic.

"Yes", I answered her question and simultaneously sent a warning. She stared at me with wide eyes.

When the silence grew uncomfortable, I turned towards the young men, ignoring their rigid stances and addressed Draco.

"I'll take my leave, seeking out more enjoyable company."

I gave the two other boy an empty smile. "It was simply delightful", I lied, not bothering to sound convincing.

Pivoting around I made my way towards Sirius, ignoring a few people who tried to get my attention. If Lestrange confronted me now, it would end badly. I was in no mood to play games anymore. This evening was exhausting and the few hours I had to spend here were already giving me headaches.

"I wholeheartedly apologize that I made you all attend this ball, because of me. I'm sorry that you have to suffer through this evening and I promise expensive wine as compensation", I huffed out frustrated when I reached the little group of Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Kings. They looked at me surprised.

"What happened?" Tonks asked startled.

"Parkinson insulted Goldsnipe. I got angry and snapped at her, but left before I could do something overly stupid."

Knowing nods followed my explanation. They could all understand my reaction, Remus probably more than the others.

"We saw you dancing with Lestrange earlier", Kings voiced.

I crinkled my nose. "That was a bloody nightmare. Something is extremely wrong with that man."

"You should be glad that his older brother and my crazy cousin aren't attending", Sirius added.

I grimaced. I've heard the stories about those two. Bellatrix acted as the right hand to Voldemort and executed most of his more important and blood thirstier tasks. She had a frightening reputation and I was indeed glad that she didn't attend. I looked for Neville. It was bad enough that he attended a ball where he had to face one of the people that tortured his parents into insanity. Imagining that he would have to face Bellatrix and Rodolphus as well was just wrong. One Lestrange was more than enough.

"Which reminds me", I informed them quietly, "it seems Lestrange has something valuable in his vault. He mentioned that I would be interested in it somehow. I've no idea what he was talking about, but I think he told me about it to intrigue me."

Due to the confused stares, I added awkwardly, "He showed interest."

"That's alarming", intoned Kingsley, raising his eyebrows in shock, while Sirius chocked on his drink. I patted him carefully on his back, trying to ease his struggles.

"Yeah, tell my about it", I grumbled. "I'll just keep clear of him."

Before someone could say any more to that matter we were interrupted by Aberforth Dumbledore. With his dark robes and his grey beard, that wasn't as long as his older brothers had been, he looked collected and serious.

"Mr Dumbledore, thank you so much for attending, your support means a lot to me. I wanted to talk to you earlier, but I was stopped", I addressed him. I was extremely thankful for his help indeed. His position as a ringleader in the resistance gave his backing a greater weight.

He nodded, "Don't mention it, kid." Waving his hands he continued. "I'm here because of bad news."

He had our attention instantly. Hiding my hands behind Sirius broad back, I waved my fingers in a distinct movement and cast a _Muffliato_ around us, preventing others from eavesdropping.

"The Dark Mark was spotted", Dumbledore dropped the bombshell.

"What?!" I hissed, carefully trying to calm my reaction.

I somehow believed that this evening was something like a truce for a few hours. As long as the ball was going on we would all pretend to be friends, trying to sway the public to our side. I seeked Lucius out in the crowd. He was standing in his usual group of people, one of his brethren whispered something in his ear and I watched as Lucius face changed into a stony, neutral mask. Seemed like he also just received the news. I turned back to Aberforth, without letting the Death Eater out of my eyes.

"Could you tell Goldsnipe that I need him to get Rita out of here? I don't care how, just get her out of here before this blows up in our faces and she'll tell the whole world about it in one of her lovely articles." He nodded.

"Time for our ordered retreat. Kings, can you take care of that? We'll only move, when Rita's gone. We can't let her know."

"Sure, I'll spread the word."

Before they could take off with their tasks, I held Aberforth back.

"Tell me, where was the attack?"

"London, near the Regent's Park", he replied before he cancelled my _Muffliato_ and made his way to the goblin.

I barely noticed that Kings took off as well, spreading the message that we'd leave soon. Safe House Three was near Regent's Park. The Martin family was still residing there, keeping a low profile. My face grew pale and I actually started to tremble. I had grown pretty close to the Martin family, adoring little Emma and I deeply respected Lizzie and her husband for their bravery. They were good people. From across the ballroom I saw that Lucius looked my way, face still in his perfect neutral mask. He flicked his hand in a dismissive manner and one of the men nodded his head shortly and walked towards the exit. This couldn't be a coincidence.

Disregarding all decency, I grabbed in the slit of my dress and moved my hand to my covered leg, retrieving my wand from my thigh holster. Flicking it quickly I conjured a piece of parchment and a quill. Scribbling the address on it, I handed it to Tonks. I reckoned that she was less likely to scare the family, than the imposing Sirius or Lupin with the scars in his face.

"Go now. I can't wait till Skeeter's gone. Be careful, they won't expect you. And don't risk anything, if it's too dangerous for you I want you to run."

Understanding dawned in her eyes. She'd realized that I was hiding someone near Regent's Park and that I was highly concerned that the Dark Mark was there because they've been attacked. Handing the slip of paper back to me, she hurried towards the exit, striding confidently. Urging both Remus and Sirius to read the address of the Safe House as well, I tried to clear my head. I had to form a plan of action.

Catching the Malfoy patriarchs gaze again, I let the parchment float in front of me and set it on fire, destroying the information about the Safe House. I had to relocate the Martins, no matter if they'd been attacked or not. Lucius had seen my reaction to the news, he knew I was hiding someone or something in that part of London. Maybe I should get them out of the country. I really hoped that it was a false alarm.

"You'll accompany me later?" I asked the two wizards. Both nodded their affirmative. "It's the family that Sara…" I let the sentence unfinished. They would know what I meant.

My tense staring at Lucius was interrupted by Goldsnipe.

"Aberforth himself escorted Ms Skeeter out. I decided to stay, honouring our bond."

I nodded. The whole atmosphere in the ballroom had changed. It was more subdued and less cheery. The dancefloor was empty and Kingsley started to see my guests off. The guests realized that something was off, but no one tried to ask for an explanation. Just one after another left the ball, either by Floo or by Apparition.

I kicked my heels off, standing barefoot on the cold marble floor, but assuring a steady footing for whatever would come next. I would leave the shoes here, I surely wouldn't miss them. I held my wand concealed in the folds of my skirt. It was pretty useless either way, with all the precautions that Goldsnipe had taken, but I felt better just holding onto it. And maybe I could still pummel someone in the ground. My skin felt twitchy and I knew that my magic was swirling around me once again, but I didn't even try to get a hold of it again. I was too anxious to try and there wasn't any risk of me losing control.

The room cleared and the only ones left from my people were Goldsnipe, Sirius, Remus and Kings. With a ballroom full of Death Eaters and opposing parties. My heart thudded loudly and my jaw was clenched. Lucius hadn't even tried to stop the leaving guests, just watching Kings clear out the whole ballroom without a word of objection. He surely knew that I was barely holding onto my rage.

"I need to check in with the Aurors", Kingsley said tensely. "There wasn't any alarm of yet, but I want to be there when the Department is informed."

I nodded and watched him as he walked to the door. Growing more anxious as the seconds went by, I regarded the remaining three people that still stood with me.

"Sirius and Remus, you're both still with me? When we're outside the wards I'll take you side-along. Goldsnipe, the best would be if you accompanied us out of here, then you could go back to Gringotts?"

The goblin shook his head. "No, I'll stay and make sure that you'll be able to leave safely. I set up the security, I'll be okay. And I can act as your proxy."

I pinched my face in worry. "Are you sure? Look around, these people are not really friendly."

"I know that. If they try something, it'll be the last thing they do", Goldsnipe replied with a feral grin. More composed he continued. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, Riga. You need to go now."

Searching in his eyes for earnestness I nodded once sharply when I'd found it. Goldsnipe moved towards Lucius, his posture displaying nothing but poised calmness. Remus, Sirius and I swiftly waked to the exit. I had to lift my skirt out of the way as it was too long without the heels. With that I displayed a generous amount of my legs, but I couldn't care less. I had the Martins on my mind and I was determined to get to them. Sandwiched in between the two men, Remus had his eyes on the front, while Sirius secured our back. There wasn't really anything the Death Eaters could do to us, thanks to Goldsnipe. But we felt unsafe nonetheless. Hurrying down the main hallway in the Manor, I almost ran into the gardens. The moment we crossed the wards I grabbed hold of the two and apparated us to London.


	14. Chapter 14 - Going Pear-Shaped

.

.

.

 **Chapter Fourteen – Going Pear-Shaped**

 _Kuebiko (noun) A state of exhaustion inspired by an act of senseless violence, which forces you to revise your image of what can happen in this world_

* * *

 _The moment we crossed the wards I grabbed hold of the two and apparated us to London._

We appeared in a small alley that was near Safe House Number Three, my bare feet smacking on the ground. The small street was deserted and tranquillity and darkness surrounded us. It was dead silent, only a small breeze rustled some newspaper that lay on the ground. It was eerily calm and I didn't trust it a second. I loosened my grip on both Sirius and Remus and turned towards them.

"The Safe House is just around the crossing before us. The wards around the flat haven't reported a breaching. We should find Tonks and look out for the Dark Mark."

Remus gripped his wrist and nodded. "I'll send her a message through the bracelet, tell her that we're here."

No one of us was inclined to wait for an answer, so we inched forward, out of the alleyway. I was at the head of our little group, Sirius and Remus right behind me. The three of us had our wands ready in our hands, prepared for anything that may come. Peeking out of the alley I craned my neck, trying to get a glimpse at the flat a few hundred feet away.

My breath caught in my throat. Right there over the Safe House was the Dark Mark. A sickly green, nebulous figure floated over the house, displaying a horrendous skull that seemed to open his jaw almost mockingly. Out of its mouth flew a snake with oversized fangs. It was a terrifying sight and I felt goosebumps travel up my arms. My grip on my wand tightened.

"Fuck", I heard Remus mutter behind me. "Where's Nymphadora?"

Sirius snorted. "Don't let her hear you calling her that."

My raised hand silenced them both. "Let's disillusion ourselves and find Tonks. I need to get into the flat."

Looking back at the two men I saw them booth nodding tensely. I raised my wand to my forehand and tapped it lightly against my skin, casting the charm nonverbally. It felt like a raw egg was cracked open on my head and poured coldly over my whole body. No matter how often I used that charm it still felt odd. We made our way light-footed towards the apartment complex, only a ripple in the air betrayed our presence. In a crouch I crossed the road, paranoid to be discovered even though we had disillusioned ourselves. I had to hold the left side of my skirt to keep myself from stumbling over it and I felt the irrational need to giggle hysterically. It was so typical for my bad luck that I ended up investigating the appearance of the Dark Mark in a ball gown and barefoot. As we got closer I recognized a crumpled figure on the middle of the abandoned street.

"Oh Merlin", I breathed and quickened my steps. Next to me I heard one of the others do the same.

Only a few feet were left when I realized that the shape was a man, hurled into himself in a protective fetal position. My bare feet smacked on the concrete as I ran the last steps towards him. Observing my surroundings I made sure that we were alone on the street before I turned the man on his back. My breath left my lungs with a rush when I stared at the empty and unseeing eyes of the man. His face was slack, but I checked his pulse nonetheless. It wasn't there.

"That's Lizzie's husband", I informed the two Order members that I still felt by my side. What had he been doing on the street? He should have stayed inside the protective wards, sheltered by the Fidelius Charm.

"We need to find Tonks", came the pressed reply from Remus. I couldn't agree more. This situation was going awry and I felt like we were in great danger.

"Maybe we should inform Kings-", before I could finish my sentence I felt my magic resonate within me, warning me, as the wards of the Safe House were triggered. "There's someone in the house. An unknown magical signature is closing in on the wards of the flat. Hurry!"

We still maintained our disillusionment charms, in the hopes that we could use the surprise moment to our advantage. Running full speed towards the house, we left the dead body on the street. There was nothing we could have done for him. Opening the front door with a quick _Alohomora_ we entered the house and were greeted with darkness. The stairwell was silent and the shuffling sound from my skirt on the floor seemed deafening loud. A quick _Homenum Revelio_ informed us that three people on the third floor were currently the only ones out in the hallways.

"The flat is on the third floor", I whispered.

A hand on my shoulder held me back and Remus took the lead. I had my hand on his back and felt how Sirius did the same as he hooked his fingers into the skirt on my lower back. It was so dark in the stairwell that we couldn't even make out the typical ripple of someone moving under the disillusionment charm. Not wanting to topple over each other we had to know where everyone was. The only method to do so without cancelling the charm was to hold onto each other. We climbed the floors, continuing to move in a line as we heard muffled voices. Creeping further into the hallway of the third floor, we could finally make out the words, just behind a corner of the hall.

"Pray tell, where is the flat with the number nine?" a deep and familiar voice grumbled. "I can easily make out number eight and number ten. But where is nine? Can you guess where it's hidden?" the voice continued harshly and sarcastic. He already knew that the flat was hidden by the Fidelius charm.

Moving around the corner we all stilled because of the scene that was presented to us. Mulciber was holding Tonks in a vicelike grip, his hand buried in her now dark red hair, pulling her head back in an uncomfortable angle. Lizzie lay to his feed, sobbing and whimpering.

"Tell me!" Mulciber roared and I flinched. I was surprised that none of the neighbours tried to investigate the loud noises, but it was better that way. They would've been causalities. I heard a chocked laugh and snapped my attention back to the scene in the hallway.

"Never", Tonks growled defiantly. That only caused Mulciber to become even more livid and he threw Tonks to the ground, next to Lizzie. My heart stuttered when Mulciber raised his wand at Tonks and Remus was just a split second faster in his attack than I was.

Cancelling our disillusionment charms, we rushed around the corner. Remus threw a Shield charm between Mulciber's wand and Tonks, but it was not strong enough. The slicing hex from the Death Eater caught Tonks on the neck and blood started to splatter in time with her heartbeat. It was a horrendous scene, Tonks falling backwards and trying to stop the bleeding with a weak hand, Lizzie screaming in desperation and Remus attacking Mulciber with bare hands, his werewolf persona looking out his now yellowish eyes.

Sirius raced to Remus side, throwing a curse at Mulciber while trying to shield his friend that seemed to have lost his grip of humanity. I ran to Tonks, starting to intone healing charms before I even reached her. The bleeding slowed down, but it just didn't stop completely. There was so much blood covering the floor and Tonks. Still chanting I ripped a piece of fabric off my skirt and wrapped it around the young woman's neck. If magic didn't help I had to try the Muggle way. I ignored Lizzie with her crying and mumbling all the way through it, I just couldn't help her right now.

The battling noises behind me spurred me to hurry up my first aid and after I made sure that the bleeding was stopped at least for now, I whirled around to support the two Order members. Only then I realized that another Death Eater had joined the battle, throwing one nasty curse after another at Sirius and Remus. We must have missed him when we've been sneaking up the hallway or maybe he'd just joined Mulciber.

Without second thought I threw myself into the battle next to Sirius and deflected a hex that was aimed at the Animagus. Ducking under a curse from Mulciber I used my lower position to send a slicing hex at the ankles from the Death Eater. When I heard him yell in pain, a fierce grin formed on my face. I would take great pleasure in destroying him. He had attacked people that were under my protection.

Mulciber's stumbling and trying to regain his balance gave me a short moment to turn to Remus.

"Take Tonks and get her to help!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him towards his girlfriend. "Now!"

I whirled around and faced our enemies again, avoiding another curse that missed me by inches. Baring my teeth I responded with everything I had, determined to protect the family that I had saved once before. Next to me Sirius bellowed a half crazed laugh and twirled his wand to attack the Death Eaters even more fiercely. Shoulder to shoulder we stood between the imposing Death Eaters in their dark robes and the crumpled mess of Lizzie behind us. This time the dark wizards had lost their kid gloves, sending lethal spells at me. It was a duel to the death. Only on the edge of my attention I heard Lizzies crying turn hysterical as I heard a door open. And that was when the shit really hit the fan.

"Emma", I heard the chocked exclamation from Lizzie and I turned on my heels, shocked to see little Emma standing in the open door to the now visible flat number nine. Her shocked eyes seemed unbelievably big in her small face and tears threatened to fall as she observed the adults battling in the hallway. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mulciber raise his wand at the little girl, a vicious smile in place. Sirius was still busy with the unknown Death Eater, unable to intervene.

Leaping towards the small girl I cast a hurried shield charm, hoping that it was at least strong enough to weaken the curse that Mulciber would sent our way. I reached Emma and scooped her up in my arms, turning my back to the fight to shield Emma with my body, but trying to raise my wand to deflect any attacks. But I was too slow and could only watch helplessly as Lizzie threw herself in the way of a massive _Reductor_ Curse, not able to shield herself without a wand.

The curse that was meant for Emma - or for me? - caught Lizzie square in her head and made it explode in a cloud of blood, tissue and bone pieces. It splattered right in my face, leaving it drenched and my eyesight momentarily impaired. I fell to my knees, trying to hold onto Emma, who cried heartbreakingly in my ear and struggled to free herself from my hold. A desperate sleeping spell from my wand left the young girl limp in my arms and I threw myself out of the way of another spell, listening more to my instincts than really seeing anything. Wiping desperately over my eyes, I retorted with a nasty curse, but the dead weight of Emma made me slow and I found myself standing at the end of the hallway in front of a window, too far away from Sirius.

 _This can't be real,_ I repeated over and over in my head, like a mad mantra. _This can't be real._

Mulciber looked grim at me, eying the girl in my arms with apparent distaste. When he started his attacks again I was only able to deflect or dodge them. It seemed that the moment Lizzie's blood had made contact with my skin, my fighting instinct had left me. Lizzie was dead. Her head had exploded in my face and I had little pieces of her brain stuck to my skin. _This can't be real._ Whenever I voiced a spell I could taste the coppery flavour of blood on my lips. Even Emma was covered in blood. _This can't be real._ Seeing the girl coated in the blood of her mother left me incapable of thinking. My hands were covered in Tonks blood and my upper body with Lizzies. There was just so much blood everywhere and I couldn't seem to be able to fight anymore. _Please, don't let this be real._

A shimmery dog Patronus raced past me through the window. I hoped it was Sirius alarming the Order that we needed help. I hoped Tonks was okay. I hoped we made it out of here alive. Although I knew that my magical core was as strong as ever, I felt the strength of my spellcasting weakening. The next curse from Mulciber let me stumble a few step back, tossing me back against the window and cracking it in the process. Not able to cast a counterattack I concentrated on my shield, but the flimsy protection broke with Mulciber's next attack and I felt myself being thrown back again. This time the already damaged window pane gave away and the force from the attack carried Emma and me over the edge.

The weightless feeling of falling finally woke my fuzzy brain up and I snapped back with force and all my instincts were back in working. Casting a frantic _Arresto Momentum_ I slowed Emma's and my fall just enough to prevent broken bones. The impact was still plenty strong to force the air out of my lungs and leave me disoriented for a few seconds, but I stumbled to my feet with my wand ready, still holding tight on Emma with one arm.

Not a moment too early as Mulciber apparated on the street. This time I was ready and immediately started to throw the most horrid curses at him that I knew. I wanted him to hurt, I wanted him to feel the same pain that he had caused me and I wanted him to regret that he ever laid eyes on me. Now Emma's weight was not an obstacle, but a motivator to fight even fiercer. I was even more determined to protect her.

Suddenly Sirius was at my side again and helped me force Mulciber step for step back. The animagus' curses were not as dark as mine, but they were vile nonetheless. Maybe he had seen Lizzie as well and wanted to avenge her. Maybe he was just a borderline dark wizard. I didn't care, as long as he helped me destroy the Death Eater.

Seeing an opening in his defence I cast a quick slicing hex and hit his left underarm, which was cleanly severed. More blood spilled onto the street, but this time it was the right kind of blood. Death Eater blood. Baring my teeth in a vicious sham of a smile I was just in the process of casting another painful curse, when I heard the _Plop_ sounds of Apparition. Not once straying my eyes from Mulciber I trusted Sirius to cover my back, which he instantly did.

"It's the Order", came his relieved statement.

But I didn't care for that. I only cared for the man in front of me and how he had killed two of the people I had sworn to protect. Not wavering in my attack I threw another dark curse at him, taking advantage of him being in too much pain and shock because of his lost arm. My curse left a nauseating feeling in the air. Dark magic could do that. But the spell missed and scorched the concrete instead. I took another step forward, ready to end him, when he raised his wand and turned on the spot, apparating away from our battle.

"Coward!" I yelled after him, my rage almost suffocating me. He ran away and I hadn't been able to retaliate the lives he had taken that night. "Coward", I gasped out again.

The noise of shuffling feet behind me made me whirl around and raise my wand threateningly at whoever approached me. Pressing Emma closer to my chest, I stared at Sirius face. He raised his hands in an appeasing gesture, like I was a wild animal that was ready to bolt. Looking over his shoulder I saw more Order members in the street. Some of them entered the house, probably to obliviate the Muggle neighbours, some of them were securing the street, so no other attacks could surprise us. I spotted Alastor and just knowing that he was here made me feel a bit safer.

"Is the girl alright?" Sirius asked gently. I nodded frantic. I'd tried to do anything in my power to keep her safe, but it hadn't been enough. She was orphaned now. Her parents were dead.

I looked at Sirius with big eyes. "They are dead", I said with a breathy voice. "How is that possible?"

Sirius stepped closer to me, his hands still raised to appear as non-threatening as possible. "I know, treasure, but you kept the girl save. You kept her save."

I nodded again and finally lowered my wand. Looking down at Emma I couldn't hold it in anymore. A painful sob wretched itself from my throat and I fell to my knees. I cradled Emma in my hold, patting her bloodied hair like it could reassure her somehow, ignorant to the fact that she was still unconscious, because of my sleeping spell. Sirius kneed in front of me, holding onto my shoulders while I wailed my heartbreak into the silent night. I started to rock Emma and me, still sobbing over the awful events of the night. _I wish this wasn't real_. But sadly it was painfully real. Another family was ripped apart, because of this bloody war. Another child was all alone, because of some manic blood supremacist who was convinced that Muggles were less worthy. Voldemort followers were responsible for so many deaths and so much pain. Voldemort was responsible. With this he had taken my last restraint and I was ready to fight fire with fire.

"I want Mulcibers head on a platter", I gasped out viciously, not caring that I sounded half crazy. "I want the bloody Dark Lord to pay for every crime he ever committed. I am done with holding back."

My gaze clashed with Sirius furious one and I realized that I was not the only one who felt unhinged, because of what just happened. He looked just as murderous as I felt and I knew that I had an ally in him. He would support me in my pursuit to hunt down Voldemort, probably without caring how we achieved that goal.

Sirius gripped my shoulders almost painfully hard and nodded. "They will all pay", he promised me darkly. "Every single one of them."

* * *

Unbeknown to the people on the street, two followers of the Dark Lord had witnessed the whole scene, from Riga falling out of the window to her promising her revenge. They looked at each other with something like worry in their eyes.

"This is a most unfortunate turn of events", one of them intoned with slight concern in his voice.

"Really?" the second man asked sarcastic. "Tell me, Avery, why should it worry us in any way, that the girl our master wants almost as much as he wants the Potter boy, just committed her life to end us all?"

Avery rolled his eyes annoyed. "No need to get all snappy, Rabastan. We should report back."

Without waiting for a reply, Avery turned on the sport and disapparated to the current stronghold of the Dark Lord. After the abrupt end of the ball, all the attending Death Eaters had been summoned by Voldemort, questioned about the evening. Only Mulcibers absence had been suspicious, even more so as no one knew where he was or what he was doing. Now they knew. The Dark Lord would be immensely displeased.

But Rabastan, still crouching in the alleyway, had his eyes fixed on the young woman that was covered in blood and he smirked. From the moment he'd lead eyes on the captivating witch he had known that he wanted her. He was not a man to share his possession, so it was beyond all question that she would be his alone. Not even the Dark Lord would be able to convince him otherwise. But there were lots of different ways to achieve that. Maybe he could coax his master into agreement that he could be gifted with the girl. Or maybe he could abandon his master and just snatch the girl. Rabastan had no illusion about the Dark Lord. Since his resurrection he was more than a bit lunatic and his actions got crazier with every passing day. The Lestrange family was not shy about ridding themselves of people that would do them no good. His brother and his crazy wife would probably continue to follow the Dark Lord. Bellatrix for sure. But maybe his brother could be swayed. If not, Rabastan was his own man, so he had no inhibitions to make his own decisions.

Casting one more glance at the alluring witch, Rabastan followed Avery's example and disapparated. He had to get back to the summoning and report to the Dark Lord. Furthermore, he had to take care of Mulciber. That man had attacked Lady le Fay with lethal curses and even threw her out of a window. Rabastan would allow absolutely no one to harm his witch. Letting a threat like Mulciber continue to live would just not do.

With a swirl of magic Rabastan appeared right back in the big hall that currently served as the meeting room for the inner circle of Lord Voldemort's most loyal followers. Mulciber already lay in front of his master's feet, crying out without making any sound. It seemed that he was silenced and the bleeding of his arm had been stopped. Voldemort sat in his throne-like chair, like so often when he held an audience. Flicking his wand he lifted the curse that had been on Mulciber and the Death Eater crumbled lifelessly in a puddle of his own blood.

"Lucius", the Dark Lord hissed ferocious. "Tell me again how your little setup went along. Mulciber sadly missed your report from earlier."

The addressed man stepped forward and bowed deeply. Although he tried to conceal his fear, it was clearly visible that he was anxious to be directly asked by his master.

"Well, the girl showed no resistance to being introduced. With that we could learn that she's the last descendant of Morgana le Fay herself."

Voldemort hissed angrily and flicked his wand at Mulciber, who started to thrash on the ground. "Did you hear that, Mulciber? Do you realize who you attacked? Her blood is much more important than yours! You need to learn your place!"

The Dark Lord released the curse once more and gestured Lucius to continue. The Malfoy patriarch cleared his throat and straightened his posture.

"The ball seemed to be successful so far. The girl started the dance with Draco and chatted with us politely and willingly. She seemed to warm up to us. Even the journalist enjoyed it."

The frightening red eyes of Voldemort focused on Lucius. "Would you say that you achieved the goal of the evening up untill that point?"

The addressed man nodded eagerly. "Yes, without a doubt! I'm convinced that the Skeeter woman would've written something about Draco and the girl, even more so after the girl seeked out my son on her own. I'm sure we charmed the girl enough to at least plant an idea about leaving the Order. From there it would've been an easy task to sway her to our side."

Rabastan was aware that Lucius exaggerated the responsiveness of the le Fay regent, but he would in no way reveal the little lie. The Dark Lords mood was bad enough as it was.

"So tell me, Lucius, what went wrong? You've had been so convinced that you could snatch the girl right out of the Orders clutches and assured me that this little farce would be worth your effort."

"Well", the blond Death Eater stuttered. "The girl was informed about a sighting of our Dark Mark somewhere in London. I heard of it only moments later, but the girl had already started to get her people out of my manor. Soon after that she left herself."

" _Crucio_!" Voldemort screeched again and pointed his wand at Mulciber. Watching the man twitch on the floor, opening his mouth in silent screams, Voldemort turned towards his followers without lifting the torture curse.

"Let me all show you what happened afterwards. Let me all show you how Mulciber destroyed the progress we've made to secure the girl to our side."

The Dark Lord stopped his curse on Mulciber only to growl a vicious " _Legilimence!"_ to assault the mind of his follower on the floor. Waving his wand in front of him, he projected the images into the air, almost like they were in a pensieve, so all of his followers were able to see for themselves how Mulciber had failed his Lord.

 _Mulciber cast the killing curse at a man who crumpled in the middle of the street. Moments later he conjured the Dark Mark in the night sky._

 _A woman with red hair was held by it by Mulciber, who shook her angrily and sliced her neck afterwards._

 _Three people rushing down the hallway, the men attacking him, while a petite female started to dress the wounds of the injured woman._

 _The girl - the le Fay regent - was throwing herself between Mulciber and a child, but was saved by another woman, whose head exploded when the curse hit it. The girl stumbled to the floor and rubbed over her eyes frantically._

 _With the unconscious child in her arms, the regent deflected curse after curse, but was ultimately sent through a window._

At that moment Voldemort yelled angrily and the floor under him cracked under his rage. The images continued.

 _Clutching still tightly on the child, the young woman had a determined look on her face and threw dark curses at Mulciber. She was joined by a man and only moments later Mulciber lost his arm._

"And then you fled", Voldemort concluded when he stopped his assault. The tortured Death Eater sank weakly on the ground, not even able to beg for his life. Blood was running from his ears and his remaining limps twitched as an aftereffect of the prolonged exposure to the _Cruciatus_ curse.

"You rendered everything void and didn't have the courtesy to die by her hands! The younger recruit should be happy that the Black traitor killed him on site!"

Rabastan saw his chance and stepped confidently forward. The Dark Lords attention snapped immediately to him, ready to find another outlet for his fury.

"My Lord, I think not all is lost", he started, his voice collected and calm. "Avery and I observed Lady le Fay after Mulciber was gone and there is maybe a chance for compensation."

Rabastan raised his eyes unflinchingly towards Voldemort's and opened his mind seemingly without holding back. Voldemort dived into his memories with ease and observed the images that were on the forefront of his mind. He relived how the girl was on her knees, rocking herself and the child and being held by Black. Rabastan led some of his infatuation spill in the memory. How he thought that she was a beautiful sight to behold, even more so with the blood all over her shape. It gave her, still clothed in the ball gown, such an unearthly and desirable look and Rabastan easily projected the feeling of lust into the memory. If it helped him to gain the girl he was not ashamed to admit his yearning of the le Fay regent. When they reached the end of the memory that Rabastan presented to him, Voldemort withdrew from Rabastan's mind forcefully, leaving him with a pounding headache. But one look at Voldemort's face was enough for the young Lestrange to notice, that the Dark Lord had picked up both of his intentions. One, that he wanted the girl for his own and two, how they could use Mulciber to try to absolve his actions. And just like planned, Voldemort was none the wiser to Rabastan's intention to get the girl, even if it meant to betray his Lord.

"It seems like our esteemed Lady wants to have your head", Voldemort said with cruel smile on his lipless mouth, looking down at his follower that had fallen from grace. "Maybe I'll grant her this wish. But not before I made an example out of you for everyone, as a warning for what will happen when you ignore your masters will."

" _Crucio!_ "

* * *

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London, days later_

I watched Emma with a small smile on my face. For now she was sitting on the floor of my guestroom, her head snuggled up in the furry shoulder of Sirius animagus form. Just moments before they had frolicked around the room, almost breaking the dresser meanwhile.

Emma had been catatonic after the murder of her parents. Of course she had been. It had been painful to observe how her little mind hadn't been able to cope with the death of both her parents, even more so as she had witnessed the gruesome murder of her own mother. So I felt no guilt when I obliviated that specific memory from her mind. Taking only that experience had made all the difference. She had woken up from her unresponsive behaviour and started to mourn her parents. Her age prevented her from fully understanding the concept of death, but she was old enough to comprehend that her parents wouldn't come back. And that made her cry. Just like it made me cry.

We spent most of our days in my guestroom at Grimmauld Place, with Sirius as our company. From time to time we ventured into the kitchen to grab a snack, but nearly all the residents of the headquarters left us alone. It was almost as if they knew that both Emma and I were close to our breaking point.

Sitting down on the floor next to Emma, I rested my head on Sirius as well, facing towards the little girl. Without a moment of hesitation, Emma snuggled into my arms, demanding to be cuddled. Laughing softly I indulged her and ignored Sirius as he huffed a dog-laugh.

No matter how much I tried not to think about the night, I always came back to it. The little information that Emma could give us indicated that her mother went out to get ice cream at the next petrol station for a movie night. Bad luck somehow led Lizzie get discovered by Mulciber, who cornered her on the street. Her husband rushed to help her, but payed with his life. And Mulciber, not as half dumb as I expected him to be, put one and one together and concluded that the family was hiding in that house. So he dragged Lizzie through all the hallways, till he found a missing flat. Roughly then Tonks appeared and confronted the Death Eater, instead of keeping out of danger, like I had told her. All the following events were painfully known to me.

Tonks made a full recovery, but was left with a rather nasty scar on her neck. She made jokes about it, how it made her look more dangerous, but I was not amused. She had been injured, because I sent her to the Safe House on her own. No matter how often she assured me that she was an Auror and that she was meant to keep people save, I couldn't squash the feeling of guilt. When Remus had tried to thank me for saving Tonks, I lost my shit and barricaded myself in my guestroom, only Sirius and Emma as company. I hadn't saved Tonks with my poorly spelled healing charms or that amateurish bandage around her neck. I'd been the very reason why Tonks had been in that situation.

I was still in correspondence with Goldsnipe, but I was too ashamed to see him in person. How could I look someone in the eyes who was a seasoned fighter, who would have surely done better than I had? I was ashamed of myself. How could Goldsnipe still trust me to have his back when I couldn't keep my people save. So I refused a meeting and stuck to write letters. He told me that Skeeter had written another article about the ball, but I skipped that passage in his letter. I was not interested to deal with that. At least not right now.

A few days after _the incident_ , the Order started to plan what to do with Emma. I knew she couldn't stay at Grimmauld Place and I knew that I wanted her out of the country. To be more concrete, I wanted her as far away as possible from harm. As chance would have it, one of the Weasley kids was married to a beautiful witch that had family in France. The Delacours would be more than happy to look after sweet Emma. When I told Emma about it I expected her to throw a tantrum and refuse to leave my side. But she calmly asked me about the family and if I would be willing to be there during the introductions. She was so very mature about it, looking at me with eyes that looked too old and it broke my heart all over again. Maybe she did understand the concept of death after all.

A tentative voice stopped my brooding.

"Riga?" Tonks asked from the other side of the door. "Goldsnipe is here."

I sighed. Goldsnipe had been given access to the headquarters after the ball. He was not officially allied with the Order, but it seemed that his loyalty to me gained him enough trust within the Order to allow him free movement in the headquarters. And some oaths on his magic of course. Al was still his old, paranoid self, after all.

"I don't want to see him."

"Come on, Riga, he said it's really important." She paused for a moment. "He has a package with him. You should probably see him."

The fur under my cheek turned into a clothed chest and I was jostled gently when I suddenly lay on top of human-Sirius instead of dog-Sirius. Smoothly he pushed me into a sitting position and Emma scrabbled out of my lap. Without any hesitation Sirius made his way to my door and opened it, striding past a nonplussed Tonks towards the kitchen, where all of The Order meeting seemed to take place.

"What are you waiting for?" he yelled over his shoulder.

I frowned. Obviously my hiding time was over and I had to face my problems again. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. I really didn't want to. I still felt emotionally raw and like a feather could knock me over.

"Can you stay with Emma?" I asked Tonks with still closed eyes.

The woman grinned in return and nodded eagerly. "Sure!"

A glance at Emma told me that the girl was just as enthusiastic to spend some time with the metamorphmagus. Smiling relieved I gave Emma a wet smooch on her cheek and followed after Sirius. I knew that I couldn't hide forever, but the last few days had been like a break. Yes, I knew it was selfish, because the world didn't stop spinning and the bad guys were still out there. That was the reason why I had to get back into the game. Apparently right know.

I lumbered down the staircase, but changed into lighter steps as I neared the painting of Mrs Black. No need to wake that old boot up. Making my way into the kitchen I almost froze when I saw more people than just Sirius and Goldsnipe in the room.

"Well…" I started sheepishly, without really knowing what to say. I'd avoided contact to all of them and it was a bit weird to face them together. The Golden Trio was absent, but most of the inner circle of the Order was present.

"Riga", Goldsnipe greeted me with an intense look. He raised his hand to his throat and gave me the traditional greeting for a close friend. My shoulders almost slumped in relieve. Whatever he felt and however he thought about me after the ball night, he was still honouring our friendship.

"Goldsnipe", I greeted him in return, mirroring his movements, trying to communicate my appreciation and gratitude with my eyes.

"So…" I asked, stretching the vowel uncomfortable. "What's up?"

"A parcel arrived for you at my desk", Goldsnipe said, his eyes holding an intensity that I've never seen before and gestured to a package that stood on the kitchen unit. It was designed like one of those typical birthday presents. Happy wrapping paper in gold and white with a golden ribbon around the whole parcel. It was rectangular and rather big. And it looked like a bad joke. "I'm the only one who can touch it, but I'm not able to open it. The only malicious curses on the package are to avoid others to touch or open it. I can't be sure what's inside, but I doubt it's something dangerous, as all our diagnostic charms came up negative."

I eyed the parcel warily. "Do you know who sent it?"

Goldsnipe shook his head. "No, but there's a letter attached to it."

"It just appeared on your desk?" Moody grumbled distrustful.

The goblin had no problem to face the ex-Aurors inquisitive gaze. "Yes, it literally just popped out of thin air."

"I don't like this." I rubbed my eyes. "Do you have a suspicion?"

Goldsnipe inclined his head thoughtfully. "I assume the Dark Lord or one of his followers."

"Didn't you say that the younger Lestrange showed interest?" Sirius asked me.

I nodded. That was possible, but what was in the box? Maybe the item from his vault that he told me would intrigue me? It would be too nice of him to just send it to me.

"Alright, maybe I'll just start with the letter?" Taking a look in the round I saw no one disagree with me. Shrugging my shoulders I reassured me once more that no nasty curses were attached to the parchment. Slightly nervous I grabbed the letter, holding my breath to wait for a reaction. When none followed I released my breath relieved. So far, so good. I opened the envelop and peeled the card out. Without wasting my time I read it out loud.

 _Honoured Lady le Fay,_

 _I was informed that one of my followers acted without my consent.  
I hope the enclosed gift shows my followers deepest regret about the incident after your debutant ball.  
Be assured that such an occurrence won't happen again.  
There is still hope and reason to find common ground._

"It's not signed", I added. But I was pretty sure I knew who it wrote, although it seemed pretty unbelievable. 'My follower'. "The Dark Lord himself wrote me a bloody note?"

I stared at Goldsnipe who gave me incredulous look back. Both of us looked at the parcel. I took a step back from the kitchen unit where it stood upon.

"I really don't want to get gifts from one of the most dangerous wizard of all times", I said with raised eyebrows. Even if Goldsnipes check came up negative, it felt unsafe to just open gifts from people that usually killed other people. "Can't I just throw it away? Or somehow send it back to him?"

Moody scoffed. "That would sent a clear message."

"Good!" I intoned convinced, there was nothing more that I wanted to do than sent Voldemort a clear message about my feelings for him. I took another step back from the parcel. A hand on my shoulder and stopped me. Looking up, I frowned at Sirius face that resolutely looked down at me. And then sighed dejected. "Alright, alright."

Advancing the parcel, I was not all too happy. If something jumped out of the package and attacked me, I would be so bloody angry. Touching the parcel just as careful as the letter before, I dragged it towards me. Nothing moved within the parcel or cursed me straight away.

"It's rather heavy", I informed them, trying to stall. But I knew I had to open the package sooner or later, so I took a deep breath in and opened the ribbon on top of the parcel. I lifted the lid and peered inside. My glance clashed with the unseeing eyes of Mulciber in his slack face. There were some blood splatter on his bearded cheek and bruises on his skin. His hair was messier than I've ever seen it when he was still alive. The package that resembled a birthday present had Mulciber's head content. I blinked once and lowered the lid down again. Mulciber's severed head was in a box. Regarding the people in the kitchen I blinked again. The Dark Lord had killed Mulciber, because he killed the adults of the Martin family. And he had sent me his severed head as a gift. I made an ugly noise back in my throat.

"What is it, little witch?" Al asked gruffly, but with concern in his voice.

When I opened my mouth to answer his question, I knew that I wouldn't answer with words. Turning around from the kitchen unit and that horrible parcel, I threw up, right on Sirius shoes. He leaped back with a surprised shout and everyone seemed to jump into action. Goldsnipe, as the only one who was able to touch the parcel, moved it out of my reach. Sirius vanished the mess I've made and gathered my hair, trying to keep it out of my face while I still gagged, propping my hands on my knees. I felt another pair of hands on my back, rubbing soothing circles on it. Glancing under my arm into the room I saw Alastor pointing his wand at the package, as if he could prevent it from doing anything. I made another weird noise and Sirius moved his feet a bit further away from me, afraid that I got sick on them again.

"Water?" I croaked. Someone pushed a glass of water and some tissues in my hand. Wiping my mouth first, I rinsed the acidic taste out and spat the water in the sink. Gulping a mouthful of cold water down, I tried to calm myself. I turned around and realized that Remus had been the one to rub my back. _Good man_ , I thought with a touch of humour. There was no way to break the news to them gently, so I blurted it just out.

"It's Mulciber's head."

The whole room seemed to freeze and Remus hand stilled on my back. After a few seconds Sirius moved to stand protectively in front of me. As if the bloody severed head of a Death Eater could do me any harm. I moved around Sirius and pushed the lid of the package away. Everyone was able to see for themselves now, but I refused to look at it again.

"Bloody hell", Sirius murmured. "Back in the street you told me that you wanted Mulciber's head on a platter."

I looked at him, pure shock on my face, realizing that he was right. "Bloody hell", I repeated weakly, "that was just a figure of speech."

"Seems like someone took it seriously", Remus interjected. I felt the blood drain from my face. Talking about revenge and actually receiving it were two vastly different things. And I truly never thought about beheading Mulciber. I felt bad somehow, but not because of the fact that the Death Eater was dead. More because I had to look at his inanimate eyes and feel my stomach heaving with the sight of him. But I couldn't bring myself to feel bad about his death. Maybe I was a bad person.

"As much as I hate the scare tactic, I can't say that I'll mourn a Death Eater", Moody said coldly. "Let's not forget that he killed innocent people. He got it coming." I threw a glance at Al and saw understanding in his eyes. We felt the same way, which calmed me down a bit.

"Can we get rid of it?" I asked almost desperately.

"I can bring it to the DMLE. Maybe even tell them that someone sent it to you." Kings eyed the letter. "Sans the little note." I made a noncommittal sound. I really didn't care where he dumped the dreadful parcel, as long as it was gone from my sight.

Sirius stood still next to me and I lead my head on his shoulder, seeking comfort and strength. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. Both of us continued to stare at the package. Sirius inclined his head towards me.

"It seems we're back in this messy game."

* * *

 **A/N Let me know what you think**


	15. Chapter 15 - Taking Action

.

.

.

 **Chapter Fifteen – Taking Action**

 _Opia (noun) The ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable_

* * *

 _"_ _It seems we're back in this messy game."_

"Do you know what you're asking of me?" a stone-faced Goldsnipe asked. He sat behind his desk in his office in Gringotts, twirling a quill between his fingers.

I cringed. "Probably not entirely, but I'm aware that it's… unorthodox."

The goblin deadpanned. "That would be one word to describe it." He sighed deeply and massaged the bridge of his nose.

The 'present' from Voldemort had been a wakeup call for me. I had needed time to deal with the deaths of the adults of the Martin family, even more so because I tried to console Emma. But I had used it as an excuse to distance myself from the war, even if it was only for a few days. Looking into the dead eyes of Mulciber ripped me out of the hole of self-pity that I had buried myself in. After Kingsley disappeared with the parcel along with its gruesome contents to Merlin knew where, I started to catch up with everything. I read the bloody article that Skeeter published the day after the ball and was shocked to read, that she pictured me as a strong and powerful regent to the le Fay line. She portrait me pretty neutrally with a tendency to sway towards the Light side, although I seemed to get on fairly well with other political stands as well. Her words, not mine. Luckily there was rather little talk about my love life, just the mentioning that I concentrated on the Malfoy heir and that I was seen with a 'gorgeous and dark man, that seemed to intrigue' me. Sirius loved that one for sure. All in all, the ball was a success. I fulfilled the deal I had with Malfoy, without damaging my reputation too much.

But the more planning I tried to do, to support the Golden Trio in their mission to destroy the Horcruxes, the more I realized that I needed their input, because I was just not able to find any-bloody-thing about that kind of magic. And with the three of them still gone I was unable to achieve anything.

So I concentrated on Emma and her transition to the Delacours. I wanted her out of harm's way and if that meant I needed to send her away, then so be it. My nagging and bitching accelerated the process and within two days Emma moved to France. It was a tearful departure and Emma and I clung to each other like it was the last time we would see each other. Hopefully that wouldn't be true for ever, but with the war growing more and more from a cold one to a full-on open one, we couldn't really communicate safely. Which meant silence and heartache.

That heartache lead me to throw myself into planning once more. With Emma safely out of the picture and the Horcrux research on a forced stop, I was able to follow up another loose end. What the bloody hell was in Lestrange's vault? I had to find out. But how? After long hours of contemplating I came up with three options, whereby only one seemed feasible. Firstly, I could break into Gringotts and the Lestrange vault. But that seemed to be an impossibility of performance, not to mention the betrayal of confidence that I would put on Goldsnipe. So that option was out. Secondly, I could just ask Lestrange nicely. Just picturing the situation in my head gave me goosebumps so I filed that option under 'last resort'. Thirdly and lastly, I could ask Goldsnipe for help. There were so many arguments against that idea, but it was still better than the other two.

"I know I'm asking a lot, but just knowing what's in his vault would help me!" I leaned forward, eager to convince him. "He said it would 'help my cause'. What if it's a weapon to destroy the Dark Lord?"

Goldsnipe stared at me with an unreadable expression. I held his gaze and tried to communicate all the desperation and determination just with my eyes. I needed his help. Otherwise I had to talk to Lestrange in person and that would end in a bloody nightmare, I was sure.

The goblin sighed lightly frustrated and narrowed his eyes. "I can't decide this on my own. This is something that concerns Gringotts as a whole."

I nodded eagerly. That was better than a simply 'no'. "So, who do I need to convince?" I asked tensely.

Getting to his feet, Goldsnipe made his way to the door. "I need to talk to the governors. This can take some time, I hope you don't mind waiting." Without a second glance, he left the room.

Three hours later I cast a quick _Tempus_ charm and groaned. Slowly I did mind the waiting. The first thirty minutes were spent worrying myself half crazy, trying to think about strategies to convince the governors of Gringotts to help me out. After those thirty minutes I was exhausted beyond belief, only because of my extensive worrying. So I tried to busy myself with something. Anything. I doodled a bit on a piece of parchment, but that only reminded me that I was absolutely without any creative talent. So frustration was added to my worry. After that I tried to read a magazine, but one look revealed that it was written in Gobbledegook, which I was unable to read or speak. Which brought me to an English - Gobbledegook / Gobbledegook - English dictionary that I nicked off one of the shelves in Goldsnipe's office. If I had to wait I could at least spend it educating myself. I was quite versed in goblin culture and history, but I never learned the language. Grabbing my doodled parchment and a quill, I started to write easy sentenced in Gobbledegook. I mean, you could never know when you need to order a Firewhiskey in the native language of the goblin nation. Roughly two hours later a headache was added to my frustration and my worry. I so did mind the waiting now.

Suddenly the door opened and I straightened myself, hastily trying to arrange the parchment with my scribbles. Goldsnipe and three other, significantly older goblins entered the office. I put the parchment on the desk and stood respectfully. Catching the eyes of the goblins I greeted them traditionally. They answered in kind and we sat all down, after more chairs were conjured for the guests. The silence grew uncomfortable.

"Are you trying to learn Gobbledegook?" one of the older goblins asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the still foreign symbols on the parchment that were typical for the goblin language. "At least reading and writing, but it seems that I'm a slow learner."

The goblin fell silent again and looked thoughtfully at my scribbles. I suppressed a grimace. My handwriting was pretty messy and I had no idea if they would take that as an insult or if it meant anything at all.

Another of the goblins just jumped into the topic. "Goldsnipe informed us that, you want to see the inventory list of the Lestrange vault."

I tried to calm my thumbing heart. The truth would probably be the best approach. "Yes. Mr Lestrange himself informed me that he has something in his vault that would support my cause. And I'm aware that Gringotts does not side with the Dark side."

The goblin nodded carefully. "But you should also be aware that we simply cannot allow an outsider to roam Gringotts halls to his or her own desire."

I leaned forward again, just as I had with Goldsnipe a few hours earlier. "But what if there's something in his vault that could stop the Dark Lord. I would only take something that would stop or hinder this war. Is there no way to make an exception for me?"

I felt all eyes in the room on me and willed myself to stay calm.

"There is a way", one of the older Goblins started. "But it would be mostly uncommon."

Smiling lightly I nodded. "Well, I asked for an uncommon favour. What is it?"

"It is true that we cannot allow a foreigner to wander our undergrounds. But it is easier to stretch the rules for someone that belongs to us."

I frowned. "As an employee?"

"Or as some honoured and figurative family member of Gringotts."

I frowned harder. "I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"Someone that is accepted to Gringotts would have the same freedom as a goblin of Gringotts", Goldsnipe said meaningful.

Understanding dawned in my face. "You mean that a goblin of Gringotts would adopt me?"

One of the old and wrinkled goblins inclined his head from side to side. "In your specific case it would be an adoption from Gringotts, not just one goblin. You would swear fealty to us, just like we would to you. It is much like what you and Goldsnipe did, only on a bigger scale. It would include the whole institution of Gringotts."

My eyes grew big. "How do I swear fealty to an institution?" I started to grow concerned. I didn't know if I liked that idea.

Another one of the old goblins snickered. "With blood magic, young witch. Goldsnipe could be your multiplier, so your bond would still be the closest and most precious. But you and Gringotts would be under an oath of honour. We would fight together and we would stand together."

I liked my lips nervously. I had never heard of something like that before. I knew that adoptions in another race were incredible rare, but I never heard of something like an adoption to Gringotts.

"So Gringotts would defend my interests and I would defend Gringotts interests? And the interests of the goblins of Gringotts?" I asked warily.

"Yes", one of the Goblins simply said.

I arranged my face in a neutral mask, concealing my racing thoughts. With the impending war it was a huge risk for Gringotts to support me. When the crunch came they had to literally fight a war with me. A war where they could have stayed neutral otherwise. But if the war was won by the Light side, they would have a big ally in me. I would be obliged to be their champion when it came to equal treatment, political standing and so on. Something I would have participated nonetheless, but maybe less active. Overall it seemed like a fair deal, regarding the self-serving nature of goblin. From that perspective it was even a good deal for me.

I nodded slowly. "I would be honoured to strike such a league with Gringotts."

The goblins grinned shark-like at me, their sharp teeth glinting in the light. Goldsnipe stood up and moved to my side, gesturing me to stay on my chair. He conjured a knife and looked seriously at me.

"Do you know what to do when you enter a blood bond?" he asked me quietly.

I thought abound my encounter with Kodon and how I had formed a blood bond with the centaur.

"More or less", I said nervously and stared intently in his eyes. He nodded and raised the knife, as if it was an offer.

Taking a deep breath in, I released my aura. But this time it felt more beyond my control. There was no forest, no nature in general that calmed my magic down. We were in the middle of Wizarding London and all that kept my magic in check was my strong hold of it. So, it slipped the hold of my magic one tiny bit after another, becoming aware of Goldsnipe's aura just next to me. I felt a humming in the air, the energy cracking upon my skin. It was almost like with Kodon, but rawer, more dangerous and somehow so much bigger. Goldsnipe's magic felt foreign to me, but so incredible powerful. I could almost taste it in the back of my throat and feel it deep in my bones. Without fighting it, I let it wash over me and acknowledged his power. But at the same time I stood my ground. We would be partners in this bond, on the same level, with the same rights and obligations.

Staring in Goldsnipe's eyes, I raised my left hand and grabbed the blade of the knife. The cut hurt, but I ignored it and opened my hand up again, waiting for Goldsnipe to do the same. When both of our bloodied hands touched each other, the room suddenly went silent. Our magic swirled with each other and not against each other, in a complementary sense. I could breathe more easily and the aching within my body disappeared. I felt content. Looking in Goldsnipe's face I saw the same emotion.

I grinned at him brightly and asked cheekily, "Does that mean you're my brother now?"

He scoffed. "More like your uncle."

I shifted my attention to the other goblins and grinned at their carefully neutral faces. I just knew that we had been an amazing sight. I even laughed out loudly. The bonding had left me giddy and a bit in an emotional turmoil.

"And now I can just see the inventory list? Maybe even walk into Lestrange's vault?" I asked.

"No", Goldsnipe shook his head and I tried my hardest not to scowl. "But now that you belong to us we can interpret our regulations a bit more flexible. Goblins are known for the fact that they take care for each other, if nothing else. It is in the statues of the bank, that no item in the vaults is allowed to harm a goblin of Gringotts. So when you tell us, that there is something in one of our vaults that threatens you personally, we are compelled to investigate."

I looked each of the goblin in the eye, one after another, a mean grin forming on my face.

"I have it on good authority that there is something in the family vault of Mr Lestrange that poses a threat to my person."

One of the old goblins got to their feet. "Well, if that is the case, I think we have no other choice than to eliminate that threat. Goldsnipe, if you could be so kind to help your blood-sister in the investigation?"

At that I grinned cheekily at Goldsnipe. "See? You are my brother, not my uncle!"

* * *

 _Forest of Dean, England, late in the evening_

"What the bloody hell do you mean you 'just found the sword'?!" Hermione almost screeched at the two boys. She stabbed her wand threateningly at Harry and Ron, but cast only a drying and warming charm. "And why are you wet? Why were you outside the wards? What the bloody hell is going on?!"

Despite Hermione's scary behaviour, Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"I was keeping watch, when I saw a Patronus in doe form. I just had this distinctive feeling that I had to follow her, so I did."

"You just followed a strange Patronus out of our protective wards?" Hermione seethed. Harry only nodded, his smile still in place.

"I saw him, but he didn't react on my calling out to him, so I followed. I lost him for a short time and when I found him again, he was just jumping into that weird, little lake."

Hermione's eyes grew comically big. "You jumped into a lake? We're in the middle of a freaking cold winter!"

Harry raised his hands placating. "I know, but I had to jump in. Gryffindors sword was at the bottom."

The girl of the group looked dumbstruck, so Harry continued hurriedly. "When I dived in, the locked somehow tried to drown me. It was almost as if it wanted to prevent me to get the sword. That's when Ron jumped in. He saved me." Harry grinned at Ron, who ginned back just as broadly.

The redhead tried a nonchalant shrug. "And then we destroyed the locket with the sword."

Hermione blinked confused. "You just… destroyed it?"

Harry and Ron shared an uncomfortable look, not entirely ready to share what had happened.

"Well," Ron started. "It somehow tried to attack us and it was really awful, but I smacked the sword down and the locket broke."

With wide eyes Hermione turned to Ron. " _You_ destroyed the Horcrux?"

Ron crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively. "Yeah. What of it?"

"Nothing, nothing", Hermione assured him quickly. She looked at the broken locket that Ron still held out. Then her eyes wandered to the sword. Her shoulders slumped relieved.

"I'm glad that we were right with the Basilisk venom, that it's imbedded in the sword and that it would destroy the Horcruxes. This is our means to destroy them all."

She looked relieved. "Come on, let's get back into the tent. I'll make us all a cuppa."

When they sat around the table, Hermione set the cups and teapot with a flick of her wand to work. Moments later all of them holding onto a cup of hot tea, trying to channel the warmth into their bodies. They were one step closer to destroy Voldemort. But as far as they knew, they still had three more Horcruxes to destroy.

"So, what are our next steps?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and looked at Ron for guidance.

"I think we should go back to Grimmauld Place. We can get news what's happening and inform them about our progress. Maybe they have any idea where the other Horcruxes are." He grinned mischievously. "And in the worst case we learn nothing new, but get a decent meal. I could kill for one of mums meat pies."

Hermione chuckled lightly, but agreed silently with him. It would be good to be back, even if it was just for a few days. It would lighten their moods and help them sort their next steps out.

"So, back home?"

All three of them nodded.

* * *

 _Gringotts, London, night time / early morning hours_

Slightly queasy, I stumbled out of the cart and pressed a hand on my stomach. The Lestrange vault was an old and big one, so it was deep in the undergrounds of Gringotts. Which meant a long and nauseating cart drive. Just thinking about the drive back up made me shudder. I moved carefully away from the cart, wary about my still off balance. The fatigue from the all-nighter we had pulled was making me clumsy as well. The whole night we spend checking the inventory list of the Lestrange vault before we decided that we could go down to the vault.

Glancing around made me feel no fitter. The Gringotts undergrounds gave me the creeps. It was like a huge dungeon, lit with torches that caused eerie shadows on the walls. The paths followed next to canyons that seemed to have no bottom and even the air had a taste of foreboding. To get to the Lestrange vault we had to pass a dragon in a bad condition. Chains dug deep into its skin and its ribs stood out dramatically. It was a wonder that it could still move.

"This is just not right", I murmured as we passed it. Waving my rattle around to disorient the poor dragon, I was determined to do something against that, when this bloody war had ended.

Moments later we reached the Lestrange vault. Golden letters on top of the huge doors displayed the family name proudly.

"So, the inventory list had three items on it, that were fairly new and seemed to match our definition of 'suspicious'. A richly decorated hair comb, a golden cup and an actual blowing horn."

None of these objects were likely to 'help my cause', but like Goldsnipe pointed out, it was possible that they had magical abilities. We needed to see them in person to decide if they were helpful in the fight against Voldemort. But the blowing horn made me still frown. Who the hell stored a blowing horn in their vault and why was it only recently stored? I mean, did they just find it laying around at home and decided that it was too valuable to be around, so they agreed to transfer it to their vault? Bloody ridiculous in my opinion. Which made it also bloody suspicious in my eyes.

Goldsnipe nodded. "I'm going to open the vault. We can both enter, but we won't be able to perform any magic in the vault, nor will we be able to touch anything without consequences."

I gaped at him. "We can't touch anything? Why didn't you tell me before?" This made it a bit more difficult. How were we supposed to find out which item was special? And how the heck were we supposed to take it out of the vault? No magic, meant not summoning or levitation charms.

"No, you can touch it. But there will be security measures that activate if you don't have any Lestrange blood in you."

I frowned. "Which I don't. So what measures are we talking about?"

"The _Gemino_ curse. Everything you'll touch will be duplicated. You won't know what the original item was and if the curse is triggered heavily, the whole vault will fill up with duplicates and you'll suffocate."

I almost growled. "Bloody lovely. So no touching anything unless absolutely necessary. And if the curse is triggered we'll get the hell out of there. What happens if I use magic in there?"

Goldsnipe's face grew grim and dark. "You don't want to know."

Swallowing audibly, I adjusted my mental hold on my aura. Vicelike I held onto it. If Goldsnipe was afraid of the consequences I would do my hardest to avoid them.

"Alright. I'm ready when you are", I told him. No touching, no magic. I could do that.

Waving his hands, the doors of the Lestrange vault began to unlock. The system looked incredibly complex, as hundreds of tiny locks and other closing mechanisms began to move. A few moments later the doors swung open and I held my torch into the vault. My eyebrows raised up unbelievingly and my jaw dropped. We haven't been bothered with the amount of Galleons that were in the vault, we had only checked the inventory for items, books and so on. So I was shocked to see actual piles of gold and Galleons on the ground.

"How rich are they?" I asked stunned.

Goldsnipe scoffed and said appraisingly, "You have more."

A silly grin broke out on my face. "Really?" I asked intrigued. It was not like I had ever really worked for the money in Gringotts, but it was somehow satisfying to know that I had more money than the Lestrange family.

"Yes", the goblin confirmed. "Just image how wealthy you could be if you marry into that family. I heard that the younger Lestrange is interested in you? Your dance at the ball was telltale."

My good mood evaporated and the grin dropped off my face. I deadpanned at Goldsnipe. "Ew. That is so not going to happen. But thanks for the mental image, I feel sick now." Shacking my head to get said image out of it, I stepped into the vault. "Alright, let's look for the three items. Do you know where they are?"

"Of course", Goldsnipe said and marched confidently deeper into the vault. 'Of course', I repeated mockingly in my head and rolled my eyes and followed him. The deeper we got into the vault, the more filled it seemed. I was incredible careful to not touch anything at all, even holding onto my robes, so they wouldn't brush anything.

"Here."

The goblin raised his torch a bit so I could have a better look. On top of a pile that seemed as if it consisted of different kind of jewellery and Galleons in its base, lay a comb. I snorted. That comb would surely never brush through any hair. It was so heavy decorated, that it had more diamonds and other gemstones on it, than it had comb teeth. Ornaments entwined the gorgeous comb in a beautiful pattern. It was as pretty, as it was useless.

"Well," I started, not knowing how to start our verdict of the comb. "It looks like a comb."

Goldsnipe gave a noncommittal sound. "Do you feel anything?"

I looked at him quizzically. "No?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was hoping that you could maybe make out some kind of evil magical residue."

Now it was my time to make an unarticulated sound. "Nope, sorry. It doesn't give me any weird feelings. Although the box next to it looks fishy." I pointed at a modest wooden box. It was the only thing in the whole vault that was not all over decorated in gems or made out of pure gold. That surely meant something.

Goldsnipe looked at the box and cleared his throat. "Well, that is none of our business. Let's continue."

Giving the wooden box a wide berth, I followed Goldsnipe again. Still being careful of my robes and my surroundings, I also kept an unyielding hold on my aura. The whole vault felt so awfully eerie. Maybe it was the dungeon feeling or the excessive display of wealth, but I wanted to cut our trip as short as possible. After a few more steps I joined the goblin. Both of us looked down on a cup. It was a nice golden cup, but being surrounded by pompous other things, it almost looked miniscule.

Before Goldsnipe could even ask, I told him the answer. "I don't feel anything. But you told me to keep a hold on my magic. I won't be able to pick up anything."

Goldsnipe looked at the cup thoughtfully. "But doesn't it look somehow special to you?" He was entranced by the cup and could barely look away.

I snorted. "Well, I've never seen a golden cup before, but other than that?" I examined the drinking vessel closer, leaning my head to my right and then to my left, as if the changed angle would somehow help me to discover the cups secrets. "I really don't know. Maybe we should see the blowing horn?"

Looking up I saw that Goldsnipe didn't pay me any attention. His eyes were glued to the cup and a nervous tick twitched around the corner of his mouth. He started to tremble ever so lightly and lifted his hand towards the cup.

"What are you doing?" I asked loudly, more than a little concerned. This behaviour was absolutely untypical for the goblin. Goldsnipe flinched and looked at me with narrowed and angry eyes. I was stunned. What was going on?

He bared his teeth at me and shoot his hand forward, grabbing the cup without any hesitation.

"No!" I yelled shocked, but it was too late. The moment Goldsnipe touched the cup, duplicates started to plop out from the original cup. With both of us standing so close to it, we couldn't avoid touching the fake cups and I felt like someone was pouring them down on us. Staggering a few feet back I saw that Goldsnipe did nothing to get out of the vault. Even more so, he hadn't moved an inch, staring at the cup in his hands with an unreadable look on his face. I stumbled another feet back and my bum hit a little table with Galleons on it and I hissed. Not only did the coins multiply themselves in an instant, but they also burnt everything they touched. My lower back was sore from the burning sensation and I tried to keep myself from touching anything, but the Galleons poured over my hands and I swallowed a pained groan. The _Gemino_ Curse multiplied and burnt when touched. How could Goldsnipe still hold onto the cup?

"Goldsnipe!" I cried over the sounds of cups and Galleons falling on the floor. "We have to get out of here!"

But the goblin didn't react to my words. The cups around him where threatening to suffocate him, they already reached his chest. I growled and let go of all caution. What was going on with that stupid goblin? I blazed through the duplicating objects and pushed them out of my way, ignoring that I was touching them and worsening the situation like that. Where ever my bare skin touched an object, I felt pain radiate from the burnt area. My hands started to get numb from the pain and I feared for the goblin who was chest deep in duplicates. I had to get Goldsnipe and then leave this bloody vault.

"Come on, Goldsnipe, snap out of it!", I yelled over the thundering noise of falling coins, cups and other items.

I was literally crawling over the pile of cups when I reached Goldsnipe and hauled him out of the heap on his scruff. He didn't even fight me, he just continued to stare at the bloody cup. Grabbing the goblin around his waist, I was never happier that goblins were a small race. Stumbling and falling over more duplicating objects, I made my way towards the doors, uncaring of the mess I left behind. With an enormous leap I fell out of the vault, my arm still around Goldsnipe's waist. Not wanting to crash him on our fall, I rolled over onto my back and lay next to him, trying to catch my breath. The noises from the vault still attacked my ears. When I looked up I could see that an invisible barrier prevented the objects in the vault to spill over the threshold. I let my head fall back on the earthy ground with a thud. Thank Merlin.

Pushing myself on my knees I saw that Goldsnipe was still lying next to me, eyes glued to the cup. Gladly the _Gemino_ Curse wasn't working outside the vault. But something was definitely wrong with the cup, but I was too afraid to use my magic. What if using it would trigger the security measures that Goldsnipe had been so afraid of? I couldn't risk that.

"Goldsnipe?" I touched his arm hesitantly, careful of both our burns. He started to tremble slightly, but otherwise he gave no reaction.

I had to get the cup away from him, it was somehow messing with him. Collecting the hem of my robes in my hand, I leaned forward, eyeing the reaction of the goblin. Still none. Gritting my teeth, I swiftly grabbed the cup, my hands covered with the fabric of my robes. I certainly wouldn't touch the cup directly. Throwing myself backwards, I used my momentum to rip the cup out of Goldsnipe's fingers. Landing hard on my back I was relieved that I had gotten the cup away from my friend. Sitting up I gazed at the golden trinket. And my breathing halted.

It was not just a cup. The longer I looked at it, the more I felt that it looked right back at me. I felt a resonance deep within me, where my magic was located. The cup whispered words in my ears that I couldn't understand, but they felt as seductive as they felt gruesome. It was almost as if the cup reached its metaphoric fingers out at me, trying to touch me. My grip on the cup tightened, the fabric still between the metal and my skin. The whispering grew louder and somehow more gruesome than seductive. Sweat started to break out on my forehead. I was still fascinated with the cup, but now I was afraid as well. But I couldn't let go of it, I couldn't get away from the whispering.

Suddenly the cup was pried out of my hands and thrown away. Instantly my mind cleared and the whispering stopped. Taking a shocked breath in, I felt a bit dizzy, as if I hadn't gotten enough oxygen to my brain. Goldsnipe was kneeling in front of me, his hands on my shoulders, gripping hard. We looked at each other with big eyes. So that was what kept Goldsnipe from reacting in the vault.

I cleared my throat harshly. "No touching that thing and certainly no looking directly at it", I rasped out.

He nodded and we continued to stare into each other's eyes. I had no idea if his experience had been worse. He had touched the cup without anything between his skin and the cup. But he certainly seemed unsettled.

"You think this is what you were looking for?" he asked in a fraught voice.

I shrugged my shoulders, glad that the goblin was still gripping my shoulders. It gave me an anchor point to reality.

"It was nasty enough that we should check it. And it was the only item that we got out of the vault. If it's not what we were looking for we can still come back."

We sat another few moments on the cold and damp floor. The whispering had been scary. I hadn't been able to understand the words, but I was sure that the meaning behind them was atrocious and I felt like I was covered in residual malice. I shuddered.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Goldsnipe's neck. We had almost died in that bloody vault, but saved each other in the end. That was one hell of an experience and I was glad that I had Goldsnipe with me. I would trust him with my life. The goblin stiffed for a short moment, but then responded to my hug as he wound his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and let my head fall onto his shoulder. This hadn't been my most frightening experience, but the whispering just had felt so utterly _wrong_.

I groaned in Goldsnipe's shoulder, both because of the pain of my injuries as well as for the terrible experience. "Let's get going. I feel like the cup is watching us, which should be impossible. I don't want to linger."

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire_

Narcissa walked silently in the drawing room. She closed the door behind her and observed her husband for a few moments. He sat on one of the chesterfields, a book in his hands. Seemingly relaxed, Narcissa knew her husband long enough to tell, that he was anything but that. The stiffness in his shoulders made him almost ridged and the knuckles of his hand were white, so strong was his grip on the book.

He was so very different from the man she had married years ago. Back then he had laughed more often, joked with her and enjoyed life. Of course not in public, but in private with her? He had been so very sweet. Although their marriage had been arranged they quickly learned to love each other. They had a good life that satisfied both of them. Lucius antics with the Dark Lord in the First War were not at all appropriate, but like the loyal wife Narcissa was, she said nothing. In the end, all was well. More so when her precious boy was born. Lucius and she had been overjoyed.

But now, the Dark Lord was back and he was viler than ever. Since his resurrection her husband hadn't been the same. The time he spent in Azkaban had only aggravated the situation. Lucius got more aggressive and paranoid. His moods changed within seconds from cruel to vulnerable. Narcissa still loved her husband, but she realized that she couldn't keep quiet anymore. Not saying anything at all had been a mistake to begin with. Everything came down to the fact that her son was in danger now.

Quietly she walked up to her husband and sunk down next to him on the chesterfield. Turning her whole body to him, she touched his stiff hand feather lightly. Running her hand from his knuckles over his harm and shoulder, she cupped his jaw. He was still so handsome, so much the aristocrat. His eyes didn't move, they were gazing unfocused at the page of the book. He wasn't reading at all, just sitting as stiffly as possible on the comfortable chesterfield, lost in his own thoughts.

"Lucius", Narcissa said in a soft voice.

His gaze snapped to her. She smiled a sad smile and ran her thumb across his jawbone.

"This can't continue", she continued, still caressing her husband. She missed the man he had once been.

"I'm certain I don't know what you're talking about", he said regally and tried to move his face away from her hands. But with a surprisingly strong grip, she cupped his chin and held his face in position. His eyes were captured by hers and he just couldn't look away.

"He's a threat to Draco. A threat to our family. I'm not going to allow this any longer."

Instead flustering, like it would've been his typical reaction, Lucius just continued to look into his wife's eyes. He knew that the last year had changed so much. Not only the Wizarding World, but also him. He was not the same anymore and there were times when he was ashamed of himself. Malfoys were made to lead, not to follow. But here he was, following a man - if you could still call him that - that was as mad as they could come.

Lately he had been thinking more and more about his family and its history. The family motto _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ seemed to be stuck in his thoughts. Even if he was unwilling to admit it, purity in the motto meant the purity to stay true to your family and not blood purity. _Purity Will Always Conquer_ meant that the Malfoy family would always come out on top, as long as they stayed loyal to each other, pure in their desire to keep each other safe.

Looking deeply into the eyes of his wife he knew that he had disappointed her. He wasn't following his family motto anymore. He didn't stay pure to his family, although family had once meant everything to him. Loosening his tight grip of the unread book, he cupped her face gently in his big hands. He leaned forward and touched his lips tenderly to hers. The contact seemed to warm him from the inside, to bring back some of his lost strength. He couldn't even remember the last time he had touched his wife in an affectionate way. Withdrawing just enough to look Narcissa in the eyes he knew that she was right.

"We can't just turn our backs to this."

His wife's smile was small, almost invisible. But he saw the spark of defiance in it. Although she was a Malfoy by marriage, she was still very much a Black by birth, along with their wicked mind and their cunning scheming.

"We don't have to change sides or do something drastic. We just have to keep ourselves safe. No matter what."

* * *

 _Gringotts, London, in the morning_

I stumbled out of the cart again and decided that I was not too proud to fall to my knees this time, although the impact jarred my sore skin and tender stomach. My robes were already ruined from the vault disaster and the rolling around at the floor that followed said disaster. Groaning I cursed Gringotts with their awful way of transportation. It was just not right to race above an infinite abyss, to be hurled around and pass through bloody waterfalls, even if those waterfalls would end all concealing methods and reveal thieves. Grunting again, I staggered to my feet and tried to wipe my dirty palms on my robes, which only smeared the dirt all over them. Inspection my hands I realized that they were still mucky and covered in burns. Whatever. I didn't even need to look at Goldsnipe to know that he looked just the same: ruffled, dirty, hurt and more than a bit disturbed.

I staggered forward to continue my way out of the underground labyrinth. The cup was in one of my pockets, fully wrapped into a piece of my robes that we had torn off and enlarged. Goldsnipe refused to touch the trinket again, so it was my responsibility to get it out of Gringotts and to the Order. Maybe Bill Weasley was able to tell me what was up with the cup. I knew that he was a Curse Breaker from Gringotts. Just the man I needed to do the job.

We exited the lift that transported us back to the lobby of Gringotts and made our way down the hallway. Goldsnipe would inform the governors what had happened and I would apparate straight back to the headquarters. Both of us felt exhausted and were in a bad mood. We hadn't exchanged more words than necessary, both of us were withdrawn and maybe even a bit standoffish. The experience had been too much to stomach easily.

We rounded the corner and I almost ran into another person. Sidestepping hastily, I knocked into Goldsnipe and made him stumble. Holding onto each other to regain our balance, he and I straightened and composed ourselves quickly. It wouldn't do to let other clients see in what condition we were. The dirty appearance was enough to shock anyone, there was no need to make the situation worse with a traumatic facial expression.

Looking up I was glad that I had just arranged my face in a neutral mask. I couldn't believe my bad luck. _Fuck_.

"Mr Lestrange, I'm so sorry, I wasn't mindful of my way."

His grin was all teeth and predator. Looking over his shoulder I saw another man that looked unsettling familiar to him, but a bit older. He was a bit smaller, but broader in built, his hair long and collected in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. Rabastan Lestrange's older brother. _Double fuck_. The cup seemed to burn a hole in my robes. I forced my lips into a smile and tried to smother the panic that bubbled in my chest. They didn't know why I was here, they were just here to do their financial business. All was right, at least as long as I didn't give them any reason to suspect me of something.

"Don't worry, my Lady. It does look like you had an eventful visit here?" He pointedly looked down at me, eying my dishevelled and dirty state. My heartbeat accelerated and my throat closed up. So much for being unsuspicious.

"Well", I started, totally clueless how to get out of this situation. "Seems like my family vault was a bit defensive", I lied, hoping that playing dumb would help me. I looked over his shoulder to the man behind him. Foregoing all politeness I jumped into the introductions myself, determined to change the topic.

"I assume this is your brother?" I asked as tactfully as possible.

Rabastan moved to the side and nodded. "Yes, Rodolphus Lestrange, this is Lady Morrigan le Fay. Lady le Fay, may I introduce my older brother Rodolphus?"

I kept my arms stiffly by my side. There was no way that I would present them my dirty and bruised hands. As the older Lestrange made no move to follow the introductions with the typical hand kiss, I guessed that he felt no desire to kiss the Gringotts dirt off of my knuckles. Good for him. Rodolphus inclined his head in a mock bow and stared intently at me.

"It is an honour to meet you, Lady le Fay. I've already heard so much about you."

I really did not want to know where and what he had heard about me. My smile got a bit strained and I suppressed the desire to wipe my sweaty hands on my robes. Appearance was all, so I held my confident mask desperately on my face.

"Pleasure is all mine", I said coolly. I caught Goldsnipe's gaze and tried to communicate my desire to get out of this situation subtle with my eyes. He understood instantly and cleared his throat.

"Lady le Fay, we still have to discuss your new investments in length. I don't want to press this matter, but if I could be so bold to ask you to continue our way to my office?"

In all the time I knew Goldsnipe he had never talked so stiffly and formally to me. It was an act for the Lestrange brothers, but I felt somehow relieved that the goblin had never been that fake with me.

Nodding sharply I turned towards the brothers. "It seems that we have to cut this short. It was a pleasure to meet you here."

Rodolphus nodded politely, while Rabastan smirked knowingly.

"Until next time", he said and his smirk turned to a full grin.

Without wasting time I turned towards Goldsnipe and we continued our way along the corridor. I stifled the need to turn around to take another look at the Lestrange brothers. There was no need to look, I knew that they were still watching us. The cup bumped gently against my thigh and I swallowed harshly. When we rounded another corner and let my shoulder fall and let out a heartfelt sigh.

"That was close", I whispered to Goldsnipe.

The goblin hurried his steps and I hastened to a half run to catch up. He had a worried expression on his face.

"If they visit their vault, they'll see the aftermath of the _Gemino_ curse. Their vault will be filled with duplicates for a few more hours. And we have no real reason to deny them access. They'll know that someone unauthorised was in their vault."

I stopped dead in my track and stared at him with my jaw hanging open. "What?" I hissed.

Goldsnipe grabbed my arm and pushed me further down the hallway towards the exit. "There's nothing we can do now. You'll have to leave. They'll know it was us."

I stopped again, holding onto the goblin to halt his movements as well. "But what about you? And Gringotts? It isn't too much of a leap to suspect you as my accomplice."

Shaking his head, Goldsnipe forced us to move again. "We'll refuse to give a statement and the Account Manager of the Lestrange vault will be warned. He'll stall them. And we still have the bond between you and Gringotts as a last resort of explanation. This is not the first time that Gringotts is in a seemingly impossible situation."

We reached the lobby and Goldsnipe continued to escort me to the main entrance. Reaching it, I brushed my fingertips against his arm, trying to show him my concern this way.

"Stay safe", I breathed as I continued my way without missing a beat. Passing the wards of Gringotts I disapparated straight to the headquarters. The cub was still a heavy weight in my robes. We didn't even know if it had been worth our trip to the Lestrange vault and its consequences. I doubted that it was a weapon that could destroy Voldemort. It didn't feel helpful at all. Landing on the steps of Grimmauld Place, I hurried inside. Someone here had to know where Bill Weasley was. He could probably tell me what the cup was.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think! :)**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Satisfy Expectations

.

.

.

 **Chapter Sixteen – Satisfy Expectations**

 _Fitzcarraldo (noun) An image that somehow becomes lodged deep in your brain_

* * *

 _Someone here had to know where Bill Weasley was. He could probably tell me what the cup was._

"Is that a sword on the table?"

After I had let myself into Grimmauld Place, I had made my way to the kitchen, not bothering to check the rooms first. The kitchen was both the unofficial and the official meeting room of the headquarters. And I was right, there were already people present. Molly skittered out of the room, mumbling something about preparing their bedrooms, while Sirius stood a bit offside, leaning casually on the wall. The Golden Trio sat on the table, already devouring a meal that probably Molly had prepared. Obviously they were back. On the table in front of them lay a sword that looked a bit out of place, between the dishes with sandwiches and a jug with pumpkin juice.

"Why do you look like you had a roll in the dirt? What happened to your hands?" Sirius shot back, while the three teenagers stopped their movements and looked at me a bit shocked. Glancing down I realized that I was still dishevelled from the vault disaster. I hadn't bothered to vanish the mess, as I was too tired and ready for a shower anyway. A _Scorgify_ was just not the same as a hot shower. Which reminded me to clean the burns and apply salve.

I narrowed my eyes at Sirius playful tone. "I asked first."

"We found it on the bottom of the lake", Ron said through mouth full of bread. He waved his hands, to gesture me that is was my turn now.

"Because I rolled around in the undergrounds of Gringotts and activated a curse", I said smirking. I answered the question the same style they had, making them wonder more instead of explaining anything at all.

"Come on, just give me a small outline where you've got a sword from." I moved to Sirius to hug him in welcome. His arms moved around my shoulder and he pressed me to his side, asking me without words to stay for a few moments.

"The boys literally found the sword on the bottom of a lake", Hermione said annoyed. I raised an eyebrow and she continued in her lecturer voice, that she always slipped into when she explained something. "It's the sword of Gryffindor. A few years ago a Basilisk was slayed with it and now it is impregnated with its venom. Basilisk venom is one of the very few things that can destroy a Horcrux." She whispered the last word, careful about the chance that someone could overhear them. Not all of the Order members knew about the Horcruxes, just a chosen few.

I took the information in. "That sounds like you left out quite a bit."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but the whole story would take hours to tell. So you've got the most important parts."

"Does this mean you destroyed the locket?" I asked, my face brightening. That would mean that we got closer to ending Voldemort and this war.

The three of them nodded, Ron and Harry looking especially proud. I grinned at them and clapped my hands, careless of the sore skin. "Lovely, this is amazing news!"

I was truly relieved. It was one thing to collect all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, but a whole different thing to destroy them. A method to destroy them gave us a huge advantage over the Dark Lord. He was still unaware about the Orders hunt for his little soul containers. We got closer to end Voldemort one little step after another. That may not immediately end the war as well, as there were still all of his followers, but it would leave the Dark side without a leader. I wiggled out of Sirius arms and joined the trio at the kitchen table. For a few seconds we just grinned at each other, happy with the current progress.

"It's your turn, Riga", Sirius ripped us out of our happy bubble.

I shrugged and tried to collect my thoughts. Turning towards the teenagers I asked them, "Do you know what happened at the ball?"

They nodded and I thought about where to start my little explanation. "Well, at the ball Rabastan Lestrange kind of slipped the information, that he has something in his vaults that would interest me. After I couldn't find any more information about the Horcruxes and Emma was safely relocated, I went to Goldsnipe to ask him to let me into Lestrange's vault."

Sirius interrupted me with a scoff. "The goblins would never let a witch compromise their reputation of neutrality."

I laughed at that. "That's exactly what they said. But they would do that for a member of Gringotts. Long story short, I entered a bond with Gringotts through a blond bond with Goldsnipe." Spreading my arms wide I grinned at them sarcastically. "From now on I'm an accepted member of the goblins of Gringotts through adoption."

They all stared at me. Hermione was the first to snap out of it. "An adoption? I've never heard of that. How is that even possible? And what possibilities come with it?" She shot her questions without taking a breath, she was that excited.

Those questions actually made me a bit uncomfortable. I didn't really know what was expected from me. Did I have to behave differently now? Was there stuff I had to know? I really had to ask Goldsnipe about that.

"Frankly, I'm not really sure. But I trust Goldsnipe that he wouldn't have let me enter a bond that would've hurt me." I stopped Hermione's question with a wave of my hand and continued my explanation. "Goldsnipe and I went through the inventory list of the Lestrange vault. We picked out three items that seemed to somehow fit the profile of the thing that Lestrange talked about. We entered the vault and when we checked the second item, Goldsnipe got a bit too focused on it. He touched it, which activated the _Gemino_ curse. We made it out of the vault, but it went a bit messy. Hence, my appearance." I gestured at my dirty robe.

Sirius moved from his spot from the wall to join us at the table. He sat down next to me. "What was the item?"

"A golden cup. We met the Lestrange brothers on our way up to Gringotts main floor, so I just left with it."

Their faces grew worried. "Did they notice anything?" Harry asked tensely.

I grimaced. "Well, they saw Goldsnipe and me in our less than appropriate state. Goldsnipe told me to leave, while he would take care of possible repercussions with the Lestrange's. I have no idea if they already found out. If they visit their vault, they'll see that someone activated the security system."

Hermione regarded me with curious eyes. "So you left with the cup? Can we see it?"

I nodded. "You mustn't touch and look at it at the same time. Just looking at it gives you the creeps, but touching it leaves you without any means to break away from its pull. I never touched it directly, but it was bad enough."

After they all confirmed their understanding, I got the cup out of my pocket, carefully to only touch the fabric around it. "I actually wanted to ask Bill to take a look at-"

The moment I unwrapped the cup, Harry hissed and pressed his hand at his forehead. I froze and looked at him shocked, at a loss to why he reacted that way. The others seemed to be less confused by his behaviour, but just as worried. With teared up eyes, Harry looked at the cup with disgust.

"It's one of those things", he said through clenched teeth.

"What?" I said alarmed and leaned back from the cup. I knew exactly what he meant. The cup was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. I had carried a piece of Voldemort in the pockets of my robes. I was not ashamed to admit that I felt my blood run cold with the thought of that. Revealing the cup as a Horcrux explained the dark pull it had on both Goldsnipe and me. Horcruxes were evil magic and the cup felt evil for sure.

"The cup is a Horcrux?" I asked, just to be sure.

Harry nodded, his hand still pressed to his scar. "It feels like _him_." Seeing my confused gaze he explained. "I have this dreams about Volde- … You-Know-Who. Sometimes I can see where he is, other times I can feel his emotions. And I can identify his Horcruxes. The scar is a damn connection to him."

I pressed my lips together. His scar allowed him to look into Voldemort's head? There was a connection? I stared at his scar, not at all trying to conceal my shock. Dark curses could create a connection, that much was true. But something so elaborate as to feel the casters emotions was unheard of. I frowned at the thought, but I felt like there was more to it than even Harry knew. Catching Hermione's worried gaze, I knew that she thought the same. That was something I could ask her later. Getting back to the matter at hand, I looked at Harry.

"Well, as disturbing as this sounds, isn't this a good thing? You have the sword. You can destroy the Horcrux." I puckered my eyebrows and added as an afterthought. "I can't believe that Lestrange really told me about that."

Sirius looked as shocked as I felt. "His master won't be too happy about that."

I scoffed. "He can blame himself for that."

"But doesn't it make you think about why he told you in the first place?" Sirius shot right back.

"Because he wanted me to go to him? Because he is more than a little whacky? There are many explanations", I said dismissively. Thinking about Rabastan made me uncomfortable. There was something in his eyes that was just too intense. It made my skin crawl and there were actual moments when I was afraid of him.

The animagus didn't stop with his speculations. "What if he told you about 'an item' in his vault, because he wanted you to get it? Because he knew what it was and he wanted to give that information to the Order?"

"That is not very likely", I replied in a doubtful tone. "Wasn't he one of the Dark Lords youngest when he got marked? He's a blood purist. Why would he want to sabotage his master?"

"Riga, you should destroy the cup", Harry said out of nowhere, shocking us all.

I looked at him with wide eyes and burst out in laughter. "Nope, Potter, thank you very much. Let's do this in teamwork. I already brought the cup, so I've done my part. You guys can get rid of it."

He looked sternly at me and shook his head. "No, it has to be you."

The last traces of laughter fell from my face. "Why?" I asked almost accusingly.

The black haired boy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But it's just like with the locket. I somehow felt that Ron needed to destroy it. And this time…. It has to be you."

"You feel like it should be me?" I asked unbelievingly. Then I looked angry at his scar. "Is it because of your connection-thingy?"

Harry looked helplessly at his two companions. Hermione jumped to his help. "Please, Riga, Harry sometimes just knows those things. If he says it should be you, then it's probably the best idea to listen to him."

"But I don't want to destroy a bloody soul piece of the Dark Lord. First Mulciber's head in a box, now a Horcrux. No! That is too much interaction with that evil wizard for my taste."

"Riga", Sirius butted in and lay his hand on my shoulder. "I'm not happy about this, but we shouldn't dismiss Harry's intuition."

I looked at the cup. Instantly I heard a faint whisper in my ears. Just like before, I couldn't make out the exact words, but the intention behind them was clear. It weakened my resistance and it tried to seduce me. I felt revolted by it. That thing needed to be destroyed. Who was I to bitch about it, that I didn't want to be the one to pierce it with a sword? The main reason why I refused was because I was afraid of the cup and that was a selfish reason.

"I won't do this alone." I gave the trio a stern look as I said that.

They were fast to reassure me that they wouldn't leave me to handle the Horcrux alone. All three of them jumped into explanations about when and how we should do it. I held up my hand, stopping their bubbling.

"How about now? I'm not too comfortable with waiting too long with it", I said hesitantly.

Ron and Hermione didn't look too happy about it, but Harry was quick to agree.

"Sure why not?"

But his Godfather butted in again. "You look dead on your feet, Riga. Maybe you should wait till you slept? You've been the whole night at Gringotts, am I right?"

I scowled at him. With our growing friendship his protective behaviour had also grown. It was sweet, but also annoying.

"Nope, I'm fine", I said curtly and stood from my chair. "Where are we going to do this? I can't just bash a sword down on a cup that sits on the kitchen table."

The Golden Trio changed a few looks and after a moment Ron regarded me with a boyish grin.

"Have you ever heard of the Forest of Dean?"

* * *

 _Gringotts, London, midmorning_

Both Lestrange brothers stood in front of the open doors of their family vault. Silently they took in the picture that was presented to them. Galleons and countless trinkets lay upon each other, piling into a mess that was held by an invisible barrier at the threshold of the vault. They weren't able to see the ceiling of their vault, neither the floor. There was no way that they would make a withdrawal today.

Their Account Manager coughed slightly. "It seems like there is a difficulty regarding your vault. Messrs Lestrange, we can return to my office and review this complication?"

Rodolphus looked at his younger brother. It was atypical for the Lestrange regent to let his younger sibling call the shots, but Rodolphus knew that Rabastan had somehow already known that they would find their vault in a breached condition today. Something was going on and Rodolphus wanted to know what.

Rabastan shook his head. "There's no need for an audit. We will take our leave."

With that the younger Lestrange turned around and walked towards the cart. Rodolphus followed him, just like the goblin. They returned to the lobby and exited the bank, without any parting words to the goblin. Still in silence they disapparated to Lestrange Manor, settling down in their study.

The room was dark, with heavy wood panelling and a thick carpet. A big fireplace warmed the study and gave a soft light that barely lit the room. The antic furniture was comfortable, but regal. A sturdy desk dominated the room. Quietly, Rodolphus readied two Firewhiskeys, one for his brother and one for himself. Setting one of the glasses in front of Rabastan, who sat on a chair in front of the desk, the older Lestrange seated himself behind it.

With a smirk Rabastan pushed the glass away from him. "Isn't it a bit early for alcohol, dear brother?"

"In times like these it's never too early to drink", Rodolphus replied, while taking a sip of his drink. "Do you want to explain what happened to our vault?"

Rabastan's smirk turned into an honest smile. "Lady le Fay happened, I guess."

His brothers' eyebrows rose. "So it was our vault that was a bit defensive, not hers?"

A nod of Rabastan confirmed this.

"Bass", Rodolphus started, annoyance clear in his voice. "Just tell me in clear words what's going on."

The Lestrange regent knew that his younger sibling was more intelligent and cunning than others liked to think. Usually Rabastan would be neglected, while everyone focused their attention on Rodolphus and especially Bellatrix. Her bloodthirsty behaviour was famous even among Death Eaters, and as her husband Rodolphus had automatically earned recognition as well. But Rabastan was just the younger brother that was always overlooked. Unjustly, as Rodolphus knew.

"I told her that we have something in our vault that would help her and her friends."

Rodolphus froze. "And why would you do that?"

Nonchalantly Rabastan shrugged his shoulders. "There are many reasons. For one, I don't want to follow our dear Master anymore. He is without reason. Currently there is every indication that we'll win this war, the Dark Lord has almost completely taken over the ministry. But the new world order he's preaching isn't something I want to see. To actually live a life that we can enjoy, we have to lose the war. Another reason would be, that I never wanted that vile thing from _him_ in our vault. Bella decided that it would be an honour to keep it save for the Dark Lord. Neither you nor I were ever consulted about the usage of our own vault. This is not how the Lestrange family is supposed to be treated." Pausing for a moment, a smirk appeared on his face. "And I want the girl for myself. I reckoned that this little snipped of information could be interpreted as a credit of trust."

The older Lestrange woke from his stupor and snarled at his brother. "'Little snipped of information'?! Are you bloody mental? This could kill us!"

Unfazed by the emotional outbreak Rabastan replied, "Or it could save us. That depends on which side will win."

"You cannot be serious!"

"Think about it", the younger sibling tried to convince. "If the Dark Lord wins, the world he'll create won't holds any appeal to me. I don't want any of this, so I won't aid it. Are you worried about Bella?"

"I don't give a shit about Bella, I never did! But I'm worried about us!"

"Rod, try to see this objectively. You see how the Dark Lord treats his followers. We shouldn't bow to such a madman."

Rodolphus emptied his glass with a big gulp and refilled it thoughtlessly, still angry at his brother. He knew that Rabastan never did something rash. He always had his reasons and he went about his plans in a terrifyingly clever way. Even if he couldn't see the reason right now, he was convinced that Rabastan could explain it. And then he could decide if his younger brother was bloody mental or still as secretly brilliant as ever.

"So you just told that slip of a girl that we have an item in our vault that's valuable to the Dark Lord?"

"In not so many words, yes."

Taking a sip from his freshly poured Firewhiskey Rodolphus let the liquid burn his tongue pleasantly.

"Taking everything into account it seemed that she somehow convinced the goblins to enter our vault. You think she got the damn cup?"

Rabastan smirked at his brother. "I'm convinced."

"Tell me why I shouldn't beat some sense into you right now? Explain me how this won't end in a suicide mission."

"To make it short: We'll help Lady le Fay and the Potter boy subtly and defeat the Dark Lord. This will help us to reduce our sentence, if not even avoid it fully. No maniac Dark Lord that'll destroy the Wizarding World, no lifelong Azkaban sentence. We just have to be careful that your dearest wife won't get wind of any of this and spill it all to her wannabe-lover."

Rodolphus sneered. His marriage had never been a happy one, but with Bella's increasing attachment to the Dark Lord it turned into a sham. He felt no commitment to his wife whatsoever.

"Why do you even want the girl? There are many witches out there", Rodolphus asked with narrowed eyes. He had been informed about his brothers' obsession with the le Fay regent during the ball. It had been obvious that Bass hadn't been able to get his eyes off the girl. Never before had his brother been interested in a specific witch. It was unusual.

"You haven't seen her fighting in Umbridge's house. You haven't been witness to her quick mind. And you haven't experienced how savage she can be. Believe me, there's no witch out there that can compare to her."

Rodolphus took another sip from his Firewhiskey and rolled his eyes. "As long as we don't die, you have my bloody blessing."

* * *

 _Forest of Dean, England_

Although my robes were warm and endowed with a Warming Charm, I felt the chill of the cold morning air bite into my skin. The forest was truly stunning. Snow covered the ground and branches of the trees. It was calmingly silent, only the rustle of the wind broke through the silence. Each breath tasted a bit like fir needles and came out of my mouth in puffy clouds. Ron and Hermione circled us in a few feet distance, setting up the wards to conceal our presence. The snow crunched under each of their steps and they left footprints in the warded area. Although the sun was shining beautifully, it was painfully cold.

Harry crouched a few feet away in front of me, laying the cup on the ground without looking at it. Only touching the fabric, he tugged it away, leaving the cup lying naked in the snow. The omnipresent whispering got a bit more intense. But it missed the vileness, so it was still bearable. Harry got to his feet and walked over to stand next to me. Both of us were facing the cup, the same defensive body language displayed.

"It'll fight against you. Probably say awful things that are not true", the boy started.

"I already assumed that", I said with a grimace. It would have been too much to ask for the bloody cup to be easily destroyable.

Harry turned his face to me and held the sword out for me to take. "Just hit is has hard as you can."

I huffed out a laugh to that. "Well, that is an easy enough plan for me."

Ron and Hermione joined us. "We're finished with the wards", the girl said. "No one will be able to locate anything. We can start." Her last sentence was addressed to me.

I nodded and walked to the cup. The trio stayed behind, wands ready, but otherwise passive. There wasn't really anything they could do. The only thing that could break the Horcrux was the sword and that was in my hands. Looking down at it, I gripped the sword a bit tighter in my sweaty palms. The feeling of the sword was uncomfortable unfamiliar in my hands. I knew how to fight with daggers and even knives, but never in my life had I ever touched a bihänder before. Broadening my stand I lifted the sword over my head. It was ridiculously heavy, and I had to move my whole body to bring it down with force.

The moment the blade touched the cup I was thrown backwards, landing hard on my back. My head connected sharply with the forest ground and I was happy that it was soft because of the leaves that where under the snow.

A whirlwind erupted from the cup and lashed around me. Pushing myself to my knees I saw that Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their backs as well. The blast had knocked us all down. Turning to the cup my breathing stopped and my blood ran cold. Just above the cup was a dark cloud that formed a human shape. It transformed into a young man that stood in front of me. He was handsome, with dark hair, sharp features and incredible cold and disturbing eyes. Those eyes caught mine and I was unable to look away. The longer I stared into them, the more I had the feeling that I was losing myself. I couldn't even hear the whispering anymore with the screaming wind around me. But the man didn't make any attempt to say anything. He just looked at me with those soulless eyes that seemed to read every thought I've ever had.

"Riga!"

His eyes seemed to bore into mine and I felt like the darkness swept over to me. My thoughts grew hazy and less conscious and the sword slipped from my hands. I felt myself drawn closer to the man and somehow further away from myself. It was as if I couldn't control my mind anymore, as if the man had taken over.

"Riga, please!"

My grip of reality seemed to fade and all that mattered to me was the man with his bottomless eyes. He was still silent, but with eyes like that, as empty and expressive as the same time, there was no need for him to utter a single word. I was trapped and the longer I felt like that, the less I minded.

"Morrigan!"

This time I heard the desperate cry. In a split second I snapped out of it and lowered my gaze to the cup, away from the dangerous eyes. Morrigan was still my name and it held too much meaning for me, too much responsibility, to just ignore it. Sara had said my full name so many times, she was the only one who was allowed to call me that. I couldn't disappoint her.

Struggling to push myself up to my knees, I concentrated on the cup that was in front of me and I shuffled to loom over it. With physical and mental exertion, I grabbed the sword and brought it back up again, but this time with the tip of the blade pointed downwards. Without any hesitation I brought it down, stabbing the cup with as much force as I was able to gather while still kneeing. A furious scream echoed in my ears and the wind stopped suddenly. The cup lay in front of me, pierced by the sword and fully destroyed. I had done it.

Looking over my shoulder, I sought out my three companions that crouched in the snow. They looked dishevelled and frightened, just like I felt. Looking at Hermione, I nodded my thanks to her. She had called me with my full name, disruption the hold that the cup-man has had over me.

"Was that who I think it was?" I asked in a shockingly small voice. I was still shaken by the experience. Having your mind slipping away from you was a horrendous feeling.

Harry nodded. "Riddle. The image that was imbedded in the cup was him when he created the Horcrux."

I shook my head disbelievingly. "He looked so young."

"That was not his fist one", Harry said grimly, while he got to his feet. My mouth formed a surprised 'O'. The male phantom had looked like he was in his early twenties. That meant he made his first Horcrux when he was even younger. I shook my head again. Voldemort was really insane. No person of sound mind would create a Horcrux, less while so young. No wonder he was bat-shit crazy.

I wrapped the destroyed cup in the fabric again and let Harry pull me to my feet. I heard Ron and Hermione talking in the background.

"The Horcrux I destroyed reacted totally different", the redhead said in surprise.

"How was it different?" Hermione asked. Ron bristled a bit, trying to avoid to answer and I tuned them out.

"Everything alright?" Harry inquired, peering at me searchingly.

I nodded weakly. "It felt like I wasn't in control of my mind anymore. It was just unsettling. Otherwise I'm fine. Nothing a good, long rest can't make up for."

Half scoffing, half laughing, Harry nodded. "You do seem tired."

Finally, able to admit it, I lay my head on his shoulder, ignoring how he tensed in surprise for a few moments, before he relaxed again. He was right, I was exhausted. I hadn't slept at all during the night, as I was too preoccupied with the Lestrange vault to take a break. Closing my eyes I leaned a bit heavier on Harry.

"Maybe we can go back to the headquarters? I feel like I could fall asleep standing here."

He chuckled and I felt him nodding. Grabbing my shoulders, he turned towards his two friends and stopped their bickering.

"Stop it you two! Let's go back. Riga is a pansy and can't keep up with us"

I snorted and delivered a weak punch at his shoulder. Opening my eyes, I pushed the wrapped cup in Harry's hands.

"Your responsibility. Side-along?" I was too tired to apparate myself. It seemed that the cup had stolen the last of my strength. I was indeed ready for a nice, long rest.

We apparated back to Grimmauld Place and entered the house without any words exchanged. I was so tired that I actually felt queasy. The less interaction I had, the better. The Golden Trio made their way towards the kitchen, while I tried to drag myself upstairs, towards my guestroom. I didn't make it very far before I was called back.

"Riga? Goldsnipe forwarded a letter for you", Sirius head peeked out of the kitchen door. I sighed deeply.

"Can't it wait? I've really earned me some sleep. And the others can tell you the good news."

Sirius smiled at that. "I already heard. But the letter", he stopped, apparently not happy, "it has the Lestrange crest."

Oh bugger. I sighed again. It probably wasn't a letter to congratulate me to my successful break in. I rubbed my hands over my face, pressing the heels of my hands to my burning eyes. Pondering the information for a few seconds I decided that I didn't care. The letter would still be waiting for me after I had a few hours of shut-eye. Or after I got a shower. Dragging my feet further upward the stairs I continued my way.

"I really don't care about that letter right now."

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think! :)**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Worst Comes To The Worst

.

.

.

 **Chapter Seventeen – Worst Comes To The Worst**

 _Brumous (adj) Of grey skies and winter days; filled with heavy clouds or fog; relating to winter or cold, sunless weather_

* * *

 _"_ _I really don't care about that letter right now."_

I sat on the kitchen table and nursed a cup of steaming hot coffee. Curling my fingers around it, I was careful to not smear too much burn salve onto the cup. The burns on my hand from the _Gemino_ Curse were much better, but my skin was still a bit tender and red. The curse had even burnt through my clothes. I really didn't want to know how Goldsnipe looked like, he had been almost completely covered with the cursed duplicates.

Taking a comforting sip of my coffee, I let the liquid warm me from the inside. The letter on the table demanded my attention, but I tried to ignore it. It seems like the drama never ended. Whenever I felt like we achieved something, there was another problem that needed solving. I was so tired of it and even more tired of Rabastan Lestrange. I was sure that the letter was from him.

A hand moved into my field of vision and pushed the letter closer to me. Looking up I saw that Hermione hadn't even lifted her gaze from the book she was reading, merely moving her hand. She and I were the only people in the kitchen right now. It was late in the afternoon and the boys still rested from the action earlier, while the remaining residents of Grimmauld Place where somewhere else. It was nice to be somewhat alone. Maybe I should stay at my Safe House more often again.

Hermione cleared her throat and I rolled my eyes.

"Subtle", I deadpanned, but reached for the letter nonetheless. Ripping it open I read the message quickly and snorted.

"So?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He says 'You're welcome'. That's all. Unsigned." With the Lestrange crest on the envelope a signature was not really needed.

Hermione raised her eyebrows unbelievingly. "So he wanted you to have the cup", she thought aloud.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. But I know that I won't trust him, unless I know his motive."

The other witch nodded her head and returned to her book. I eyed her thoughtfully, trying to ponder how to broach another subject that I had on my mind, without being insensitive. But I knew that I was usually as subtle as a train wreck, so I just jumped into it.

"So what's up with Harry's scar?"

Her head snapped up, wide eyes regarding me shocked. She had absolutely no poker face at all, it almost made me laugh.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she stuttered, trying to conceal her worry.

I snorted. "You know what I mean. What's the deal with the connection Harry has? Curses just don't leave a connection that extensive."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and looked helpless. "I don't know anything for sure."

"Well, then take an educated guess. Knowing you, you probably already researched everything that could correlate with cursed scars, magical connections and whatnot."

She grimaced, but put her book away nonetheless, giving me her full attention. "I did that, yes."

"So?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, nothing?"

"I can't find anything that explains Harrys cursed scar or how he can look into You-Know-Who's mind", she said frustrated. "It's like nothing like that had ever happened before."

"Well, it actually is the first known case of someone surviving the Killing Curse", I pointed out.

Hermione leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and looking at me eagerly, ready to discuss a complex topic. "That is true. But something about it feels almost familiar, as if I read or heard about it before…" she rambled on, looking thoughtfully at nothing particular.

"Do we know if the Dark Lord feels the same about Harry?"

Hermione shook her head with a disappointed frown. "No, sadly not. But we know that he can somehow manipulate the connection with false memories and so on."

"Mhh", I intoned pensive. "So what do we know? There is a connection between two people that we never heard of. One of them can see images of the experiences of the other, as well as feel some of the emotions. It can be manipulated. The rebounding of the Killing Curse was most likely the trigger. Did I forget something?"

"He can feel other Horcruxes", Hermione added.

And then it clicked, even if it was far-fetched. "Other Horcruxes", I repeated, my eyes wide as saucers.

"What?" the other girl asked confused.

" _Other_ Horcruxes, Hermione", I said once more, emphasizing what was most important in my eyes. "You just said it yourself. What if he's… you know." I was reluctant to say it out loud.

Hermione's eyes grew just as wide as mine and she raised her hand to her mouth in shock. She wasn't called the smartest witch of her age for nothing, she clearly understood what I wanted to say.

"No", she said in a whisper. "That can't be!"

I leaned closer to her, dropping my voice to a whisper as well, feeling like we were trading dirty secrets. "But it all adds up. The connection in the mind of the other one, that he can feel other Horcruxes, that no one ever heard about something like that before. Harry has a part of it inside of him."

"A part of what?" a familiar voice interrupted us, making both Hermione and me jump out of our seats. My wand was trained on the intruder before I even thought about it. Lowering it hurriedly, I tried to calm my hectic beating heart and looked Harry in the eyes. Busted. He stood in the kitchen door, looking sleepy and a bit ruffled. He was still wearing his pyjamas, which were too big on him. His hair was standing away in even odder angles than usually and his glasses were a bit askew. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled a few more steps into the kitchen, stifling a yawn.

"Nothing!" Hermione squeaked absolutely unconvincing and I rolled my eyes while I sat down again.

"Take a seat", I told Harry as I pulled Hermione back at her chair.

"We were talking about the remaining Horcruxes and where they could be hidden", I tried to ease into the topic. "Do you know where the others could be?"

Harry snitched my cup of coffee and took a sip, which made me scowl at him. "Yeah, I thought about it and I have actually a few ideas. I'm pretty convinced that Nagini is another Horcrux and he has her always with him."

I frowned. "Who's Nagini?"

Harry waved his hands impatiently. "His snake. But I think we can only get to her when we're really close to You-Know-How himself. Maybe we should only go after her when we've destroyed all other Horcruxes first."

Ignoring the information that Voldemort had actually made his pet snake a container of his soul, I nodded my head. "Makes sense. So the snake won't be the next Horcrux that we'll go after?"

"We?" Harry grinned.

I grimaced as I realized my mistake. "Well, somehow I'm in this mess, no matter how hard I try to stay out of it." I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "Ideas about the other Horcrux?"

Harry hummed. "I don't know what it is, but I think he hid it at Hogwarts. It makes sense. All his Horcruxes meant something to him as well as the hiding places. Gringotts is really intimidating and awe-inspiring when you see it the first time. As well as Hogwarts. And as an orphan I'm convinced that Hogwarts was like his home. It makes sense."

Hermione nodded along, showing her agreement. But I was not as happy. "So, we have one Horcrux that we can't get to and another Horcrux that we don't know its identity and it's also unattainable, because it's in Hogwarts and Hogwarts is like a freaking Death Eater stronghold with Snape as the current Headmaster."

Harry looked grim, as if it was the first time that he considered these things. I let my gaze wander to Hermione and caught her watching me. She blushed slightly, but shook her head, trying to tell me not to address the issue of a possible seventh Horcrux that sat in the boy himself. I intensified my glance, trying to communicate that I was not happy with her suggestion, but Hermione just shook her head jerkily again and broke eye contact. Looking back up I saw Harry watching us confused.

"What was that?" he asked bewildered.

"Nothing", Hermione squeaked once again and I tried my hardest to not roll my eyes again. We were so not subtle today.

"We were talking about the possibility of a seventh Horcrux before you walked in on us", I said without any warning and snatched my coffee cup back from Harry. He could make his own, I needed my caffeine.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed shocked.

"Riga!" Hermione chastised me angrily. She turned to Harry and tried to calm him. "We don't know anything for sure, we were just thinking about the possibility."

I took a sip from my lukewarm coffee and decided that I wanted to have no part in lying to a friend. "Well, we don't have any proof, but it would make so much sense. We think it's you."

Hermione hissed angrily and banged her hands on the table in her frustration. Her gaze was pure accusation. Harry froze and paled at once, looking at me with an expression as if he was going to me sick.

"Me?" he croaked.

I nodded. "Think about it. The connection and how you can feel the other Horcruxes."

Empting my cup I watched as he seemed to recall all the times when he was in Voldemort's head or when he felt another Horcrux call out to him. Emotions flittered across his face too fast to identify, but his expression settled into grim determination with a hint of loathing at last.

"So I need to die?" he asked through a clenched jaw. "Do you think Dumbledore knew?"

I tried to keep my face passive, although I felt sympathy and even pity for him. I didn't tell him because I wanted to be cruel, but because I was convinced that he needed all the information he could get to fight a war successfully. Not telling him would only spare his feelings and even if that would be a friendlier approach, it would also be a stupider one. Hurt feelings could get us killed in our situation. I decided to forego his second question and just answer is first one.

"If you can only destroy a Horcrux by destroying its vessel, then yes, I think you need to die."

Harry stared defiantly at me and Hermione gasped. "Riga you can't mean that. We're not going to let Harry die!"

I shrugged my shoulders and reciprocated Harrys gaze calmly. "You don't need to stay dead."

Confusion leaked into Harry's grim face, while Hermione's face brightened. "Of course! We reanimate you!"

Harry looked at Hermione with a scowl on his face. "Yes, of course, we're just going to kill me and then we'll bring me back, just as easy as that!" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

I raised my hands, as if to shield myself physically rom his words. "No, really, it could be successful. And I actually have an idea how to go about it. It'll be incredibly dangerous and we really need to plan that more carefully than any of our other plans… But there's a good chance that we'll be successful."

Hermione nodded as if she knew what my plan was. She looked at Harry seriously and sighed deeply. "If we really want to kill you without really offing you permanently I think we should inform Ron about it as well.

* * *

 _The Daily Prophet offices, London_

Rita Skeeter closed the letter in her hand hurriedly and cast a look through the open door of her office. Relieve flooded her when she saw that no one was outside to observe her. A quick _Incendio_ turned the letter to ashes and the journalist wiped her sweaty hands on her pencil skirt. She was lucky that no one had read the letter before her. The contents of the letter included something that the employees of The Daily Prophet were not allowed to occupy themselves with anymore.

The letter had been from that goblin of that little Riga girl. He had asked for a date for their interview that they had promised at that incredible ball that Malfoy had hosted. Just the thought of interviewing Lady le Fay had Rita almost salivating and she had waited for an invitation most impatiently. But yesterday evening the management level of The Daily Prophet had changed and there was a new set of rules for their articles that every journalist had to comply. Now every article had to be approved by one of the new managers. They weren't allowed to write about 'controversial topics' anymore - whatever that meant, no one clarified. And they had been informed that they would start working in a closer relationship with the Ministry. Because of that they would also write more about the Ministry's regulations, news and information that should reach the population.

Rita knew exactly what that meant. They would be the government mouthpiece from now on. It had happened before, usually during times of war or other grievances. And with the current situation in Wizarding Britain it had only been a matter of time before something like that would happen. Admittedly, it had been a bit of a surprise for it to happen so abruptly, but that was only a slight curiosity. Regarding the latest managerial promotions, it was safe to say that the upcoming articles would not be very Muggle-born-friendly. Never before had Rita worked for Death Eaters in disguise.

Sighing deeply, Rita was most of all angry at the situation. The interview with Riga would have been another boost for the journalist's career. The interfering Ministry and the bloody Death Eaters were putting a stopper on her rising in the journalism world. But Rita had never been one to let things just happened. She had always needed to be up close and to be a part of it. Forcing her to hold her feet still was just not something she was used to do. Or even could do. That feeling of restlessness and confinement mixed with her anger at the new regulations at The Daily Prophet made her a loose cannon, even more so because she was known for her bad temper and to hold grudges for the longest time. Sadly, it was true that she couldn't write about Riga anymore and she needed to end all work relationships regarding 'controversial topics'. But that didn't mean that nobody else could do it.

Casting another quick, but this time also determined, look out of her office, she assured herself that she was still unobserved. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill she swiftly wrote her reply. She tried to express her honest regret in her flowery words, hoping that Riga would understand the real motives and draw the correct conclusions. Rita needed to preserve a working relationship with the girl and her goblin if she ever wanted to write something about her again. And she would write about her again, no one would sway her on that object. But that would need to wait until the situation in London and Britain in general calmed down a bit. How better to show your trustworthiness regarding work related exchanges, if not to help a client so that they would come back? Proofreading her short letter to check for mistakes, she smiled at the last paragraph of the letter.

 _But a former colleague of mine should be extraordinarily interested to continue your story  
and tell the world your adventures.  
If I could recommend Xenophilius Lovegood?  
He's already quite versed in the art of writing a rebellious article or two. _

Xeno and Rita have had a bad falling out years ago. They've worked together on a few stories and created something akin a very unique friendship. But because of a silly misunderstanding - she couldn't even remember what it was about - they stopped being on friendly terms. Live went on and they forgot about each other. Of course she saw how the Quibbler flourished, especially the last few years and she was fairly certain that he sometimes read an article or two of hers - he made quite funny innuendoes and references in his work about hers. So maybe they haven't been on speaking terms, but he would surely appreciate a job prospect when it was presented to him.

Rita stood from her desk and attached the letter to the leg of her owl.

"Be quick", she whispered to her owl, sending it off through her open window. Staring after it, a determined expression started to form on her face. She couldn't help the Riga girl too obviously, because of all the changes that currently took place. But she could do it in secret, getting her own revenge along the way, as a payback for them for ordering her to quietness. The sorting hat had been right to allocate her into Slytherin. She would use her resources for one part to maximise her own profit and for the other part try to hit the people that stood in her way as hard as possible.

* * *

 _Black Library, 12th Grimmauld Place, London_

Growling ferociously, I stifled the urge to slam the useless and century old tome shut. I was currently researching the effects of basilisk venom and everything respecting it. The research about basilisks in general was seriously lacking, but there was even less information about its venom, let alone about a possible cure. Harry told me that he had been poisoned by a basilisk before and that the tears of a phoenix had healed him. But I could find no source to that, no confirmation and I was worried if it had been a fluke and Harry hadn't been really poisoned and there was just no cure for the venom of a basilisk. I was still wary about Harry telling me that he fought a basilisk in his second year and won. When Hermione added the information, that she was petrified because of said creature, I was glad that I'd never attended Hogwarts.

Shifting my weight on my other bum cheek I tried to find a more comfortable position. I was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the Black library, surrounded by old tomes, parchment with my notes on it and way too many empty coffee cups. I'd lost all sense of time, but my stiff shoulders and the pins and needs in my legs suggested that I was at it for too long. Rubbing my eyes, I tried to ignore the streak of frustration and annoyance that bubbled up in me. With everything that I knew from Harry and all the information from the books, I was fairly certain that I could make our plan work. But fairly certain wasn't good enough, if the life of a friend depended on in. And fairly certain was even worse when the life of The Chosen One was at risk.

A groan escaped my lips and I let myself fall to the side, aiming for my notes, instead of the books and cups. There was no need to add injury to insult, as I was unable to find any tangible proof that I could present the Golden Trio. I would just need to tell them about everything that I found, all the pros and cons and then we could decide together. Groping blindly around my body, I fumbled for the last parchment I had filled with a summary of all the relevant information. I could use that later.

Rubbing my burning eyes, I got to my feet and flicked my fingers, sending all the books on their way back to their intended places on the shelves. I was exercising wandless magic and it was going pretty well. I tried to incorporate it in my daily life so it would come more easily to me. Scooping the rest of the parchment up in my arms, I laid the summary on top of it and took it with me when I excited the library. I made a beeline for the room of Harry and Ron, knowing for sure that Hermione would be with them. The three were inseparable. Sometimes they fought like siblings, but it was always clear that they had an profound relationship with each other, built on trust and affection. It was sweet to watch and there were times when I almost felt envious for that deep friendship.

I knocked at the door. "It's me", I let them know.

The door opened and I was ushered in. Ron and Hermione sat on Ron's bed, while Harry took residence in his own. Their room was not as small as mine, but seemed just as stuffed, because of the two beds that took up so much space. It was messy with clothes lying around on the floor, the beds still unmade and trunks open. Closing the door behind me, I slid down to lean against it. There really wasn't any more room to sit other than on the floor. The space next to Harry was filled with his Quidditch gear that was still muddy. Boys.

Pulling my knees up to my chest, I held the parchment between my chest and my legs, winding my arms around my shins. It was a comfy position that allowed me to rest my chin on my knees. Catching the gaze of Hermione, I realized that she had tears in her eyes. Straightening myself I took a worried glance around the room and saw that both Harry and Ron looked stricken.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"The Ministry decreed a new commission", Harry said gravely.

"What's it about?"

"They want Muggle-borns to register. They claim that Muggle-borns are only able to perform magic, because they stole it. They need to register so they can be questioned by the Ministry". The anger was clearly audible in Ron's voice.

My jaw dropped in shock, forming a surprised 'Oh'. This wasn't good.

"They're being rounded up?" I asked, whishing that someone would tell me that it was not true.

This time Hermione's somber voice answered. "Yes. Everyone who won't register, will commit a crime."

I looked at her, my face was set in a determined expression. "You're so not going to register", I told her with all the firmness that I could muster.

The other witch grimaced her face. "They discussed penalties for citizen who won't follow the commission. They even mentioned Azkaban."

It took a lot control to not gape again. It seemed the Ministry under Voldemort's control didn't stop at anything. Threatening Wizarding citizen to end up in Azkaban, because they wouldn't follow a new regulation that would have end them up in Azkaban just the same. Not to mention that the new regulation was rubbish.

"Hermione, you just can't register. Why do you even entertain that thought? Beyond the fact, that this commission is bollocks, you're already a wanted witch. They're after you, just because you have ties to Harry. It changes nothing for you, they want to get you one way or another."

"But the others!" she countered heatedly. "What about the other Muggle-borns?"

"We can help them the most if we just stop You-Know-How", I replied and cast a look at the boys, hoping that they would help me.

Harry got it and added, "We really can't do anything against that, Hermione. Riga's right. The only way to stop this is to stop _him_."

Hermione glared at him, but nodded after a few seconds. She was not happy with it, but she understood that we were powerless in that situation.

"It will only grow worse from now on, will it?" Ron asked hesitantly.

We fell into a brooding silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. The commission showed that the Ministry voiced their political course clearly. They were not shy to reveal that they were now standing with Voldemort in his goal to eradicate Muggle-borns from the Wizarding world. The Ministry was controlled by the Dark Lord. It felt like it was only the beginning and that it would aggravate with time. For a short time I'd thought that we were changing something for the better, really making a difference and holding Voldemort off. But that seemed to have been a false conclusion. Although we were hunting Horcruxes and actually destroyed them, Wizarding Britain took a turn for the worse. What if there was nothing good left, even if we were able to destroy Voldemort? We had to act soon or else that terrifying prospect would come true.

I looked down at the now crumbled parchment that was still sandwiched between my chest and my legs. I had wrapped myself up more tightly, trying to seek comfort in a small position, as if to reduce the target I could be. Unravelling my position, I smoothed the parchment. Looking at the three other teenagers, I sighed deeply. I would still tell them everything, even the gabs in my research. But I felt like the news spurred us on, making the risks more bearable, if the consequences of giving Voldemort more time to wreck the Wizarding world were so dire.

* * *

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London, hours later_

I exited the boy's room quietly, trying to close the door carefully without making a sound. Hermione and Ron had fallen asleep almost an hour ago. Hermione was snoring slightly while Ron drooled all over his pillow. Both were exhausted from all the planning and worrying we did for the last few hours. Harry was still awake and staring at the opposite wall, when I had left. They hadn't taken my news well, but Harry had gathered all his determined and cool exterior and soldiered on. Sometimes it felt like he was the only one with real hopes to end this war. He was so convinced that there was still something left to fight for. I didn't know if I hadn't abandoned Wizarding Britain long ago, if I'd been in his shoes.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, I was glad that I didn't wake old Mrs Black. I was in no mood to be yelled at, although she kind of seemed to be alright with my presence in her home. Shacking my head, I entered the kitchen and spotted Sirius sitting at the kitchen table with his back to me. Without a comment, I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulders. He too stayed silent when he put his arm around my back and pulled me into him. Snuggling close, I reached over to his tea cup and took a sip. It was cold Earl Grey, tasting a bit stale. It was likely that Sirius had been sitting here for a long time now, it was not the first time that I found him in the kitchen when he was struggling with his insomnia. Closing my eyes, I leaned even closer to Sirius and cast a Warming Charm on the cup. Letting the warmth seep into my hands, I tried to clear my thoughts.

The news about the Muggle-born Registration was worrisome to say at least. The Ministry was now openly supporting the same ideas as Voldemort and his followers. Ron had told me a bit more about the newest political changes and it seemed that even Minister Tickness was in Voldemort's belt - or imperiused. Although he had started as a fairly good Minister, he now seemed to have changed quite a bit, supporting ideas that he hadn't before. There were also new regulations regarding the working of the Auror department and the PR department of the Ministry. Everything seemed to point to the very likely possibility, that Voldemort had finally overthrown the Ministry with his spies and supporters. The cold war had changed into a real one. Maybe not violently so, but I was preparing for the worst now. It was only a matter of time for me to become a persona non grata like Harry or Hermione. I sighed and leaned heavily against Sirius shoulder, my eyes still closed, and my hands clutched around the cup of tea. Sirius and I still hadn't said a word to each other, but there was no need. We knew exactly that the other one was thinking about something gloomy and we were both in a rather bad mood.

The sound of the opening kitchen door made me more aware of my surrounding again. I opened my eyes and saw Alastor sitting down across from Sirius and me. I was glad to see him, as I haven't heard from him for a while now. They had just told me that he was 'out on a mission', but nothing more. I knew that he and the Order couldn't fill me in in everything and I respected their tight-lipped information giving, but it had still worried me. I was glad to see him in seemingly good health. He looked exactly the same. Still with his ever moving blue magical eye, his noise, which missed a piece, and his imposing figure. It was good to see that some things didn't change.

"Long time no see", I said quietly with a rough voice. I had talked for hours, explaining the Golden Trio everything that I had found in the Black library. It had taken its toll and my throat was a bit sore now.

"That is true, little witch", he said gruffly. "How are you?"

I frowned and seriously thought about his question. "Tired", I said honestly.

He nodded, as if he understood the extensive meaning behind the small word. "I think we could all use a break now."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah. A bloody vacation." His voice was rough as well, but rather from disuse than from too much talking.

"I've heard that the Bahamas should be nice, this time around the year", I tried to joke weakly.

"Or the Maldives", Sirius added.

"Just give me a quite hut in the woods and I'm happy", Al said dismissively. "No need to leave the country to unwind."

There was an awkward silence as we all thought about the fact, that in reality, Voldemort had gained supporters even outside of Britain and just leaving the United Kingdom wasn't enough anymore to flee from his jurisdiction to be in a safe environment.

"Leave the country", I repeated darkly, lost in my negative thoughts.

Sirius sighed and laid his head on mine, his arm constricting on my shoulders. I caught Al's worried gaze and I felt another wave of exhaustion crash over me.

"Do you guys know what you're doing?" Sirius asked me solemnly.

"Yeah", I assured him, not even lying. We knew exactly what we were doing. We knew that it was dangerous and risky and maybe even suicidal. But it was the only way we could think of to keep fighting.

"It'll get really bad now", Sirius warned me.

Wiggling out from under his arm, I gave him a quick peck on his cheek and slipped from the chair. I leaned over to Al and repeated the gesture, although he shot me a dirty look. Smiling slightly at his antics - I knew that he was okay with the little peck - I even leaned in and hugged him.

"Don't be a stranger", I told him quietly. I felt like we had distanced ourselves a bit from each other, because of his Order business and all my tasks with the bloody Death Eaters and the Horcruxes and Lestrange and whatnot. I missed him as a mentor and a friend, but I knew that his work was more important than my whininess when I wanted to talk to someone that I trusted.

Not receiving more of an answer than a nonsensical grunt, I untangled myself from Al and moved towards the kitchen door, patting Sirius shoulder on my way. The night was still young and I had things to do and I wanted them done rather sooner than later. Looking over my shoulder I glanced over the two men once more before I left. They both looked tired and worn, exhausted to the bones. Nonetheless they had something resolute about them, as if they would never stop fighting, no matter what. I so hoped that his was true.

* * *

 _Knockturn Alley, London, night-time_

Moving along with the crowd I tried to glance around without looking too suspicious. Walking through the mass of people that roamed the dirty narrow alleyway, I was almost shocked to see it so crowded. I've only ever been here before once, with my aunt. We've been rarely to Diagon Alley, as Sara was always too worried about someone recognizing us or something going wrong, which would blow our cover. She had been even more worried about Knockturn Alley. But she had felt the need to show me that specific area of Wizarding London as well, as she thought that it was important to know. A few years back, when I had visited it, it was so much less lively, although the people still seemed to be the same kind. Dodgy, ominous and quite shabby. The shops had changed as well, though that wasn't so much of a surprise.

Avoiding a puddle of urine - or something that smelled similar - I held onto my wand, my hands hidden in my pockets. I was a bit nervous about being out again, going so far as to wear a small cover as well. Dirty blond hair fell straight over my shoulders with a fringe covering my eyes. Adding the hood that was pulled over my head, I was unrecognizable, blending into the crowd quite well. My robes were big and concealing, bulkily covering my frame. I looked nothing like I usually did.

I waved through the people and avoided greedy hands that tried to pickpocket a thing or two. Sneering at an old man, that tried to crop a feel, I hurried on, already seeing the sign of the apothecary a few yards away. Earlier, when the Trio and I had talked about our options, we had come to a conclusion and I had written hasty letters to some apothecaries, potion stores and even contacts of Mike, to inquire if they got specific substances for me. They'd all denied even hastier, except for one apothecary in Knockturn Alley.

I pushed the door of said shop open and entered quickly, glad to escape the crowd with its nosy eyes and hands. I took a few steps into the shop and curiously gazed around. The shop was small and dark, stuffed with many different items. There were two shelves in the middle of the small shop, dominating the room, because it was burst with flasks, bottles and jars. They were piled to the ceiling, in no obvious order. The air smelled stale and a bit acid, like the preservation liquid that was used in the jars. Eyeing one of the containers closer, I discovered a single and huge eye looking back at me. Fighting down the shiver that travelled up my spine, I continued my way through the shop, till I found myself at the counter. Disturbingly the preserved eye followed my movement, even turning in its jar to be able to keep its gaze on me. It was deeply unsettling.

Shacking off the uneasy feeling that the watching eye produced, I used the bell that stood on the counter table and waited. Only a few seconds later the surprisingly young shop keeper appeared from the back office. He looked to be my age or only a few years older. That made me question why he was working in this shop and in this environment. Hadn't he had the opportunity to do something different with his life?

"What?" he snapped impatiently and impolite

I frowned, but decided to not comment on his lack of manners. There was no need to insult the only person that could sell me what I wanted.

"I wrote an inquiry earlier, about two substances that I wanted to purchase. In your reply you told me that you had both in store."

"Ah, yes", he said, now smiling darkly. "And what interesting substances those are."

He held up a finger to signal me to wait and disappeared in his office again. I heard rummaging noises and tried to sneak a look through the door, but I wasn't able to make out anything. But I didn't need to wait long, and the young man stood in front of me again. He held up two vials. One was filled with a glittery and clear substance that seemed to shimmer slightly. Only looking at it I could tell that it somehow was _pure_. The other vial held a thickly green-blackish liquid that seemed to be the opposite of the first flask. It seemed dark and dangerous, somehow tainted. Examining both I knew that they were incredible valuable for our plans and that I needed them. I also knew that they would be ridiculously expensive. That's why I had a huge pouch filled with Galleons with me.

"May I?" I asked and gestured to the two vials. He nodded and I drew my wand, casting a few diagnostic charms over the liquids. Indeed it was phoenix tears and basilisk venom. Reading the results of the diagnosis correctly, it was also undiluted, which made it more potent for our plan. I nodded my agreement to him. I would buy those, and I did not care at all how much it would be. But if I just paid the price without trying to bargain at least a bit, I would stand out of his other customers from Knockturn Alley.

"Well?" I asked him.

"One thousand Galleons", he said confidently.

I scoffed. Even if I didn't care about money, that was a ridiculously high price. It was extortion and no one would pay that amount of money.

"Five hundred", I countered, looking him straight in the eyes to show him that I would not just bow down to him.

His face grew hard. "Nine hundred."

"Five hundred and fifty."

He narrowed his eyes and leaned closer. I didn't back away and he interpreted my body language correctly as stubbornness and determination to make the best deal possible.

"Eight hundred and thirty minutes in my back office and we'll have a deal" he said, leering down my body. He even had the cheek to raise his hand to bring his fingers to my face, pushing my fringe away from my eyes.

Now it was my time to narrow my eyes. Leaning closer, I pretended to think about his offer, while I brought my wand out of my pocket again. Getting on my tiptoes I brought my mouth to his ears, ignoring his eager hands that grabbed me around my waist. I was so close to him that I could feel how happy he was that I seemed to consider his offer.

"Seven hundred and you won't lose any body parts", I whispered into his ear with a deceptively seductive voice. My wand tapped at his thigh, a clear message which body part I was referring to.

He froze and withdrew his hands at once. Leaning back he eyed my warily, while I smirked at him. He gulped audibly and shook his head.

"Seven - fifty", he said with a shaky voice, but his face was still determined.

We started to bark out our offers in harsh voices, trying to find common ground, but none of us were ready to yield to the other one. Ten minutes later he tersely nodded, and I had gained two incredibly important substances for seven hundred Galleons. I took out my pouch and magically adjusted the correct sum. We eyed each other warily for a second before we exchanged our goods simultaneously. I was now a few Galleons poorer, which didn't hurt at all and had gained something that could help us destroy another soul piece of Voldemort.

Nodding my head in thanks to the shopkeeper, I turned towards the door of the little apothecary to leave, when the door was opened from the outside and to figures entered. Due to the darkness outside, I wasn't able to see them clearly, but one of the voices gave them away. Without thinking I quickly ducked behind a shelf and out of sign. The shop keeper eyed me suspiciously, then turned towards the two new customers, just to look back to me again pointedly. The message was clear: he would tattle on me, if I couldn't present him with some kind of motivation to not to. I reached inside my robes again and got the pouch that still held a decent amount of money. I lifted the hand that held onto the pouch up to my lips and moved my index finger in front of them. Pursing my lips, I made the universal sign to shush someone up. He took my hint and nodded, as I moved a bit further back into the shop, trying to use the gloominess for my advantage.

"I can't believe that we have to play courier now", the taller one said. It was the distinctive voice of Avery, the Death Eater that had accompanied Mulciber to the Ministry and had also been in the woods afterwards.

"Shut it", another male voice said. It was somehow familiar, but I was unable to place it correctly. Maybe it was someone who I'd already met, but never really interacted with? "If Malfoy wants us to pick up his bloody potion, then we'll damn well do that. You know that he's in favour again. I won't risk my arse, just because you feel like you're too good for meagre work."

They reached the counter table and were directly in front of me. I cast a nonverbal _Silencio_ on my feet to be absolutely sure that I wouldn't make any noises, before I moved further into the darkness, halfway hiding behind a shelf. I was still able to observer them, but I would also be able to duck quickly to hide behind it, if they turned around.

"What can I do for you?" the shopkeeper asked submissively. His tone was also much more polite than when he'd talked to me. I rolled my eyes. So typical that he would cower before Death Eaters, but try to get into my pants.

"We're here to get a potion for Mr Malfoy", the unknown Death Eater said. I had no idea who he was. I was just able to see his back, so all I could see was a shock of brown hair. From behind, the man looked ordinary.

"Of course, one moment please."

The young man disappeared in his office and the two customers used the time to talk in shushed voices again.

"I still can't believe that the Dark Lord favours Malfoy again, because of a bloody ball", Avery said grumpily.

My legs started to cramp in my crouch, but I didn't dare to move, as I didn't want to miss any of the conversation nor catch their attention. I even went so far to breathe flatly, both from my nerves as well as from paranoia of being spotted.

"It's because of that girl", Mr Ordinary said. "Something about Malfoy earning her trust, which please our Lord."

I frowned upon hearing that. So, Malfoy claimed that he had earned my trust? Interesting. He owed me, if that gave him a favour in Voldemort's standing, if you asked me. Looking objectively at the ball and everything that happened there, I think it was actually right to say, that it went extraordinarily well. Everyone had been civil and I had spent time with some key figures of their side. Judging by that, it wasn't wrong to say that the ball had played out in Malfoys favour.

Avery scoffed. "Well, I have to admit that that slip of a girl did some impressive stunts. But why bother with her, when he has the Ministry under his control now?"

Ordinary was silent for a few heartbeats. "There are rumours…"

"Rumours?"

"I heard that he's obsessed with the prophecy now. Both of them, actually. Both Potter and the le Fay girl have prophecies. Regarding Potter, the Dark Lord just wants to kill him. But the girl? He's obsessed that she's a tool that he can use to gain even more power."

My breath hitched in my throat and I was almost glad that the shopkeeper interrupted them, when he returned with a small bottle in hand. I already knew that Voldemort was after me because of the prophecy. But having a Dark Lord being obsessed with you was always something bothersome and I wished once more that I had been more careful with my removal of the prophecy from the ministry. It was my fault that Voldemort knew some of the prophecy now, which meant that it was also my fault that he was after me. I was honestly afraid that he wouldn't stop his pursuit. What if he harmed Harry? What if I fell into his hands?

"Here's the potion for Mr Malfoy. It's already paid for."

The Death Eaters just nodded and went to leave the store. After the disappeared, I carefully made my way back to the front of the shop, lifting the silencing spell off of my person. My legs felt weak. Either from the prolonged strain from the crouching position or from the disturbing conversation I had eavesdropped, I wasn't sure.

"What kind of potion was it?" I asked the young man behind the counter.

He smirked and eyed the pouch with my money that was still in my hand.

"A potion for the male virulence."

My eyebrows crept up my forehead. Watching the shopkeeper wink lecherously at me, I had to stifle an almost hysteric giggle. So Malfoy had problems getting it up. I lost the fight and actually laughed out heartily, which changed my whole mood. I felt lighter and less troubled, amused by the fact that Malfoy had his buddies collect his magical Viagra. I could use that information if I ever felt the need to blackmail Malfoy. Calming down to a low chuckle I threw the pouch over the counter, for the young man to catch. Being an adjustable money purse, I had been able to fix the amount of money to fifty Galleons. It was enough to buy the apothecary's silence, but it wasn't too much to signal that I desperately wanted his discretion.

"Pleasure making business with you", I said, still smiling slightly.

"Same goes to you", he said and leered once more at me.

I shook my head and left the shop. Waving my way through the people again, I sorted my thoughts. I had to get back to Grimmauld Place and prepare everything. I needed to talk to Harry, to be sure that he understood what we were about to do. It could go awfully wrong, putting us all in deadly danger. But I was ready to try it, as long as he was as well. A sarcastic smile crept up on my lips. Who'd ever thought that I would kill The Chosen One one day?

I was in the process to disapparate, when my eyes caught something that made me stop dead in track. My face stared blankly back at me. The rotten wall of one of the shabby houses in Knockturn Alley spotted my face on a poster. I was completely unable to react accordingly and just gaped at the poster. To my horror, there were also posters with Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's faces.

"What the actual…" I whispered weakly.

I pushed through the pedestrians, uncaring that they snarled at me for shoving them out of my way. I stopped right in front of the wall that was papered with the posters. I read Harry's quickly and my pulse speed up. _Undesirable No 1_. That was a bloody nightmare. Harry's face looked back at me, his expression composed. The poster informed me what he was wanted for. The worst was the reward on his head. Ten thousand Galleons was a big motivation for some people. Right next to Harry's poster was Hermione as Undesirable No 2 and Ron as No 3. Their rewards were insignificantly lower, still a hefty amount. The poster that unsettled me the most was the one that spotted my face. Selfishly, I knew, but I didn't want random wizards and witches try to hunt me down for some price on my head. My poster bore the heading _'Wanted'_ and the picture was a shot of my face form the Malfoy ball. I gulped when I saw that my bounty was just as high as Harry's. The information, that I shouldn't be harmed, was little comfort.

"What are you staring at?", a gruff voice asked behind me.

Without turning around I ripped the four posters from the wall and disapparated. Time to get out of here.


	18. Chapter 18 - Seemingly Dead

.

.

.

 **Chapter Eighteen - Seemingly Dead**

 _Dern (adjective) Secret, hidden, dark; it can also refer to 'hidden' feeling_

* * *

 _Without turning around I ripped the four posters from the wall and disapparated. Time to get out of here._

I let the door clunk shut and silenced Mrs Black with the assistance of quickly drawn curtains, before she even had the chance to start screeching. My mood was so bad that I would likely just scream back at her. I blustered up the stairs, taking two at a time. Hurrying along the hallway, I busted into the boys room, without knocking first. Which was a mistake as I eyed Ron's naked backside. A gurgling noise escaped my throat and I actually choked on my own spit when Ron whirled around, towel still in his hand, so his more private goods where on direct display. It was my turn to spin around and I did so with a tomato red face.

"Oops", I said with a tight voice, pretty embarrassed. It didn't stop me to mull over his body though. All that Quidditch seemed to have had an amazing effect on his body. Not to mention that he was built rather impressively by nature. My blush deepened.

"Can't you knock?!" he asked tensely. Either he was also embarrassed or just angry.

I actually covered my face with my hands. "I have something important to tell you guys", I said muffled through my fingers. "Get dressed. I'll get Harry and Hermione."

I fled the room and left the freshly showered Ron to cover himself up. I hoped we would never talk about that incident.

I hurried to Hermione's room and knocked on her door, only getting into the room after I heard her permission to enter. I was a quick learner. Harry and Hermione were both in her room, sitting on her bed and frowning over a paper. I looked closer and realized that it was the parchment with my notes. It seemed they were going over our plan again, discussing the details and familiarize themselves with the step to step plan.

"Everything alright? You look flustered", Harry asked confused.

I fought another blush down and shock my head. "Yeah, just hurried here. I saw something in Knockturn Alley."

Ron took that moment to appear in the open door, still looking red in his face. He wasn't able to meet my eyes and I had du suppress a smile. We were both so awkward. He closed the door and both he and I sat down on the ground, as Hermione and Harry took the only other seats in Hermione's room - her bed. I rummaged through my robes and pulled out the four posters. Smoothing the crinkles out, I handed them each their own poster.

"They were hanging in Knockturn Alley."

Harry looked grim and was the first one of the three to put his poster away. "This changes nothing."

I frowned. "That is not exactly true", I started, but was interrupted by the dark haired boy.

"Yes, it is. It doesn't change the fact that we'll destroy every Horcrux and that we'll stop him. It doesn't change that we'll fight against him. It doesn't even change how Wizarding London will see us. They were always after us, it's only official now."

"But it'll make it more difficult", Hermione admitted concerned.

"And I don't want to seem self-centred or anything, but now they're also after me. I don't really fancy being hunted down", I said almost angry. How could he dismiss this so easily?

"I really don't see why I'm only Undesirable No 3. What makes Hermione so much more important?" Ron butted in.

I gaped at him. "Are you serious? That is your question?"

"Well, yes! Why am I the least important one of all of us?"

I grimaced unbelievingly. "Because she's the bloody brains behind your trio", I snapped and moved back to Harry. Soothing Ron's injured pride was not my problem.

"So you really don't see any problem with this?" I asked incredulous.

He shrugged. "It's nothing I can change and it wouldn't be the first time that the Ministry is after my arse, one way or another."

I looked at Hermione helplessly, but she just shook her head, obviously on Harry's side. Ron wouldn't even meet my gaze.

"Fine. Alright. Whatever, it changes nothing", I said, clearly put out. I still couldn't understand how they could keep so calm if there were posters with our names and faces on it, demanding to be hunted down for a reward. In my eyes it was nothing to dismiss easily, but it seemed that the Golden Trio thought otherwise. "Fine", I huffily said again.

"Did you get the poison and the tears?" Harry changed the topic abruptly.

I glared at him. His diversion tactic was too obvious. Bloody Gryffindors with their lacking cunning. "Yes", I growled.

"Both of them?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes", I said again, taking the two vials out of my pockets. I held them up, so that the three of them could see them. "The tears", I shook the vial with the clear liquid, "and the poison", I shook the other vial. I looked at Harry.

"Are you a hundred percent sure that you want to do this? You'll lose your connection with the Dark Lord. That means you can't see into his head anymore. That may come as a disadvantage."

He pressed his lips in a thin line, but shook his head nonetheless. "I thought about this. I want him gone."

He looked intensely at me, communication more with his eyes than he could have ever done with words. I nodded my agreement. I thought that it would be saver to destroy that specific Horcrux as fast as possible as well, but Harry would have the final say.

"Then it's decided", Ron said seriously. He waited for our agreement, one after another.

"Good", he continued. "I think it would be best if we did this in Riga's room. Is that alright with you?" he asked me.

"Sure" I replied, already getting to my feet and gathering the four posters of us in my hand to stuff them in the pockets of my robe.

Ron stood up as well and slipped into his strategic mode easily. "Riga, you should go ahead and start to ward your room, so no one except us can enter. Take the vials with you. Harry and Hermione can prepare everything else in your room. And I'll be setting up some appalling charms in the hallway, so that no one will interrupt us for something unimportant."

We stared at each other for another loaded moment. I could tell that we were all nervous. This venture could actually lead us to kill one of our own. The very thought made my stomach knot. I took a deep breath in and held it for a short time, before I let it out again. Catching Harry's glance, I nodded shortly at him. We would be successful.

* * *

 _Diagon Alley, London_

The little owl made its way through the labyrinth of alleys, streets and lanes, till it reached a ward and crossed it easily. In Diagon Alley the owl resolutely flew towards Gringotts, already steering for one of the windows that it had visited before. The owl's mistress had sent it here more than once, and clever as the little bird was, it had remembered the way.

Landing on the window sill, it picked its beak against the window, waiting for the familiar goblin to open up and retrieve the letter. Seconds later said goblin appeared and did as expected. With its job done, the owl disappeared before the goblin could even try to offer some treat for its service.

Back in the office, Goldsnipe opened the letter while he walked back to his desk. He had waited for an answer from the journalist for a while now. His owl had taken quite some time to deliver his letter, he had the suspicion that it was delayed by something. And that made him wary. Whatever the reason for the long duration of the delivery and answer was, he assumed that it was the sign of something bad.

Skimming the letter he found his suspicion confirmed. Goldsnipe was able to read between the lines, which allowed him to understand, that Ms Skeeter was probably monitored in her correspondence. She hid many hints and information within her letter, letting the goblin - and in turn Riga - now about a change within The Daily Prophet. But Goldsnipe was not as naïve to believe that the journalist was a true ally. Skeeter would help them, as long as it helped her, nothing more. She was a self-serving creature, but Goldsnipe respected that. In most of the areas of his live, he was the same. And you could always trust people who worked in self-interest - their behaviour was so easy to predict.

So Goldsnipe saw no problem in contacting Mr Lovegood, as Skeeter had suggested. He was sure, that the journalist had only recommended the man, because she was sure that support from her, would increase her chances of a good standing with Riga. And those would only increase, if Riga was happy with the journalist.

The goblin wrote a short note for Lovegood and sent it on its way. Goldsnipe was roughly familiar with the work of that man, so he saw no need to sugar-coat his words, as he had done with Skeeter. That was a welcome change.

Leaning back into his chair, he rested his legs on his desk. The comfortable position allowed him to rest for a few minutes, giving him time to let his thoughts wander. Those instantly focused on the last few months of his life. They had been pretty hectic and a bit too intense for his liking. The goblet-incident was still fresh in his memory. There were nights when he woke up, drenched in cold sweat and his heartrate way too high. Those nightmares were seldom, but he's never had any before. Although he had seen a lot in his long life, that experience had been one of the worst. He was glad that Riga had been with him, saving his life in the process. He returned that favour just moments later, but he would never forget, that she put her life in danger to safe his. He had grown quite fond of the young witch and respected her for her strength, moral principles and cunning.

Concentrating on his magic he could feel the blood bond between them. It was humming, fuelled with their own unique powers that made it so mighty. He knew that other goblins would sneer at the very thought of having a witch or a wizard bound by them via blood. But for Goldsnipe it was an honour. Because the witch was not any witch, but Riga. They've grown so close and trusted each other with their lives. It was only right that their bond should reflect that. Riga was his sister.

* * *

I stared down at Harry, clutching the two vials in my hand. He looked right back at me, his eyes filled with same parts of determination and dread. I tried to swallow, but my throat was too dry. Neither Hermione nor Ron made a sound behind us. That situation scared me more than any other I had to experience up until now. Not the ministry break-in, not the confrontation with the Death Eaters in the forest and not even the awful night when I lost Lizzie and his husband. I was so very afraid.

The black-haired boy lay outstretched on the floor of my room, the ground cushioned by a thin blanket. All four of us had finished the preparations of my room a few minutes ago. We were ready to proceed with our plan to destroy the Horcrux that was in Harry, but we hesitated to do so. I cleared my throat painfully.

"Are you sure?" I asked, attempting to steady my wavering voice.

He licked his lips nervously and nodded, but stayed silent otherwise. I was still uncertain to start.

"We could wait for another time…" I suggested, but knew that none of us would like that option any better than just getting started. But I was still reluctant to start. What if something went wrong?

Harry shook his head. Turning around I looked at the remaining part of the Golden Trio and tried to gauge their determination. Hermione had a pinched expression, her eyes locked at my dresser that we had to push further back in the room, to make place for Harry on the floor. It seemed that she didn't want to look at Harry. Ron on the other hand had his wide eyes focused on his best friend. He was so pale that his freckles stood out like little dots of paint. They both were no help to further my resoluteness.

I glanced back to Harry and his eyes snapped also back to me, after he had followed my gaze to his two friends. He swallowed audibly and nodded once sharply. He was ready, who was I to delay it any longer? On my knees, I shuffled closer to him and gave him the vial with the dark liquid.

"You know what you have to do. You'll just have to drink this, everything else will be handled by us", I nodded as if to reaffirm myself.

"I trust you", he said with a rough voice, looking right into my eyes. I knew that he was telling the truth. He trusted me with his life. My anxiety spiralled upwards again. But there was no going back. Sooner or later we had to get rid of the Horcrux in Harry or the threat of Voldemort coming back would always be an issue.

I put my fingers on his wrist and fumbled a bit until I found his pulse. Harry hesitated not a second after my nod and he downed the vial with the Basilisk poison. Giving the empty vial to a trembling Hermione that still avoided to look at him, he laid back and looked at the ceiling, his face set in a grimace. Concentration on his pulse, I counted the heartbeats to see if his heart slowed down. My research revealed that Basilisk poison killed you, because it stopped your heart muscle. Unfortunately for us, that was not the only consequence. It also triggered the pain receptors that made the victim feel pain almost as bad as if being under the _Cruciatus_ curse. Ultimately the poison would liquefy your internal organs. But we planned on stopping the poison long before those consequences kicked in.

Harry's heartrate had indeed slowed down and the usual steady rhythm was almost sluggish now. Harry started to sweat and goosebumps broke out on his arms. His skin was moist, but in a cold and sick way. His limps started a twitchy movement and I saw his jaw clench.

Opening the bottle with the phoenix tears, I waited for the last heartbeat anxiously. His muscles spasmed under my touch and he made a pained noise. I wanted to give him the phoenix tears right then, end his suffering and just call the plan off, but I knew Harry would be angry with me. The black haired boy closed his eyes and I felt a last weak heartbeat under my fingers until he relaxed completely.

I sucked in a breath and began to work instantly. Opening Harrys jaw gently, I poured the content of the remaining vial in his mouth and massaged his throat to encourage his now lifeless body to let the substance be swallowed. In the background I could hear Hermione and Ron chanting together in unison, reciting a purification ritual. We hoped that his would help Harry to be the one to survive and the Horcrux to be cast out of Harry, as the dark magic should be forced away by the ritual. With the phoenix tears in Harry's system, I started CPR on him, pumping down on his chest in a deliberate rhythm and then changing my position to breath air into his lungs. Unfortunately, we had to do it without the support of a defibrillator, because magic messed with electric devices too much. Altogether Ron and Hermione helped to get rid of the Horcrux, while I kept his body alive until the phoenix tears with their healing powers kicked in.

Pressing down on his chest, breathing air into his lungs, pressing down on his chest, breathing air into his lungs. Seconds turned to a minute and my movements began to be less rhythmic. Why didn't he wake? I could hear a muffled sob from Hermione during her chanting, while Ron's voice became more and more strained.

"Come on", I growled, leaning my bodyweight heavy into my push on his chest, ignorant to the burning sensation of my muscles, because of the strenuous task. But Harry was still not responding. What have we done? Did the plan go wrong and we had killed him? Tears gathered in my eyes when I moved to try to breathe life into him.

"Come one", I repeated, but this time my voice had a desperate note to it.

I pressed down on his chest again and again with a bit more force than necessary and winced when I heard something crack. But I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. Hermione was crying now, but still chanting with Ron at her side. I cast a hurried look at them, saw their desperation and determination and knew that there was no way for us to accept defeat.

"Harry, come back to us", I started, but interrupted myself when I gave him mouth-to-mouth. "We need you here. Not as a bloody saviour or The Chosen One or The-Boy-Who-Lived, but as plain old Harry. We can't lose you. We just can't".

I tried to call him back with everything I had. My voice, my emotions, my magic and even my desperation. With a breaking voice I continued to talk while I still tried to restart his heart.

"You can't give up on us now. Who would play chess with Ron without being sulky about losing every single time? Who would listen to Hermione ranting about the impractical filing system in most libraries? And who would sit with me in silence, not saying a word, because you just know that words are a burden sometimes?"

Tears were streaming down my face and I felt like I couldn't breathe, because the panic that took over. I stopped the CPR and cupped his face, searching his face for any sign of life, but I was unable to find it. My tears dropped on his face and ran down his cheeks, as if he was crying himself. I just couldn't lose him. Not only would I lose a friend, but it would also be my fault. I knew that I couldn't live with the guilt. Hermione and Ron were now silent behind me, wrapped in each other's arms and crying earnestly. There was no way that we could go on without Harry.

Touching my forehead to his, I tried to control my sobs, but lost. I closed my eyes and wished with everything that I had that Harry would come back. I gathered my desperation, distress and anguish and channelled my whole being into this one wish.

"Come back to us, Harry."

* * *

The pain subsided and Harry found himself standing in a dark room. He turned around in a circle, trying to observe the room, but only grew more confused. Just moments ago, he was in all-encompassing pain that seemed to radiate from his core to the outside, and Riga's worried face that had hovered above him. Now he stood in a medium sized room that was painted in light blue, a crib dominated the room, while a baby change unit was pushed in one of the corners. Toys littered the floor and a tiny racing broom was put in another corner. It seemed to be the nursery of a wizarding home. A look out of the window revealed that it was night-time. What was he doing here?

"Hello?" Harry yelled, confused about what he should do. Had something gone wrong? Where were Ron and Hermione and Riga? Harry moved towards the door, determined to search the house for any clues, but before he could reached it, it was wretched open and a redheaded woman with a baby in her arms stumbled inside, throwing the door shut behind her. Harry could hear loud noises outside the room and drew his wand.

"What is going on here?" he wanted to know from the crying woman, who had put the baby in its crib. But she ignored him. Angrily Harry raised his wand and circled her to stand in front of her.

"Who are you?!" he asked, this time with a desperate hint in his voice.

The woman ignored him again, but raised her head to the door when an especially loud bang reached her ears. A sob escaped her and she moved to stand between the door and her baby in a clear protective manner. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she had a resolute look on her face. And that's when Harry saw her eyes. They were a vivid green, just like his own and at once he understood. Shocked he stumbled a few steps back until his back hit the wall harshly.

"No", he mumbled, not quiet believing his eyes. "What…"

His attention snapped to the toddler in the crib. A shock of jet-black hair adorned the baby's head and green eyes peered curious at the door. Eyes just as green as his mothers. Harry observed how the woman - his mother, as he had realized - turned around at once and crouched before the crib, looking at her child.

"You are so loved, Harry", she said with a tearful voice and reached between the bars of the crib to cup the baby's face ever so gently in her hands. "Mummy loves you, daddy loves you. Harry, be save. Be strong."

Harry himself started to cry when he saw his mother interact with his younger self. Now he knew exactly _when_ he was. It was the 31sth of October 1981, the night Voldemort had killed his parents. He was observing his mum barricading herself and baby-Harry in his nursery, while his dad fought off Voldemort. Why he was forced to watch this memory was a mystery to him. Harry looked at the door and his lower lip trembled. He knew that his dad would probably be already dead. James Potter had been without a wand, trying to fend off Voldemort long enough for his wife to get her and their son to safety. But his mother hadn't been able to flee.

The door was blast open and Voldemort entered. This version of Voldemort looked nothing like the dark wizard that Harry knew. He was handsome, with dark hair that had turned grey on his temples. He held himself tall and proud and exceeded power with every breath. It was Voldemort before he had been vanished from the world for the first time.

"Get out of the way", he said with a deep voice, so unlike the hissing sounds he made in the time the older Harry came from.

"Please", his mother begged, tears streaming down her desperate face, "take my life, but leave my son."

The older Harry had fallen to his knees, as he was forced to witness his mother's murder. He knew that he was unable to change the memory. Just like when he was in a Pensieve, he had no power to change anything, bound to watch helplessly as the memory unfolded.

Voldemort laughed, but without any humour. "I think not."

Without a warning Voldemort flicked his wand in the direction of his mum and a green light erupted from its tip, striking his mother straight at her chest. With a heart-breaking cry she fell to the floor, lying before the crib lifelessly.

"No!" the older Harry shouted and rushed forward to stop Voldemort with physical force, but his hands only grabbed thin air. He was still forced to only observe, cursed to be a powerless spectator. Harry fell to his knees in front of his mother, one sob after another tore from his sore throat.

"No, no, no…" he murmured through his tears, trying to touch is mother, but he was unable to. That only increased his grief.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry spun around and witnessed the curse bounce back from the toddler that now started to cry silent tears. In turn Voldemort was struck with his own curse and stumbled a few steps back, his wide eyes staring confused at the child in the crib.

"How…?" he started, but interrupted himself when he saw that his body started to dissolve, like it had turned into dust that was blown away. He screamed in rage and pointed his wand at the baby again, but there was no time to voice a spell before he dissipated into nothingness. Left in his spot was an ugly creature that had the body shape of a small baby, but the skin of an old man. Its hands and feet were too big to suit the creature and its face seemed too old as well. It was shaped like a homunculus and embodied everything that was left of Voldemort.

With morbid curiosity Harry observed the homunculus closer and realized that it was the Horcrux. A shiver of disgust travelled down his spine when Harry thought that the creature had lived inside of him for almost all of his life. It was dead silent in the house, except for Harry's quiet sobs, and Harry felt achingly alone. What was there left for him? His mum and dad had died by the man that was still after him. He had heard time and time again that his parents had been incredible magic-wielders and powerful opponents to Voldemort. Harry knew that he was not superior to them. There was no chance that he could ever defeat Voldemort. All of his life had been such a struggle. His first memories were about the Dursley's, Petunia yelling at him and Vernon cracking his belt in threat of a hard beating. His last memories were about the war and how he was hunted down. Why should he continue that struggle when he was so very alone?

But just at the edge of his awareness he heard something. Maybe he was imagining it, but he could swear that he could hear Ron and Hermione chanting something in the background. Maybe they weren't chanting at all, but fighting like usually, which was more likely. A small teary smile crept up on Harry's face. He concentrated more on the noises and he was almost sure that he could hear Riga say something, but the words escaped him. Even so, he didn't need to understand Riga's words or know if Ron and Hermione were fighting or not. He just needed to know that they were still with him, not leaving him, no matter how hard it got.

A sharp pain in his chest pulled him out of his negatives thoughts altogether, and he put his hand on his now throbbing ribcage. How could he even think about leaving his friends behind? Harry was not one to ever leave someone behind. He always fought to the very last breath and kept his hopes high. No matter what he experienced, he knew that he could stand up to anything, as long as he had his best friends with him.

The moment Harry decided that he couldn't leave his friends behind, he knew what to do. _'No one can live while the other survives'_. And that was a burden that no one could carry but him. He himself needed to take care that he could survive, which meant in turn, that he was responsible for the other one dying. He had to kill Voldemort.

Glancing down at the distorted homunculus, Harry felt no rage in him, although he had always suspected that he would be filled with anger and hatred towards the man that had taken everything from him. He only felt pity with a hint of compassion. How desperate someone needed to be to go to such length to avoid death, how frightened. The thing before him was an abomination. Nature had never intended any living being to stay alive forever, even phoenixes died.

Gathering up his resolution, Harry ignored his disgust and covered the homunculus nose and mouth with his hand, cutting off its supply of air. The thing started to twitch, but its eyes continued to stay close, for which Harry was glad. This moment would haunt him in his nightmares, there was no need to make it worse with the eyes of the Horcrux looking at him accusatory.

Moments later the twitching stopped, but Harry kept his hand on the face of that thing. He wanted it to be dead, not just unconscious. And the boy felt it, when it was dead. It felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders and his thoughts were lighter. His whole being felt less troubled and it was easier to breathe. The Horcrux within him was destroyed.

Standing up, he looked around. He was still in the ruined remains of his birthplace, his mother was still lying lifelessly before his crib. The door in the nursery opened and Harry knew that he was presented with a decision again. Moving on to somewhere where he could see his parents again and escape the troubled Wizarding World or go back to his friends, back to a world that wanted him dead.

He felt tears travelling down his cheeks, but when he raised his hands, he was unable to feel any wetness on his face. He couldn't hear Ron's or Hermione's voices anymore, but he felt anything but alone. There was something calling him to his friends, reminding him of the love and support that he could always find within them. He heard Riga mumble something in his head but was still unable to understand the words. But there was no need to understand the words, he knew what she wanted to say. Harry felt her intention.

Harry raised a hand and put it on his heart, trying to ease the constricting feeling in his chest. It had nothing to do with the sharp pain he felt in his chest earlier and everything to do with his heart. He felt a yearning in him, that he couldn't quite place, but he knew his decision. The option presented to him was never truly one. He had always known his place. Glancing one last time at the still frame of his mother, Harry closed his eyes and followed the longing in his heart that pulled him in the only direction that he had ever wanted to be, ignoring the open door.

* * *

 _ **Review if you like!**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Causing Ripples

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Nineteen – Causing Ripples**

 _Loquacious. (adjective) talking or tending to talk much; speaking freely_

* * *

 _Glancing one last time at the still frame of his mother, Harry closed his eyes and followed the longing in his heart that pulled him in the only direction that he had ever wanted to be._

It took me a few seconds to feel the puffs of breathing on my face. When I did, I opened my eyes reluctantly, afraid that my desperate mind was messing with me. But I was staring right into Harry's emerald green eyes. He blinked and tensed under me and I gave a mixture between a sob and a laugh.

"Harry!" I breathed like a prayer and wrenched him from the floor to hug him.

I felt so relieved that I actually got lightheaded. Ron gave a shout and rushed forward, just like Hermione, who was still shaken by violent sobs. The three of us gathered around Harry and engulfed him in a big hug, but loosened up instantly when he winced and put a hand on his ribs.

"I'm so sorry, I think I broke one of your ribs!" I said with a bothered face, wiping the tears off my face with trembling hands. I tried to move a bit away, but was stopped be his arm, that pulled me in closer.

"I don't care", he said with a rough voice, holding unto us as desperately as we onto him.

We sat in silence for a while, before we untangled ourselves. We stayed on the floor, still in body contact with each other, as if we could only believe that Harry was alive, while we touched him. A quick flick of Hermione's wand and a muttered spell fixed Harry's aching ribcage.

"It's gone", Harry said with a pale face. "I killed it."

"You killed it?" I asked unbelievingly. "The Horcrux?"

Harry straightened himself a bit and sat up carefully against my bed. He rubbed his hands tiredly over his face and sighed deeply.

"I was trapped in something like a memory. It was the night You-Know-Who killed my parents. I saw what he did to my mum and what he tried to do to me."

I fell into shocked silence. He had to see that? Looking around I saw that both Ron and Hermione looked stunned as well. We hadn't anticipated that Harry would need to kill the Horcrux inside of him. We thought that we would just kill it with the basilisk venom, and that Harry along with his soul would be stronger and thus survive. Never had we assumed that he would somehow stay conscious on some level and had to kill the Horcrux himself. Before any of us could say something Harry continued.

"I saw how the killing curse rebounded and hit him instead. He disappeared and his Horcrux was left behind." I saw him shiver visibly. I didn't want to know how the Horcrux had looked like or if they had any interaction. "I destroyed it and then I followed your voices." He looked at me while he said the last part.

"You destroyed it?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Yes", Harry responded and his voice indicated that that was everything that he would say about that matter.

Ran clapped Harry on his shoulder, trying to ease the tensed mood. "It's gone and that's all that matters, mate. That calls for a few Butterbeer! You helping?" he turned to Hermione with his question.

The girl looked between Harry and me, sensing the same that I and probably Ron had felt. Harry wanted to talk to me alone, and the two of them wanted to give us a few minutes alone to do so.

"Sure, maybe we even find something to snack on."

With that both of them left the room. I turned towards Harry and raised an eyebrow, examining his face attentively. He looked weary and tired, but somehow content nonetheless. A thankful expression gazed his face and I grew uncomfortable. I knew what this was about, and it was undeserved. But before I could say anything, he already started.

"I felt you pull me back here, when I was in that memory. Thank you for-"

"No", I said firmly, raising my hands as if I could stop the stream of words physically. "Ron and Hermione helped just the same, all I did was the CPR. Both of them did the purification ritual and I know that that helped to cast out the piece of the Dark Lord."

Harry shook his head. "I know that you weren't doing it alone. But I felt your magic grazing mine and calling me back where I needed to be, back to my friends. Your grasp of your magic is different from theirs. They wouldn't have been able to call to me like you did. All I wanted to say was thank you. And don't worry, I'll talk to them as well. I know that this wouldn't have been successful if it hadn't been for them, if it hadn't been for my friends."

I smiled at that and nodded my acceptance. "Thank you for doing this. For trusting me", I thanked him in return.

Before we could get any mushier, Ron and Hermione came back, Ron's hands full with bottles of Butterbeer and Hermione carrying a large tray with sandwiches, cut up fruit, crackers and even cookies. Harry dashed to his still unsteady feet and grabbed a cookie happily, stuffing it in his face. I raised my eyebrows surprised.

"I just can't believe that you would prepare all that in such a short time", I said, taking a piece of apple from the tray.

"It was already prepared", Ron mumbled through a full mouth, while devouring another sandwich. "Sitting right in the middle of the kitchen table. Don't know who left it there."

We sat down on the floor in a circle, the food in the middle of us. Eating, drinking and laughing, we started to relax and tried to overcome the events of the evening. Time was rushing by and soon we started to grow tired and sleepy from our excessive eating. We decided to stay together that night. Maybe the boys shared a room, but Hermione and I had one for ourselves and none of us were in any mood to stay alone. So we extended my bed so much that it took up almost all of the open space in my room. Conjuring more blankets and pillows, we settled onto the bed. We stayed up another hour or so, talking to each other about anything and everything. I learned that Ron had a ghoul on the attic at his home that he masqueraded as himself. Hermione in turn confessed to us about the time when her parents wanted her to lean the violin, but she instead persuaded her Russian teacher to teach her his mother tongue. Harry told us when he bested Dudley, without him ever being the wiser. And when Harry and Ron were absorbed in a recap of one of their Quidditch games, I revealed to Hermione how I got my first kiss.

One after another they fell asleep until only I was left awake. The light was still one, but I was too tired to get up to switch it off. Cursing my heavy limps and lazy butt, I untangled my arms from Ron's dead grip - he was a cuddler. It didn't matter that Hermione lay between us. He grabbed everything that his fingers came in contact with. Sitting up, a quiet _Pop_ announced Kreacher apparating into the room. With a small smile he nodded at me and switches the lights off. That he had known that I wanted the lights off meant that he had kept an eye on us. I didn't know how much he knew about our late night adventure, but I trusted him to keep it a secret.

"Thank you, Kreacher", I told him, not only thanking him for turning the lights off.

* * *

 _Gringotts, London_

I sighed and rubbed my temples delicately with my fingertips. Giving up and letting the headache settle in, I lay my head on Goldsnipe's desk. I knew that something like that was going happen, but it was a bother to find another trustworthy ally from the press.

"So she got orders to stop all communication with us?" I asked my Account Manager and friend.

"More or less. Although she actually already presented us with a solution for our little problem."

I raised my head expectantly. Puckering my eyebrow curiously I gestured Goldsnipe to explain.

"She gave us another contact. Xenophilius Lovegood, he runs The Quibbler."

I frowned. "Doesn't he address very questionable topics?"

"Just what you're are right now in the eyes of The Daily Prophet."

Letting my head fall on his desk again, I sighed deeply. "Wouldn't a paper like that harm my reputation more than it would help me?" I asked doubtfully of the whole idea.

I heard Goldsnipe shift on his seat, but just couldn't bother myself to look up at him. The headache was growing stronger and I was annoyed with the situation.

"I thought about that, but I think your fan base is strong enough to follow your call, even if it's via The Quibbler."

That made me look up again. I took in his no-nonsense expression and was shocked to see that he was not joking.

"I have fans?" I asked incredulous.

"Of course", Goldsnipe replied somehow surprised at my reaction. "With Skeeters description of you and your act as innocent but resolute fighter for the good, people got entranced in your story. They started to write letters to The Daily Prophet and they in turn sent them to me. I was handling them for a few weeks and now you have a rather extensive and fierce set of fans."

My mouth was hanging open and I stared in honest astonishment at him. "I have fans…" I murmured at myself, still having problems accepting it. My following thoughts made my frown though. "What did you answer them in your letters?"

The goblin started to busy himself and shuffled papers on his desk, but I was able to see his self-satisfied smirk.

"Well, I always told them something along the lines, that you were busy with one thing or another - always something that sounded incredible heroic and selfless - but assured them that you appreciated their support. That only made them love you more. Or rather the character we were selling."

My frown turned into a grin and then into a boisterous laugh. "You wicked goblin!" Leaning over his desk, I cupped his face and gave him a happy smooch right on the tip of his long and hooked nose. "On the quiet you created a support system for me within the population? You planned ahead if I'd ever lost the favour of The Daily Prophet?"

Goldesnipe's lips twitched in amusement about my exuberant behaviour and he nodded. Extracting himself from my grip, he leaned back and eyed me with a satisfied expression.

"And because of that I think that it doesn't really matter what paper you use to communicate with your fans or the public in general. Your fans already love you so much that they won't care."

I leaned back as well, relaxed for the first time in ages. "You are the best. Thank you. I really can't tell you how much it means to me that you stand by my side", I said in a solemn voice. Without Goldsnipe I would have come off badly in more situations than not. He really did look after me and made sure that I would always make it out alright. We've grown from strangers to acquaintances, to friends and now to siblings by blood oath.

Goldsnipe nodded once, accepting my thanks regally. "So you'll give Lovegood an interview and clear the air?"

I shrugged, still not totally convinced. "If you think I should, then I'll do it. Arrange a date and I'll be there."

* * *

 _Current Death Eater Stronghold, Somewhere in the United Kingdom_

Lord Voldemort sat in a quiet study. The curtains were drawn, casting the room in uncomfortable shadows that seemed to have a life of their own. Sitting behind a desk, he leaned his elbows on it and shifted his weight to a more comfortable, but less formal position. He was almost slouching, his pale and withered form curving over the desk. He knew that he should be worried about the current events, but there was just not enough left in him to have any strong or stable emotional reaction. This was one of two conditions that he could find himself in.

Either he was void of any emotions or sentiments at all. In those states, he was able to think quite clear, act relatively deliberate and feel sane. Lord Voldemort thought that his overly split soul was the explanation for his lack of feelings. How were you supposed to feel something, if there was not enough in you to feel anything at all?

The other state was a whirlwind of too many emotions that fuelled each other into something that overcame him in violent madness. This particular condition caused his followers to fear him and thus serve him well. In these moments of madness, he felt like he was full to the bursting point with sensory input, both externally as well as internally. Maybe it was when the pieces of his soul found a way to connect to each other again, however that was possible.

The Dark Lord had spent the last few hours in cold and detached planning of his endgame. The Ministry was already under his control and his ranks grew with every day. But even if he had achieved important successes, he was not satisfied.

The Potter boy was still alive and worked as a bloody beacon of hope for the Light side. He split the public into two opposite parties: the one that supported Potter with everything they had and the one that was trying to get his head. It was almost impossible to remain neutral. The war was too advanced to just stay out of it. The other thing that made the Dark Lord worry was the situation with the le Fay regent. He was still determined to get her join him, but he was rather sure that this wouldn't be an easy feat. The failure of Mulciber was a serious setback in his efforts to win her over. He still had hope that Lucius Malfoy would be somehow successful to coax her back, but Lord Voldemort wasn't too sure if Malfoy hadn't lost all his charm with his last stay in Azkaban.

Musing one option over another, the Dark Lord felt how his concentration was starting to break, because of a burning feeling behind his breastbone. Standing up and leaving the study, he readied himself for his second condition. He knew that he would likely be furious with everything that would cross his path and maiming or killing something would always help him as an outlet for his aggression. With every step he felt his sanity slipping away, being replaced by chaotic thoughts that focused on bloodshed and destruction.

His face was set in a gruesome mask when he entered the dining room of his current home, startling the people inside of it. Unfortunately for Wormtail, the little man flinched and let a goblet fall to the ground with a loud clatter. Lord Voldemort snapped his eyes to one of his more pathetic followers and flicked his wand without any warning.

" _Crucio_ ", he said almost lovingly. Wormtail fell to the ground and started to scream immediately. Twitching on the floor, he made miserable sounds of pain. Lord Voldemort watched his follower attentively, noticing the way his eyes rolled up so high, that only the white was visible. The muscles convulsed so strongly, that the Dark Lord was able to see the individual sinews and how they trembled under the pressure they were put on. The man started to drool on the floor as his long stretched screams hindered him to swallow his spit. The wet patch at his groin indicated that he had pissed himself, humiliating himself further. The longer Lord Voldemort watched and the more signs of pain and distress he witnessed, the easier got the burning sensation beneath his breastbone to bear. He was nowhere near the calm collectedness he had experienced only minutes ago, but he felt content watching his follower suffer. It placated his aggression and restlessness.

" _Crucio_!" the Dark Lord said again, this time with a bit more force. Watching the back of his victim twist in an almost impossible way, Lord Voldemort sighed in pleasure. He always savoured his second condition. It was fun.

* * *

 _Lovegood Residence, England_

Walking along the pebbled path, I swallowed a suffering sigh, my breath clouding, because it was so bloody cold. I had been worried that I would need to try to sneak my way to the meeting, but the area was so deserted that I was reassured that no stranger would ever find their way here.

"I can't believe I'm doing this", I muttered to myself as I neared the house of Xenophilius Lovegood.

Goldsnipe and I had talked about the option of giving Lovegood a proper interview for a few hours after our conversation. The goblin had approached the journalist and only a few days later I found myself in front of a very unique looking house. It was painted in many different and loud colours. No windows seemed to have the same shape as another and the roof was made out of a material that I didn't know, but reflected the light brightly. The garden was wild and busy with birds, insects and other animals, obviously not bothering the cold season. Ducking under a low hanging branch of a smelly tree, I sidestepped a fat toad and finally reached the front door.

Before I could knock however, the door was opened gently. An ethereal girl stood in front of me. Her hair was ash-blond and fell in messy curls down to her hips. Her cornflower blue eyes were gazing unfocused at me, accentuating by her pale face. She looked fragile and delicate, but something about her made me think that I should be careful around her. It looked like she was more than she appeared. Examining the crown made out of forks that adorned her head and the celery stalk that was stuck behind her ear, I was sure that she certainly was more than she appeared to be.

"You want one too?" she asked with a breathy voice that seemed to be miles away.

"Huh?" I gave an unarticulated reply.

She raised her hands that held another crown, but this one was made out of more delicate dessert forks. When I raised my eyebrows a bit in alarm, she only smiled brilliantly and held her hands even higher. I gave an unsure mixture of a shrug and a nod.

"Sure, why not. At least no one will have the same jewellery as we do."

Still smiling with her faraway look, she put the crown on my head and tucked at my locks till she was happy with my looks. I took the opportunity to observe her and realized that she was probably as old as I. She was rather pretty, even if she seemed to be constantly thinking about something else.

"I'm Luna", the girl said with a warm smile and my attention snapped back to her.

"Riga", I answered, smiling as well. I somehow liked her. She was unlike anyone I've ever met and that was refreshing. "I'm here to meet your father for an interview."

"Oh", she said, seeming rather surprised at that. Without another word she turned around and left me at the threshold. Peering inside the house, I saw that she disappeared to another floor, walking upstairs.

"Eh… Luna?" I yelled as quietly as I could, trying to not disturb the calmness of the house. When I received no answer I frowned and asked myself again, why I was doing this. Maybe I should just start my own newspaper and interview myself.

Taking another look around, I knocked loudly at the doorframe. "Hello?" I asked in the seemingly empty house. But no one replied and I felt kind of silly to stand right in front of an open door, even more so because I knew that Luna was just a few steps away. Adjusting my fork-crown, I stifled to sigh because of that ridiculous situation.

"Mr Lovegood?" I tried it again and entered the house.

I walked slowly through a few rooms and looked at all the foreign and strange objects. Over what looked like the door of the sitting room hang something that reminded me strangely of a curled horn of a goat. Thanks to Sara's insistence about my education, I knew that it was the horn of a Bicorn. In powdered form it was used as an ingredient in potions, but I was stumped for an answer why someone would hang that over a door. I entered the sitting room and was temporarily overwhelmed by it. It was colourful, because every piece of furniture had a different colour and pattern. Three settees were pushed at the walls, surrounding a small coffee table that was littered with papers and folders. The only wall without a settee had a sideboard that was filled with many objects that lay in utter chaos. I brushed along the furniture as a strange little device caught my attention and I examined it closer. It looked like a compass, but had no dial for the cardinal points. The needle spun around for a second before it pointed straight at me. I frowned. I knew that north was not that direction and no matter how many bad jokes the twins made about my butt, no human being was able to be massive enough to have their own magnetic field.

"Interesting", a voice behind me intoned.

With a gasp I spun around and was just barely able to hold onto the device. A man, pale like a ghost stood behind me. He was tall and thin, his hair long and it looked like it was not only white, but colourless. There was a distinct resemblance with Luna.

"Mr Lovegood", I said, still a bit tense. "Lune let me in, and I couldn't find you, so I just entered, I'm so-"

"It's yours", he interrupted my rumbling and pointed at the device that I still clutched in my hand.

I looked down at the mock compass and eyed the needle of it warily. It was still pointing at me, although I had done a one-eighty in my shock.

"Huh", I said unintelligently and followed Mr Lovegood when he mentioned me to take a seat at one of the settees. Pushing a few papers and pens out of my way, I made myself comfortable.

"What is it?" I asked, still eying the device curiously. Turning it, the needles always pointed at me, like it had chosen me as a ledger. Expect the missing directions for the cardinal points, it looked just like a compass.

"It's a tool that I created myself", the man opposite from me said with a gentle smile. "It lies dormant until someone comes in contact with it who is in mortal peril. Then it'll awake, pointing at the source of the distress. Thereby the carrier of this device always knows where the danger is and can stay clear of it. Considering your current situation I assume that your life is constantly in danger, which would explain the awakening of my device."

I looked down at the danger-compass and felt somehow offended. A device that told people to stay away from me, because I meant trouble. It somehow felt like a personal insult. Swallowing my displeasure I force a smile on my face and tried to hand the danger-compass back.

"It's fascinating. And way too much, I can't accept this."

Mr Lovegood shook his head slightly and smiled a faraway smile. "No, please, keep it. You can give it to your friends, so they'll know which direction they have to avoid."

My smile got strained and I nodded sharply. Obviously an insult.

"Maybe we could move to the interview?" I asked tersely.

"Of course." He shuffled a few papers on the coffee table and got a list with questions and a quill. "So Rita told you to contact me?"

"Mh hm", I made in affirmation.

"She was right, my readers would be extremely interested to hear more about your story. Now that The Daily Prophet is censored, you need another media tool", he said bluntly.

I kept my silence and tried to ignore the danger-compass that was still in my hand. Stuffing it in the pocket of my robes, I clasped my hands and tried to look sweet, but reputable as well.

Mr Lovegood looked at me curiously. "Why don't you start with telling us about yourself? The basics at first and then we can built it up from there."

"Sure", I said and smiled my brilliant smile that I always gifted to the press. "Well, my name is Morrigan Ethelda le Fay, but I really prefer Riga. I'm seventeen years old and I have spent the first seven years of my live in the magical world. I had to flee with my aunt Sara to the Muggle wordl, after my mum died and we got hold of information that put us two in danger. From then on I went to a Muggle school and was also home-schooled by Sara about magical knowledge. My aunt died in a tragic accident and with that I re-entered the Wizarding World." I frowned at the last part, as I felt the loss of Sara still painfully strong. Shrugging my shoulders, I indicated that my introduction was finished.

"And how did you find yourself in the position to be prosecuted by the Ministry? On that account, did you already see one of the posters of you?"

I nodded and suppressed a grimace. "I already saw them and I don't know if I should be relieved that they want me unharmed or somehow more worried", I tried to joke weakly. "I think the Ministry's after me, because I'm friends with Harry. And they know about the pesky prophecy."

"Tell me about it", Lovegood said with a soothing voice. He was a good interviewer. Calm and easy to talk to. But no matter how much he tried to lull me in, I didn't forget why I was here. I did this interview to speak to the public and try to urge them to be caution, as well as to try help others if they could.

"The prophecy was made years ago", there was no need to tell anyone how old the prophecy exactly was. There was this superstition that the older the prophecy the more important it was. "It claims that I'll help the winning party and secure their standing after the war."

"That sounds serious", Mr Lovegood said with a solemn face.

"It does", I agreed.

"Do you believe it?"

I faltered for a moment and thought whether to tell the truth or not. I decided on the truth. "I think it doesn't matter if I believe in it. Others do and with that they act accordingly. No matter if I believe in the prophecy or not, my whole environment believes in it. Hence, the prophecy is self-fulfilling."

"Does that mean that you're going to try to make the prophecy true?"

I laughed. "No, not at all. I'll try to do what is right. I'll try to prevent death and damage. I'll try to help people in need, no matter their blood status or their financial background. I want to end this war." I realized that I could incorporate my message for the public now. "I think it's important for us to stand together. No matter where we come from and no matter who our parents are, there are no words to describe the importance to stand united in the face of a threat. We just can't fight against each other. We are witches and wizards, human beings at the core. Blood means nothing."

"So you don't believe in blood purity?"

"Absolutely not."

Mr Lovegood looked thoughtful for a moment before he continued his questioning. "If you could say one thing to the readers, what would it be?"

I leaned back and stared into nothingness. Only one thing? I knew that there were so many things that I wanted others to finally understand. Blood really meant nothing. You could be born into a family that had 'pure' blood for decades and end up as a Squib. The power of our magical core had nothing to do with our blood and with how many generations it was already magical. And everyone who walked through the world with open eyes could see that Muggles were just as intelligent as magical folk, and were also capable of living their lives as easily as we did. All the messages I could deliver, but it really came down to one.

"Don't let yourself be led by fear or hatred."

Mr Lovegood hummed and nodded, obviously satisfied with my answer. He made a few notes on his shabby parchment and changed the topic.

"Let us come back to the time after you left the Wizarding World. Tell us about your experiences in the Muggle World…"

The interview went on like this for almost two hours. Mr Lovegood was an excellent interviewer, something I was surprised at, I had to admit. He seemed to be just as absentminded as his daughter when I first met him, so I had assumed that his interview style would be the same. But he was attentive and asked interesting question. He steered the interview effortlessly and it got never dull. At the end he accompanied me to the front door, to say goodbye. I was surprised to admit that I've had good time with him. He was a nice and very unique person. Catching a glance at Luna, who stood on top of the stairs, I smiled at her, but faltered when she turned around and disappeared in her room again. Earlier she seemed alright, until the moment she must've realized who I was.

"Thank you", I said honestly to Mr Lovegood and reached my hand out. Instead of kissing my knuckles, like I slowly got used to, he took it in his own hand and gave me a firm handshake. My smile grew bigger. I really liked him.

"Thank you for the interview", he said in return and looked over my head at the horizon. It was getting dark, the days growing shorter and shorter as the seasons had finally changed. His eyes focused back on me and he gave me another smile. Tapping on the pocket that contained the danger-compass, he gave me a wink. "Don't forget. Maybe it helps a friend."

I snorted, not bothering anymore to hold up any appearances. "We'll see", I said and turned to start my journey away from his house. I had to walk quite a bit before I could apparate. This area had an Apparition ward all around it as a precaution because of the war. Just like when I had arrived, I had to walk for maybe ten to fifteen minutes. But that was alright, I could clear my mind on the way.

But a few minutes in my journey I felt a shiver run down my spine and I knew that someone was watching me. Clenching my hands, I gave no other indicator that I felt the eyes on me. Continuing my way, I tried to check my surroundings out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't see anything. But that was not my only option to check for others. Letting go of my magic carefully, I sent it out to search for other magical signatures. I was careful to keep my magical touch light, to not warn others. Reaching out I could feel several people in my close surrounding. A few were on my left and right sides and the remaining ones at my back, eight in total. A hunting party.

I clenched my jaw to keep myself from cursing. I was not wearing any disguise as I had met with someone who had been aware of my identity. Furthermore Goldsnipe had assured me that I would be safe on my walk to and from the house, as it was rarely travelled. But now there were eight people around me with bad intentions. They were probably Snatchers. They had found occupation dafter the Muggleborn Registration Act. Snatchers were assigned to catch all 'suspicious' looking wizards and witches and bring them in. Then they would be questioned and Muggle-borns would be sentenced for their crime of stealing magic. Snatchers had a reputation of being brutal and ruthless, almost as feared as Death Eaters. And they had me almost surrounded. I couldn't let them snatch me.

Without any warning, I dashed forward, sprinting towards the end of the Apparition ward. Seconds later I heard yells behind me and people rushing after me. They shot deadly spells in my direction, missing me only by inches. It seemed they didn't know who I was, as the obviously didn't care that the Wanted poster gave the instruction to not harm me. Pumping my arms vigorously, I heard the noise of running feet closing in. One of them was incredible fast, catching up on me. My feet crushed leaves and branches, which made my footing unsteady. The cold air was rushing in my lungs so bitingly fresh that it felt like it was cutting my windpipe. But I was determined to keep my head start.

A slicing hex gazed me at the hip and I faltered in one of my steps, causing me to lose balance and fall forward. Using my momentum, I rolled over my shoulder and got to my feet in one fluid motion, able to continue my run. But I had lost a few yards of my advantage and they were almost close enough to snatch me. With another burst of energy and desperation I increased my speed and ran as fast as I could to the end of the wards. Although I was breathing hard, I felt like I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. With the goal to avoid capture I demanded my body to move even faster.

The moment I crossed the wards, I smacked face first into something that felt like a concrete wall and came out of nothing. I felt myself fall and at the same time being apparated away. I couldn't do anything against it, as the side of my face was hot with pain, because of the impact, my lungs still struggling to get enough oxygen in and my brain muzzled with confusion. Arms wrapped around me to hold me securely to a strong chest. The swirling movement of side-along Apparition made me dizzy and I felt like I didn't know up from down anymore. So I did the only thing that seemed helpful: holding onto as strongly as possible.

Seconds later the Apparition was ended and I felt like falling again. With a breathless "Oompf" I landed on something softer than the usual floor. Growing aware of my surroundings, it was no effort to deduce that I was lying on top of a person. Judging from their body height and build, it was a man. Judging from the all too well known smell of expensive after shave and tasteful cologne, it was someone I knew. Pushing at the chest under my still pulsing cheek and fighting against the tightening arms around me, I lifted myself up to peer at the person underneath me. I gritted my teeth.

"You!"


	20. Chapter 20 - Dancing With The Devil

.

.

.

 **Chapter Twenty – Dancing With The Devil**

 _Vertigo (noun) a sensation of whirling and loss of balance, associated particularly with looking down from a great height; giddiness_

* * *

 _I lifted myself up to peer at the person underneath me. I gritted my teeth. "You!"_

Dark eyes searched my face, unbothered by my angry exclamation. I pushed harder against his chest, but it seemed like he didn't even realized that I wanted to get away from him. I was sprawled right on top of him, my arms caged between our bodies, which meant that I couldn't use my wand. Growling under my breath I started to try to wiggle out of his grip, but stopped instantly when his arms tightened around me and he made an appreciative sound.

"Let go of me, Lestrange!" I snarled viciously.

"Are you hurt?" he asked calmly but with a twinkle in his eyes and started to let his hands travel my body, probably to check for injuries. When he smooched his hand over my waist, I grew incredible uncomfortable and angry. Narrowing my eyes I concentrated on his hands and sent a spark of my magic to my skin, giving Lestrange a painful little shock when he touched me. Hissing in pain, he jerked his hands away and I scrambled from his chest, getting to my feet. Stumbling a few feet away from him, I raised my chin defiantly and pointed my wand at him, ready to strike.

"What do you want?" I hissed angrily. I was irritated, because I had let my guard down so much that someone was able to get to me. And from all of the people it had to be Rabastan Lestrange. I cursed my rotten luck.

He was still frustratingly calm as he got to his feet and just looked at me, checking me from head to toe. His eyes focused on my head, face and hips, before he continued is examination.

"You are hurt."

He was right. A small tickle of blood ran down from my nose over my upper lip, and my hip was throbbing from the cut I had received. The cut was from the slicing hex and the bloody nose from the violent impact with Lestrange's chest. Minor injuries, really, and I was not bothered by them. What bothered me was Lestrange standing in front of me. Would he deliver me to his master? A spark of fear bloomed in my chest and I licked my lips nervously, tasting my blood on them.

He took a step towards me and without any hesitation I cast the most powerful shielding charm I could think of. Flicking my wand, a shimmery shield appeared between us and Lestrange dropped his charming farce, looking irritated for the first time instead.

"I just want to check your injuries", he said, obviously annoyed with my defensive behaviour.

Bringing my wand to my nose and my hip, I uttered a healing charm, stopping the bleeding and encouraging my skin to knit together. I still needed to be careful to not reopen the cut again, but it was dealt with for now.

"Working with Snatchers now? A bit of a decline for you, isn't it?" I asked mockingly, still angry at myself and especially Lestrange.

A muscle at his jaw ticked and I waited for an angry outburst, but was surprised when he smirked instead. He inclined his head in something like an agreement to my jab and moved to a chesterfield. Looking around the room for the first time, I realized that we were in some kind of a study. A heavy and old desk dominated the room and shelves filled with books decorated the walls. Just one look and I knew that I've never been here before.

"Please, take a seat."

My focus snapped back at Lestrange and I glared at him through the shimmery shield of my protection charm.

"No, thank you, I'd like to stay here, where I feel saver", I said in a sickly sweet voice, my fake smile communicating my harsh sarcasm.

The wizard sighed heavily and reached into his robes to take his wand out. All fake sweetness dropped from my face and I pointed my wand at him, ready to strengthen my shield charm or attack him. But Lestrange didn't even mind my reaction, only raised his wand, the tip of it pointing at the ceiling.

"I swear on my magic that I won't harm you for the duration of your stay at Lestrange Manor", he said formally. The tip of his wand glowed gently for a second, as his magic accepted his vow.

I in turn froze. I was at Lestrange Manor? Looking around again, I tried to see any proof that I was at the ancient home of the Lestrange family, but of course I was unable to find any. I grew nervous again and just barely kept myself from licking my lips as a nervous tick. I didn't want to taste any more of my blood. Shifting my attention back to Lestrange I saw that he was watching me. Straightening my posture, I tried to look formidable and confident, but wasn't sure how good of a job I was doing with blood smeared on my upper lip.

Boring his eyes into mine, he raised his wand again. "I furthermore swear on my magic, that I won't let any harm come to you in Lestrange Manor, neither through active participation nor passiveness in any situation."

Blinking in confused I mulled over his oath. He worded it so that nothing could harm me as long as I stayed in Lestrange Manor. He announced himself to be my guard as long as I stayed in his ancient home or otherwise his magic would punish him. I was as safe as I could be, maybe even safer as in Grimmauld Place.

Nodding tersely I cancelled my shielding charm. Waiting for a heartbeat or two for something to happen, I was relieved when Lestrange just continued to watch me. His usual smirk was back in place. He was probably satisfied that I finally indulged him. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes at him, I moved forward and sat down on the couch, opposite from him. My wand was still in my hand, but it was lying passively in my lap.

"I suppose there is a reason you snatched me?" I asked, ignoring the cup of tea he offered me.

His smirk grew bigger at my stubborn behaviour, but he only sat the cup in front of me at the coffee table.

"Unlike your assumption, I was not there to 'snatch' you, as you like to phrase it."

I scoffed at that. "Then why grab me and apparate me to your manor?"

"I got a tip from one of the snatchers in that group. He informed me that they were after someone who showed a resemblance to a specific young lady. I apparated there instantly, as I wanted to prevent you to be brought before the Dark Lord."

"Why would the snatcher give you a tip about my whereabouts?" I asked, not seeing the need for any snatcher to inform Rabastan Lestrange of all things.

"Considering the newest political development I felt it the wisest to keep some eyes on you."

My face stayed passive, but I was surprised by this information. It seemed that I didn't need to be worried about being taken to Voldemort after all.

"Why?" I asked and leaned back from him, trying to get some distance from this unsettling conversation.

"I don't want you to fall into the Dark Lords hands", came his simple reply. Before I could feel any kind of relief, he continued, almost leering at me. "I want you for myself."

My wand was pointed at him again. Swallowing harshly I felt like his last sentence was more of a threat than a statement. Although I was the picture of uncomfortableness and worry, Lestrange looked still calm and collected, if not even happy, as he sipped his tea and smirked at me over the rim of his cup. With growing worry I thought about his oath and how it could be interpreted differently. What meant 'no harm' to him and when would his magic interfere, if he did something that I wouldn't like.

"Pity you can't have me", I said through clenched teeth. That man unsettled me more than any other wizard or witch I've ever met. Even Mulciber hadn't been that bad.

He laughed quietly and sat his cup gently on the saucer. Such good manners in such an unhinged wizard.

"I know that I can't just take you. But I can win you over", he said with a charming smile, still ignoring my wand that was steadily pointed at him.

"And how do you want to do that?" I asked, thinking about how I could just leave his manor. I was pretty sure that I could walk out of his house because of the oath he swore. But what about the moment I left the manor? His vow was limited to me being inside his ancient home. Maybe his grounds were still included, but I couldn't be sure about that. Even if they were, I needed to leave his estate to be able to apparate away, which would present him with a split second where he could harm me. I was at a loss at what to do.

"I already started", he assured me with that annoying smile still in place. "Why do you think did I tell you about my family's vault? I assume you already destroyed it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about", I lied with a calm voice although my heart rate went through the roof. So he had wanted me to destroy the Horcrux. Did that mean that he wanted Voldemort to lose and Harry to win?

"Of course you don't" he relented generously and continued to smirk at me with a knowing hint.

Silence stretched out between us and I suppressed the urge to look at the door. Should I just leave? Should I listen to him? Maybe he had other information that would help us to defeat Voldemort. I swayed back and forth in my decision making. Just leaving felt like I would give up valuable information that we could use to our advantage. But staying felt like I made friends with a stalker, which I considered unwise and just downright foolish.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door opened and another person entered the room. Lowering my wand that I had pointed at the wizard sitting opposite from me the whole time, I didn't want to be too obvious in my discomfort. I wanted to appear confident and calm.

"Mr Lestrange", I welcomed the older Lestrange to our awkward conversation. I wasn't worried about his appearance. His younger brother's vow protected me at least within his home.

He nodded his greeting and strolled up to us. I got to my feet and let my wand disappear in my underarm holster. Rodolphus Lestrange bowed over my outstretched hand and kissed my knuckles. He motioned me to sit down again and took a seat beside his brother. The older brother eyed me curiously, as the younger one watched me with his ever apparent smirk.

"Is this a new fashion trend?" Rodolphus asked.

I frowned and raised my hand to my upper lip, vanishing the remnants of the dried blood from it, when I realized that it was still crusted on my skin. Ghosting my hand over my hip, I took care of the mess as well.

"As good as it is to see you unharmed, Lady le Fay, I didn't mean your injuries." He pointed at my head.

Confused I raised my hand and patted my head, surprised to find something blunt poking my hand. My face slackened in surprise when I realised what was still sitting on the top of my head. The fork-crown from Luna. Maybe that was the reason why Rabastan just couldn't keep a straight face or why he didn't seem to be too bothered with my threats. I imagined that I wasn't too threatening with a crown of dessert forks on my locks. Realizing the ridiculousness and utter comicality in the situation I bit my lip to hold my laughter in. I felt myself losing the fight and cleared my throat to lose the urge to laugh, but I was unsuccessful. It started as a faint giggle, but quickly turned into a full laugh that shook my whole body. A few breathless moment later I wiped tears out of the corner of my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. Still with a smile on my face I shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe I'll start a new fashion trend, who knows", I said, feeling more confident in the situation. The laughter had made me loosen up and think clearly again. I knew that I was as safe as I could be within the walls of Lestrange Manor. Rabastan Lestrange was interested to get something from me, maybe I could strike a deal with him. And his older brother seemed docile enough. Losing the fear that had fogged up my brain, I realized that I could get out of this situation and maybe even gain something.

Rightening the crown on my head - I had no intention to lose it as I rather liked it - I regarded the two men in front of me. They seemed to be a bit more relaxed as well, after my outburst. I lifted my eyebrows in a silent question about what would happen next.

Rodolphus Lestrange was the first to address me. "I felt the wards breached with a strange visitor entering the estate with my brother and thought it my obligation to identify you. I'm glad I did", he said with something that looked like a smile when he eyed my hair jewellery again.

I inclined my head regally, displaying my crown even more. "It seems that you walked right into a negotiation between your brother and me."

"Is that so?" Rodolphus asked, looking interested.

His younger brother seemed to be curious as well, as we hadn't been in any negotiations at all. But now that my brain wasn't muddled with worry, I tried to make the best out of this unusual situation. The Order needed a contact within the Death Eaters. If Lestrange was really that interested in me, even to the extent that he contradicted his master, maybe I could strike a deal with him.

"Yes", I affirmed. "I have something he wants and he as something I want. I'm sure we can find a solution that will satisfy us both."

Hearing that, Rabastan Lestrange leaned forward, enticed with the chance to obtain what he wanted. "It all depends on what you want and what you're ready to give."

I looked at both brothers. The older one had leaned back, obviously letting his younger brother take the stage and led the conversation. Rabastan instead was lively with sparkling eyes that held something bothersome. He seemed to be on the verge to bounce, as if he was a predator that just scented his pray. Although I knew that I was relatively safe, I didn't like his look. I didn't like him.

"I want information. Useful information", I said firmly. When I just received looks I explained. "I want to have information that will help me bring down your Dark Lord. I want to know when raids take place, I want to know when he plans to release new legislations and I want to know when he targets one of my people." I looked in the eyes of Rabastan Lestrange, unafraid to show my fierceness regarding that topic. Leaning forward I brought myself closer to him, but still far away enough to get out of his reach if he tried something fishy. "Putting it in simple terms, you could say that I want you on my side."

"Your side? Not your precious Order's side?" came the question from Rodolphus.

I shook my head, my eyes still locked on Rabastan, challenging him to see that no one could 'have me' as he had said in the beginning of our conversation. I was too strong to ever be owned by anyone, was it the Order, Voldemort, or Lestrange himself. "No. My side."

"And what is it you're ready to give for our support?" Rodolphus asked again, when his brother stayed silent.

I actually didn't know what to offer them. I didn't know if Rabastan was interested in me romantically or because he thought I was a powerful witch. Both options brought pretty uncomfortable possibilities. I would not help him gain power to raise up as another sorry excuse of a Dark Lord, nor would I climb into his bed. Just the thought made me shiver with apprehension.

I leaned back again, crossing my legs casually as I regarded the younger Lestrange. "Within reason, what is it you want?"

He mirrored my movement and looked at me, his smirk had turned into a satisfied grin. He knew that he had me and he was elated about the turn of events. But I had him as well. He could deliver invaluable information that could help us defeat Voldemort in the end. I almost felt like I could reach out and literally seize the opportunity with my hands, in the form of Rabastan Lestrange. Watching the younger Lestrange mull over his options a gently chiming intoned. Instantly the older brother got to his feed and bowed before me.

"Another visitor that demands my attention, I'm afraid. If you'll excuse me?" He waited for my nod before he moved to the door, closing it silently behind him.

Alone with the other wizard again, I met his glance unflinchingly, trying to give myself a little internal pep talk. There was nothing I needed to be afraid of. The new visitor couldn't hurt me, even if he was a Death Eater or Voldemort himself, thanks to Lestrange's vow earlier. Lestrange couldn't hurt me or force me or do anything that would harm me.

I remembered the duel with Sirius weeks ago and how I had mused that sometimes girls were ashamed to use all their weapons, because it was considered cheap. But I always used all my resources. If flirting with Lestrange meant that he would give me information, I sure as hell would feel sick during it, but would do it nonetheless. Standing up, I rounded the coffee table and took a seat next to Rabastan, turning my whole body to look at him. I was close enough to touch, but not too close.

"What is it you want, Mr Lestrange?" I asked softly, looking him confidently in the eyes. _There's no need to be afraid, there's no need to be afraid, there's no need to be afraid_ , I chanted in my head. His eyes, with the glimmer of _more_ in it, where not shy to meet mine.

"You could call me by my chosen name, to start with something", he said, eyed uncannily fixated on me.

"Of course, Rabastan. But only if you call me Riga." I felt reluctant to give him permission to be more familiar with me, but it was just first name base. And I had the feeling that we would get more flirty if I wanted to keep him entertained enough to share information.

He smirked and raised his hand as if to touch my face or hair or even the stupid crown, but I wasn't comfortable enough for him to touch me. My wand met his hand faster than even I anticipated and stopped his movement.

"No touching", I said, my voice still soft and gentle.

His hand clenched, but he lowered it again. His face was still calm, but he had lost his smirk. It seemed that he was not happy with my defiance. I tried to keep my farce up as I attempted to come up with a solution to placate him enough to come to an agreement. This was a tightrope act and I felt like I was losing my balance. I had to keep my goals in mind: get a deal with Lestrange and then get the fuck out of here.

Moving only a few inches, I brought myself closer to him, reducing the distance between us without touching him. Seeing him relax again, I knew that I had soothed him enough to be open to a deal again. Moving even closer I saw that he tensed again. Maybe I could influence him enough that he would agree to a deal that favoured me? That was an ambitious goal, but I had always been resourceful.

Inclining my head enough that my hair grazed his arm that lay on the backrest of the chesterfield, I saw how his focus snapped to his arm. Almost entranced he started to move his fingers a bit to let the strands of my locks move, without really touching me.

"Courting", he rasped out, still watching my locks brush over his fingers. To my inquiring raised eyebrow he elaborated. "You'll allow me to court you."

Straightening my head, I pulled my hair from his finger. "No", I said soft, but determined.

Courting in pureblood circles was the precursor to a betrothal. Not only was I in no mind to get in a betrothal with anyone at all, I was even more against courting with Lestrange. The weird glimmer, that I slowly suspected to be lunacy, grew stronger in his eyes again. I wracked my brain to come to a way out that would assure me Lestrange's support without letting myself be driven in the corner.

"Dating", I said before my brain could catch up with the words that had just left my mouth. I stifled a grimace. Had I gone crazy?

"Explain", came Rabastan's one word reply.

"It is like courting, but with less rules. It has no betrothal as a goal and is done between people who are interested in each other and want to causally work out if they want to go further. You could say that it's done before courting."

That was not necessarily true, but I would bet that Lestrange was not aware of the dating culture of Muggles. Dating had other advantages over courting as well. Courting implied specific behaviour that built up on another. The beginning of a courting would be stiff, but the longer it went one, the more intimate it would get, till both courting parties would even be allowed to kiss. That could happen during dating as well, but it was not necessarily expected. Suppressing a sneer, I thought that I could also chose the locations for our dates. That would be fun.

He looked thoughtful and I decided to level up my game. Leaning forward I brought my whole body close to him, almost touching him. I could smell his aftershave and his minty breath. A shiver travelled down my spine and goosebumps broke out on my arms. His smirk grew when he saw my reaction to him, interpreting that it was from desire instead of reluctance as it really was.

"You give me all the information that I need to protect my people and help me to bring down your Dark Lord and we go on dates. Every time you have information to pass, we will meet at a place of my choosing. Every information exchange means a date."

I let my breath whisper over his skin as I spoke so close to his face. Ghosting my fingertips over his hand, I slipped them to the palm of his hand, waiting for him to shake my hand in agreement to our deal. Holding my gaze steady as he inquired me, he suddenly gripped my hand almost painfully strong and nodded sharply.

"Deal."

"Deal."

As magic wrapped around us I smiled an honest smile. I would get information and just needed to go to dinner with him, out for drinks or dances. That was a small price to pay to get insider information from one of the most important families in Voldemort's inner circle. Freeing my hand from his grip I got to my feet and looked down at him expectantly.

"I think I should take my leave. My Account Manager will be worried as he'd expected me hours ago."

Without waiting for his reply I made my way to the door, talking over my shoulder.

"How about a meeting tomorrow evening? I could sent you an owl with the specific date and location?"

Lestrange passed me as he wanted to be the first at the door. He opened it gentlemanly and put his hand on my lower back when I made my way through it. He was already too touchy for my liking, but I would be gone in a matter of mere minutes, so I didn't want to frustrate him any more. I've got what I wanted, I could have him let this single success. When we walked down the stairs, he tucked my hand in the crook of his arm.

"A meeting tomorrow evening sounds lovely", he agreed, while walking towards a room that was filled with voices. Reminding myself again that Lestrange was forced by his own oath to keep me safe, I strode confidently in the room, on the arm of the younger Lestrange brother. Rodolphus, Lucius Malfoy as well as Draco Malfoy stopped the conversation short, when we entered the room. I nodded my greeting when Rabastan continued to walk me to the fireplace without any indication to stop for polite words.

"Messrs Malfoy", I said, trying to sell the fork crown as it were the crown jewels of Queen Elisabeth II. I couldn't keep the little smirk from my face, as I thought about the sight that I must be.

"Lady le Fay", Lucius said surprised, while his son only stared at my head.

Stifling a smile, I stepped into the fireplace and took a handful of the Floo powder that Rabastan presented me. I tried to smile my sweetest smile up to him.

"I guess we'll see each other tomorrow, Rabastan."

"I can't wait for it, Riga." His smirk was back in place.

Green flames engulfed me when I clearly stated the only address that would open up to my magical signature, but wouldn't compromise any safe houses. "Gringotts Wizarding Bank!"

* * *

 _Gringotts, London_

"I don't care that you feel insecure about your deal with Lestrange", Goldsnipe hissed as livid as never before, as I stared at him with wide eyes. "You've got targeted by Snatchers. You got kidnapped by a Lestrange. Someone knew that you would be there today. And the only one except us would be Lovegood."

I felt like I saw Goldsnipe as the vicious goblin that he indeed was for the very first time. His eyes were sparkling with murderous intent and spittle flew from his mouth as he ranted in his fury. When I had arrived at his office, I've barely gotten two sentences out, explaining why I was so late, before Goldsnipe exploded. I've never seen him this _intense_ before. I was actually shocked in silence and just watched him pace through his office, trying to lose some of his aggressive restlessness. As my eyes followed the aggressive goblin, I fingered the fork-crown nervously in my hands, as I had finally taken it off my head. I pondered the behaviour of Luna Lovegood, when she realized who I was. Maybe she'd know something. Maybe not.

"But-", I started, but was interrupted by my friend again.

"He must've betrayed you", Goldsnipe growled, as if I hadn't been trying to say anything at all. "We arranged a meeting that would profit his business and he betrayed us. He put you in danger! He put my sister in danger!"

I felt his magic leave him in angry waves, disturbing the whole atmosphere in the room and making it uncomfortable to breath. He was lost in his anger and seemed unable to come back from it. Stopping abruptly in the middle of the room, his body trembled as he started to mutter in Gobbledegook. Getting worried by the extreme emotional display, I stepped forward and lowered myself to my knees in front of him, so that I was able to peer in his eyes.

"Goldsnipe…" I said unsure and grabbing his shoulders, still surprised by his outburst. I only knew him as a collected and level-minded goblin. I've never seen him this mad before and was at a loss at what to do.

He wasn't looking at me, still mumbling things I couldn't understand. I leaned forward to get a better look at his face and took his trembling hands in mine.

"Goldsnipe?" I tried it again, but he only turned away from me. I grew more confused. "Are you angry with me?"

His shoulders tensed and he shook his head, still with his back to me, but now silent as he had ceased his almost crazy mumbling. I frowned. If he wasn't angry, then why didn't he want to look at me?

"It's… it's my fault that you ended up in that situation", he said, his Gobbledegook accent stronger now, colouring his English with a foreign tone.

"What?" I asked confused, not understanding what he meant. "It was just bad luck for those Snatchers to be there", ignoring the memories of Luna hiding from me and Mr Lovegood gifting me with the danger compass.

The goblin turned his face to me and shook his head angrily. "Don't be naïve! The chances that some Snatchers were that lucky are extremely small! Either you had incredible bad luck or Lovegood betrayed us. And you were only there because I wanted you to have an interview with him. And because I told you that you would be save there. It's my fault." The last words were whispered and his face turned into a painful expression.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with wide eyes. "That is not your fault! Why would you even think that?"

"It was my idea that you should go there! I failed to protect you! I failed to protect my sister!"

And with that the penny dropped. It was because I was his blood sister. He was responsible for my safety, among other things. And because I had been in possible danger, he felt that he had failed me, which meant a loss of reputation in the goblin world.

I shuffled closer to him, still on my knees and put my arms around him, although I knew that he was still a bit uncomfortable with too much body contact. But even if I knew goblin customs, I was a witch and we hugged each other if we needed comfort. He needed to get used to it.

"You didn't fail me!" I told him fiercely, while hugging him, burying my face in the crook of his neck. "Goldsnipe, you're the one that I can always count on. You kept me safe so many times and you're my brother. You didn't fail. You could never fail me."

I loosened my hold and peered into his face that was set in a stony expression. "You didn't fail me", I repeated, eyeing him intently.

He nodded once, sharply, but still refused to meet my eyes. There was nothing more that I could do to ease his conscience, so I tried to distract him.

"Well, you need to help me find a location for my first date with Lestrange. It'll be tomorrow."

I looked sheepishly at his shocked gaze and stifled a smile when he rushed to his desk to go through some of his papers. Forgotten was his self-loathing about the incident. Early in our friendship I had realized that Goldsnipe always tried to take care of me. It took his mind off of his worries and it helped him to feel more in control about seemingly hopeless situation. It was his coping strategy and I didn't feel bad at all to use it to get his mind off his guilt. Not to mention that he had no reason to feel guilty, but he would be only able to see that if he could get some distance to his emotions.

"Muggle or magical?" asked Goldsnipe from behind his desk.

Still on my knees I smiled a bit. "Muggle."

* * *

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London_

I entered the headquarters of the Order as silently as possible and tiptoed the stairs up. I avoided the third step that always creaked loudly and made my way to the Black library. I was convinced that I had seen a book on pureblood courting customs before, and I was determined to snitch it for a day or two to go through it. I knew that I could influence Lestrange a bit with my dating-instead-of-courting-plan, but I wanted to refresh my knowledge of the courting rituals, to be prepared. Just in case.

Pressing my ear to the door of the library I listened for a few seconds before I decided that it was empty. I wanted to avoid everyone, to just take the book and then go back to my place. I had left Goldsnipe busy with work at his office, but I had promised to write him an owl when I was at home. I was prepared for him to act as the protective big brother a bit more now, but that was alright. I would act no differently, if I would be in his shoes.

I opened the door and squeezed myself in, closing it instantly after me. Relieved, I let a breath go and rolled my shoulders. I had been tense the whole way up, wanting to avoid anyone at all. I was in no mood to explain why I sneaked around. I turned towards the shelves filled with old and invaluable books and tried to think about the best way to find that specific book again.

" _Accio_ books about courting rituals", I said quietly, a shot in the dark. Fortunately a few books zipped through the air in my direction and I stopped them mid-air, just before the connected with my face. Plugging them out of the air, I carried them to the little sitting area and flipped through the covers, reading the titles of the different books. There were thirteen books in total and I had no idea which one would be helpful. I sighed, sat down and started to work my way through them, deciding which ones I should take with me, trying to hurry to get out of Grimmauld Place before someone realized that I was back.

"Who is the lucky gentleman?"

I flinched violently, snapped the book shut and turned around, startled to see Sirius behind me. I hid the book that was currently in my hand - ' _Flowers and how to communicate with them'_ \- behind me, but realized that it was for naught, as the pile with the other books was on full display. There was no doubt that Sirius was aware of the topic of my research.

"Lucky gentleman?" I asked stupidly.

"Why else would you read those books?" he asked with a smirk, snatching one of the books and flipped through the pages, while he took a seat next to me. I grimaced at the title of the book - ' _Essays about pureblood breeding_ '.

"Solely for scientific research", I lied weakly, too stubborn to admit even to myself that I was caught.

"I could expand your theoretical research with some practical input", he leered playfully at me and leaned forward, brushing a lock out of my face. Good-naturally I smacked his hand away and rolled my eyes.

"Dream on, Sirius", I scoffed as I piled the books up, determined to leave with just all of them. I had to lean closely into him, to get all the book and I felt him stiffen beside me. When I looked at him questioning I saw him narrowing his eyes and the wings of his nose fluttered as he took a deep breath in. His glance turned angry in an instant.

"Why do you smell like Lestrange?"

My mouth opened in shock when I realized that he had his animagus senses even in his human form. He was able to smell the aftershave and cologne from Lestrange. Closing my eyes, I let my chin fall to my chest in surrender.

"Ah, fuck", I muttered, at a loss at how to explain Sirius that I had a date with Rabastan Lestrange in less than twenty-four hours.


	21. Chapter 21 - Brave It Out

.

.

.

 **Chapter Twenty-One – Brave It Out**

 _Metanoia (noun) the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life_

* * *

 _"_ _Ah, fuck", I muttered, at a loss at how to explain Sirius that I had a date with Rabastan Lestrange in less than twenty-four hours._

"Did you?" Sirius questioned me aggressively.

"Did I what?" I asked, already tired of the situation.

"Fuck him?"

My mouth fell open in shock and I gaped at him. I was too stunned to reply, so Sirius filled the silence, pointing his finger accusatory at me and locking his eyes on mine.

"Why else would you smell like him and not tell us that you met him? And why look at those books?" He emphasized his last question by throwing the book he was holding forcefully back on the table. Watching me expectantly, he waited for an answer. But somehow my mind was not able to provide one.

"So, you can smell Lestrange on me, because you're a dog animagus?" I asked dumbly.

His accusatory as well as expectant expression froze on his handsome face and he took a step back while reaching into his pants pockets as well. Taking his wand out, I stiffed in response, nervous about his reaction. But he took a deep breath in and obviously tried calmed himself. His wand was pointed at the floor, but drawn nonetheless. He was ready to hex me. I felt somehow hurt about that.

"You need to tell my why you smell like him", he said in a strained voice that betrayed his forced calm posture.

I nodded slowly and positioned to lay my hands where he could see them, as I was in no mind to get hexed. Trying to look as harmless as possible, I swallowed my hurt feelings about his behaviour. He acted mistrustful in an instant, giving me the feeling that he'd never really trusted me to begin with.

"I gave an interview to Xenophilius Lovegood, because Goldsnipe thought it would be a good idea. On my way back I was targeted by Snatchers, but Lestrange got to me before they did and apparated me to his manor. We talked and negotiated and then I left."

"What did you negotiate about?" he asked tersely, but less hostile

"Information exchange", I simply said, eyeing his wand uncomfortable. I would tell him about our deal if he asked, but I preferred to keep that issue close to my chest.

"I assume that he gives you the information that we need, and you keep your mouth shut about the Order?" Sirius asked bitingly.

Sending him and tartly gaze, I almost growled, feeling my temper flare. "No, Sirius, I decided to betray the whole Order, Sara's memento, my life and everything I believe in", I hissed waspy.

Sirius took an angry step forward and I got to my feet, feeling in a disadvantage when he towered over my sitting form. His aggression level was up and mine started to rise as well, to meet his. I really couldn't understand why he distrusted me so quickly.

"What does he want?" he spat in my face.

I clenched my teeth and willed myself to stay calm, but I got angry as well. "Every information exchange takes place in the form of a date."

Sirius gaped at me and then shook his head, with an unbelieving expression on his face.

"So you sell yourself to a Death Eater?"

His words cut me deeply. Even more so as I had thought about it the same way. In all objectivity, I knew that I was selling myself. I used myself as a bargaining tool to get the information I wanted. All I had to do was go on a date; it didn't even needed to entail touching, but it made little difference. That was the exact reason why I had felt bad about it and why Goldsnipe had to calm me. The goblin had assured me that he thought that it was a great idea to get information and it was a little price to pay. But goblins had a different attitude about reaching ones goals. They were less shy about using whatever they had to achieve the desired results. But in the end, Sirius was right. I was selling myself.

"I meet up with him to get information. No matter what you call it, that's everything it is", I said, blinking the tears away that gathered in my eyes. Sirius wasn't trusting me. And I actually felt like I was selling myself. But I had thought that it would be worth it.

Eyeing the books on the table, I decided that I could get the information elsewhere. I didn't want to stay another minute in Sirius judging presence. Avoiding his eyes, I rounded the table and walked towards the door of the library, intent on leaving Grimmauld Place. Before I could reach the door however I heard a tired sigh behind me.

"Riga, wait."

I blinked some more tears away, but didn't falter in my steps. I wanted to leave.

"Riga…", before I could make another step a gentle hand grabbed my upper arm.

"I'm sorry", Sirius said, stumbling over the apology. He didn't wait for an answer. Huffing in annoyance, he ran his hand through his hair. "I know that I have problems trusting people. Even if I think I trust them, I find myself doubting them so very fast. It's just…. After Peter, I felt that I should be careful with whom I trust." He took a deep breath in. "You can't imagine how I felt after I realized that it was Pete's fault that Prongs and Lils died. One of my closest friends…"

His hand fell from my arm and he sat down on the chesterfield, burying his head in his hands. I was stunned at the confession. Harry had told me about Sirius, how he landed in Azkaban and what role his friends had played. I even spoke to Sirius about it, but he was a bit more tight-lipped that Harry. Nonetheless, I was aware that Sirius had been betrayed by one of his closest friend. It just never occurred to me that he still had problems trusting people that he already seemed to trust. How naïve of me.

Sitting down next to him, I carefully laid my hand on his shoulder. I tried to show him my support and understanding without words, but I felt like I couldn't stay quiet to such an important issue.

"I'm sorry", I said with a rough voice. "I didn't think about it from your point of view. I just thought about the information that we could gain."

He raised his head and looked intently at me, his silvery grey eyes boring into mine. "I feel like I'll never be able to trust anyone again. Like I can't even trust myself", he said in a pained voice.

I didn't know what to do, so I just reached out for him and pulled him to me. He buried his head into the crook of my neck and clutched me in his arms. I smoothed my hands over his back and tried to calm him down. I didn't know what to say, so I just kept my mouth shut. Sometimes it was better to be quiet. I relaxed at the chesterfield and ran my finger through Sirius hair, over his back, up his arms and into his hair again. The movement clamed me as well and I felt myself get drowsy.

My days were getting weirder and weirder. Just today I had an interview while a crown of dessert forks sat on my head. Then I had been saved by a Death Eater just to make a deal with the devil, to get some information. Now I was holding Sirius, trying to assure him that it was okay to not trust me. Which I felt like it wasn't, but I couldn't say that to him.

"So there's nothing going on between you and Lestrange?"

The question ripped my out of my thoughts and I stiffed, not sure how to answer it. But I knew that I needed to be truthful, if I ever wanted Sirius to be able to trust me.

"I flirted with him", I said carefully, afraid of his reaction.

"But are you interested in him or do you just want the information?"

I scoffed. "Just the information. Trust me Sirius, I wouldn't touch the man with a ten-foot pole if I could help it."

He chuckled and straightened himself up, untangling us so we could face each other.

"I'll always have problems trusting others", he said bluntly.

I nodded, not sure what he wanted to hear from me.

"Do you think you'll be able to trust me if you know that maybe I'll never trust you on the same level as you trust me? Can you imagine what that means for a friendship?"

Frowning I had to admit that I was not quite sure, but I couldn't change it. He was my friend. I trusted him. He trusted me as much as he could. So I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, what would help you?"

He eyed me carefully. "Be honest to me all the time, even if you think I don't want to hear it." I nodded at that. "And tell me about that deal. It sounds utterly stupid." He said the last part with a weak imitation of his usual smirk, but I knew that he was trying to lighten the mood. I smiled in return, glad that we were able to be friends, even if it was difficult for him.

"Well, I thought about a nice, little Muggle food stall that sells fish and chips", I joked, winking at him.

His booming laugh bubbled out of him like he himself was surprised about it.

"Dragging a noble Lestrange to a food stall to eat greasy Muggle food? Sounds like a great idea!"

* * *

 _Camden Market, London, evening_

I snuggled closer into my thick coat, frozen to the bones, although I had put a warming charm on myself earlier. After Sirius and I had cleared the air, I went back to Gringotts. There, Goldsnipe and I had thought about my suggestion of a meeting place and we decided to give Lestrange something of a culture shock. Deciding that Camden Market would be the best place to show a lively Muggle place with good food choices, I had sent Rabastan a owl with the location and the time, hoping that he would go along with the idea of dating in the Muggle world. His reply came quickly and assured me that he would be delighted to meet me there.

I was a few minutes early, as I had wanted to get a feeling for the atmosphere before I met up with Rabastan. But the market was pretty calm this evening, only a few people were out and about and it was not as loud as usually. I didn't know if I should be happy that it wouldn't be too dreadful for Lestrange or not. It would be nice to show an advocate of blood purity that Muggles were not too different from us, but on the other side I wanted Lestrange to suffer a bit through our 'date'.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long?"

I turned around to the voice and just barely caught myself from gawking at Lestrange. He was dressed from head to toe in black, from the dress shoes and slacks to his thick camel hair coat. His hair was artfully slicked out of his face and he looked like a Muggle business man. I was shocked to see that he knew how to dress as a Muggle, as most wizards and witches looked ridiculous imitating Muggle fashion.

"You look smart", I complimented him and had to stifle a frown when I realized that we somehow matched, although I was the more casual one with my black jeans, grey coat and oversized scarf.

"And you look as lovely as ever", Lestrange smirked. He leaned forward and ghosted his lips over my cheeks. I froze at the touch before I took a hurried step back from him. His smirk grew wider at my reaction, but he was not baffled by it.

"As a preparation for tonight, I read through a manual that explained Muggle dating customs", Lestrange explained to me. "It was said, that a kiss on the cheek was usually welcomed for a greeting."

My eyes grew wide and then narrowed to slits at the idea of Lestrange going through a book about dating advises and then narrowed close. He informed himself so I couldn't sell him a pup, just like I had tried with the books about pureblood customs.

"How thoughtful of you", I said with a smile, although my eyes were still narrowed. "But the book must've told you that dating in the Muggle world is very individualized, meaning that every couple has their own rules with which they're comfortable with."

Lestrange nodded and offered me his arm. I laid my hand in the crook of his elbow, starting to stroll through the market. He covered my hand with his bigger one, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand gently. Giving him another narrow eyed glance, I let him stroke my hand as he stubbornly faced forward. He so knew what he was doing.

"How did you spent the remainder of the day?" he asked.

I almost rolled my eyes at the attempt of small talk. I would be comfortable enough to just walk around in silent until he decided to share his information with me, but I guessed that he was only ready to share, if I gave him a nice enough date. So I humoured him.

"Most of it was spent at Gringotts with Goldsnipe. We tried to figure out a place where we could meet."

"And why did you decide on this market?"

"Well, first of all, it's unlikely that one of your brethren will be here and see us. So we don't need to worry about your master finding out."

I gave him a pointed look, but he only made a humming noise that made me think that he wasn't too worried about the idea that other Death Eaters or Voldemort himself would find out about us. I was a wanted witch, just like the poster in Knockturn Alley had declared. Dealing with me without delivering me to the authorities was prosecutable.

"And I actually just like Camden Market", I admitted, watching the other people and the sellers around us. "It's lively and fun. Sometimes there are even some buskers performing live music. And you can chose between tons of different foods."

I felt his eyes on me and looked up at him, feeling uncomfortable at his closeness and the thoughtful expression on his face. The slight darkness that always seemed to linger behind his eyes was almost non-existent right now and I wondered where it was or if it was just sometimes noticeable. Even if I faked dating with him, I still felt somehow uneasy in his presence. There was something more to him that I couldn't quite pinpoint. But my gut feeling told me that the 'more' of him was wrong.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, pulling my hand away that was still covered by his warm one. I wanted to gain some distance to him and I was surprised when he just allowed me to take a step back. There was something lurking in his eyes again and it unnerved me.

"What would you recommend?"

I shrugged my shoulders and wandered along the different stalls. "Fish and chips would be a classic, but you can have almost anything here."

When he passed through a crowded passage, I felt his hand on my lower back, guiding me through the people. A shiver ran down my spine as I imagined him at my back where I was vulnerable for any attacks from him. I knew that I had been willing to go out on dates with him, because I felt like the information I was going to get was worth it, but being in the situation with a Death Eaters that I had faced in battle just weeks before was unsettling.

"Let's get the fish and chips and walk through the park that is nearby", Lestrange suggested and surprised me with that. Not only was he willing to try a Muggle classic, but also was he aware enough of Muggle London to know that Regent Park wasn't too far away.

Ten minutes later I found myself seated on a bench, nibbling on some chips while Lestrange actually ate his meal with a fork that he had conjured earlier. He had complimented the food and really seemed to like it, as he ate it with gusto. I on the contrary felt like my stomach was in knots. The situation was just so weird and I felt like Lestrange was humouring me, but expected more. Of course I knew that he expected more, but I was at a loss at how much longer the date should go, before I finally got my information.

"Are dates always so stiff?" he asked, when he had finished his meal.

I froze and looked at him, but there was no accusation in his eyes. I was honestly worried that he would call me out on the fact that this date was the most awkward one I've ever had and he would refuse to give me any information before I hadn't tried harder to make it a real date.

"No", I sighed in defeat. "Well, they can be awkward, but they don't have to be."

He turned towards me, leaning his elbow on the backrest of the bench and resting his chin on his hand. He was the picture of relaxation and I knew that I needed to loosen up. I had been able to flirt with him just hours before, why was I so bothered now?

I mirrored his movements and turned fully towards him, one leg propped up at the bench, which brought me closer to Lestrange. I would try to make this meeting more comfortable, even if it was only for my sake. I didn't have to make it so hard for myself. Putting my leftover chips on the ground, I used the napkin to clean my fingers, eyeing Lestrange in the process.

"Tell me about yourself", I requested.

His ever present smirk wavered for a split second before it was back in place. "Why would you want to hear about me?"

"Because I want to get to know you. That's what a date is all about, isn't it? So tell my something personal about yourself. Or something no one else knows." I smiled at him. Maybe I could handle the situation just like earlier this day with him. I could play a role way better than to force myself to have a nice date as Riga.

He returned my smile with his own mixture of a smile and smirk. "How about I tell you something about myself and then you tell me something about you?"

I nodded. I was alright with that. Looking expectantly at him I was momentarily amused by the situation. Here I was sitting with one of Voldemort's most trusted followers and tried to get to know him better, because we were on a date. It felt unreal.

Lestrange pondered his answer for a few seconds before he shrugged his shoulders in his unbelievingly elegant way.

"Although the firstborn son is more valued than any other child that comes afterwards, I always felt lucky to not be there heir to the House of Lestrange, as it gave me more freedom than Rod ever had."

I nodded as it was all too clear for me where he had a benefit from that. As my life had been determined by the need to stay hidden and away from the Wizarding World, I had always felt like I had been in some kind of a cage, never able to live my life how I really wanted to. As Lestrange leaned closer in, gesturing me to state a fact about me, I decided to tell him as much.

"Opposite to your situation, I always felt like I had to act in certain ways. I was never truly free and I guess that it still affects me. I hate when someone tries to tell me what to do."

"Was it difficult growing up, hiding who you really where?"

"If you're talking about hiding my identity, then no. I actually feel much more vulnerable now that everyone knows about my bloodline. My mum and I and later Sara and I had always hidden my true identity. It had always been like that, so it felt quite natural. But hiding to be a witch? That was difficult. Although I practiced with my magic and learned everything I could about the Wizarding World, it felt like something was missing."

During my small speech he had taken my hand and started to play with my fingers. I concentrated on relaxing, pretending to be lost in my thoughts, which wasn't too difficult. Whenever I thought about Sara I felt myself lost in the memories.

"What exactly was missing?" came his quiet question, while he caressed his thumb over my knuckles

I smiled and looked at him. "How did you use your freedom?" I retorted, reminding him that he owned me the next answer.

His lips parted in what seemed to be the first true smile he had ever given me and I felt guilty. Here we were, he actually trying to get to know me, while I played him to get some information from him. On the one side I felt bad for deceiving him, on the other side I had to remind myself that he was a Death Eater and had earned his place right among Voldemort's most vicious and trustworthy followers. He was far from innocent.

"I travelled a lot and followed my own studies. I was able to come and go however I pleased. Rod was always expected to follow those ridiculous rules of our society. I just enjoyed that I could do whatever I wanted as long as I was a credit to our family name."

In all honesty I felt a longing. How nice must it be to be able to do whatever you wanted, to never worry about your safety or the safety of your loved ones. I knew that my situation was far from normal, but the amount of freedom Rabastan had experienced made me envious.

A tugging on my hands brought me back to our conversation and I smiled apologetically at him.

"I have to admit that I'm a bit jealous. I can't imagine a life where I can be carefree. I think that is just not for me."

"Maybe one day?"

The thought made me laugh. Even if one day I was able to just go along a street without anyone trying to capture me or look oddly at me, I doubted that I would feel comfortable with it. My life had always been kind of messy and unpredictable. Everything else would bore me, I feared.

"That would be too dull for me. I'm cut out for something more", I said jokingly, looking up with him with a twinkle in my eyes. The now easy flowing conversation had relaxed the date a bit, but looking up in Rabastan eyes, I felt the tension growing again.

"That you are", he said quietly and raised a hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear. He was much closer now, his face mere inches away from mine. His breath fanned over my skin and I felt my mouth go dry. I searched his face, locking my eyes on his and for the first time I realized how handsome he was. That was ridiculous. Of course I had noticed that before, but never had I reacted on it. My gaze flickered to his lips for a split second and my stomach clenched when his tongue moved to wet his lower lip. What the fuck was wrong with me?

Clearing my throat awkwardly, I moved a few inches away, feeling insecure about the closeness. He was a Death Eater for Merlin's sake. I didn't trust him and I didn't like him. Of course, you didn't need to like person to be physically attracted to them, but I had been fine in Lestranges proximity before. Why was I reacting like this just now? It couldn't be us talking.

Although I had thought that he would be unhappy with my dismissal, he had a satisfied expression on his face that peeked in his ever present smirk. Without a bother, he took my hand and started his soothing circles on the back of my hand again. He faced away from me, observing the busy park.

"Hogwarts", he said out of nowhere.

I frowned. "Pardon me?"

"You need to go to Hogwarts", he explained calmly.

I blinked, trying to understand what he was saying. Obviously there was something at Hogwarts that had to do with our deal - so it was information or even the next clue for a Horcrux. Harry had said that he assumed that one of the Horcruxes was hidden at Hogwarts. Whatever Rabastan had planned for me there, I needed to go there anyway.

"Okay", I said simply, knowing that I would surprise him with that. He cocked an eyebrow, but nodded his understanding when I continued to look at him expectantly.

"I'll arrange a meeting with the Headmaster. He will provide you with all the information you need."

"The Headmaster?" I asked uncertain. Severus Snape had killed Albus Dumbledore. I was pretty certain that I wanted to stay away from him. Sneaking into Hogwarts was one thing. One stupid and utterly reckless thing, but I was willing to do that, if it meant that I got closer to stopping Voldemort. But walking up to the Headmaster like we were having a nice little meeting and trusting him to not hand me over to the Dark Lord was something else entirely. "Why would the Headmaster want to meet me?"

"You two share specific interests", Rabastan simply said, raising my hand to kiss my knuckles.

"Do we?" I doubted, pulling my hand from his grip.

The wizard nodded, smiling at my again stubborn behaviour. "It seems that you need to trust me with this."

Clenching my teeth, I already knew that he was right. If I wanted to find out what the information was, I needed to visit Hogwarts and probably have a talk with Snape as well. Was I ready to do that? Sighing dejectedly, I had to admit that I was.

"Alright", I said, trying to pretend to not be bothered by the whole ordeal, but failed.

Rabastan got to his feet and offered me his hand to get up as well. Placing my hand delicately in his bigger one, I let myself be led out of the park and back in the direction of Camden Market. Still with linked hands, Rabastan pulled me to a stop before we entered the market again, mixing in with the busy people. He leaned down to me, moving slow to not surprise me. Although my heart beat fast and I cursed my reaction again, I stayed calm and let him brush a gently kiss over my cheek.

"I owl you the time", he whispered in my ear, causing goosebumps to travel over my skin. I was not sure if it was because I felt uneasy in his company or because of something else.

Nodding sharply I detached my hand from his grip and moved a step away from him, trying to gain some distance.

"Thank you for the lovely evening", he said seriously.

I simply nodded again and cleared my throat, at a loss what to say. Trying to shake myself out of my awkwardness I smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure", I said, not even lying. Although the date had been awkward as hell in the beginning, it had gotten better and better. If he stayed true to his word, I would soon meet up with the Headmaster of Hogwarts and maybe even find more information about the next Horcrux.

Taking another step back, I turned on my heels and concentrated on Grimmauld Place. I would need to report back to the others, at least telling Sirius the news as no one else from The Order knew about my deal. Rabastan's dark eyes were the last thing I saw before I disapparated.

* * *

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London_

Swallowing a huff of annoyance, I closed the door to the Black library behind me and made my way to Sirius room. How was it that the Animagus was always running around his ancestral home, never in his own room and the only time that I was looking for him, he was hiding in his room? I'd checked the kitchen, the cellar, the backyard, the study and even the library, but I hadn't been able to find him in any of those rooms. My last option was his room, where he never spend more time than necessary.

I knocked on his door carefully, trying to be as quiet as possible to not alarm the others, while still trying to be loud enough that Sirius would be able to hear my knock. It was getting ridiculous that I always seemed to sneak through Grimmauld Place, avoiding one person or another. Without a reply, I knocked again and opened the door slightly, so I could peer inside.

"Sirius?" I whispered and squeezed in through the door.

Closing the door quietly behind me, it was not difficult to find the man I was looking for. With mouth agape and an arm thrown over his eyes, he was fast asleep, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth while he snored. It was the most unattractive I've ever seen him and I had to bite on my cheek to stop myself from bursting out laughing. I couldn't help myself when he twitched and a loud snort escaped me. It woke Sirius and he sprung to his feet, wand ready and pointed at me.

I tried hard to hold my laughter in, but seeing the ever-attractive Marauder so dishevelled, still with drool lines on his cheek and his hair in a right mess, there was nothing I could do to stop myself from laughing. I shook with silent laughter before I gave in and guffawed unashamed, holding my belly and bending forward. After a few minutes I looked up, certain that I was in control of my laughter again, but felt my resolve weaken when I saw that his face was still crumbled.

"You have something on your…" my sentence ended in an unattractive snort as I pointed on his cheek. Hurriedly he rubbed the back of his hand over his face, wiping the slobber from it and he continued to smoother his hair down. Clearing my throat, I nodded my head.

"You look lovely when you sleep", I told him, going for a serious and honest expression.

"You don't say", the Animagus deadpanned. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to tell you about the meeting with Lestrange, but I'm more interested in why you're already asleep. Getting old, Black?" I smirked at the last part, knowing that I would get a rise out of him as his age was a sore topic for Sirius.

Sirius scoffed and eyed me challengingly. "Well, you're the witch that invaded my room in the night. I can show you how what I'm still able to do in my age."

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and took a seat at his desk. It was littered with parchment from his school time, if the essay about Boomslang skin was any indicator. Rummaging through the other papers, I grimaced at the chaos. A Muggle Playboy Magazine was just underneath another essay about the safety of human transfiguration. It seemed that Sirius hadn't touched anything on the desk after he ran away from his home during school.

Seeing my disgusted expression, Sirius grabbed me by my upper arms and lifted me from his desk chair, only to dispose me roughly on the edge of his bed. He scurried back to his desk and began to gather all the magazines, parchment and pictures.

"Has no one ever told you that you're way too curious for you own good?" he snapped at me.

"Yes, numerous times. But I still can't help myself", I said, smiling at his embarrassed behaviour.

"You wanted to tell my about the meet up?" he asked me stiffly.

I hummed in agreement, but kept my silence, watching him as he tried to tidy is room. When he realized that I watched him, he stopped in an instant, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his face sulky. I raised my hands in a submissive way, trying to communicate my retreat. I wanted to rile him up, not make him angry for real.

"It seems like I'm going to meet the new Headmaster of Hogwarts", I told Sirius to distract him from his irritated mood.

"Snivellus?"

I frowned. "Who?"

"Snape. We called him Snivellus."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to meet Snape, so yes."

Sirius was silent for a moment. "That's just stupid. He supports the Dark Lord, he's going to hand you over to him."

"Like Lestrange you mean? If you ask me, it seems like his followers are not too happy about him anymore. There's a mutiny going on."

Sirius shook his head. "So you trust him?"

I scoffed. "Of course not, do you really think me that stupid? But I'm quite certain that he wants me out of the reach of the Dark Lord. So I'm at least safe regarding that outcome."

The Animagus was silent for a few seconds, thinking over the information I just gave him. His expression changed from motionless to grim and then determined. Whatever he just set his mind on, I hoped that he was on my side. There was no point in arguing with him if he was so determined.

"You can't meet him alone."

"McGonagall is still teaching at Hogwarts. So I'm not really alone there", I said, knowing that it was a weak argument.

"That is not enough."

"Maybe not", I admitted. "But it's everything that I can offer you."

His face was set in stone, an angry glimmer in his eyes. "That's not enough. You need to be better prepared."

"I know", I nodded. "That's why you're going to help me prepare for this visit. I need to know everything about the castle."

Sirius froze and turned towards me, his face now set in an expression of mischief. "Everything?"

I raised my eyebrows surprised. "Yes." It sounded more like an uncertain question.

"Well, my little witch", I frowned to be addressed like that. "Then let's hope that the invitation won't come for another few days, because I know everything about Hogwarts. And I'm going to tell you all about it."

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for the reviews and the favourites! They really keep me posting!**_

 _ **Tell me what you think about this chapter if you like :)**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Hearing All About It

.

.

.

 **Chapter Twenty-Two – Hearing All About It**

 _Yuanfen (noun) The force that brings us together_

* * *

 _"_ _Well, my little witch", Sirius addressed me. "I'm going to tell you all about Hogwarts."_

I fell back onto Sirius' bed and bit back a groan. Rubbing my eyes, I felt like I could still see the drawing that Sirius had made to illustrate his explanations and descriptions about Hogwarts.

"So, let me summarize it: There's the passageway from Honeydukes, which leads to a statue of a one-eyed witch. If I want to use it to leave I castle, I have to use the password 'Dissendium'. Another one from Hogsmeade is the one that ends up behind a mirror in the fourth floor." I frowned at that. "However a secret passageway can end up at the fourth floor without anyone to notice is a mystery to me, but whatever."

"That's magic for you, treasure", Sirius smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes but continued my recap. "Another way would be from the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. But I need to be careful, because I must press a piece of root at the bottom of that malicious tree, before it incapacitates me."

Looking over to Sirius I saw him nodding at me, gesturing me to continue the things I've learned.

"So, I can use all three passageways to get in or out of Hogwarts. When the shit hits the fan, I'll look for those tunnels and use them to get the hell out of there."

Sirius nodded again. "And don't forget the shortcuts I told you about. There's one to the prefects bathroom, one to the seventh floor – that harbours the Room of Requirements, we've talked about that one as well - , the one from the great hall, the two from the yard, as well as the one from McGonagall's office. And don't forget about -"

I groaned loudly to drown out Sirius' rambling, covering my eyes with my hands, as if I could hide behind them. "Please, no more!"

"Riga, you need to know everything you can!"

"I know", I whined. "But can't I have a break?" Looking at my wrist I found that I was wearing no watch, which didn't stop me in the slightest to just estimate the time. "I swear, we've been on this for hours!" Peeking at him, I tried my best puppy look. "Please, just for a cup of coffee and something to eat?"

He shook his head but got to his feet nonetheless. "Alright, let's grab something to eat. Maybe you'll be more useful if you have something in your stomach."

I grinned at him, happy that I would get a break, and raised my hands for him to lift me from his bed. Huffing a laugh at my antics, he grabbed me by the hands and pulled my up in a sharp motion. Still grinningly, I bumped him with my shoulder and made him stumble back.

"Last one in the kitchen has to make the coffee!" I yelled, already sprinting out of the room.

I almost crushed in the wall opposite Sirius room, just barely being able to find my footing again and rushing down the stairs. My laughter turned into an amused squeak when I saw a huge, black dog dash out behind me, its paws slipping on the hardwood floor, leaving marks that would shock Mrs Black and amuse Sirius to no end.

I jumped the last few steps down the stairs and hurried towards the kitchen, the big grin still on my face. Whenever I stayed inactive for too long I had too much energy, which made me fidgety. Sirius already knew me well enough to realize when I needed a break and just loose some of the excess energy. In the beginning of our friendship we had fought often, both of us not knowing that we were just restless and not aggressive. But the longer we knew each other the better we've gotten to understand the other one. So, whenever Sirius got too grumpy with me, I took a deep breath in and out and reminded myself that he was not annoyed with me but with something else. In return, Sirius knew that breaks, where I could lose some of my built-up energy, would help me stay level-headed.

I crossed the threshold to the kitchen and spun on the balls of my feet, waiting for Sirius to burst through right after me. He did so but surprised me when I was in his human form again, my grin mirrored on his face with his own large smile. That made me lose even more of my tension, letting my smile go smaller but also more content. Although Sirius was always one to joke or smirk, he was seldomly truly happy or untroubled. A real smile was rare.

"Coffee's one you", I winked while I turned around to hop on one of the chairs at the kitchen unit.

Sirius swept himself in a mock bow. "Anything the lady wants", he said like a perfect gentleman. I rolled my eyes. As if he would ever be a gentleman.

I watched him prepare the coffee with a few flicks of his wand, getting the water to boil and measuring the ground coffee. From time to time I forgot that Sirius was not as old as he sometimes seemed. It had nothing to do with his physical looks. He was still devilishly handsome with his jet-black hair, silvery eyes and aristocratic face. Thanks to our shared living conditions in Grimmauld Place and Sirius preference to run around with just a towel wrapped around his hips, I knew that he was rather fit. No, he seemed older than is thirty-something, because there was something utterly tired in his eyes. Something that made him look like he had experienced too much, and he just wanted to forget all of it. His soul was too old for his body. But seeing him now, light-hearted and happy, made me content in turn. It was good to see a friend enjoy life again.

A coffee in front of me at the table ripped me out of my serious thoughts. I smiled up to Sirius, who had put the cup there. "Thanks", I murmured, immediately wrapping my hands around the hot cup and breathing in deeply. Coffee.

"Tell me more about your time at Hogwarts", I asked Sirius. I was so very curious about the castle, I couldn't wait to see it for myself. I knew that it was not the same as to attend it, even more so as the times were darker now, and I surmised that the castle was rather gloomy as well. But still, I couldn't help to wonder how it had been to go to one of the most famous Wizarding schools in the world.

"I miss the food", he said with a dreamy voice, his gaze in the far distant.

I laughed. "I heard all about the food there."

"Yes but hearing about it is not the same as to really experience it! Hogwarts house elves are positive masters in their metier. Pudding, roasts, pies, cakes, all kind of sweets and the heartiest and best breakfast you could ever dream of." He sighed dreamingly. "Yep, definitely miss that."

I took a sip from my coffee. "What else?"

He grinned wickedly at me. "The girls."

Huffing out a laugh I shook my head. "Of course, what else would the womanizer of the Black family miss?"

"Those were easier times", he shrugged. "And I was not the only womanizer in our family. Regulus was rather popular with the fairer sex as well. Not as much as I was, but it's difficult to keep up with something like that." He gestured his hands in an all-embracing motion over his body, smirking at me while he did so. But his smirk turned into a frown, his mood darkening. I also sobered up at the mentioning of his brother. Sirius rarely spoke of him, trying to ignore his family history in general. It was a sore spot for him.

"We were carefree and had no worries. We knew that a war was brewing at the horizon, but somehow, we were not really aware of it. Not like this time at least." He looked at me thoughtfully. "You grew up, always aware of the fact that you lived in a dangerous world, were you could have been killed easily. But for us, all those years ago, we didn't know that. We were stupid and ignorant to all the threats which made us carefree. I miss being carefree."

"There are still times where we can be happy though", I argued weakly.

"With so many of my friends dead? With one of my best friends as a henchman for the Dark Lord?"

"Maybe because of that. Because your best friends gave their lives and that shouldn't be meaningless. And maybe because one of your best friends betrayed you, but you're stronger than just giving up." I took his hand, at a loss were our conversation had changed from giddy and happy to thinking about the past, all gloomy and dark. "You're not alone in this. It's alright to be sad, but you must remember that you're not alone and you have people that care for you. I care for you." I smiled at him, trying to show him that I would always try to make things better for him.

He gave me a weak smile in return and squeezed my hand. "Thanks", he murmured, clearing his throat awkwardly. Sighing deeply, he straightened himself and tried for a composed posture.

"Another thing you need to know about Hogwarts is that the castle has a mind of its own", he continued to lecture me about Hogwarts, changing the topic with little subtlety. "I always assumed that it had a consciousness. Sometimes it seems like it helps you, other times it hinders you in your actions…"

I listened to him while he droned on about the castle and all its little secrets. It was a lot of information, but I made sure to memorize it as well as possible. Those snippets of information could possibly safe my life. Watching Sirius during his explanation, I knew that he wanted to appear calm again. But no matter how nonchalant his behaviour was, he still held onto my hand, squeezing it from time to time, seeking comfort from me. I didn't know if he did that consciously or not, but I squeezed back nonetheless. His little smile told me that he knew what I was trying to do. Reciprocating his smile, I was so very thankful for our friendship. He could be himself with me, with all his fears, worries and heart-breaking memories, just as I could. Leaning back in my chair I played with his fingers, repeating the key information that he had just told me while I was preoccupied with my thoughts.

"The ghosts are loyal to Hogwarts and will most likely help me out. The prefect's bathroom holds only one person at a time. So, whenever I really need to lose someone and I'm on the fifth floor, I just have to enter and sit things out. The office for the potions master in the dungeons has several potion ingredients that will provide me with the option to mix something explosive that will blow up shit. Did I forget something?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "There's a nice little alcove in the fourth floor that I find quite lovely for a snogging session."

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot."

"True, but you like me nonetheless."

"Sadly, you're right."

Still holding my hand, Sirius pulled me from my chair. "Let's get some shut eye. It's late and you had a long night. You can sleep in your usual room."

Humming in agreement, I let myself be dragged up the stairs towards the guestroom, all too happy about the idea of getting some sleep. It had been a long day and a long night. Falling asleep and forgetting everything sounded like the right thing. Reaching my room, I almost closed the door in Sirius face, when he tried to follow me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, confused when he entered my room.

"I thought we were getting some sleep?" he asked, already losing his shirt to ready himself to go to bed.

"Yeah", I said, eyeing his bare chest warily. "But in our own beds. You're not staying the night, Sirius. Molly will have our heads."

The dog Animagus scoffed and continued to undress until he slipped under my blanket in just his silk boxers. "You already told her once that we'll stay proper. You can convince her again, I'm sure of it."

I continued to eye him distrustful and deadpanned when he lifted the blanket to invite me in.

"Oh, come on, Riga. You know that you sleep better when you're not alone. It's the same for me." When my expression didn't change he added. "I solemnly swear that I won't do something that would shock Molly, unless you give me spoken consent. Happy?"

I frowned but made my way towards the bed nonetheless. Gesturing him to close his eyes, I changed my clothes hurriedly for an oversized shirt as a pyjama and slipped into the bed, right next to Sirius.

"No funny business?" I asked him sternly, mere inches away from his face.

"Marauders Vow", he said solemnly, holding his hand up as if he was taking an oath.

"Right", I agreed, rolling my eyes when he gave me a boyish smile. I was not too comfortable with him in my bed, but he had given me his word and he had never broken it to me before. Shifting a bit to get into a comfortable position, I smiled when I felt his hand grabbing for mine. He was right, I slept better with him by my side. It somehow kept the nightmares at bay. Snuggling a tiny bit closer, a small sigh escaped me. I was glad that Sirius would stay the night, but I should make myself clear on some things.

"If you ever tell someone that we share a bed for sleeping, you'll be in unspeakable pain", I threatened.

He chuckled and pulled me closer to his chest. "I wish you sweet dreams as well, treasure."

* * *

"Okay, so you're ready?"

I looked at Harry, unsure how I was supposed to answer his question. Was I ready to face one of the most loyal servants of the Dark Lord? Enter a castle that was in the hands of Death Eaters? To hand myself on a silver platter, in the hopes that Lestrange would keep his word and Snape was willing to help me? I decided to make a vague sound that could be interpreted one way or another.

"And you have everything you need?"

I had my wand in my arm holster, a spare at a holster strapped to my calf. The necklace with the emergency portkey hung around my neck and I even had some daggers on me. Thankfully, Harry had agreed to lend me his map about Hogwarts, that showed everyone inside the Castle as well as their current position. I hadn't been too surprised when he told me that his father and his friends were the creators of the map, but I had been kind of miffed that Sirius hadn't used the map while he explained the castle to me. His drawing skills weren't too good, and the map would've made things easier for me to assess.

I nodded, continuing my taciturn answers. To be honest, I was incredibly nervous. The last few days had been pretty relaxing. I had spent hours upon hours with Sirius, him lecturing me about the school and everything he thought I needed to know. When Lestrange's letter had arrived yesterday, the tension of the mission was back again. Lestrange had explained that he had secured a meeting with the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. Courteous as he was, he had sent a Portkey with the letter, that should take me to Hogsmeade, where I would need to find my way to the castle. In his letter he had revealed that he was unable to bring me closer to the castle without raising suspicion, so I needed to sneak onto the grounds myself.

That little letter had raised a whole lot of questions from the Golden Trio, who had stumbled upon it when the owl tried to deliver it. Now they knew that I had a contact that was able to get me inside of Hogwarts. They were still unaware about the identity of my contact, which made them not too happy. But I guessed that it was still better than them knowing that I trusted Lestrange with my life – no matter if I was forced to - if I wanted to stop the war.

Looking at the clock I took a deep breath in. Just five more minutes, until the Portkey would activate itself and whisk me away to Hogsmeade. I really hoped that I would end up there and not at the feet of Voldemort. I didn't think that Lestrange had changed his mind and wanted to deliver me to his master now, but you could be never too careful. I took the nondescript feather in my hand, which would aid as my means of travel and let my gaze roam over the few people that were present.

Harry looked grim, but determined, just like Ron. Hermione displayed a face that was set in a bothered expression, while she rung her hands. I gave her a small smile, trying to ease her worries. She was too anxious, and I felt like it wasn't good for her to worry so much. Ignoring Lupins angry and sulky expression, I let my glance wander over to Sirius, who looked rather uneasy as well. Lupin had accidentally overheard Harry and Ron talking about my contact within the Death Eater circle, which made the werewolf explode in an array of enraged shouts and disturbed exclamations. He wasn't happy with me going to Hogwarts and had made sure that I knew about his misgivings. In the end Sirius had been able to calm him down and stop him from ratting us out to the rest of the Order, but Remus was still moody. In all that chaos, Sirius had held himself back and just took care that I would have everything that I needed, supporting me to the bitter end.

"I've put a tracking spell on you", Remus growled almost threateningly, the golden eyes of the werewolf peeking out of his human face. His emotions were in a turmoil, because I was putting myself in danger.

I suppressed a frown and just nodded. If it made him feel better about the situation, there was no need to bitch about being monitored. Maybe the tracking spell would even come in handy when something went awry.

"Just like we discussed: If you won't be back in twenty-four hours top, I'll go to Hogwarts myself."

Nodding again, I knew that I wouldn't let that happen. If Remus appeared in Hogsmeade, it would be his death sentence. He was also on the list of people that were pursued by the Ministry.

"Use your bracelet to contact us. Let us know what's happening if you can."

Before I could lose my patience, Sirius had clapped a hand on Remus shoulder. "Ease down, Moony. She'll be alright. Riga knows what she's doing."

Pressing my lips in a tight smile, I took another look at the clock and felt my stomach clench. Less than a minute. Looking around, I calmed my breath and tried to slow my fast beating heart. I was so very nervous.

"Thanks for helping me prepare. This will be worth it, I'm sure."

To ready myself to appear in Hogsmeade, I flicked my wand out of my holster in my hand and dropped into a slightly crouched fighting position, balancing on the balls of my feet. Grabbing the Portkey harder, I levelled my wand in a defensive motion in front of my body.

"Wish me luck", I whispered, just before the tell-tale feeling of a hook yanking behind my navel announced the beginning of the Portkey travel.

The world whirled around me, making me lose my balance and orientation. Only moments later I felt hard ground under my feet again, and I stumbled a bit before I found my footing. Ice cold air bit my skin as I hurriedly examined my position. I was alone in a back alley, that smelled foul, but I was too glad to actually be in Hogsmeade to complain. Letting my eyes take everything in, I was thankful for the incoming evening, as I could use the dusk to sneak through Hogsmeade. Looking over the alley, I found no hiding place whatsoever, so I pressed myself back into one of the walls, making myself as small as possible. Stuffing the portkey in the back pocket of my trousers I readied myself for some trouble, that would surely wait for me.

" _Homenum Revelio_ ", I whispered inaudibly.

Several nebulous figures appeared around me, outlined in a luminous fashion. Small figures were farther in the distance, while bigger ones where closer to my person. Sadly, there were many big ones around me, indicating that I was surrounded by people. Before I could even attempt to count the people around me, an alarm was set off and I flinched back, trying to press myself even more against the wall.

The deafening sound alarmed everyone in the village of an intruder, but what bothered me even more was the glowing cross that magically appeared above me head in the sky. Swearing quietly, I moved out of the alleyway, trying to avoid the places where the most people where gathered and were moving towards me now. I crossed a bigger road and ran down a small square, where I jumped over a low hedge. Falling down on all fours, I was glad to find that the cross hadn't moved and still indicated my old position.

" _Finite_ ", I hissed, ending the spell, as everyone who came around would be able to see the glowing shapes.

I jerked violently as the loud alarm was set off again, another cross appearing above my head. Cursing myself, I crawled the length of the hedge, moving away from the treacherous cross. How stupid of me to not realize that my magic triggered the alarm. I didn't know if only a strange magical signature triggered the alarm or if generally all magic was banned in Hogsmeade, as both options were doable. Whichever it was, I couldn't use my magic anymore, without being revealed. Nonetheless, I kept my wand in my hand, for the case that someone caught me, and I needed to get the fuck out of the village.

I robbed down the square, the frozen ground chaffing the skin on my hands and exposed arms. Crawling along it made it seem like the place was bigger than it had been when I was running towards it. Getting to my knees I dared to raise my head to look over the hedge and assessed my surroundings. People were running towards the two crosses, although the first one already seemed to fade away. More and more Death Eaters were getting closer to the second cross, that was also closer to my position.

Lowering myself to my belly again, I tried to think about a way out of Hogsmeade. If I had seen right, I was nearing the Hog's Head, which was a pub at the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Judging from the many shouts and footfalls, the village was heavily guarded which made an undetected disappearing very unlikely. No matter how careful I would be, it would be a miracle if I made it out of Hogsmeade without being seen.

"Have we found someone?" a male voice yelled way too close for comfort. Turning my head ever so slowly to not alert someone with my movement, I saw the shining tips of leather shoes only mere yards away. They were getting closer and closer while I just laid on my belly, waiting to be found and brought before Voldemort. I needed to make up a plan and get going. I just couldn't stay here any longer. Weighing the pros and cons of a few options, I heard the crunching sound of steps even closer and I decided that I needed to move _now_.

Pushing myself to my feed, I propelled myself forward, rushing in the direction of the Hogs Head and thus towards the Forbidden Forest. Once there, I could lose anyone who followed me, making my way to the castle.

Only inches behind the Death Eater with the shiny toecaps, I shot along the street. Slipping on the ground, I already heard the yells of people who had spotted me. Risking a glance back, I saw Shiny Toecap hot on my heels, his eyes widening in shock when he recognized me. Now that I was discovered and already hunted, I saw no sense in holding back with my magic.

" _Stupefy!_ " I shouted, pointing my wand over my shoulder, shooting blindly behind me as I had already turned to look ahead of me, running with everything I've got. The alarm went off again, a cross marking the position a few yards behind me, where I had cast the spell. I ignored all of it, I slithered around a street corner and used the streetlamp to hold onto, so that I wouldn't be carried out of the turn. The sharp movement yanked at my shoulder, but I had no time to mind the pain, as I heard my followers closing in. I knew that I had almost no head start, but I felt like they shouldn't be that close to me. My breath was rushing in and out, the cold air felt like shards in my windpipe, making it difficult to breathe. The rest of my body felt hot with a flush, the physical exertion making sweat dribble down my forehead.

In the close distance I saw the sign with a boar on it, that marked the Hog's Head. Almost stumbling with relieve, I picked up the speed once more, getting desperate to lose my pursuer. If I could make it to the pub, I was as good as in the Forbidden Forest. There, I was sure of it, some of its inhabitants would make short shrift of the Death Eaters.

But my relieve was short-lived. No less than four men stepped out on the street, coming from behind the pub. There was no way for me to make it past them. Strengthening my resolve, I realized that I had to fight them to leave the village. I just needed to make sure that the fight wouldn't take too long, or the other Death Eaters would catch up and I would never leave the bloody village.

 _'_ _Bombarda Maxima!'_ , I thought will all my might, aiming for the feet of the Death Eaters in front of me. Not losing any time to watch if my plan was working, I cast the strongest shield charm I could come up with around me and came to an abrupt stop, bracing myself for the incoming impact. A split second later I felt Shiny Toecap barrelling into my back, crashing violently in my shield. I only stumbled a bit from the force, as the shield protected me from any harm.

Concentrating on my left arm, I created a shield, that I could move around, like the ones that were used centuries ago in the Muggle middle ages. Holding my arm in front of me to protect me from possible attacks from the four Death Eaters near the Hog's Head, I turned my head to look at my pursuers, that had closed in. Except Shiny Toecap, who was still lying on the floor, writhing and trying to gather his wits again, there were three that were close enough to attack me. Standing proud and straight, I held my left arm behind my back, ensuring my safety from that direction.

' _Reiecto omni_ ', I cast forcefully and watched the incoming Death Eaters getting caught up in a magical blast that threw them a good amount back. Hoping that they would land hard and painful, I quickly decided that I needed to incapacitate the men standing at the Hog's Head before I could take down Shiny Toecap for good.

Catching a mean _Stupefy_ in my movable shield, I cast a _Diffindo_ at knee level, striking one of the Death Eaters, who fell on the ground, screaming in pain of the almost severed limbs. I ignored the blood and continued my attack, but I had to fight hard to not get knocked out as well. A well placed _Reducto_ curse made me lose my balance and my concentration wavered for just a second. But it was enough for one of the Death Eaters to land another cutting curse, that sliced my cheek.

" _Bombarda_!" I yelled again, aiming directly at them this time, heedless in my desire to stop them. The Death Eater that lay screaming on the ground bore the brunt of the impact, his yell cut off immediately. Trying not to think about the reason of the sudden silent, I cast a few _Petrificus Totalus_ at the disoriented Death Eaters, that tried to retaliate after the _Bombarda_ had broken up their formation. Hitting the last one with a forceful _Immobulus_ , I wasted no time and burst out into a sprit, running towards them. I had to pass them to make it to the Forbidden Forest.

Although the fight had only lasted a few seconds, I was worried that other Death Eaters had closed in. The alarm was louder than ever, threatening to split my head in two with its volume and the sky was lit with numerous glowing crosses that marked the spot where I had cast spell after spell. I threw a last look back and would've groaned if I had enough breath to do so. Shiny Toecap was on his feet again, chasing after me once more. I growled under my breath and conjured a shield on my back but made no move to fight him otherwise. I just entered the Forbidden Forest, hoping that I could lose him in the dense undergrowth.

I was not sure if I was still in the range of the alerting spell that detected strange magical signatures, so I refrained from doing any magic. Instead I slowed myself to a quick march, careful to where I sat my feet upon to avoid making any noises that would alert the remaining Death Eater. Moving light-footed through the dark forest, I quickly bent down to withdraw one of the small daggers that I had strapped on my legs. I continued my way, listening to any noises that indicated that I was followed but I was unable to hear anything beyond the usual forest sounds.

I ducked behind a massive conifer, straining my hearing in the hopes that I could ambush my last pursuer. Seconds passed by and turned into minutes. With my wand in my right hand and the dagger in my left, I waited. But I was still alone in the forest and could make out no suspicious noises. The longer I waited the more the adrenalin faded away and I could feel myself starting to shake in the cold winter air. I brushed the back of my hand over my forehead and cheek, wiping the sweat and blood from my face. Touching the cut on my cheek tenderly, I grimaced when fresh blood started to pour from it. I had to dress the wound, maybe I could to that in Hogwarts. Deciding that no one was following me anymore and that I should continue my way to the castle, I turned around in the direction where I assumed the location of the school.

Before I could take even one step, something crashed in my side and knocked me off my feet. Landing hard, I kicked at my attacker, which grabbed my wrists in a bone-crushing grasp, smashing my right hand on the ground one, two and three times, until I lost the grip on my wand. The same tactic was applied for my left hand, that lost hold of the dagger. The attacker straddled my waist and held onto me, stilling my defensive movement. Without any weapon I struggled even harder and looked up to identify my attacker.

It was Shiny Toecap. I snarled up in his face and bucked my hips to get rid of him. He only pressed down harder on my wrists until I felt like my bones were grinding against each other. Realizing that I couldn't overpower him physically – he was a bloody mountain – I concentrated on my arms where I felt his big hands circling my wrists. Gathering my magic, I sent an electric shock at him, wanting to burn him for daring to touch me. His grab only tightened, and I was unable to suppress a moan of pain. He grinned maliciously in my face.

"Your weak sparks can't hurt me, little girl", he snarled in my face, lowering his head to better threaten me.

But I was having none of it. Before the opportunity passed, I threw my head up in his face, landing my forehead on his nose, hearing a satisfying crunch of breaking bones. With a shout he fell from me, landing hard on his backside. My vision swirled form the impact, but I was determined to give the wizard hell for attacking me.

Staying on the ground, I kicked both of my feet at his chest, sending the man flying backwards. Scurrying my hands over the forest grounds I searched for my wand but was only able to find the dagger that I had picked up earlier. Using all my means, I whirled towards the Death Eaters, still on my knees, and whacked the handle of the knife as hard as possible over his skull. The wizard crumbled down in a heap, motionless and bleeding heavily from both his noise and his scalp.

Stumbling to my feet, I pocketed the bloody dagger and looked over the close area for my wand. My vision spun a bit and I could feel blood not only dribbling down my cheek but down my noise as well. Bloody Death Eater.

Setting eyes upon my wand, I quickly bowed down to pick it up, but swayed on my feet when I was standing again. Maybe I had thrown my head too hard against his thick skull and I had a small concussion, maybe it was something else. But I knew that I needed to make my way to the castle. The Headmaster was waiting for me and I was already late, not to mention the state I was in now.

Turning around towards the direction I assumed the castle, I cursed the bloody alerting spell once more. Was I still close enough to be detected or was I deep enough into the forest? A snapping twig made my head snap up and I looked in the eyes of another Death Eaters, who was just as surprised as I was to see someone else. Before any of us could cast a spell however, he raised his hands to his neck and clutched the arrow that had just lodged itself into him.

A gasp escaped me, and I stumbled a few steps back, until I hit a tree. Watching the wizard fall to his knees I quickly cast a shield charm around me and lowered myself into a defensive stance again. Gladly no alarm went off.

"There's no need to fight, old friend. He was the last of your pursuers", a familiar voice stated.

Peering in the darkness I saw the distinctive shape of a centaur who held a bow in his hand. My mouth opened in surprise.

"Kodon?"

* * *

 _ **Slightly shorter chapter this time, I hope you don't mind too much. :)**_

 _ **I'd love to hear what you think about it!**_


	23. Chapter 23 - Getting Acquainted

.

.

.

 **Chapter Twenty-Three – Getting Acquainted**

 _Kenopsia (noun) The eerie, forlorn atmosphere of a place that's usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet_

* * *

 _Peering in the darkness I saw the distinctive shape of a centaur who held a bow in his hand. My mouth opened in surprise. "Kodon?"_

"Thank you for the help", I said for the umpteenth time. "The arrow in the neck was a bit overkill – literally – but I'm still thankful."

I walked next to the centaur, only paying half a mind to my way as I let my magic guide me through the forest, like the first time I had visited it. After Kodon had incapacitated the last Death Eater that was following me, he'd offered to accompany me to the castle. Since then we'd walked comradely through the Forbidden Forest. The inhabitants seemed to be scared off by the centaur as none had disturbed us. That was only fine with me as I'd enough action for the day and I hadn't even reached Hogwarts yet.

"You're all too welcome", Kodon said in his calm and deep voice. "It is my duty."

I frowned. "Not really. But it's appreciated nonetheless, like I said before." I relented before I offended him in any way.

"On the contrary, after the decision of our eldest, it is once more our duty and honour to stand by our friends."

My eyes widened in surprise and I stopped dead in my track. "The old bond will be revived?"

Kodon's gentle hand on my back eased me back to continue walking and I fell back in step next to him.

"The eldest thought long and hard and consulted the stars. The answer was clear. The bond was never gone, only sleeping. It waited for the right moment to be awaken. Do you have the dagger with you?"

I knew exactly which dagger he meant. The dagger that the centaurs gifted my foremothers' centuries ago. It was hidden in a sheath at my calf, under my pants. I wasn't planning on using it and had only taken it along with me as some kind of lucky charm. I'd felt stupid when I'd put it on, but something had compelled me to not leave it behind. Maybe I had more in me from my psychic aunt than I'd thought.

"Yes, I have it on me."

The centaur nodded as if I'd confirmed something more than just his question. "That is good. If it's agreeable with you, we will visit the elders before you'll continue your journey to the castle."

"Of course, it would be an honour", I assured quickly.

Silence stretched out between us, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It gave me the chance to observe the forest around me, listen to its noises and concentrate on the fresh air that smelled musky and clean. Although I felt a bit achy after the fight with the Death Eaters, my mind was calm and collected, thanks to the soothing atmosphere of the nature around me. I really missed nature and its effect on me. Nothing calmed me better than the sounds of a forest or being high in the mountains without another living soul or hearing the swooshing of waves at the shore. Like so many times before, I made the resolution to move somewhere far away from big cities and much closer to nature. Once everything was done, I would be a dust cloud at the horizon.

"They're expecting you", Kodon's voice ripped me out of my thoughts.

Startled I looked up to him, surprised that we had covered so much ground while I was in thoughts. We stood before a fence-like barrier, made of braided willow branches, that were so dense that you couldn't see through. It was perfectly incorporated into the image of the forest, so it wasn't obvious that there was a boundary marking off another area of the Forbidden Forest. Right in front of us was a cut in the wooden wall. It opened wider up until it was big enough for us to pass through. Following in after Kodon I tried my best to not gawk at my surroundings.

Behind the wooden barrier was something that could only be described as a village. Numerous shacks spread over an area that was carefully deforested, without cutting down too many trees. The small houses had a stony base that changed into wooden panels. The roofs were made from both a waxy fabric and tiles. The shacks seemed to be spacious and only held one floor, which made sense, considering that centaurs resided in them.

Examining the rest of the village, I realized that every house, stony street and even the square in the middle of the village seemed to belong to the forest. The centaurs had built the shacks around the biggest trees to not disturb them and all the building material was substance that could be gathered in the woods. Instead of destroying the nature around them to make it their own, like humans did so often, the centaurs had found a way to life with the forest, instead of despite it.

"This is our capital", Kodon enlightened me, while we wandered through the little village. As we made our way to the square in the middle of the cluster of shacks, many centaurs got out of their homes and watched us advance. "There are some small colonies further in the forest, but they only consist of families that wanted more privacy. Most of our people are accommodated here."

I took another glance around. "But this village is so small."

"Our numbers decreased over the years. The mightier the Wizarding community got, the more we got hunted. Nonetheless our hopes of recovery are high."

"Wizards do really hunt you?" I asked and felt naïve doing so. I knew that wizards and witches thought less of other magical beings, but it was something different to really hunt them down.

"Not anymore. Your kind created laws against that. But not too long ago it was a common sport for wizards."

I pressed my lips into a thin line. "That is not acceptable", I said fiercely, trying to calm my explosive temper. Again, and again I was faced with the ignorant and cruel character of most wizards and witches. True, some of it were actions of the past, but most of it was still commonplace nowadays. It made my blood boil.

"Time will tell how your kind continues to treat us."

I opened my mouth to assure him that I would always fight for equal treatment, but I was interrupted before I could make my case.

"The last of the le Fay line wishes to continue a friendship between our races that was made centuries ago?"

I looked at the direction of the voice and came face to face with a male centaur. He was taller than any of the others that had gathered around us. His whole shape was massive, from his bulging biceps to his sturdy torso and strong legs. He was impressive and more than a bit scary, but I gave my best to not show my tentativeness.

"Yes", I agreed to his statement. "I wish to do so."

"What are you ready to give to ensure our friendship?"

"My friendship in return", I replied, trying my hardest to not be snarky. I wanted this union, yes, but I was no supplicant. Kodon stiffened next to me. Maybe that hadn't been the smartest thing to say, but I wouldn't let myself be pushed around.

"And what advantage is that to us?"

I smiled. "That is the beauty of real friendship. It has no advantages or disadvantages. You can't be sure to profit in any way but that isn't the goal here. I only aim to gain your respect and gift you mine in return."

The impressive centaur eyed me for a few heartbeats before he bowed his head slightly.

"Spoken like an equal. My name is Darreus. I'm one of the eldest of this clan."

My eyebrows raised in surprise. I'd imagined the eldest was an old and frail looking centaur, maybe with a beard and all that stuff. But the one standing in front of me was rather fit, surely the most impressive one from all the centaurs gathered around us. I had thought he was the bodyguard for the eldest. Huh, silly me.

"It's an honour meeting you", I mumbled, not quite meeting his eyes and bowing my head as well. How awkward to start a meeting like that.

"She has the old dagger with her", Kodon voiced next to me.

Interpreting his nod as a sign to take the weapon out, I bend over and rolled the leg of my pants up. It took me some time thanks to the fact that my trousers were quite tight, which made me uncomfortable. I was pretty sure that I wasn't supposed to make the eldest wait. Finally holding the dagger in my hand, I fixed myself up and presented the knife in my hand.

I tried to ease my nervous smile into a confident one, but I was unsure about my success. "That's the one."

Darreus eyed the dagger but made no move to take it. Making a few humming noises, he finally nodded.

"Who of your ancestors was the last to use it?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I found it in my vault where it was kept safe. My family went into hiding a very long time ago."

He hummed again. "Great witches held onto that dagger. Are you sure that you'll be able to honour that history?"

I met his eyes, trying to show him my sincerity. "I'll do everything in my ability to do so."

The eldest held my eyes for some heartbeats. Without a warning his hand grabbed mine blazingly fast and circled it, tightening my grip around the dagger. I flinched visibly but made no attempt to free myself from him. Even when is other hand grasped the dagger and started to pull it out of my grip, which made the blade slide over my skin and cut me, I continued to stand up straight, looking him defiantly in his eyes.

When the magic started to swirl around us, I realized what he was doing and relaxed instantly. Welcoming his earthly power, I let my magic lose and put up no resistance. Like I did before with Goldsnipe and Kodon, I accepted his magic and his strength without letting myself be overpowered. After a few moments where I felt like it was hard to breathe, the pressure around me lessened and something snapped in place. For a short moment, our magic was one and I felt it deep within me. But that moment was gone quickly, and our powers settled around us, calm and collected. Looking up at Darreus, I held his gaze for a second before I nodded in acknowledgement. We've renewed the friendship.

"We will honour this friendship. There will come times when you need the support of our herd. We will follow your call."

"Just like I will. I'll stand by your side, whatever may come", I replied, feeling that my answer was just as important as the bonding itself.

The eldest eyed me for a few seconds before he nodded, obviously satisfied with my answer.

"I heard you were on your way to the castle?" He waited for my affirmative nod. "Kodon will accompany you on your way. Although he won't be able to visit the castle grounds itself, he will take care of your safety within our forest."

"Thank you", I said, honestly relieved that I won't stumble through the Forbidden Forest alone in the night-time. Even though I was confident in my abilities to defend myself, I felt like many creatures wouldn't even try to attack me, just because I was in the company of a centaur. It would make the journey easier.

I raised my head to look at Kodon, who still stood at my side. Gifting him a smile, I was met with a grim expression. Not wavering, I clapped my hands in a 'let's do it'-manner.

"Alright, lead the way."

* * *

I stood at the edge of the forest, watching the man that stood motionless in front of the Black Lake. I had made the last few hundred feet on my own, as Kodon had refused to get any closer to the castle and the witches and wizards that inhabited it. Although the meeting point with Snape was behind the Black Lake and thus not even in eyeshot of the castle, Kodon had stated that he wouldn't take another step. So, I was left on my own, which was quite alright for me. It gave me time to collect myself before I faced Severus Snape, whom I heard so much about.

Even Sara had told me about that man. She'd told me that she only knew him fleetingly but had never been sure about his loyalty. Was it to The Order or to Voldemort? Whatever Sirius had told me had been tinted with years of dislike and loathing. I wasn't sure how objective his information was. Even Remus had been biased in his accounts and Alastor had been as paranoid as ever. Lestrange was sure that I could trust Snape and that he would be able to help me in my pursuit to bring Voldemort down. It seemed that everyone had an opinion about that man, but no one really knew anything specific about him. It was weird to me and made me curious at the same time. I had no other choice than to meet him and see for myself what kind of man he was.

Sighing deeply, I gathered all my confidence and started to walk up to the man. When I was close enough, I scrutinized him. He was tall and lanky, looking almost too thin as if he had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time. Long raven hair fell in his face and covered his eyes. His skin was pale, and although his physical appearance wasn't imposing at all, there was something regal about the way he held himself. His whole posture reeked of confidence. His lips were pressed in a thin line. Judging from the bit I could see from his face, he wasn't happy to be standing in the cold, waiting for me.

I stopped a few feet away from him. "Severus Snape", I greeted him, still eyeing him warily.

Somehow, I waited for Voldemort himself to jump out behind a tree any second. I was still not convinced that this wasn't all just a big scheme to hand me over to the Dark Lord. After everything that I heard about Snape, it seemed that he was loyal to Voldemort. Even if the stories had been biased by dislike and mistrust, Snape still had killed Albus Dumbledore, which had set off the war in earnest. It was enough for me to be careful.

Snape brushed a few lanky strands of hair out of his face and eyed me in return. He nodded once sharply, his face set in a neutral mask.

"You can't be seen by any of the students or teachers. I'll be able to apparate you within the grounds of Hogwarts." Without another explanation he held his arm out for me, to grab onto him.

I tried my best to not stare at him in disbelieve but I knew that I was doing a bad job. He just expected me to grab onto him and trust him to apparate me to the castle and not to some Death Eater hideout? Meeting him here was already way out of my comfort zone and although I had assured Sirius and the others that this meeting would help us find the other Horcruxes, I wasn't too confident in this mission. I was all too aware of the fact that I put myself in a shitload of danger.

"I'm sure we can find another way to get me into the castle without being seen."

"There isn't", he drawled, his tone implying that he thought me to be a special kind of stupid.

I hadn't even spoken two whole sentences to him and I was already annoyed with him. As far as I tried to see the man for myself, I already knew that we wouldn't be friends. Taking a deep breath in and out I tried it again.

"A castle this old has surely some secret passageways that we could use."

"Sure, it has", he replied in his no-nonsense tone. Gritting my teeth, I realized our stalemate. Both of us knew about some of the passageways of Hogwarts, but none of us knew which ones the other one knew. He didn't want to show my one of the passages, afraid that he would show me one that I didn't already know of. I in turn faced the same dilemma. Whichever passageway I suggested, it was possible that he learned about a new one. As we were both guarding our secrets jealously, we couldn't risk that. Growling under my breath I walked towards him. I had no time to play games. I needed to be in a safe location where I could question him about the information that Lestrange promised me.

"Where will you apparate us?" I asked him, before I grabbed his arm.

"The headmaster's office", he replied offhandedly, grabbing my hand, and I already felt like I was pushed through a bottleneck.

Seconds later the world materialized around me again and I grasped tighter onto Snape, fighting to regain my balance. When I had found it, he immediately lowered his arm and separated my hand from his body, disrupting the connection successfully. I tried to not feel annoyed by his behaviour, but it was difficult doing so when he gave me the impression that it disgusted him to be touched by me.

Biting my tongue, I looked around his office and was quite surprised when I saw how littered it was with various objects it. The circular room was the exact opposite to what I imaged Severus Snape's office to be like. An enormous desk, which was covered in tiny golden and copper items, dominated the room. Some of the devices moved, some of them were still, but I only recognized a handful of them. The room was filled with weird noises, because of all the different instruments and some of them even emitted puffs of smoke. Letting my eyes travel through the office, I eyed the many portraits that were hanging at the walls. Previous Headmasters and Headmistresses looked down on me, while others slept on. A shabby hat in a showcase caught my attention and I walked closer to it when I realized that it was the Sorting Hat. I'd heard many stories about the Hat and for a split-second I had the urge to put it on, to find out which house would suite me best. Shacking my head about my own silliness, I turned around to face Snape. I opened my mouth to start my questioning, but Snape beat me to it.

"I have no interest to hear why you're here or what your grand plan is."

I scoffed at that. As if I would ever tell him anything important.

"All you and I need to know is that we pursue the same goal."

His piercing glaze had an intensity that made me want to start to fidget, but I controlled myself and met his glance confidently.

"You're here to find something, and I gained the information about where you'll find that object. Even though most seem to think that I usurped Hogwarts, the castle and everything that belongs to it is loyal to its Headmaster."

I nodded, showing him that I understood what he was talking about, but kept my silence otherwise. He grasped into his robes and I stiffed at the movement, worried that he would reach for his wand and hex me in a surprising turn of events. But he only pulled a small vial out of his pocket that was filled with a silvery liquid. Assuming I saw correctly, the vial held memories.

"Make sure that Potter gets these."

"I will", I said, adding something spoken to the conversation for the first time. Whatever those memories were about, it seemed to be rather important to Snape. I hoped that they had some information about Voldemort and how to get rid of him.

Taking the vial from him, I also took his presented arm again as well. "Where to?"

"The Room of Requirement."

Being yanked through space again, I stumbled a bit upon our arrival, falling against Snape, but straightening myself hurriedly, when I remembered his displeasure about my touch. Snape immediately started to pace in front of a wall, and I knew from Sirius explanation that Snape was bidding the Room for a specific location.

I used the short amount of time it took Snape to summon the room to look around the hallway at Hogwarts. It was my first real chance to see the inside of the castle, the Headmasters office didn't count. But there was nothing special to look at. The castle corridor was empty, except for the still pacing Snape and me. The torches and burning candles did little to light the hallway, so it was gloomy and dark. Pivoting on my heels to observe everything that I could, I had to retake a look behind me. There was a portrait displaying a man with numerous trolls. He tried to teach the trolls dancing but was unsurprisingly unsuccessful, dodging the angry troll's clubs left and right. The barmy wizard had a big grin on his face during all of this. Shaking my head, I turned back to Snape and witnessed how a door appeared, and the current headmaster of Hogwarts stopped.

"You need to find the item yourself."

Without another word, he turned around and walked down the hallway, his robes billowing behind him. I rolled my eyes at his dramatic exit. Pocketing the vial with memories, I quickly opened the door and slipped in.

My jaw dropped. I stood in a gigantic room that had the scale of a huge hangar. In a chaotic array, thousands of objects were stacked on each other, uncaring if something was damaged or broken. Next to me stood a globe on top of a closed coffin. Half of it was covered in a shimmery robe that I recognized as an invisibility cloak that wasn't working anymore. Gawking at the room I saw thinks that I had never thought of seeing at Hogwarts. A mummy in a showcase, a flying carpet that got caught in one of the wall lamps, the head of a troll hung upon the wall like a hunting trophy and many more. Hundreds and hundreds of books were spread throughout the room just like old furniture, portraits and cauldrons. Vials, both empty and filled, were stacked in shelves, plants overgrew their flowerpots, and something even fluttered through the air. I had no idea if it was a real animal or something magicked. The sheer enormousness of the room took my breath away and I had no idea if I should be curious about all the things I could discover or break out into tears, because I had to rummage through all of it to find a Horcrux.

I would've continued to gawk at the room uselessly, if I hadn't heard some voices behind the door, that I still had my back against. Shaking myself out of my stupor, I listened to the voices as they passed the door of the Room of Requirement on the other side of the door. It seemed that students or teacher passed the hallway outside. Pressing my ear against the chilly wood of the door I was unable to understand a word but could hear the voiced growing quieter again. Making sure that no one tried to get into the Room of Requirements, I turned away from the door once more and gathered my resolve. It was time for me to start looking for another Horcrux.

* * *

 _Lestrange Manor, Somerset_

"You can't be serious! You sent her to Snape?" Rodolphus growled at his brother.

"Of course, I'm serious. I wouldn't joke regarding matters that involve the girl", Rabastan answered his brother in his usual calm attitude. "We can trust him, with this at least. You know that I would never put her in danger."

"You're so sure that he wants the same thing you do?" the older Lestrange asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I'm sure he wants the same as _we_ want." Rabastan raised his eyebrow challengingly. "Have you forgotten what we talked about? This all must end, one way or another."

Clenching his jaw, Rodolphus turned his back to his brother and tried to calm himself with deep breaths.

"I know that, brother, I do. But sending the girl to Snape is a huge risk. What if he betrays us and brings her to the Dark Lord? What if she does something stupid? And may I remind you that her history indicates that she's prone to do stupid things. I'm sure there could've been a safer way to aid her."

"Maybe, maybe not. But we can be sure that she'll remember my help. And if we ever need her help, we'll get it."

Rodolphus looked at his brother again. Holding his glance for a few heartbeats, he judged his earnestness and found it sufficient. The older Lestrange brother took another deep breath in and returned to his desk. Folding his hands above his belly, he was the picture of calmness again, as if his emotional outbreak had never happened.

"If this matter is settled, maybe you could tell me what we're waiting for?"

"I invited Lucius and Narcissa. I overheard Narcissa voicing some discontentment. I thought we could invite them to join our mission."

Rodolphus raised his eyebrows. "You think this is smart?"

Rabastan shrugged his shoulders, a lazy smile playing around his lips. "Smart enough that I decided to invite them. Mrs Malfoy is very worried about her son. I could imagine her happier, if she thinks her son safer, if the Wizarding World wasn't facing war anymore."

Nodding his head, Rodolphus thought the situation over. "You could be right."

"And therefore, I invited them here."

A house elf interrupted their conversation. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy just arrived in the parlour. Where shall they be seated?"

"Bring them to us", Rabastan waved the tiny creature away. Looking at his brother, the younger Lestrange smirked. "You should remember that I'm always right."

Before Rodolphus was able to reply something, the door opened, and the house elf lead the visitors inside the study. Both Lestrange brother got to their feet to greet them.

"Welcome", Rodolphus kissed the knuckles of Narcissa's hand how it was custom in Wizarding society. Turning around, he shook the hand of Lucius, while Rabastan greeted their visitors in kind.

"I'm happy you could make it", Rabastan started, while he gestured them to sit down.

A house elf appeared and served tea and some pastries. Waiting for the little servant to disappear, Rabastan swirled some honey in his tea. Although Rodolphus was the regent of the House of Lestrange, Rabastan was the reason this meeting was called. The older brother had no problem to leave the stage to his younger brother from time to time. Though few did know, both Lestrange brothers ruled their possessions and riches equally together. Wizarding society gave the older sibling and thus heir more rights, but the Lestranges handled their affairs differently. That meant Rabastan would do most of the talking.

"Thank you for inviting us", Narcissa started. "It had been too long for us to have pleasantries outside our manor."

"But we're both curious about the reason for this invitation", Lucius added, less concerned about courtesies and therefore more direct in his inquiries.

Rabastan chuckled while Rodolphus hid his smirk behind his cup of tea. Lucius had always been rather blunt, just hiding behind his diplomatic and restrained mask while doing politics or facing Voldemort.

"Straightforward like you haven't been in a long time, my dear Lucius", Rabastan commented.

"Well, I haven't been in the company of wizards who appreciate straightforwardness for far too long", Lucius replied, setting his tea down without drinking any of it.

"Let's be direct in turn, shall we, brother?" Rabastan looked at Rodolphus. The older brother reclined his head, showing his agreement.

"We've overheard your dissatisfaction with current developments." There was no need to further explain what the miserable mood should be about, as all attending parties already knew what Rabastan was indicating. The two visitors stiffed, but Lucius plastered a smile on his face, while his wife pretended to take another sip from her cup.

"I can't image what you're talking about", Lucius said, waving his hand in a dismissive motion.

Rabastan had to smirk at the display. He felt like they needed another push for them to react like he wanted them to.

"Maybe you'll know what I'm talking about if I be more precise. If I' tell you that you were heard talking about ending your support of the Dark Lord to keep your own family safe."

Narcissa froze up, but Lucius wasted no time and had his wand in his hand in the blink of an eye. It wasn't trained on anyone, but he was ready to strike. Before Lucius could open his mouth and hex any of the Lestrange brothers, Rodolphus interrupted.

"We share this sentiment."

Narcissa raised her hand and laid it atop Lucius wand hand, lowering it so he wasn't as much of a threat anymore. She was curious what their long-time friends and allies were on about and wanted to hear them out.

"Do you now?" she asked, setting the tea cup down as well. "Were did you hear such things about us?"

"Yes", Rabastan answered her first question. "Do you remember the house elf we lend you for that one party? Well, you never withdrew your invitation for the manor, and the elf was able to pop in and out to our liking. It heard you and reported back to us."

Lucius pale complexion coloured with anger, but his wife soothed him again, when she laid her hand on his thigh. While Lucius seemed to be enraged, Narcissa had a speculating gleam in her eyes.

"What do you plan on doing with that information. It's not like you can proof anything. Of course, we deny ever having such a conversation and no sound wizard or witch would believe a house elf. It's your word against ours", she pointed out, always having been more cunning than her husband.

Rodolphus shook his head. "We don't plan on doing anything at all with his knowledge."

"He's right", Rabastan supported the claim of his brother. "We merely wanted to offer a collaboration."

Lucius scoffed. "A collaboration. Why should we trust you that you won't hand us over to the Dark Lord?"

"Like my brother said, we have the same goal. There is something we don't want the Dark Lord to obtain and I for myself can say that I will go to great lengths to prevent him from acquiring it."

Though Lucius face was still set in an angry and disbelieving expression, Narcissa eyed the younger Lestrange brother with new interest. She discovered a side about him, that she wasn't aware that he had. Who would have thought that the younger son of the House of Lestrange would be that devious?

"What would this collaboration include?" the lady of the meeting asked.

* * *

 _The Room of Requirements, Hogwarts, Scotland_

"Bloody hell", I coughed and waved my hand to fan the dust away. Letting the lid of the old wooden trunk fall back down with a thump, I quickly turned my back to the huge cloud of dusk before I breathed any more of it in. The trunk had only old blankets in it, nothing of interest to me.

I knew that I couldn't continue my search for the Horcrux like this. Casting a quick _Tempus_ I looked at the time. Just after ten pm. I had been in the room for roughly three hours, and I had only looked through a fraction of the stored items. It was infuriating. I had no idea what I was looking for exactly and I had no idea where the Horcrux was other than that it was in this room. Probably. I needed another method than simply looking through everything. It took up too much time.

In my desperation I flicked my wand. " _Accio_ Horcrux!"

Like expected nothing went flying to my hand or even twitched in the mountain of useless stuff. Huffing in annoyance, I wanted to turn back to my rummaging when I felt the air chilling a few degrees lower. I frowned and looked around, but I was still alone in the room, as far as I could tell. It felt like the atmosphere had somehow changed around me and I knew that it had to do with my incantation.

Following a gut feeling, I repeated, "Horcrux."

Still, there was no magic indicating me to the location of said item, but I felt like the room had chilled once more. I wouldn't be surprised if I could see my breath clouding in front of my mouth, as goosebumps travelled over my body. A creepy vibe had set in the room and I was reminded of one of the movie nights I had with Sirius a few weeks ago. We had watched horror movies and every scary scene was preluded by exactly the same feeling that I got right now.

I licked my lips nervously and decided that I would follow the hunch I had.

"Voldemort", I said and shuddered when I felt like I was dozed with ice cold water. Now I could literally see the puffs of my breaths fog in front of me.

Something reacted on the mention of Voldemort and I would bet my best set of boxing gloves that it was the Horcrux. I concentrated on the ice cold feeling and walked towards it, going straight towards the direction of the bad atmosphere.

"Voldemort", I whispered again and was once more shocked with the reaction of the room. Passing dozens of chairs stacked upon each other, I rounded an old cabinet that seemed to have seen better days and ignored the stuffed baby dragon that sat upon a chesterfield.

"Voldemort", I breathed once more and halted in front of tower of old furniture, that was now covered by frostwork. Starting to climb it, I stopped when I reached the epicentre of the cold and wicked feeling. Looking at a wooden case, I was sure that the case itself was harmless, but the thing inside of it would be anything but. Grabbing the box, I lowered myself down again and jumped the last few feet, cracking the ice that had formed on the floor.

It was freezing cold in the Room of Requirements, and I gathered my robes around my body as I lowered myself on my bum, sitting down at the floor. Holding my breath, I opened the lid of the boxed and looked down at one of the most beautiful jewellery I had ever seen.

It was a diadem, made of shiny silver that was entrusted with small diamonds. Filigree strands of silver gathered in an artful arrangement that pictured a bird. Knowing the history of Hogwarts, it was probably a raven, as this piece of jewellery was undoubtably the Diadem of Ravenclaw. The body of the raven was made from a blue crystal that I didn't know its identity. Two smaller stones of the same origin dropped down under the bird, to lay on the forehead of its wearer.

Raising my hand, I traced the outlines of the diadem without touching it. The typical tell-tale whisper of vileness echoed in my head. How the hell had Voldemort found the legendary Diadem of Ravenclaw? Raising the box with the Horcrux closer to my face to better examine it, I felt anger bubble up inside my chest. I had to destroy the Horcrux which meant that I needed to destroy the invaluable relict as well. Clenching my teeth, I closed the lid of the box and stored the box in my robes. I pushed myself to my feet and started the long way out of the Room of Requirements. I needed to leave the school, as I had spent more than enough time here. Sirius, Remus and the trio would be glad to see me again this quickly and I would give the Horcrux to Harry. He could destroy it this time. I was in no mood to face a piece of Voldemort this evening.

Almost fifteen minutes later, I was back at the exit and I pressed my ear against the wood, listening for any noises that would indicate that someone was outside in the hallway of Hogwarts. After a few moments I decided that it was safe, I cast a quick disillusionment charm on myself and stepped outside. The charm would only keep me hidden for as long as I stayed still or moved very, very slowly, but it was better than running around the school without any cover whatsoever. But the hallway was empty as it was already after curfew, and I quickly walked to the big staircase. I wanted to go to the fourth floor, to use the secret passageway there to leave Hogwarts. I was pretty sure that I didn't need to see myself off by Snape and every minute I spent longer at Hogwarts was a threat to being found.

I reached the staircase and quickly started to walk the stairs down when a sudden movement of the stairs made me almost tumble down. The steps I was standing on had dislodged themselves from its usual position and now moved to another one, forcing me to drop off somewhere unfamiliar. Looking around I realized that I was in the third floor now. I rolled my eyes and considered my options, cursing the moving staircases at Hogwarts. The passageway on the fourth floor was still the safest one, so I made my way to the stairs once more.

Before I was able to reach them however, I heard voices coming my way and I froze mid-step. Thanking my instincts for the quick reaction, I knew that I would have been discovered if I had taken even one more step, as two figures appeared around a corner. I had no other chance than to stand there in the middle of the hallway, holding my breath and hoping that no one would walk into me and thus discover me. The figures came closer and I was able to hear the voices clearer. Both were male and after a few seconds I cursed my bad luck as I distinguished one of the voices as the one of Draco Malfoy. Putting one and one together I realized that Draco and his colleague were doing prefects rounds, checking the castle for students that were out after curfew or trying to raise havoc.

"It's not like it was before", I was able to make out Draco's voice. "Something is different, and I can't really say what."

"I didn't get any information from my father and you know how he likes to inform me about my duties regarding the Dark Lord. So, I guess it's nothing concerning that."

"I don't know, Theo", Draco said, and I realized with whom he was talking. One of his friends I had met on the ball, Theodor Nott. I knew that Nott senior was one of the original Death Eaters. He had followed Voldemort from the moment of his coup d'état and had been loyal ever since.

"My parents are invited to the Lestrange Manor this evening", the young Malfoy heir continued. "I'm worried. The invitation either something very good or very bad, I can't say."

My eyebrows raised as well. The Lestranges had invited the Malfoys this evening? Was it on Voldemort's orders? I had to make sure to get some information about that issue later one. If I ever made it out of this cursed castle that is.

As I listened to the boys talking, they got closer and closer to my position. If they would keep their direction, there was no way that neither of them would walk just past me. I stood in the middle of the bloody hallway, the disillusionment charm the only thing hiding me.

"Maybe they just want to catch up a bit?" Theo suggested. "They had been friends for a long time, hadn't they?"

"Yeah, maybe", Draco relented, but sounded unconvinced nonetheless.

They were less than ten feet away from me and the light form their lit want was bright and clear, lightening the whole hallway. I hadn't had a chance to run before, but it was impossible to get away now. They would see the ripple in the air and I was sure that they knew what it meant.

Before they could come any closer however, a thumping sound from one of the supposedly empty classrooms made them stop. The two prefects looked at each other and Theo sighed.

"We have to check that out, even if we just want to go back to the common room and go to bed."

Draco hummed, and they turned towards the door of the classroom from which the noise had come, turning their backs at me. I took the opportunity and scurried back the way I came from, trying to make as little sound as possible while still moving as fast as I could. Only when I saw the staircases again, I felt myself breathe easier again and some of the tension in my shoulder disappeared.

Deciding that I would take another passageway altogether – the one from the Whomping Willow – I took a different set of stairs. Walking downwards I thought about Draco's words. From the stories from Al, Sirius and the others, I had known that the Lestranges and the Malfoys had been friends for a long time, especially Rodolphus and Lucius. I knew that both Lestranges were said to be incredible loyal to Voldemort and I knew for at least one of the brothers that that was not true anymore. The Malfoys were said to be equally loyal and in favour with their master – maybe not as much as their friends, but almost so. Should I doubt the behaviour of Rabastan or could I maybe suspect the Malfoys to try to usurp their master as well? I was confused and unsure what to think. The only thing I was certain of, was that I hated intrigues and power games.

I was almost at the end of the staircase when it dislodged itself again and changed direction to an upper level. It was like that one stair started a series of domino effects, as the whole main staircase started to rearrange itself. Losing my step, I stumbled down the stairs and used my movement to jump the last few stairs down to the next level. Not caring about my sneakiness for once, I started to run the moving stairs down, jumping over handrailings and using shortcuts whenever possible. I felt like the castle tried to keep me from reaching the main floor, but I was done with walking around the school. I really had to get back to the headquarters, destroying the Horcrux and maybe even write a letter to Rabastan. A stubborn castle was not getting in the way of that.

Jumping down the last stair, I touched down with a small thump. I was glad that I had finally reached the main floor and could see the big entrance doors. I could just walk out there, make my way through the country yard and walk the last bit of the way to the Whomping Willow. As long as no one would cross my way, I was as good as gone.

Hurrying along, I was only a few feet away from the entrance door, when I heard another pair of voices yet again. Unlike the first time, I jumped into action, diving forward to an alcove so I could hide inside of it. I pressed my back against the cold stone wall and prayed to Merlin and everything that was magical, that I would stay undiscovered. The voices came closer, also nearing the exit and thus my hiding position. I had to bite back a groan when I recognized one of the voices as the one of the Headmaster. I risked a glance at the door, trying to estimate the distance that I would have to cover, if I tried to make an attempt to run. But I knew that I wasn't fast enough to slip outside without being discovered so I pressed my back even harder against the cold stone and tried to calm by hectic beating heart. Biting my tongue, I suppressed a flood of swearwords. My luck was rotten indeed.

Peering around the corner of the alcove and trusting the charm to hide me from being seen, I squinted my eyes to see the conversing figures. They were still walking towards me or rather the main entrance. The closer they got, the better I could see and hear them. The lanky figure of the three of them was easily distinguished as Snape. The other two persons where both stocky and smaller than Snape, though the smallest one seemed to be female. Matted hair hung in their faces and though I was unable to see many details I could see the family resemblance among those two. Judging from all the documents about Death Eaters I had read, thanks to Mike, and some of the information I got from the Order, I assumed that the two other figures were Alecto and Amycus Carrow. They were both teachers at Hogwarts, appointed by Voldemort. I'd heard stories about their vile teaching methods, and how they liked to torture their victims. I wanted them as far away from me as possible.

"We got an owl that he'll be able to sniff the intruder out", an unknown male voice said. It had to be Amycus.

"I have no knowledge of an intruder" the dismissive voice of Snape drawled.

"The Dark Lord himself ordered us to be more careful than usual. He predicted this. Do you want to go against the commands of our master?" Alecto said, sounding honestly shocked.

I saw Snape halt in his movements right in the middle of the hallway, forcing his two companions to stop with him if they wanted to continue the conversation.

"Do not assume to know anything about my loyalty towards the Dark Lord", the headmaster said in a dangerous low voice. Even though I was hidden, I felt goosebumps travel up my arms, as the ice-cold voice of Snape chilled me to the core. He sounded deadly without any visible effort.

Amycus cleared his throat awkwardly. "That doesn't change anything about Greyback coming here. The owl he sent ahead held a message that read that he was able to follow the trail to the castle. Whoever had been in Hogsmeade earlier, made their way through the forest and probably to the castle. Greyback will search the school. If that's not to your liking, bring your complain to the Dark Lord."

The Death Eater tried his best to sound confident and calm but failed miserably when he hurriedly stumbled a step back, when Snape resumed his walking. Without another word, the headmaster stormed out through the doors, the two siblings hot on his heels. They left me in a daze and I closed my eyes to think my remaining options through.

I could still chance my luck and go for the passageway from the Whomping Willow, hoping that I would be fast enough to avoid Greyback and his bloody good sense of smell. If he could really scent me and had already picked up the trail, I was in big trouble. The werewolf was one of the few followers of Voldemort that I was really afraid of. He was said to be a cannibal, eating the flesh of his victims while they were still alive. Those were stories I'd heard, and I was aware that people tended to exaggerate, but as even Sirius and Al were careful when it came to that man, I would be careful as well.

Another option would be to go back further inside the castle again and use another passageway. I would risk being caught by someone else again, but it would be less likely that I would meet Greyback on my way. Grasping the necklace with the pendant that rested on my chest, I had to admit that I was pretty sure that my emergency Portkey was not able to breach the wards of Hogwarts. It wouldn't be any help to leave the school.

Opening my eyes, I knew what I wanted to do. I would still go for the passageway from the Whomping Willow, risking coming across Greyback but likely make it out of Hogwarts quicker than with any of the other options. And I knew that I couldn't lose any time in my position. I still had the Horcrux with me and I needed to destroy it.

Taking a deep breath in, I slipped out from my hiding place and tiptoed to the door, carefully rolling over my feet to make as little noise as possible. I scurried out in the country yard and stopped dead in my track when I saw the three Death Eaters facing my direction. They were looking at nothing in particular, but I knew that I would give up my position if I moved anymore, because of the faults of the invisibility charm. I was forced to stay motionless and hope that they wouldn't see the slight curving in the vision, where the charm had its flaws.

"I swear to Merlin, I know that someone is following us", Amycus growled, eyeing the entrance door warily. His sister stood close to him, furrowing her eyebrows in doubt and looking at my direction as well.

I held my breath and my eyes snapped to Snape. What was he going to do? Would he divert their attention from a possible intruder or would he send me to my doom? Even if he didn't know that I wasn't in the country yard, if he told the other two that he saw a strange witch walking around Hogwarts, the Carrow siblings would search the castle from top to bottom, not stopping until they would find me. It would be incredible harder for me to leave the school.

"Though I should be accustomed by it by now, your stupidity still surprises me", Snape drawled in the most dismissive tone I've ever had the pleasure in hearing. "There is no one, now is there?"

"Stop mocking me, Snape!" Amycus hissed. "If you're going slack with your job here at Hogwarts, I'm sure the Dark Lord will be more than displeased with you."

The headmaster turned towards the other male with a threatening expression on his face. "You should be careful with your words. One might think you're threatening someone."

"Amycus", came the weak interruption from the female Carrow as she tried to calm the waves. She laid her hand on her brothers' shoulder in a soothing gesture, but he shrugged out of her touch.

"No! I'm sure of it!" Amycus answered back and whipped out his wand. I could only watch as he cast a spell, I was helplessly forced to stay motionless. I had no other option. Running would betray my position, thanks to the flaws of the invisibility charm but staying would lead to my discovery as well. The moment to react passed and I knew that it was too late.

" _Homenum Revelio_!" Amycus spoke and I could see my body starting to shimmer in a dim light.

I moved before any of them had the time to react to my discovery. Flicking my wand in Amycus direction, I rendered him unconscious with a well-placed stunning spell. His body hit the ground and hell broke loose. I was barely able to bring up a shield charm before the first spell from Snape hit my shield. It sparks lightened the night sky foreboding, but there was no real force behind his curse. I realized that he put on a show for Alecto, trying to maintain his cover while also trying to not hinder me in my escape. I had to make it look real as well.

" _Sectumsepra_ ", I hissed under my breath, using the spell Harry had told me about. Snape whirled out of the way, but his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Using all my concentration on the duel, I let the invisibility spell fade away. As I was already discovered I saw no use in wasting any energy to hide my identity. Sooner or later they would find out that it was me who invaded Hogwarts.

"It's le Fay!" Alecto gasped, freezing in her movement for a split second. I used the opportunity and hit her with a mean curse that made her vomit blood. It would only last a few seconds but those would be incredible painful to her. She fell to her knees and braced herself up on her hands, the body shaking and tensing with the efforts to puke blood.

I was forced to block another spell from Snape, dodging the curse that would painfully burn my skin. No matter how much I tried, I was unable to hit him with any of my spell, just as he was unable to hit me. Moments later Alecto joined the fight again and I realized that I was in trouble. The two Death Eaters fell into a rhythm that held me on the edge of my offenses. I had to do something drastic to break through their attacks, so I could run to the Whomping Willow.

' _Diffindo_ ' I thought with determination, aiming for the tree that stood behind the female Death Eater. She was forced to jump out of the way to avoid being crashed by it. I used the small breather in her attacks to turn to Snape. With everything that I had, I hoped that he would be able to dodge my incoming curse, just like all the other spell I had sent his way. This was incredible dangerous, but I had to make it look real, so Alecto had no doubts that Snape and I were no allies.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " I yelled, my heart bumping hard in my chest, channelling all the anger, hate and fierceness that I felt battling dark wizards. I watched the green light flash towards Snape, who desperately jumped out of its way, his eyes wide open. Praying to Merlin that he wouldn't be hit, I turned towards Alecto, who was watching the situation unfold with an unreadable look on her face.

" _Stupefy!_ " I aimed the spell at her and was relieved when it hit her right in the chest. Whirling around again, I saw Snape hit the ground while my curse missed him only by inches. Although I had tried to not really aim at him, it had been a close call.

Silence started to stretch out between us, as I stared at Snape with wide eyes. He laid on the floor, not trying to get up or continue the duel. He faced me, a look of sheer disbelieve on his face. I had surprised him with my line of attack and I didn't know if that was good or bad for our alliance.

Licking my lips nervous, I knew that I couldn't stay around, and I also needed to incapacitate the headmaster. Otherwise his cover would be blown. Raising my wand to point at his face, he didn't move an inch, still staring at me with something like disbelieving amazement.

" _Petrificus Totalus_ ", I murmured quietly, watching as Snape fell back and stiffened.

Taking one more calming breath in, I looked around the country yard and was surprised to its state. It was destroyed. A tree laid severed on the ground, cobblestones were blown out, the small fountain was demolished and the reverberations from our dark curses made the air thick. I hadn't realized that our fight had been that fierce, but I guessed that I would play well with Snape's story.

Wiping the cold sweat from my forehead, I turned around and started to jog to the location of the Whomping Willow. I had memorized it from Sirius map and I knew that it would only take me a few minutes to reach it. Picking up the pace, I was nervous to arrive there, eager to leave the Hogwarts grounds behind me. My visit hadn't played out as I wanted it to, and now all I wanted was to get the Horcrux to Harry.

Seeing the tree appearing in the close distance, I slowed down and tried to catch my breath. The air was still rushing in and out of my lungs, bitingly cold. I'd sprinted the distance to the Whomping Willow as fast as I could, full of determination to leave Hogwarts before Greyback arrived. My wand arm was steady when I raised it to levitate a big pebble with a nonverbal levitation charm. I let the stone fall on the root knot that lead the tree frozen, enabling me to come closer without being knocked on my arse. My eyes searched the ground around the trunk of the tree until I found a hole that was barely big enough for me to slip into. Squeezing myself in I scratched my skin on the frozen soil and fell hard on my bum, when I lowered myself in the passageway.

Ignoring the burning of my skinned hands, I lighted my wand and followed the path in a crouched position as the tunnel was not high enough for me to stand. During my journey through the passageway, I nervously touched the box with the diadem in the pocket of my robe, ensuring that it was still there. It was the sixth Horcrux in our possession and I would make sure that we would destroy it as well. If the snake Nagini was one as well, she was the only one left. Soon we would have to make our move facing Voldemort himself.

After a few minutes in the moist and dark tunnel I saw some light in the near distance, promising the exit from the awful tunnel. Walking in a crouched posture like that made my back ache and the night had been eventful enough for my liking. Reaching a door, I tried to open it but had to realize that it was jammed.

"Bloody hell", I groaned, in no mood to face this hindrance as well. Knowing that there was no other way, I readied myself and threw myself with my whole bodyweight against the door. It creaked and wobbled a bit in its hinges, but that was all. Letting my head fall back, I prayed for patience and started to kick the door with everything I had, strengthening my kicks with a bit of my magic. More kicks than I care to admit later, I was able to wretch it open and I stumbled out of the secret passageway.

"There we are", I mumbled to myself, brushing soil and the aftermaths of all the fighting from my clothes.

Looking around I grimaced at the state of what seemed to be the shrieking shack. The wood from the floor was mouldered and there was more than one hole in it. The walls were crumbled and decayed, claw marks completed the eerie atmosphere. Just standing in the house I felt like the building itself was slightly moving in the howling wind outside. No wonder the citizen of Hogsmeade thought the building to be haunted.

Moving through the shack quickly but also carefully I soon found the door and left the building. Still aware that Greyback was somewhere out there, sniffing after me, made me hesitate no longer. Turning on the heels of me feet, I concentrated on the location of the headquarters, feeling the distinctive feeling of a hook behind my navel.

* * *

 _ **Slowly but surely this story is nearing its end.**_

 _ **Please, let me know what you think about it! :)**_


	24. Chapter 24 - Before The Storm

.

.

.

 **Chapter Twenty-Four – Before The Storm**

 _Rückkehrunruhe (noun) The feeling of returning home after an immersive trip only to find it fading rapidly from your awareness_

* * *

 _Dungeons, Hogwarts, Scotland_

"Y-yes, I'm s-sure, m-my L-l-lord", came the pitiful whisper from Alecto Carrow, who cowered at the feet of Lord Voldemort. Severus Snape stood behind her, his back straight and his eyes meeting the glance of his master, as if he had nothing to hide. The headmaster of Hogwarts nodded his agreement.

"I can affirm this. It was Lady Morrigan le Fay."

The red eyes of the most famous dark wizard narrowed in anger. He was standing regally in front of a gathering of Death Eaters, all of which had been positions at Hogwarts or Hogsmeade. The snake Nagini wound herself around Voldemort's legs, darting her tongue in and out of her jaw, as if she was tasting the fear of her masters' followers in the air. No one dared to meet Voldemort's eye, other than Snape, but he was known to have extra privileges among their Dark Lord.

"And how", Voldemort hissed, "was the girl able to not only breach Hogsmeade, but also make her way through the Forbidden Forest, enter Hogwarts and leave the castle successfully, without any of my loyal followers being able to stop her?"

Silence stretched, as no one had an answer to that question. No one had reckoned that one of the most hunted witches in Britain would just appear in Hogsmeade. Even more so, how could that girl journey through the Forbidden Forest without any harm? The Death Eaters were at a loss, not knowing how to reply to their Lord and afraid that he would use the first one to say something as an outlet for his wreath.

"What was the girl doing there?" Voldemort asked in a low voice, tracing the fingertips gently over the head of Nagini, which had raised herself higher, to be closer to her master.

Snape was the one to answer him again. "There was no sign why she visited the castle. As far as the fight indicates, she wasn't there to cause any harm. The girl was very offensive in her attacks, before she started to fight back I earnest."

"Is that so?" the Dark Lord asked with one hairless eyebrow raised. "Dear Alecto had told me that Lady le Fey sent a Killing Curse your way."

"That is true", Snape replied, not in the slightest surprised that Voldemort knew about that detail of the fight. "I assume that she cast that curse out of desperation to flee the castle. The girl seemed rather surprised herself."

"Hm", the Dark Lord intoned, stroking the head of Nagini one more time, before he dislodged himself from her gently. He walked forward, stepping over Alecto Carrow without batting an eye. "That is rather interesting, isn't it?"

"My Lord?" Snape asked, his expression neutral.

"The girl instinctively cast one of the darkest curses we know of. It makes you wonder about the girls' personality."

The headmaster lowered his head, answering nothing, only waiting for his master to end the meeting that held all his brethren in fear that they would be punished.

"Maybe this incident wasn't all for nothing", the Dark Lord mumbled to himself, as he continued his way to the only chair in the room, that stood on a pedestal and faced the gathering. Lowering himself gracefully down on the chair, he rested his chin on his folded hands for a moment.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" he cursed, without a warning and Alecto Carrow was struck with a green light. A wailing sound came from the group of Death Eaters and Amycus fell to his knees, crying out for his sister. One of the surrounding Death Eaters was quick to silence him, afraid that their master would take offence in the loud manifestation of grief and mourning. They had to bind him when he tried to fight his way to his sister, lashing out at his brethren.

"Be thankful that I still have need of you, Severus", Voldemort threatened, and the addressed man lowered in head in acknowledgement, knowing that his master was not known to show any kind of mercy.

Nagini slithered over the floor, making her way to Voldemort and rolling herself at his feet, her head high in the air to be closer to his hand, if he wanted to pet her. She never strayed too far away from him, seeking his proximity and touch.

"I want to know why she was at the castle", Voldemort quietly demanded, watching Nagini with a thoughtful expression. "And I want her found. She seems to turn into a threat more than she seems to be beneficial to the war."

"My Lord", Snape dared to interrupt, "we shouldn't forget the prophecy."

Voldemort raised his gaze and looked at his assembled followers. A lazy gesture of his hand gave them the message to leave him alone. Only his glance at Snape and a few chosen followers told them to stay put. After the room had cleared, Voldemort spoke again.

"I want to know why she was at Hogwarts. Severus, use all your informants. Maybe they know something."

Snape nodded his head, keeping his head clear in case his master would use _Occlumency_ on him.

"Greyback", Voldemort continued, looking at the tall and shabby man standing in a group of wizards. "You were able to scent her?"

"Yes", the werewolf growled affirmingly, a grin already forming on his facing. His yellowish teeth were flashing out of his unkempt beard. His clothing was covered in dirt and grime and blood, his frame tall and bulky. He was an impressive and intimidating sight.

"Look for her", the Dark Lord demanded. "I don't want her running lose any second longer. She starts to be a bother."

The vile man nodded his head, his face set in an eager and greedy expression. He couldn't wait to go after the girl he'd heard so many things about. Not only was she said to be a powerful witch, which would make her interesting prey and a thrilling hunt, she was also said to be a beautiful woman. Greyback had always thought that you eat with your eyes indeed. Eyeing his master warily for a second, the werewolf decided that he would control himself. He would only get a bit or two but wouldn't really hurt the girl. He had the feeling that his master wouldn't appreciate him playing with his food.

"Take your men with you", came the addition from Voldemort.

Looking around, Greyback gave his men the sign to follow him outside. With a last bow to pay his respect to his master, the werewolf left the room as well, starting his hunt for the le Fey regent. Snape remained in the room and kept his eyes on the floor although his posture was as proud as ever. He was walking on a tightrope, looking respectfully while not appearing weak at the same time.

"You can leave as well", the Dark Lord intoned, dismissing his last follower without even looking up from his pet.

He was fascinated with the pattern of Nagini's scales and how the light seemed to dance over them. He was lost in his thoughts, not paying any mind to his last follower leaving the room. Everything he could think of was the problem with the girl. He was still unsure if he should really believe the prophecy. He himself had never heard it but he had watched it time and again in the heads of the Death Eaters that had witnessed it. It was clear that he needed the girl if he ever wanted to truly rule the Wizarding World, but he was unsure how he should lure her in. She seemed to be compliant to the Order and going against everything that Voldemort was standing for. That would be a problem for certain.

Voldemort had felt restless and uncharacteristic weak for the last few weeks. There were moments when he felt like he had was getting sick, feeling like something was ripped out from deep within him and rendering him a bit less powerful than before. He had no idea what it was and why it occurred, as the incidents where random and without any real pattern. But it encouraged him in his determination to get the girl on his side, to help him to finally win his thrice cursed war. Voldemort felt like time was rushing him and he needed to act. Never one to ignore his instincts the Dark Lord strengthened his resolve. He would win this war, with the help of Lady le Fey. She would aid him, one way or another. Voldemort didn't care if he needed to force her hand, as long as she would ensure his position and power. In Voldemort's eyes there was only one way how they would end this war: with him as the victor.

* * *

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London_

I stood outside the headquarters and pulled my shoulders back, very aware that I wanted myself to look as confident as possible. I had been successful on the mission, bringing back the Horcrux without getting hurt too badly. But I looked like a fright. My hair was a mess, my hands and knees were skinned and my clothes dirty from the crawling through underground passageways. The fighting had done its part as well and I had bruises all over my body and my shirt was torn at some places. Not to mention the cut on my cheek that I got in Hogsmeade. No one would believe me that the mission went accordingly to plan. Rubbing my eyes tired, I knew that I needed to change before I could face them. But I needed to hurry, as I was eager to get the Horcrux out of my possession.

Waving my wand lazy over my frame, the torn shirt was knitted together, the dirt and blood disappeared from my clothes and to minor injuries disappeared altogether. The scuffed hands were in the middle of the healing process and looked rather painful all the same, but there was nothing I could do about that. Hissing at the pain of something touching my skinned palms of my hand, I bit my teeth and gathered my hair in a high pony tail. It was still a mess, but I looked less like I had fought my way through some bushes – which I had.

I raised my hand to knock on the door, but it was opened before I had the chance to even touch it. Remus looked at me with golden eyes, the werewolf in him peeking out of his face. His predatory glance moved over my body and categorized every injury on my body and wrinkle in my clothes.

"How did you know that I was there?" I asked, surprised that he opened the door before I had knocked and even more surprised that he wasn't shocked to see me again.

"I knew that you were outside, I watched you the last few minutes."

I grimaced. That meant that he had seen me before I had tried to make myself look like a normal human being again.

"Well, alright. Ask the security question so I can get in", I demanded, a bit annoyed being caught in covering up the fact how bad the mission had gone.

Remus sniffed the air, testing the scent, while his eyes roamed my face, examining it closely.

"I know it's you, Riga. Your smell is unique."

I blinked at the statement, not knowing how I should answer to something like that.

"Yeah, well, that's good to know", I blinked again. "Can I come in or do I have to wait outside?"

With one last look he stepped aside to let me in, examining the street over my shoulder, making sure that there was no one who could've followed me. Satisfied with his observation, he closed the door after I had stepped in and engulfed me in a big hug. I was so surprised, that I froze for a second before I was able to raise my arms and put them around his back awkwardly. Remus seldomly touched other people, always cautions to keep some physical distance between him and others – even his friends. So, this hug shocked me quite a bit.

"Everything alright?" he asked with a husky voice.

I buried my face in his shoulder, knowing that he had been really worried about me. So much that he had problems keeping his werewolf reigned in. I was sorry that I had worried him that much, but there hadn't been another option. And it had been worth it in hindsight. We had another Horcrux and could destroy it in a matter of minutes. Thinking about the Horcrux made me aware that I had to give it to Harry. I dislodged myself from Remus and grabbed him by the shoulders, smiling at him.

"Harry had been right in his assumption. There was one at Hogwarts. I have it with me."

Remus eyes grew wider and his eyes darted down my frame, as if he was looking for the Horcrux. Reaching into my robes, I got the box out of my pocket, but kept it closed.

"We should get Sirius and the trio. They should destroy it as quickly as possible."

Remus nodded and stopped me when I wanted to make my way to the kitchen.

"Sirius is in the library. Go upstairs, I'll get the three."

Smiling in thanks, I turned around and walked the stairs up, feeling the long night in my bones that ached with every step. I felt way older than my seventeen years, which was ridiculous if you asked me. Dragging myself up the last few stairs I was glad that the library was in the very end of the hallway, making it one of the quietest rooms of the headquarters. I entered it, without knocking and saw Sirius lean over a table, a few books opened. He studied them and made furious notes on a parchment that was already inscribed with his narrow writing. I watched him for a few seconds and smiled when I saw that he had a spot of ink on his cheek. Clearing my throat to announce my presence, my smile turned into a grin when Sirius whirled around.

"Riga!", he exclaimed and hurried towards me, engulfing me in a bear hug just like Remus had done minutes before.

Letting myself fall against him, I appreciated the feeling of being held for a few breaths. I let my tired body go slack in his grip, trusting him to keep me upright. Burying my face in his chest, I inhaled deeply, feeling calmed by the typical scent of Sirius. Surprised that I surrendered to his hug so easily, Sirius stiffed for a moment before he pulled back, peering down in my face curiously. Sighing deeply, because I knew that the questioning would start now, I gave him a weak smile. Somehow the night felt so much harder, now, that I was back in safety.

"They're in the library", came the muffled voice from Remus from the hallway.

Giving Sirius, who still frowned down at me, another smile, I patted his shoulder and freed myself from his arms. Turning around to face the door, I just saw Remus and the three teens enter the library. They looked all quite tired as well, Hermione especially, with dark circles under her eyes. Knowing her, I guessed that she had been up all night, researching one thing or another.

I was gathered in a group hug when the three reached me, mumbling about how they had been worried about me. Just like with Sirius and Remus before, I treasured the feeling of being cared for. Closing my eyes, I let my forehead rest on Ron's shoulder, while leaning against Harry and holding Hermione's hand. We stayed like this for a few seconds, giving me time to bite back the tears that had started to form in the corner of my eyes. It seemed like the night had been harder on me than I had thought. Separating us from each other, they all looked at me expectantly.

"How did it go?" asked Ron, curious as always.

I laughed weakly and let myself be guided towards the sitting area, where Sirius had studied the books earlier. Leading me with both of his hands on my shoulder, I was pushed down gently on a chair, while Sirius cleared the table.

"I don't really know where to start", I shrugged my shoulders. A grin started to stretch over my lips. "But I think I know where to end."

I reached inside of the pockets of my robes and grabbed the wooden box, pulling it out to put it on top of the table. I let my glance travel over the small group, watching their reaction. Sirius was the first one to get the meaning behind the box and stared at me with surprise in his eyes.

"You actually found one?"

I didn't even try to keep the satisfied smirk from my face.

"Yep", I said, popping the p when I said so.

The others realized what the box meant as well and started to talk across each other. The shushing voice from Remus silenced all of them, until they were looking expectantly at me.

"Another Horcrux?" Remus asked, who seemed to have taken up the mantle of the questioning.

I nodded. "Snape led me to the Room of Requirements. He conjured a room and told me to look for a Horcrux inside of it." I grimaced. "With not so many words."

Harry reached for the box but stopped before he could touch it. His unsure gaze met mine and I nodded encouraging. Gathering his resolve, he opened the lid of the box and the others leaned forward to peer inside of it. Judging from their expressions, Remus, Sirius and Hermione knew what the diadem was.

"The Diadem of Ravenclaw", Hermione breathed and reached forward as if she wanted to touch it. Moving quickly, I snatched her hand, before she could reach the piece of jewellery.

"We shouldn't forget what harbours the diadem. I think we shouldn't touch it."

The girl blushed a bit. "Yes, of course. It's just so incredible that we're actually looking at a relic that valuable."

"Remus, do you remember when we went looking for the diadem?" Sirius asked, grinning at his friend.

Remus smiled in return and shook his head, thinking about the memory. "Guess we've found it now."

Meeting the confused glances of the others at the table, Sirius grinned again. "In our sixth year, we were on a mission to find the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. I guess I won't tell you too much, if I say that we were never able to find it."

"Until now", Remus added, looking at the Diadem thoughtfully.

Harry and Ron exchanged a confused gaze. "What are you talking about?" asked the raven-heard boy.

"The Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw", Hermione said, looking disbelievingly between the two of them, sounding extremely indigent that none of them seemed to be able to make use of the phrase.

"It's the only artefact that is left of Rowena Ravenclaw's possessions. The diadem is said to enhance the intelligence of its wearer. But no one knows if that is just a myth or the truth. It was stolen by Rowena's daughter, Helena. Helena was jealous of all the attention that her mother was given, so she wanted to at least be the most intelligent witch, using the diadem to help her."

"The diadem improves your cleverness?" asked Ron, eyeing the diadem speculatively.

"Hmm", Hermione hummed in agreement. "Can you see the engraving? 'Wit beyond measure…'"

"'… is man's greatest treasure.'" Sirius finished the sentence and grinned wickedly.

"But", Harry interrupted the little history lesson, "how did Voldemort get the diadem?"

I shrugged helplessly, as I had asked myself the same question earlier that evening.

"Nothing else is known, except that Helena stole the diadem. Soon after that she went missing and neither of them was seen ever since. It's still a mystery to this day." Remus looked thoughtful at the diadem. "Maybe it was at the Room of Requirement for all these years? Never having left Hogwarts at all?"

"We can't say for sure", I said, shrugging my shoulders again. As interesting as the story of the diadem was, I was more interested in getting rid of the relic. "But it seems that it is lost for the Wizarding society no matter what."

Hermione looked up at me alarmed. "What do you mean?"

I frowned. "Well, we have to destroy it, won't we? We can't let the Horcrux continue to exist, just because it is inside of a valuable artefact."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of the water, her eyes wide with shock. "But-", she began, but was interrupted by Remus.

"No, Hermione, Riga is right." He nodded at me. "It is a loss, but there is no other way than destroying it. We can't risk it."

Sirius sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "Seems like it's the only way."

Hermione turned towards the two boys, seeking their help. But they shook their heads. "I've never even heard about the diadem before, Hermione. I have no qualms destroying the diadem, if it means that we destroy another part of _his_ soul as well."

The girls' expression turned tortured, but she nodded nonetheless. "I know. But it feels so wrong to destroy it. How did he even find it?"

"I have no idea, but I think he found it the same place I did. In the Room of Requirement."

It was silent for a moment as we all dwelled on our own thoughts. Shaking myself out of it, I turned towards Harry, wanting to end our discussion so that they would go and take matters into their hands and end another part of Voldemort's soul.

Before I could open my mouth to ask him if he would do the job, Harry already nodded and closed the lid of the box again. Grabbing the wooden box so tightly that his knuckles went white, he met my gaze meaningfully for a moment, before he stood up and started to make his was

"Are you guys coming or what?" he asked over his shoulder. Rolling his eyes, and nudging Hermione with his shoulder, Ron stood up and waited till Hermione did the same. Both disappeared through the door, just like Harry before them.

I felt like I could breathe a little easier, with the Horcrux gone. I was glad that Harry hadn't even put up a fight about who should destroy the Horcrux, like he had done when I had found one the first time. I was relieved that he was responsible for it now and I even slumped a bit, as if the relief meant physical alleviation for me. I closed my eyes and rubbed my eyes, starting to feel the length for the night for real. Yawing and opening my tired eyes again, I met the inquiring gaze of both Sirius and Remus and knew that the night was not over yet. Stopping the yawning in the middle, I huffed a bit in annoyance, knowing that the comfort of my bed had to wait.

"Alright, I'm ready for the real interrogation", I said, smiling tired. "Shoot."

"Snape really helped you?" Sirius asked, before Remus could even open his mouth.

"Yeah, he did. We had minimal contact, but he helped me to get into Hogwarts and then led me to the Room of Requirements."

"How did that go?" Remus raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

I rubbed my eyes again and thought about what to answer. Sighing with exhaustion, I just wanted to get some sleep.

"Kreacher, could I get some tea?" If I couldn't have some sleep, tea was the second-best option to keep my spirits high.

I had just finished my sentence when a tray with tea and some cookies appeared in front of me. Serving myself a cuppa, I grabbed a cookie and started to nibble on it.

"How is he so obedient with you?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

I waved his question away, having long realized that Sirius would need more than a little explaining to really understand the unique bond that wizards or witches and house elves shared with each other. Someday I would try to explain it in detail and length to him, but that would have to wait until we'd have enough time for that.

"I arrived and was more or less immediately noticed. After a small fight I was able to make my way to the Forbidden Forest and then reach the grounds of Hogwarts. I met Snape there and he apparated me to the castle."

Taking another sip from my cup, I decided to omit the whole affair with the centaurs. That was a story for another time.

"I searched the Room of Requirements and found the Horcrux. On my way out, I almost stumbled over Draco and a friend of his, but I went unnoticed." That made me think about the conversation I had overheard and how I needed to learn about the meeting the Lestranges and Malfoys had had.

"Unfortunately, I ran right into the Carrow siblings and Snape, when I tried to make my way out of the castle. There was another fight, but I was able to leave via the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. That's it, pretty much."

Both men looked at me with an unreadable expression. Silence stretched out between us, but I was too tired to really care if it was awkward or not. Remus was the first one to break the silence.

"You had not only been discovered once, but twice?"

Nibbling on my cookie, I nodded my had.

"And they realized that it was you?" added his inquiry.

"Mh-hmm", I hummed in agreement, watching Sirius reaction. He took a calming breath in and out and visibly tried to keep his temper in check.

"Alright", he replied with a tight voice. "That doesn't matter. You got out of there, everything else is secondary."

"I would think so", I said, smiling tightly as I was not really believing that I would get out of this so easily. But I wouldn't question his sudden composure, I would only take advantage of it. "If that is all, I think I would like to take a bath."

Without giving them any time to react, I got to my feet and hurried out of the library. My muscles where a bit stiff, but otherwise I felt good. I was lucky that I had made it out of this night without any serious injuries. Making my way down the stairs, I darted out of the house, before any of the inhabitants was able to stop me.

With no guilt whatsoever, I apparated straight to my Safe House and prepared a bath. Ten minutes later, I lowered myself in the big bathtub and hissed, when the hot water touched my skin. Closing my eyes, I relaxed the muscles of my body consciously and let the hot water do its magic. Gradually I felt the tension leave me body, until I laid lax in the tub. Taking a wet and cold washcloth I put it on my eyes, cooling the hot skin of my face. I slipped a bit deeper in the water and let my thoughts run wild.

After my initial attempts, the friendship between the centaurs and the witches of the le Fay line was restored. Or awakened, if the wording had any importance. Whatever it was, we had a responsibility to each other again, I had to make sure to honour that responsibility. I needed to make sure, that the centaurs wouldn't be treated like animals or lesser creatures, representing their interests in the Wizengamot. For that I needed to get more active in politics, which was no news to me, as that issue had been relevant as well when I had forged the bond with Goldsnipe. The list with allies for me got longer and longer. On the one side, that was something good, as I had more allies that would support me. On the other side, it would get more difficult for me. I had so many duties to uphold.

Slipping deeper into the water, I only stopped, when my lips where covered and only my nose and my covered eyes where still outside of the water. There were moments when I felt like I saddled myself with too much. Pulling the washcloth from my face, I looked at the ceiling, not really seeing it, as I was so lost in my thoughts.

In addition to my responsibilities to my allies was the subject with Lestrange. I was still unsure how I should handle him and how I should evaluate his behaviour. That he had met with the Malfoys was only adding to the chaos. Sadly, that was another riddle that I needed to solve. Had the meeting been important or was it just a coincident? I really needed to get in touch with him again, no matter if I'd like to avoid him for all eternity.

Shaking myself out of my thought once more, I grabbed the bottle with lovely smelling bathing lotion and layered my skin with it, enjoying the feeling of the soft foam. There were still many things for me to handle, but just this night, I would grant myself with nothing but relaxation. Not forgetting that I had found another Horcrux, I had really deserved the little break. Knowing that it was awfully cold outside, and Harry and the other two had to be out there, destroying another piece of Voldemort's soul in the Forest of Dean, while I could enjoy a warm bath, was making my mood not really better. All the more, as I knew that the future would bring no easy times.

Stretching myself delightfully, I smiled in spite of my serious thoughts. I had done my job for the day.

* * *

 _Dovecot, Lestrange estate, Somerset_

With great care and gentleness, Rabastan stroked a finger over the feathery head of the tiny owl. Although the bird was plain and unregistered, Rabastan would be able to recognize it everywhere. It was an owl from Gringotts, but more important, it was the owl Riga usually used to contact him. Not caring about the letter that was attached to its foot, the bird enjoyed the attention and stretched its small body to guide the stroking fingers to the points, where it wanted the petting the most. Although the bird demanded all the attention, Rabastan was not able to take his eyes off the letter. It showed Riga's handwriting that addressed the letter to him, and he was more than eager to read it. Drawing out the suspense, Rabastan continued to pet the bird tenderly, enjoying the feeling of his own heartbeat accelerating, his breath catching in his throat and his hand starting to shake ever so slightly. He was amazed that only thinking about the le Fay regent made him lose his control so sublimely.

Travelling his glance over the calm meadow that he was looking at, he barely felt the ice-cold wind, thanks to a thick winter robe and a warming charm. The grass was glittery with delicate ice crystals. In the distance, he was able to make out the outskirts of the forest that was the old hunting ground at the Lestrange area. Except for the chirping bird from time to time, this place was the quietest one on his family's estate. Exactly that was the reason for him being there. Rabastan had felt the urge to be alone for a bit and had indulged it with a short walk to the dovecot. For years now, he was visiting it whenever he felt like he needed some peace. The urge for some peace of mind was the reason why he was sitting on an old and frail bench in front of the cote. However, while he was lost in his thoughts, he had spotted the small bird, that now sat in front of him and that he knew from his messaging with the le Fay regent.

Finally indulging to his desire to rip the letter from the bird, Rabastan carefully detached the piece of parchment and unrolled it. He forced himself to calmly move his hands, so that his behaviour wouldn't betray his emotional state. Even if he allowed the girl to control his every thought, he needed to prove to himself, that he was able to control his anxiousness to read from Riga.

Rabastan eyes flicked over the words and he couldn't suppress a smile. How did she know that he had met with the Malfoys? The witch was bold and cheeky, maybe too much for her own good. She was brazen enough to demand an answer to why he was meeting with the Malfoys and if she needed to doubt his intentions. Rabastan's smile turned into a wicked grin. As if the girl ever needed to doubt his intentions. Continuing the letter, he sighed in relieve when he read that her mission was successful. She didn't reveal more than writing that she got what she had been after, but he knew what she was on about. One of the artefacts that the Dark Lord had guarded so closely.

Rabastan had been lucky that Snape had revealed his true intentions only a few weeks earlier. They both shared the desire to see Voldemort lose and had been pleased to find an ally in one another. From there it had been mere child's play to get the information to Riga. Closing his eyes as he lost himself in his memories of the evening he had spent with the girl. Not only had he been able to further his plans to end Voldemort, he had also been able to be with the le Fay regent. A win-win situation for the younger Lestrange brother.

Stroking his index finger over the simple ' _Thank you, Rabastan_ ' that ended the letter, he was once more assured in his intentions to end the reign of terror of Voldemort. If a precious witch like Riga, gifted to be born in such a valued blood line, could see the transgressions of Voldemort, who was he, Rabastan, to doubt their path? Rabastan would much rather like to follow a powerful witch like Riga, who seemed to like having him by her side, rather than beneath him. If that meant that Rabastan could keep a distance to a creature like Voldemort, who was as insane as he was disturbed, then it meant another win in Rabastan's books.

As if the treacherous thoughts had summoned the anger of his master, the dark mark on his left forearm started to burn painfully. Hissing in response to the sudden stimulus, the bird next to him startled and flew away in a fright. As the pain travelled from his arm to the rest of his body, he clenched his fist and thus crumbled the letter. Clenching his teeth, he got to his feet and stuffed the letter in the pockets of his pants. Why was his ever-interfering master calling him right this moment? He was in no mood to face Voldemort now, of all things.

As the burning sensation got almost unbearable, Rabastan knew that he had no other choice than to follow the call. Turning on the spot, he disapparated from the peaceful dovecote to where his dark mark was pulling him. Materializing, he sidestepped to regain his balance. When he looked around his surroundings, he had to force his features into a neutral mask to not display the surprise he was feeling. Not that he was squeamish, but he had seldomly seen so much blood in one room.

The walls of the spacious place looked like they had been covered in a reddish brown. Only the uneven colour and the wet sheen betrayed the colour for its real origin. As well as the parts of flesh, skin and hair, that were scattered all over the room. Poking one of the bigger pieces on the floor with the tip of his shoes, Rabastan asked himself whoever the poor creature had been, that had angered the Dark Lord so incredibly. When something wet dripped down the collar of his chemise, he looked up and marvelled at the picture that was displayed.

Although the wizard that Rabastan looked up to was hardly recognizable, the tattoo of a snake wound around his neck, gave Rabastan enough information to identify him. It was one of the newer recruits, who had been stationed at Hogsmeade with the assignment to safeguard both the village as well as the castle. As another drop of blood fell from the mauled body down to hit Rabastan's neck, the younger Lestrange wondered how bad the young recruit must've fucked up to deserve such a death. The longer Rabastan looked up at the corpse, the more he marvelled at the creativeness of his master.

The belly of the hanged wizard was ripped open, the edges rough and uneven, more like he had been torn open violently instead of slit open. His innards had been the tool of choice to securing the body to the ceiling, as a combination of the organs and a sticking charm made sure, that the recruit kept his place.

Without batting an eye, Rabastan realized that the bonding had another reason. The wizard was still alive, his body not only bound by the sticking charm, but also by a body freezing and silencing charm, to keep him from freeing himself from his condition. Observing the still-alive wizard with morbid curiosity, Rabastan had to admit, that he was not shocked that the Dark Lord was able to perform such cruel punishment. Being absolutely honest, Rabastan had no doubt, that he himself was able to even crueller deeds. The only thing that really irked Rabastan was the fact that he had no idea why the young Death Eater had deserved such severe punishment. Had that something to do with the fact that Riga had stolen another one of the Dark Lord's artefacts?

"Rabastan", came the harsh hissing form Voldemort. "Are you admiring the possibilities of punishment?"

Lowering his head to look at this master, Rabastan inclined his head to show his agreement. "And the creativity of it."

Voldemort thin lips stretched into an emotionless smile and he flicked his wand lazily up to the hung Death Eaters. Although the young wizard was neither struggling, nor screaming, Rabastan was sure that he must've in enormous anguish. Painfully slow, his innards where magically pulled further out of his belly, only to be wound around his arms and legs. It was a grotesque picture that burned itself in Rabastan's brain. Even if he wasn't shocked by the cruelty itself, the display was sick and morbid and Rabastan recognized it as such. Forcing himself to not react to the continued torture, Rabastan tried to avoid thinking if he would share the same fate. Thoughts where a powerful thing, even more so if you were in close to a skilled _Legilimens_.

A few popping sounds around him informed Rabastan that he wasn't alone with the Dark Lord anymore. More Death Eaters had appeared, most probably also called by the Dark Mark. A few shocked gasped could be heard, but most of the appearing wizards and the few witches were able to hide their true reaction to the punished colleague.

"You're gathered here to be witness to the consequences of disappointing me. Let this be a warning."

Without giving his followers any time to prepare for the coming, Voldemort released his victim from the body bind and the silencing charm. At once, the blood spilled room was filled with ear-splitting screams and the young Death Eater struggled in the hold at the ceiling, only worsening his injuries. All the gathered Death Eaters looked up at their fellow brethren, many of them with a pale and tortured expression, but none of them offered any objection to Voldemort's doing. Captured by the morbid image, all of them stared up, while the recruit was tortured, his screams growing louder and more desperate. The fear and dread were palpable in the room.

Discreetly looking around, Rabastan was unable to hide his frown. The once feared Death Eaters, were now in angst themselves. How had it come this far, how had they fallen so deeply? Looking up at the tortured recruit again, Rabastan raised a hand and wiped the few drops of blood from his neck. Blocking out the image of the ripped open wizard, Rabastan was lost in his thoughts, although the younger Lestrange was unable to dismiss the tortured streams. Rabastan felt disgusted by the thought of what had become of the Dark Lord and his followers. The world was truly a better place without him. Torturing purebloods was simply unacceptable.

Voldemort needed to be stopped. Focusing his eyes on the hung Death Eaters once more, he watched the light leave the eyes of the victim and his body slacken. Reigning his anger at another pureblood live lost, Rabastan assured himself, that they would be able to stop the Dark Lord. With Riga's help, they would be able to stop the maniac wizard.


	25. Chapter 25 - Going Astray

.

.

.

 **Chapter Twenty-Five – Going Astray**

 _Keyframe (noun) A moment that seemed innocuous at the time but ended up marking a diversion into a strange new era of your life_

* * *

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London_

I pressed my fingertips onto my eyelids and gritted my teeth. How were those two able to fight for such a long time? Swallowing about a dozen different curses that I wanted to hurl into their fight, I got to my feet and started to pace. We were getting nowhere, this was useless.

"As if an inexperienced wizard like you should have any say in this!" I heard Goldsnipe growl. I was actually impressed that Sirius was able to make the usually calm goblin loose his cool that spectacularly.

"Who are you calling inexperienced, you gnome!" Sirius bellowed back.

The reply from my brother by blood oath was a growl in Gobbledegook. I was pretty sure that it was a threat. Grinding my teeth, I begged the gods for all the patience they could offer. Facing the wall that we had used as some kind of whiteboard, I examined the visualisation of our thoughts. Pins, magical pictures, connecting lines and much more made items up to an image that looked like one of those profile charts that could be seen in Hollywood movies. No matter how long I stared at it, I was unable to form a new thought. I had hit a dead end and I had no idea how we were supposed to kill that bloody snake of Voldemort.

Something clanked and broke noisily behind my back. Whirling around, I had finally enough.

"Are you two done?!" I asked, my anger shining through every word I bit out.

Goldsnipe and Sirius froze in their movements. Sirius held another heavy whiskey glass in his hand, ready to throw it at the goblin. Eyeing Goldsnipe, I narrowed my eyes when I saw that he was holding a war axe that hadn't been in his hands moments ago.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled, knowing that they would not answer. "This is how you want to solve this? Fighting each other instead of fighting _him_?"

They both lowered their weapons and sported an ashamed expression. Sighing deeply, I tried to focus at the matter on hand, ignoring that half the office was destroyed.

"I have no idea how we're supposed to get to the bloody snake", I admitted.

"What?" Sirius asked, obviously confused by my statement.

"The snake", I bit out, barely holding onto my patience. "That's why we're here. Because we wanted to find a way to get to Voldemort's bloody familiar."

"I know that", came the huffy response.

Rolling my eyes, I turned towards Goldsnipe and frowned when I saw that the axe was gone.

"Any ideas?", I asked him irritated. Where did he hide that weapon?

The goblin started to massage his temple and visibly tried to regain his calm.

"I'm truly convinced that we can't get the snake alone. It accompanies the Dark Lord wherever he goes. The most realistic option would be to prepare to face them both at the same time."

"That is absolute bullshit!" Sirius interfered, and I was reminded how the fight had started earlier. "That is fucking dangerous and you know it!"

"Alright!" I bellowed, before the fight between the two could start again. "We've been at this for hours. It makes no sense to continue. Maybe we should just take a break. Continue tomorrow."

I looked at the two and was not surprised to see neither of them too pleased about it.

"Waiting won't change anything. We won't get the snake alone", Goldsnipe said, crossing his arms defensively before his chest.

"Yes, thank you for your input", I snapped, when Sirius opened his mouth to fire back. Walking to the goblin, I laid a hand on his shoulder and guided him gently towards the fireplace. "We should all calm down. Go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

Goldsnipe looked at me, the anger leaving his face, leaving only worry behind. "The same goes for you. Rest for the remaining day. You deserve a break as well."

Smiling, I bend down and kissed his cheek. "Yes, brother", I teased and maneuvered him closer to the fireplace and pressed some Floo powder in his hands.

My shoulders slumped a bit in relieve when he disappeared in the flames. At least they hadn't killed each other. Somehow Sirius and Goldsnipe didn't really get along. With the goblin gone, there wasn't the possibility for the conflict to get out of hand. Rubbing my eyes, I turned around to find Sirius watching me.

"What?" I asked, my voice sounding more resigned than annoyed.

He only shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "You know it's too dangerous to try to kill the bloody Dark Lord and destroy one of his Horcruxes at the same time. We can't risk it."

I held my hand up to stop his arguments. "I meant what I said to Goldsnipe. We can continue tomorrow, but I need a break for today."

Yawning, I gathered my notes, pens and some books and stuffed them all in my trusty bag. "I go home. I'll check in tomorrow morning. Coffee then?"

"You'll leave?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah. As nice as it is here, I like to check in at home from time to time. I live there. Here, I'm only a guest."

Silence surrounded us, and I finished collecting my stuff. Slinging the strap of the bag over my shoulder, I faced Sirius again and offered a smile, but he seemed bothered nonetheless.

"I still don't know where your 'home' is."

Chuckling I replied, "Well, that's because it's a safe house, together with a _Fidelius_ and some more handy charms. It's supposed to stay secret."

"But don't you need a confidant?" he asked, his voice somehow thick.

Looking at him with more care, I found myself unable to read his expression.

"No", I replied simply. "I like the option to seclude myself to a place that no one knows except me. I'm sure you understand that."

He gave me a weak smile. "Of course."

Watching him for another few seconds, I nodded and decided that I just couldn't understand him today. Walking up to him, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, bidding him good-bye and making my way towards the door.

"Take care", I heard his quiet word.

"Sure", I huffed, "always."

Rolling my eyes at his antics, I left the headquarters and stepped into the cold winter air. Drawing my shoulders up and stuffing my hands in the pockets of my thick coat, I decided to walk a bit, before I would apparate to the safe house. Lost in my thoughts, I only paid half a mind to my surroundings. It was quiet and peaceful, the frost-covered bare trees, cars, and streets only enhanced the dreamy atmosphere. The neighbourhood was Muggle and I caught myself thinking about how it must be to know nothing about the Wizarding World. Were they less bothered? Were they happier? Or were they simply bothered by different things? I would bet on the latter one.

Concentrating on the pavement again, I almost ran into another person and quickly sidestepped him to avoid a collision.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurted out, turning towards him to make sure that I hadn't knocked him over.

Facing the man, my eyes widened in surprise, but I was unable to say even a single word, as his hand grabbed my upper arm and I felt like I was pushed through a bottleneck. I was unable to detach myself before the apparition started and I had learned from the last time when I had interrupted the process, knowing better now, that I shouldn't do that unless it was an emergency. There was nothing I could do, so I was forced to be taken away.

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England_

Narcissa was drawing patterns on the chest of her husband. She had made herself comfortable on his lap, a rather untypical place for her. But they were getting closer to each other again, after a time of aimlessness and even disaffection in their relationship. And as no one would enter Lucius' study anyway, Narcissa felt quite safe being in such an unfitting position. Somehow, since their talk, the attraction between them was revived and she felt like she couldn't keep her hands off him. That's why she moved her fingers lazily over his body, simply enjoying the relaxed atmosphere.

"What do you think about Lestranges proposal?", his deep voice asked, disrupting the silence.

Narcissa sighed deeply. No peaceful moment could last forever, but that didn't mean that she hadn't hoped for a few more minutes.

"I think it's a reasonable one."

Lucius turned towards his wife, repositioning her on his lap so his legs wouldn't deaden. He left his hands on her hips, relishing in the feeling of her.

"I think so as well."

He almost sounded surprised by his own answer. Narcissa peeked up at him.

"Good."

There was silence between them again. Narcissa had moved her fingers from his chest to his neck, disappearing in the silvery strands of his hair. Entirely engrossed in the action, Narcissa rubbed her fingers, testing the feeling of his hair and the silkiness of it. A small smile ghosted over her lips. After all those years, his hair was still feathery soft and velvety. She had always been a bit envious of his hair, having wished for such beautiful tresses herself. Letting her eyes travel over her husband, she noted his long but strong neck. Following the sheer path of his veins over his neck to his ears, her smile deepened, when she brushed some strands behind his ear. He's always had unproportional small ears, for a man his build. That had been the topic of many funny discussion between those two, years ago. Narcissa stroked her fingers along his jaw, enjoying the gently scrape of his stubbles and the sharp contour of his jaw. Moving over his full lips and his straight nose, she marvelled at the man in front of her. How could he be so handsome? Concentrating on his features, she had to admit that he easily crossed the line from handsome to pretty, even if it was a word that wasn't usually used to describe males. When Narcissa finally looked up to his eyes, she found him watching her, his eyes twinkling knowingly. Instead of being ashamed that she had been caught adoring him, she simply smiled and gave him a chaste and loving kiss on his smirking lips. Moving back again she stopped when his hand in her neck prevented her from moving any further away.

"This could mean our death", he told her, his voice serious.

"Yes."

"You want this nonetheless?"

"Yes."

Sighing, he lowered his head until his forehead touched hers. "We have information that we need to trade."

Narcissa smiled. "Yes", she answered a third time. "That we do."

* * *

The moment my feet touched hard ground, I ripped my arm out of the firm grip. Whirling around, I put my hand on his chest and pushed as hard as I could. I felt a satisfied twinge when he stumbled back and had to reign myself in to not shove him again.

"Have you gone bloody mad?" I hissed in his face, moving close enough to be in his personal space. I made myself as big as possible, trying to intimidate him, but I felt like I wasn't that successful, as I was barely reaching his chin. "What if someone saw us?!"

"I had to tell you something. That seemed to be the easiest way", Rabastan said, not at all impressed with my bully-boy tactics.

Gaping at him, I shook my head in disbelief. "Really. The easiest way? Why didn't you choose the safest one, for crying out loud?"

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him, when he only smirked down in my face. I had to hold onto the rest of my patience to not put my fist in his face. Gritting my teeth together, I turned my head sharply away, unable to look in his smug face any longer. Seeing our surroundings for the first time, I frowned. Where the fuck were we?

Looking around, I realized that we were in the middle of what seemed to be an idyllic village. Small redbrick stones surrounded us, all complete with some lovely gardens and the stereotype white fences. The light frost made the naked trees glitter in the winter sun. Only then did I realize that we were not the only ones on the sidewalk. A mother with a buggy and a dog on a leash tried to pass us, but Rabastan and I blocked the way. Smiling apologetic, I grabbed the younger Lestrange by the shoulders and moved him out of the way, as I took a step away as well. The young woman smiled brightly in thanks and walked on. She was clearly a Muggle. My polite expression turned in a confused one when I looked up at Rabastan. Realizing that I was still holding onto his shoulders, I quickly released him and cleared my throat awkwardly.

Spotting a small café at the other side of the street I started to walk towards it, not caring if the wizard followed me. It was cold, I was confused, and I wanted answers. Rabastan better not fuck with me. Before I reached the door, Rabastan passed me and opened the door, gesturing me to enter.

"My lady?"

Narrowing my eyes at him again, I aimed for a table that stood in the far corner of the café shop. When Rabastan took his seat next to me, I cast a _Muffliato_ and a _Notice-Me-Not-Spell_ on us and our table. After I was satisfied with the precautions, I focused all my attention on him.

"Spill."

The younger Lestrange waved his hand and a tea set appeared, magically preparing our drinks. Occurring to be the calmness in person, Rabastan took his cup, leaned back in his seat and watched me over the rim of this cup as the took a sip.

"Spill what?" he asked innocently.

I gritted my teeth, annoyed with his behaviour. He knew exactly what I wanted to know.

"Spill, why you abducted me to a bloody Muggle village. Spill, why you've met with the Malfoys. Spill, what the bloody hell is wrong with you."

Raising his eyebrows, he took another sip before he put the cup gently back on the saucer.

"That are an awful lot of questions. And not all of them are easy to answer."

I felt like I was barely hanging onto the last bit of my sanity. Judging from the smug look on his face, he knew exactly what he was doing to me and enjoyed it immensely. Showing him how much his stubborn behaviour affected me, would do me no good but I guessed that he was already aware of it.

"Then maybe you could start with the easiest question", I bit out, giving him a fake sugary smile.

"Very well", he complied, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table between us. "Because I wanted to spend some time with you where we needn't bother ourselves to be discovered."

I blinked in confusion and tried to come up with a connection to one of my questions. "What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"That's why I 'abducted' you to this 'bloody Muggle village' as you so eloquently put it."

I took a deep breath in, trying to reign myself in. Even if that hadn't really been a question that needed immediate answering, he at least showed cooperation.

"Alright", I conceded, "and here we are."

Hoping that it would put him in an even more agreeable mood, I reached for the teapot but was stopped by Rabastan's hand. Smiling, he shook his head and prepared my tea, with a dollop of honey, just how I liked it. Taking another calming breath, I gave him a small smile and thanked him quietly. If he wanted to play the gentleman, I could play the lady as well.

"And the other questions?" I asked, raising to cup to my lips.

"As far as 'what the bloody hell' is wrong with me, I'm afraid that I can't thoroughly answer that question as I'm not sure myself. There were many speculations among my parents and my brother, but I decided for myself that I should just embrace my unique personality."

He gave me a smug smirk, indicating that his answer was partly to tease me. Despite my still lingering irritation, I had to force a small smile from my lips. At least the man had some kind of humour.

"And the third and final question?"

"That is a longer one to answer."

I settled back in my chair. "Well, I've got the time and the tea for a good story."

Eyeing me for a second, Rabastan seemed to gauge my mood before he nodded.

"The short answer is, that I met with the Malfoys to discuss their allegiance."

My eyebrows raised in surprise. Weren't the Malfoys one of the most loyal followers of Voldemort, just right after the Lestranges?

"And what was your conclusion?"

Rabastan rested his chin on his folded hands, considering me with a thoughtful expression. Shrugging lazily, he seemed to mull over his thoughts before he gave me answer.

"That they have more in common with us, than I had hoped."

There was more than one thing within his statement that bothered me.

"Firstly, there is no 'us'. No 'you and me'." He smirked at my answer, but I refused to react to him and continued. "Secondly, do you really trust them? To have the same goal as you do? I didn't think you to be that naïve."

Rabastan scoffed lightly. "Of course not. But I know that they want to keep their son safe. And both Narcissa and Lucius know that they can't keep him out of harm's way if the Dark Lord is gaining power and more influence within the Wizarding World."

"So, you use their fear for Draco's safety for your cause?" I asked, frowning a bit. I was unsure if I should applaud him for his cunning to turn the loyalty of the Malfoys or condemn him that he was using the fear of worried parents for his gain.

"I would rephrase that as 'having a reciprocal business partnership'", he smirked at me.

I scoffed and shook my head, although a small smile played on my lips. "Well, they certainly will extract advantages if we'll end this war. I have the feeling that the Malfoys seem to have the ability to always come out on top."

Rabastan leered playfully at me. "Not only them."

His charming grin and playful attitude made me laugh aloud. From time to time his charismatic behaviour could make me forget that he was a gruesome Death Eater that had done terrible things. Seeing his eyes twinkle with satisfaction, I stopped my laughing and glared weakly at him. His grin only deepened.

"Alright, so the Malfoys are in on the game?"

Watching me over the rim of his cup, he nodded his head after he had taken another sip from his tea.

"Which means?"

"It means that they try to recruit other families as well."

I gaped at him. "You're causing a rebellion from within?"

"That was the general idea, yes. Many of the old families are unhappy with the Dark Lords leadership."

I let myself fall back into my chair, my jaw still hanging slightly open with surprise. Snapping it close, I thought about the possibility of more of the old families turning against Voldemort. The resistance movement would gather more influence and power, which would make it easier to defeat Voldemort.

"Wow", I muttered, stunned with the idea that Voldemort had caused his own fall, as his followers were so scared of him.

"I take that as a compliment for my strategy?" Rabastan asked.

My eyes snapped to him and I cleared my throat once more. "Yeah. If you want to."

The younger Lestrange inclined his head, acknowledging my statement. "With you I learned to take what I can get."

I was still leaning back in my chair, my glance aiming nowhere in particular as I was caught up in my thoughts. Still slightly dazed by the news I had to shake my head to get my thoughts back on track.

"Alright. Those are really great developments. What are our next steps?"

Rabastan regarded me with a serious expression and answered my question with one in return. "How many of his Horcruxes did you destroy?"

His straightforward question took me by surprise but recovered quickly. "Enough that only the snake is left."

"Nagini."

"Hm?" I made in confusion.

"Nagini is the name of the snake."

"Alright, lovely", I rolled my eyes, not interested in the name of Voldemort's pet at all. "We assume that _Nagini_ is a Horcrux as well. The snake the only one left we can think of. After thatr, it's only your Dark Lord."

"It'll be difficult, if not entirely impossible to get to the snake. She's always around her master."

"I know."

I frowned slightly at the fact that Rabastan even knew the gender of the snake.

"It's likely that he'll immediately knows if you kill her. You have to move against him right after you incapacitated her."

"I know", I said again, sounding slightly resigned. Rabastan only told me things I was already aware of.

"You'll need an elaborate plan, if you want to be successful."

"I know that as well", I said, annoyance colouring my words now. "That is exactly why we're both here right now. We need to consider everything that's at our disposal and how we can use it to our advantage."

I let my head fall back in my neck, looking up at the ceiling, my thoughts running wild in my head. If we really had the Malfoys on our side and they were already trying to find even more help among the Death Eaters, maybe we had more fighting power that he had ever dreamt of. If we could unite our forces, we could actually be successful.

"We?" Rabastan's quiet question ripped me out of my thoughts.

"Pardon me?" I asked, lowering my head to look at him, confused what he was asking for exactly.

"Why _we_ 're here right now? _We_ need to consider? _We_? You and me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him when a small smirk stretched over his lips. I understood the jab at my earlier statement, when I had told him that there was no 'we'. Making a noncommittal sound, I refused to respond to his questions. I was not above ignoring him, and his stupid inquires. His eyes twinkled with amusement as he stifled a grin.

"However, you're right. _We_ need to plan."

* * *

 _12th Grimmauld Place, London_

I hurriedly closed the entrance door behind me, locking out the ice-cold air that made me shiver and freeze in response. Moving deeper into the headquarters, I discarded my coat and my scarf, hanging it at the wardrobe, already listening to the heated voiced that came from the kitchen.

I was thankful that I've had a restful night at my safe house, after Rabastan and I had parted ways. We've been at the tiny café for hours, planning and scheming before we decided that we needed a break. So, we had strolled through the small village, enjoying the calmness and peace. It had been a surprisingly pleasant day, as Rabastan had played the perfect gentleman and I really had the feeling that we were getting closer to end this bloody war. We ended our meeting with the agreement that we would both talk to our respective allies, and then merge our resources if possible. After that, I had gone home, straight to bed as I was too tired to even think about convincing anyone to make a deal with the devil. Or a deal with Death Eaters, in this case.

I had spent the morning in the Forbidden Forest, talking to Darreus and negotiating their part in the war. Kodon had been a great help, trying to convince his elder to take sides as well, although they 'didn't do sides' as I was told numerous times. We ended the discussion with him caving in that he would help me if the opportunity arose, but he wouldn't do anything on his own behalf. After even more respectful nagging from Kodon, Darreus conceded and assured me, that he would spread the word amongst the creatures of the Forbidden Forest to aid me, if I called on them. I was more than happy with that, as it was more than I'd reckoned with.

My next station had been Gringotts, were I informed Goldsnipe about the newest developments. His feral grin and flashing eyes had been proof enough that he was willing to help me. Nonetheless, he had called a hearing before the Gringotts governors. After I had laid my case, the governors and Goldsnipe had discussed in low voices. Although I was able to understand a fair bit of Gobbledegook, thanks to Goldsnipe's patient teachings, they talked too quickly for my basic skills to understand anything at all. After a few minutes they turned towards me and just the look on their faces told me everything I needed to know. I left Gringotts with a ferocious grin on my face, knowing that the war-loving goblins were having my back.

All that brought me to Grimmauld Place, where I not only needed to convince one, but two parties to join the looming battle.

Ignoring the voices from the kitchen for a little longer, I crouched down, hiding in the ever-present shadows of the gloomy house.

"Kreacher?" I asked lowly and was not surprised when an immediate _Plop_ announced his appearance.

"Lady Riga", he greeted me, his old, wrinkled face twisting into a grimace that could be a smile or not.

"Everything's alright?" I asked him, jerking my head to the kitchen where the voices grew louder again.

"The mutt and the half-blood are fighting again", the house elf said dismissive, screwing up his noise in distain. My raised eyebrows encouraged him to continue. "About Lady Riga and what Lady Riga plans to do. Kreacher heard all of it but he stayed hidden. Oh yes, Kreacher stayed hidden."

Frowning, I pushed this issue aside. I needed to talk to Sirius and Remus before either of them decided that they needed to protect me and endanger our whole plan of taking Voldemort down. Sometimes their protective instinct was far greater than their ability to think unbiased.

Shacking my head, I stopped Kreacher's ramblings and lowered myself in a cross-legged position, sitting right in front of the little house elf. With wide eyes, Kreacher looked at me, engrossed by my serious expression.

"Actually, that's why I'm here", I explained and continued. "Because of some plan of mine. I think I need your help if I want those plans to be successful."

"Everything Lady Riga needs", came the enthusiastic reply, but I shook my head.

"No, Kreacher. This is nothing I want you to do, because you feel like you need to do it. I want you to think about it. What I'll ask of you is going to be dangerous and I won't be able to protect you."

"Kreacher knows", came the surprisingly calm reply.

I eyed the elf curiously. "You know?"

"It's about the Darkest Lord", Kreacher muttered, his flappy ears set back tightly on his head. "Lady Riga wants to ask Kreacher for help. Help to defeat him?"

My mouth parted in surprise, as I was baffled with Kreacher's response. I collected myself quickly but couldn't suppress a knowing smile that played on my lips.

"I should have known that you already know what I wanted to ask. House elves have their ways to hear and see everything, don't they?"

Easing his expression, Kreacher nodded, his face set in a grim expression. "We house elves talk with each other. We know things. We've known what Lady Riga is going to ask for a little while now."

"You talked with others about this?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in wonder.

"Kreacher did. And Kreacher got the same answer from all his brothers and sister."

I wet my lips and swallowed audibly. Kreacher had already asked the other house elves if they would join the fight against Voldemort. It would be a huge advantage if they joined as, as I was sure that no one would reckon with the masses and power of those little creatures. I knew that they could be fierce if they wanted to and if their bond with their wizards allowed it.

"What was their answer?"

"We will protect our masters. To kill the Darkest Wizard will help us to protect our wizards and witches."

I slowly breathed out, relieved that they saw it this way. While Voldemort was a threat to their masters, the house elves could fight him, not breaking their bond as well as helping to defeat the Dark Lord. I nodded and took Kreacher's hand.

"Thank you", I said, trying to communicate the earnest of my gratitude.

The wicked look on Kreacher's face was disconcerting, but as long as his viciousness was aimed at a shared enemy, I was able to handle the ferocious little house elf.

"It's Kreacher's pleasure", the house elf said, squeezing my hand before is head whipped towards the kitchen just as I heard something break.

"Stupid mutt, destroying valuable household of the precious Black family", the tiny creature mumbled, shuffling towards the kitchen. "It's a shame, he's a shame."

I stared after him, a bit dazed that he'd just walked away, as if we hadn't talked about an alliance between magical people and house elves to destroy Voldemort just moments ago. When another crashing sound came from the kitchen, Kreacher disappeared altogether, probably to clean up the mess that Sirius or Remus had made.

Sighing, I got to me feet and stretched the tension out of my muscles. I felt like I was already too old to sit on floors. Dusting myself off, I moved to the kitchen and opened the door warily. I had no idea what was waiting for me. Glancing around the room, I had to admit that it wasn't too bad. It seemed that one whiskey glass and a plate or bowl had been the victims of Sirius fierce temper. The shards were already neatly piled, with a broom magically scurrying around, gathering all the evidence of the outbreak form the Animagus. Other than that, the room seemed to look like always.

My attention fell to the people in the room and I was surprised to see that it wasn't only Remus and Sirius, although those two were the only ones talking. Kingsley stood near the kitchen door, his back to the wall and his arms crossed in front of his chest. He had a condemning expression on his face as he watched the spat between Sirius and Remus. Hermione sat at the kitchen unit and I watched as her profile twisted in annoyance at the behaviour of the two men. Looking around I was surprised to see that her two male companions were not with her, although they usually seemed to be connected at the hip. Next to her sat Al, his back to me. That didn't stop him from noticing me, though. He lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers, a clear greeting from him. I had to smile and nodded my greeting back. Kings saw the strange behaviour from Al and looked around, his eyes falling on me only moments after. I walked over to him to give him a hug, when the fight in front of us seemed to get worse again.

"I don't care what you all think, it's too bloody dangerous for her!" Sirius growled angry.

"That's not on you to decide", Remus shoot back. "Maybe we should ask her!"

I heard Hermione hum in agreement, but she was clever enough to keep out of the fight.

"Riga would be too bloody righteous to say no!" Sirius yelled, his fist clenched by his side.

"Would she?" I intervened in the fight, my eyebrows raised up to my hairline.

The two men whirled around, surprise clear on their faces as they regarded me. Remus seemed to relax, his shoulders slumped, and he moved to sit at the kitchen unit, next to Hermione. Wordlessly, the girl pushed her tea towards him, and he thankfully grabbed the cup. The werewolf took a sip from the hot drink, trying to calm himself.

"Riga", Sirius growled, not at all happy to see me.

"What would be too dangerous for me?" I asked.

"Nothing", he replied without hesitation. My eyes narrowed at him. Did he think me stupid?

"Sirius", came the tired admonishing from Remus, "did you really think that you could keep this from her?"

"Does anyone want to fill me in?" I asked, looking the present people, demanding an answer.

"The Order wants you to play bait for that snake face of a Dark Lord", came the gruffy reply from Al.

I nodded and waited for more. When nothing came, I frowned in confusion. That's it? That's what got Sirius knickers in a twist? I had reckoned with the possibility of that, as Voldemort was after Harry and me, it would only be logical to use either of us as a bait. I wasn't shocked that they would ask me, as Harry was too important to end the fight.

"That's no news to me. Everyone with half a brain could think about something like that."

Sirius threw his hands in the air. "Aren't you worried?"

I looked at him and gave him a mixture between shaking my head and shrugging my shoulders. "I'm worried for this war to continue like this, or worse, getting even bloodier and crueller."

The Black regent moved forward, taking my hands in his bigger ones and peering down in my face.

"But you could die", he almost whispered, his eyes filled with barely concealed fear.

I squeezed his hands in a manner that I hoped comforted him.

"I know", I simply said. "But we have better chances than ever."

Al chuckled. "What have you schemed this time, little witch?"

I smiled at him and pulled my hands from Sirius grip. Moving towards the kitchen unit, I gestured everyone to join me. When we were all seated, I looked at every single one of them. Although not all people were present that I wanted to, I mused that I could bring the others into the loop later. Maybe it was even better to start with this small group where I was more likely to get them to agree to Rabastan's and my plan.

"I've been working on this for a while now", I started, trying to think about a way to explain everything to them. "But I've gathered alliances with different faction among Wizarding Britain. It won't be a surprise to you, that the goblins will stand by my side. As will the house elves, for they fear for their masters under the Dark Lords ruling."

Hermione gasped in shock, but Remus laid a calming hand on her arm. I was pretty sure that she wanted to jump into a lecture about ordering house elves, but I hadn't done anything wrong. I'd asked Kreacher and he voluntarily agreed to help me among with his brothers and sisters.

"Only currently, I revived a friendship between the centaur clan of the Forbidden Forest. When the time comes, they'll fight, as well as other creatures from the forest."

"How did you accomplish that?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged my shoulders, a smug grin on my face. "Just being my old, charming self."

Al scoffed, and I winked at him, sharing an affectionate smile.

"Many wizards and witches want to join our cause as well. Goldsnipe had been in contact with them."

This time Kings interrupted me. "Let me summarize this. You gained allegiances among the goblins, house elves, centaurs and other creatures from the Forbidden Forest and wizards and witches from Britain?"

I nodded and prepared for what I wanted to drop on them next. "And I have allies among Death Eaters."

The shocked silence was immediate. No one moved a single muscle, but all had their eyes on me. I waited for anyone to say something, but they kept their silence. Al didn't seem to be surprised at all, just like Kings. Hermione's eyes were big as saucers, as she eyed me disbelievingly. Remus gritted his teeth so much that I could see the tension in his jaw. When I moved my eyes to Sirius, I was able to see a muscle twitch at the corner of his left eye.

"What?" he asked dangerously low.

I cleared my throat. "There are people among the Dark Lords followers who want to join the resistance. Some of them already helped me. You know that."

"If you're talking about that bastard Lestrange-"

"Of course, I am!" I interrupted him. "Without his help, we wouldn't have been able to find the last Horcrux we've destroyed. He proofed his trustworthiness this far."

"Did you forget what he did?" Remus asked through his clenched teeth.

"No!" I replied heatedly. "How could I? But it would be stupid to refuse his help, when we need all the help we can get!"

"'Stupid' is the keyword in your sentence, Riga, describing your behaviour perfectly!" Sirius shoot back, jumping up from his seat and looming over me.

I got to my feet as well, getting face to face with the man. He was considerable taller than me, but that didn't stop me from shoving my angry face right in front of his. I opened my mouth to argue back, but Al was faster than me.

"Riga's right", he said and grimaced. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's right to use the Death Eaters. We can put them in Azkaban after the war no less." Al regarded Sirius. "Not using them would be a foolish thing to do."

Sirius looked around the group of people and I followed his glance. Snapping my glance from one person to another, I was relieved to see that all of them seemed to think the same as Al did. They wanted to use all the resources they could to ensure the end of the war, no matter if that meant working with defected Death Eaters. Seeing their acceptance, my shoulders slumped in relieve.

"No fucking way!" Sirius bit out.

He turned on his heels and stomped out of the kitchen throwing the door close after him. Watching him leave, I knew that he needed time to cool his quick temper before he would be able to accept our plan.

"Give him time to come to terms with this", Remus put my thoughts into words.

I nodded and turned towards the rest of the gathered Order members.

"We need to plan. The location is pretty determined, as the grounds of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade are the only places where we can ask the centaurs for their help. But how are we going to incapacitate the Death Eaters, lure the Dark Lord out, kill the bloody snake and win the battle? We need to think everything through."

Hermione sighed and got to her feet. "I'll get the boys. Ron is incredible with strategy. Maybe the rest of us should inform the others. Do you have representatives of your allies?"

I shrugged my shoulders, thinking about Kreacher and Goldsnipe. "I can think of two. The centaurs and the others will be informed once the battle is in full swing."

"Alright", Hermione nodded and left the kitchen.

I faced towards the others and took a deep breath in. Despite my optimism, I somehow felt like this moment was more important than it seemed to be. Like it was the beginning of the end and none of us recognized it.

"It's going down, little witch", Al grumbled, patting my back a bit too forcefully.

"Seems like it", I replied.


	26. Chapter 26 - Setting in Motion

.

.

.

 **Chapter Twenty-Six – Setting In Motion**

 _Rubatosis (noun) The unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat_

* * *

 _"_ _It's going down, little witch", Al grumbled, patting my back a bit too forcefully. "Seems like it", I replied._

I kept a close watch on my surroundings, afraid that I might be discovered earlier than we'd planned to. My breath fogged in front of my face and my already cold fingers grabbed onto my wand tightly. I had discarded my gloves in favour of a better grip on my wand. The rest of my clothing was not up to the weather as well, as I had dressed to fight and not for the cold temperatures. Which meant that I was freezing my butt off right now, as I couldn't move in heavy winter cloaks. The light sweater and the tight jeans had nothing on the ice-cold air. Even the warming charm, that I had put on myself before I'd arrived here, was not enough to keep me from freezing.

Trembling and shivering in the ankle-deep snow, I waited for the sign. It was paramount to get the timing right, as our whole plan depended on it. We would set our defences and attacks in waves, hoping to get the upper hand like that. All in all, our plan wasn't that elaborate at all. The only thing that could be tricky was to do the timing properly. Thinking about it, it was incredible that we've come up with all of this in less than seventy-two hours.

As I was waiting in one of the tiny alleyways of Hogsmeade, I hoped that everything went according to plan. Right now, I was waiting for the house elves to finish their part. They would poison the drinks, meals, absolutely everything the Death Eaters consumed with a strong potion. That potion would only activate if a specific command was given. In our case, the command was only known to me and it would render the Death Eaters sleeping and unable to wake up, unless I spoke the chosen reverese command. Snape had been the one to brew this particular potion. Of course, he was unaware of the whole plan, but we needed an experienced portioner to help us and Snape was the best.

I was getting impatient and I wanted to cast a _Tempus Charm_ so badly, but I hadn't undertaken the whole walk through the woods, just to be discovered because I wanted to know how long I was already waiting. Loosening and tightening my hold on my wand, I tried to warm my hands up, as I was losing the feeling in them. It was just too bloody cold. But no matter how numb my body got, my rapidly beating heart was working overtime. I felt it bumping in my chest and I felt like I had problems swallowing. I've never been this nervous in my entire live.

 _Pump-bump. Pump-bump. Pump-bump._

The air fogged quicker before my face as my breathing grew more erratic. I was starting to lose my nerves. Taking a conscious deep breath in, I held it on the count of five and let it out slowly. Forcing myself to calm down again, I was barely in control of my emotions when a little house elf appeared next to me. With wide eyes it nodded, before it popped out of the alleyway again, undiscovered, as the Death Eaters were too proud to see the house elves for a threat. They didn't link house elf magic in their detection charm.

It was time for me to continue our plan. Taking a breath in that almost sounded like a sob, I raised myself from my crouched position and walked towards the end of the alleyway. Stepping outside with my head help up high, it only took me a few steps until I stood in the middle of the all too well-known village square. I flicked my wand and renewed the warming charm nonverbally. I had to cast some charm, for the detection charm to activate, but I didn't want to start the fighting premature. As I was freezing my butt off nonetheless, a warming charm was the best choice in my book.

Instantly, a shrill sound filled the air and I grimaced as it attacked my ears. It seemed that they had increased the volume since my last visit, as it was painfully loud. Looking up, I saw one of those bloody glowing crosses mark my position. As if the bloody alarm, that centred around me, wasn't enough to locate me. Lowering my gaze again, I waited to be discovered.

It took only moments before I heard the yells and the rustling sound of people running my way. Seconds later I was surrounded, and the little square was filled with people. Countless Death Eaters were forming a circle around me, ranged behind each other, and all I did was holding my wand loosely at my side. Everything in my posture screamed that I was no threat at all.

"Get the Dark Lord!" a voice from the gathered Death Eaters yelled over the ear-splitting alarm.

My eyes snapped at the direction of the voice, but I was unable to locate the speaker. Others chimed in.

"Yes, call him!"

"We will be rewarded!"

The dynamic of the group was insane, and I saw several people lift the sleeves of their left arms to uncover their Dark Marks, touching it to call upon their master. I swallowed painfully. I've never met Voldemort in person and I was scared shitless to do so now. Wetting my lips, I concentrated on my breathing, counting the seconds it took me to breath in and trying to breath out a little longer. Nonetheless it felt like my heart wanted to jump out of my ribcage.

Plopping sounds made my attention snap outwards again and I saw more followers of Voldemort appear and the circle around me grew bigger and bigger, until the square wasn't big enough to hold all the people. As more arrived, they had to disperse in the surrounding alleyways.

Gritting my teeth, I raised my chin higher, trying to display as much confidence as I could master. No matter how frightened I was, I wouldn't let them know. Letting my glance wander over the gathered Death Eaters, I looked them in the eyes, stubbornly refusing to bow to my fear. They were more Death Eaters than I had reckoned, more people than we'd even know to follow Voldemort. Straightening my spine more, I knew that we were hopelessly outnumbered. I tried to calm myself down with the reassurance of our plan. We'd intended for many Death Eaters to appear. We even intended to draw Voldemort to Hogsmeade with me as the decoy. This was our plan. Sadly, I couldn't relax with the thought of that.

At once everything went silent. The awful alarm had gone quiet and the people ceased all yelling and even moving. I was painfully aware of my hectic breathing and it sounded too loud for my own ears now. Peering at the gathered people again, I saw them looking at something behind me. Swallowing painfully, I tightened my hold on my wand, before I turned my head around, laying eyes on Lord Voldemort for the very first time.

His skin was not pale, but literally white. On his neck and his hairless skull, I was able to see the veins through his skin. He had no ears, no nose and no mentionable lips, though he displayed slits where his ears and nose should've been. Even though I was yards away from him, I could see his eyes glow red in his face, transforming him into something that looked like a demon. He was tall and broad in built, although it seemed like he had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time. His black ropes only emphasized the paleness of his skin. To me, he looked ill. Being totally honest, he didn't look as bad or scary as I had assumed. More like a reptile, yes, but not like the vile creature I knew he was.

Frowning at him, I turned the rest of my body towards him, facing him entirely. The people around us were still stock-still, not making a sound. I let my glance sweep over Voldemort once more before I settled it on his face. I was careful to avoid his eyes, as I was sure that he would be able to shatter my Occlumency shield without breaking into a sweat.

"Lady Morrigan le Fey", he hissed, and goose bumps travelled down my skin.

I had to suppress a shiver at his hissing voice, that sounded more like the snake that wound itself around his legs, than a human being. My eyes were locked on the animal. We had been right, Nagini was always by his side.

Wetting my lips nervously, I simply glanced over his followers again, moving my attention away from Voldemort for the moment. There were so many. Even if everything went according to plan, I wasn't sure if we could win.

"Ah, admiring my followers?" Voldemort asked, and my eyes snapped back to him. "They could be at your disposal as well, if you'd only choose to join us."

He raised his hand in an offer to me, as if I would ever touch him. I only stared at his hand, before I let my glance wander over the assembled people. There, in the middle of the crowd, covered behind a Death Eater mask. I was sure that I knew that posture and that hair. That had to be Rabastan.

"Do you have nothing to say for yourself?" the biting voice of Voldemort brought my eyes once more back to him.

Examining him, I saw the first signs of annoyance in his features. That made me smile in grim humour. I pressed my lips a little bit tighter together, but I couldn't help as the corner of my mouth started to curl upwards. When he saw the tiny smirk on my lips, his blood-red eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Say something", he hissed, and my smile grew genuine. How nice to see, that even under all that cruelty and gruesomeness, he was still just another wizard with plain old emotion.

He wanted me to say something? I would gladly fulfil his wish.

"Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead."

Powerful magic was carried in my voice and I saw Voldemort's face scrunch up in confusion before the effect behind my command made itself known. One after another, the Death Eaters, that had been stationed at Hogsmeade fell to the ground, unconscious. A few heartbeats later, roughly one-third of the circle around me was laying on the ground, between their brethren who tried to wake them up.

"What have you done?"

Ignoring Voldemort and his raised wand, I concentrated on all the people that laid on the ground, trying to feel them with my magic.

" _Libera_ _Omnis_ ", I mumbled, making sure that all of them got the item that I wanted to deliver. Raising my eyes to Voldemort, I smirked, knowing that he would be furious for what I was about to do.

" _Portus._ "

With that, hell broke loose. Not only disappeared all the unconscious Death Eaters to a holding cell, where the portkey was linked to. At the same time dozens of small creatures littered the space between the wizards and witches. The house elves had arrived. Those who were fast enough grasped onto their masters and mistresses and apparated them away, to another of our holding cells. They would leave them there and then hide somewhere else, as they had done their job. Those house elves that couldn't get their masters out of Hogsmeade quickly enough had to leave again, as they risked being commanded to fight for them. It was easier for house elves to not answer a call than it was to disobey a direct order.

As quickly as the house elves had appeared, they disappeared again and took a good amount of Death Eaters with them. The number of Voldemort's followers had decreased significantly. Although my knees were weak from the great amount of magic I had used, I had a vicious smile on my face and I bared my teeth at the Dark Lord.

"Now!", I growled and sent a short message over my charmed bracelet. Raising a shield around me, I prepared for the Dark Lord to throw a curse at me.

At the same time, my fellow Order members, and kindred minded wizards and witches stormed the square. Having the surprise effect on our side, they were able to incapacitate quite a few of the Death Eaters before they even realized what was happening. Until now they had been stupid enough to think that I would face them all alone.

Another shield encompassed mine just moments before a blinding curse from Voldemort hit it. The force of it made me stumble back and a person behind me grabbed me by my shoulders, stabilizing me. It was the same man that had cast the extra shield. I didn't need to look up to know who he was.

"Rabastan", I acknowledged, before I threw a vile curse back at Voldemort.

"Riga", he greeted back, moving himself so that we stood back to back.

I bumped him roughly out of the way, when his former master sent an Avada Kedavra our way.

"Duck", he yelled at me and I dropped down to my hands and knees without a second thought.

Another green streak sizzled over my head, missing Rabastan and me only by inches. Jumping to our feet, we answered in kind and did our best to cover our backs while making as much damage as possible.

My concentration broke for a split second when I heard Rabastan's deep laugh because one of his victims started to vomit up a dark liquid. It took me a few seconds before I realized that the poor soul was puking his liquified intestines. I stumbled to the ground when the younger Lestrange had to push me out of the way, because my slip in attention had given our enemies an opening for an attack. From the ground I was able to observe the battlefield for a breathless moment.

It was utter chaos. The centaurs and acromantula had joined our battle and teamed up to fight the giants, that were on Voldemort's side. The sharp and poisonous jaws of the huge spiders made short shrift out of the feet and legs of the giants. The centaurs sent arrow after arrow, aiming at the vulnerable eyes. One of the giants swayed dangerously, before a burning arrow hit him right in his open, screaming mouth, disappearing from my sight. Blinking in confusion, the giant swallowed, before he started to fall towards the ground, his face hitting the frozen ground loudly, mere yards away from me.

Ripping my gaze away from the mauled shape of the giant, I stumbled to my feet, and threw a hurried shield over Rabastan, before he was hit with an unknown hex. Moving to cover his back again, I could see goblins fighting fiercely shoulder to shoulder with wizards. Their loud battle cries and their intimidating war paint made them a terrifying sight to behold. Sending a _Stupefy_ at one of the wizards that stupidly still wore his Death Eater mask, I witnessed as one especially small goblin jumped on the Death Eater's chest and buried its head in his neck. A violent yank later, the little goblin had the throat of the wizard between its sharp teeth, gnawing on the flesh. I petrified another wizard that came from behind the goblin and rendered him unable to fight anymore. The goblin sent a wink my way and dashed right back into the battle. Only then I realized that this was the first time that I've ever seen a female goblin.

Something crashed into my side and sent my flying on my back. Kicking it enough off my body to aim my wand at it, something else attacked it before I had the chance. Razor-sharp teeth appeared behind the Death Eater and grabbed him by his shoulder, forcing him backwards and away as his blood spilled all over me. Struggling to my feet, I threw curse after curse from my low position, covering the back of the Grimm that had come to my rescue. As the gurgling noises from the Death Eater faded, Sirius transformed back in his human form, to give me a quick once over, before we nodded at each other.

"Stay alive", I huffed, sending a Bone Crushing Curse at one attacker who dared to point his wand at Sirius

"Only if you do", Sirius bit out, shielding me as I sent a few hexes and curses into the battle.

With that, he transformed back in his Animagus form, but stayed at my side, biting, ripping and tearing at everything that came too close to him. Thankfully he didn't attack Rabastan, when the ex-Death Eater joined me again. The tree of us moved to defend ourselves as well as trying to incapacitate as many of our enemies as possible.

The battle around us was as insane as it was terrible. The ground was saturated with the blood of countless creatures. Bodies piled upon each other and limps laid severed on the ground. Screams of hate, pain and fear littered the air and the smoke from something burning made the air smell pungent, additional to the coppery taste that lingered at the back of the throat. It was damn near a miracle that we haven't been hit with a stray curse, as the chaos was beyond anything I've ever seen.

Even though we were still outnumbered, we held ourselves fiercely in the fight. Catching a glance during my own fight I could take guess why. Voldemort's followers were unprepared to fight anything else than wizards or witches. They couldn't handle the unique force behind the goblin weapons or the ferociousness of the centaurs. No human being could hold itself against an acromantula that wanted your death. Combining those individual fighting styles with each other, the resistance was a force to be reckoned with.

Not too far away from me, I saw Neville and Draco search through the crowd. Confusion rippled through me because of the unusual pairing. Since when were they working with each other? Draco shielded Neville's back, while the other boy let his glance travel over the fighting people, a familiar sword grasped tightly in his hand. Kicking a Death Eater out of my way, I turned towards the two boys, trusting Rabastan to cover my back.

"Looking for something in particular?" I bellowed over the noises.

Neville whipped his head towards me, a maniac grin on his face. Draco had his hands full trying to protect his companion.

"A little pet to play with", Neville roared back.

Ducking under a stray arrow, I sent the guilty centaur a questioning gaze. He only shrugged his shoulders, before he turned towards the battle again. Ignoring the friendly fire and forcing my attention back at the issue at hand, I pointed towards the far right from Neville.

"You'll make a find over there!"

With a nod, Draco grabbed Neville's shoulder and moved him towards the indicated direction, all the while deflection various kind of curses that were thrown their way. With an unbelieving smirk on my face, I really hoped that those two would find the bloody snake and behead it.

A dark curse forced me to leap out of its way, leaving the safer presence from Sirius and Rabastan, as I landed hard on my side. Rolling to my feet, I cast a quick shield charm, that only held long enough to deflect one hex, before it crumbled. Sidestepping another curse, I came face to face with my persistent attacker.

"Avery", I growled lowly and inaudible in the all-consuming war noises.

I saw his lips move in response, but I didn't care for a conversation. Aiming for his chest, I sent a _Reducto_ his way, putting all my anger and fear into the spell, hoping that it would render him inept to continue the fight. A quick angling of his body, made him able to dodge my hex, and we were facing each other again.

I was hoping that no one had the idea to attack my open back when I focused all my attention on Avery. Flashing my teeth in a feral manner, I sent one curse after another at him.

 _Reducto, Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus_.

Every spell was followed by one step closer to Avery. He had problems deflecting and dodging my vicious spell-casting. Just when I had the perfect opening to cast a curse to end our fight, my feet slipped on the blood-covered ground and I lost my footing, fighting to gain my balance again. That split-second of bad luck gave Avery the opportunity that he needed.

" _Incarcerous!_ " I was able to hear the breathless yelled spell over the noises around us.

My wrists snapped to each other and a tight rope wound around them, handcuffing me. Still not having found my balance again, I stumbled more, until my knees hit the ground painfully. Scraping my palms, I caught my weight on my hands.

I stared at my wrists, shocked that Avery had been able to bind me. The tips of shoes moved into my field of vision and I raised my gaze, looking up in Avery's grinning face.

"Got'cha", he growled at me, raising his wand to my face.

" _Diffindo_!", I hissed, severing my bonds, as well as a good amount of my own arms in the process. The pain was minimal, so I hoped I hadn't cut open any important veins, but I had no time to check my self-induced injuries.

The moment my hands were free again, I lunged myself at Avery, foregoing to cast another curse at him in favour of grabbing a knife from its sheath from my underarm, giving Avery no chance to react to the new weapon. The momentum of my pounce carried us off our feet and we landed hard on the ground, I on top of Avery.

Not letting any doubts cloud my mind, I drove the knife deep in Avery's chest, hitting him again and again, until he was lying still and motionless under me. His chest was a display of slashed flesh, his robes ripped and torn to the side, the knife still embedded in his mauled body. Pile rose up in my throat when I realized that I had slashed his ribcage open and I was able to see the bones. Raising my eyes to his face, his features were consorted in a tortured expression, frozen in death.

Stumbling to my feet, I wiped my hand over my face, but my whole upper body was covered in blood. Staring at my hands, I was in shock in what I'd done. I had stabbed a man, again and again, until his chest wasn't recognizable anymore. Swallowing the rising bile again, I felt the urge to laugh hysterically, but stomped the bubbling laughter down. I couldn't lose my wits just now.

Only just, I saw another streak of light aim my way. Whirling out of the way of another deadly curse, I glimpsed Harry fighting Voldemort at the corner of my eyes. Jumping and dodging all kind of spells, I made my way back to Sirius and Rabastan, who had surprisingly stayed together, covering each other's backs. Using a _Reducto_ to throw an Inferius from Sirius back, I glanced back at Harry and frowned in worry.

"You saw it as well?" I heard Rabastan yell breathlessly from my side. He eyed me curiously when he noticed that I was covered in blood and other unsavoury bits and pieces.

Giving him a quick nod, I saved my breath to combine a _Stupefy_ with a Spreading Charm, hoping to hit more Death Eaters that way. My success was bigger than anticipated and it gave us a quick breather.

"Looks bad", I huffed out, my breath rattling in my lungs.

"Help him?" Rabastan offered in short words, already jumping out of the way of another curse as our short break seemed to be over.

"Yeah" I yelled back, starting to make my way to Harry.

We were painfully slow. The closer we got to Harry and Voldemort, the denser the fighting people stood to each other. Ceasing to only throw curses at my enemies, I snatched my dagger from my calf and started to chop myself through the crowed. It was bloody work and I was convinced that I would have nightmares about this, if I ever made it out of this alive.

Rabastan and I reached Harry, just to saw him fall to his knees.

"No!" I cried and threw a desperate shield around him. It was enough to keep Harry from getting harmed by any stray curse, but I could clearly see that Harry had reached the end of his strength. His still outstretched arm was shaking terribly and the spells from Harry and Voldemort, that had connected in the middle and pushing at each other, where now displaying the advantage that Voldemort had. His killing curse forced Harrys _Expelliarmus_ further back to his caster. I was afraid that Harry would die any second.

"Shield me!" I hollered over the noises at Rabastan, only now realizing that we had lost Sirius somewhere.

Not thinking twice, I turned towards Harry and concentrated on him. I trusted Rabastan to keep me safe, even if only long enough to help Harry win. Forcing my eyes shut and trying to detach my mind from the raging battle, I concentrated on the magic that I held inside of me. The golden streaks of my magic reached cheerfully out at me, filling me with the familiar warm feeling of humming power. It whirled and whirled, still incredible powerful, although I had fought so fiercely, using up a lot of my power. When I had a tight grip on my magic, I snapped my eyes open again and pushed at the whirlwind of my magic forcefully. It was like I was trying to pull syrup through a drinking straw. It was viscous and thick, and I had to put all my strength in my push for it to succeed. Not to mention that it was painful like nothing I've ever felt before.

Forcing my power and magic to join Harry, I felt my body tremble, my mouth wide open. I had not enough air in my lungs to breath, I had not enough strength left in me to make even a single sound, but the pain was just too much to bare. Pushing and pushing, I instantly knew when my magic reached Harry and added to his strength. He got to his feet again, while I fell on my knees. Finally, an agonized cry ripped out of my throat, but I never stopped pushing my magic towards Harry. It felt like I was ripping myself to pieced but this was the only way that I could think of to help Harry.

I gave another tormented cry and pushed harder, feeling like my magic was growing weaker and weaker. All that fighting before hadn't diminished my magic at all, but what I was doing now was different. Now I was pushing the very core of my magic towards another being, giving him all my magic in hopes that this would make him strong enough to defeat Voldemort.

At the edge of my consciousness I saw Rabastan protect me with everything he got. He stopped attacking the remaining Death Eaters and moved to stand protective over my crumbled form. At least all the pain I was currently in was my own doing.

Raising my teary gaze to Harry, I saw that he was faring better now. His spell was moving more forcefully against Voldemort's, having covered more ground, as it had moved closer to the dark wizard. Pushing a bit more, I knew that I had to give everything if I wanted Harry to win. Hot tears dropped down my cheeks and I asked myself if I would end up dead or a Squib. Groaning and moaning in pain, I knew that living without my magic would be like living with a big part of myself missing.

Screaming in desperation, pain and fear, I violently pushed the rest of my magic out of my body, towards Harry. What was my life worth if I could save hundreds of people?

Almost with and audible snap, my connection with Harry broke as I had nothing left to give. My vision started to grow hazy and dark at the edges. Falling forward on my hands, I had just enough strength in me to see Voldemort fall as well, while Harry remained standing. It seemed like the world was getting darker and darker, but I knew that it was only me losing consciousness. Pitch black darkness surrounded me, and my body felt hot and cold with painful tremors that worked through me. I didn't know if I had lost all my hearing as well, or if the whole world was in silent shock from Voldemort's defeat, but all I could hear was my choking breath painfully loud. I thought my cheek connected with the frozen and bloodied ground beneath me, but I didn't have enough feeling left in my body to really tell.

 _Pump-bump. Pump-bump. Pump-bump._

Although my heartbeat was still erratically fast, it also felt more tedious, as if my heart could only barely continue its beating.

 _Pump-bump. Pump-bump._

My breathing slowed down, and my heartbeat grew less hurried as well. It seemed like my whole body prepared to shut down and I was never gladder in my entire live. I wanted this torture to end, I couldn't stand the pain any second longer. I could distinctively feel the hot trail of another tear dripping down my cheek.

 _Pump-bump. Pump-bump. Pump-bump._

My senses were shutting down more and more, but I was still able to feel myself being lifted off the ground. I was glad that I wouldn't die like Voldemort had, lying on the ground in a pathetic heap. I didn't want to die without anyone holding onto me or trying to lift me up. I was so relieved that someone was cradling me, thinking me valuable enough to not simply letting me die in the dirt.

The pain faded fully, and I relished in the thought that I had helped to defeat the 'Darkest Wizard' like Kreacher liked to say. Giving into the darkness I felt like it was a reward. I had worked hard enough to deserve a final break.

With the consoling thought that I would finally be able to see my family again, I let go of everything that held me back, floating away in my pain-free existence. I was free.

 _Pump-bump._

* * *

 _ **A/N Shout-out to everyone who reviewed up until now. You really make my day and you gave me the motivation to post this chapter. Thank you so much!**_  
 _ **I hope you all like this chapter.**_


	27. Chapter 27 - Not Yet

.

.

.

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven – Not Yet**

 _Monachopsis (noun) The subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place_

* * *

 _With the consoling thought that I would be able to see my family again, I let go of everything that held me back, floating away in my pain-free existence. I was free._

My eyes snapped opened and I stared at the painfully white ceiling above me. Frowning, I turned my head towards the side and saw Sirius slumber in a chair next to my bed, his posture indicating that he would have awful neck pain once he woke up.

There was no need to try to remember anything, as I was particularly aware that an important part of me was missing. Listening within myself, I searched for even an echo of my magic, but it was dead silent. A hot tear leaked out of the corner of my eyes and slipped into my hair. My lips trembled, and I've never felt more vulnerable than at this very moment. My magic was gone. I was a Squib. I wasn't whole anymore.

More and more tears leaked out of my eyes until I soaked the pillow beneath me. Rolling on my side, I was at least glad to note that I was in no pain whatsoever. At least I had that going for me. Sniffling, as the crying made my nose runny, I wiped my nose on the sleeve of my hospital grown. Reaching out, I tried to grab Sirius hand, but he was too far away.

"Sirius", I whispered brokenly, and he immediately woke up.

"Riga", he gasped out in a voice that was still rough from sleep.

I let my still reaching hand fall to the mattress. "Hold me", I pleaded, my voice tiny and weak.

Without any hesitation, Sirius got onto the bed and moved us until I was snugged into the crook of his shoulder, able to bury my face at his heck. He circled me with his strong arms and gave me a soothing kiss on my hair.

Terrible sobs wrecked my body and the tears seemed to be endless. I was covering Sirius neck with them, probably along with a bit of snot, but I didn't care, and Sirius made no attempt to move me.

"I can't feel it anymore", I whispered pathetically, clenching my eyes shut, as if I was able to close my eyes from the painful truth.

Sirius arms tightened around me.

"Someone bought you here to St. Mungo's incredible fast. You got medical attention the instant Voldemort fell. No one was able to tell who brought you, but I think we both know you did it."

I nodded against his neck. Rabastan. It had to be him.

"The healers tried everything they could think of, but they're rather sure that they can't do anything for you, because the loss of your magic wasn't caused by a curse, but it was willingly done."

His voice raised in question at the end of his sentence.

I let out a shuttering breath. "I gave it to Harry."

Sirius stiffed underneath me, so I continued before he could say something stupid.

"I saw that Harry was losing and the only thing I could think of was giving him my magic to make him stronger. I gave him everything that I had, fully knowing that I could turn myself into a Squib. Which I did, obviously."

"Oh Riga…" Sirius muttered in my hair, but I just shrugged my shoulders weakly. What was I supposed to say? The gaping emptiness in me made my very soul ache.

"They say that your magical core is disrupted and you're not responding to magic. They speculate if you'll be able to recover but they're very careful in their forecasting."

Silence stretched out between us and I concentrated on his stroking hand on my back. Up and down and up and down, it calmed me immensely and brought me back to the reality. I was still alive, even if I had lost my magic. I was a survivor and I would learn to live without my magic. There had been a time in my life where I had barely used my magic at all. This shouldn't be too different.

New tears leaked out of my eyes. I knew that I was lying to myself. It would be horrible. But at least I was right with one thing. I was a survivor and a fighter. Somehow, I would pull through this. This would not destroy me.

"I don't regret it at all", I muttered into Sirius skin.

Sirius stroking hand stopped, before it continued its calming movement on my arm that laid on top of his chest.

"How's that?"

"I saw Voldemort fall on his bloody snake face."

Sirius chest shook in laughter under my cheek and I gave a weak grin as well. At least my humour was as terrible as always.

"Tell me something good", I asked of him, settling more comfortable against his shoulder as my tears stopped.

"You've got an Order of Merlin. First Class that is."

I grunted. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope", Sirius popped the 'p'. "Along with Harry and a few others."

The moment I sniggered I was unable to stop myself. It grew louder until I was laughing freely, rolling away from Sirius and on my back. Trying to get a hold of myself again, I wiped the last tears from my face.

"What in Merlin's name am I supposed to be doing with an Order of bloody Merlin?" I giggled.

Sirius had joined me in my chuckling. "I have no fucking clue. Harry is using his to compensate the uneven table legs of his desk. Maybe you could do the same?"

I scoffed. "As if I would ever use a desk that has unable legs."

With a smile on my face, I snuggled back into his arms, seeking comfort from him.

"Is the snake dead?" I asked with a frown on my face, when the thought of the last Horcrux crossed my mind. "Please tell me that it's dead."

Sirius chuckled. "Don't worry, she's gone. Neville killed it, with the help of Draco Malfoy. Hard to believe, isn't it? Just image those two running around, helping each other."

Snickering in response, I had a pretty realistic picture of it, remembering how Draco had grabbed Neville by his neck and shoving him through the fighting crowd to get to the snake.

Losing myself into my thoughts, I played with the buttons on Sirius shirt. I was thankful for his presence. Eyeing the chair, he had sat in before, I bet that he had stayed every single minute with me. Smiling, I closed my eyes in content, trying my best to stay in the present and not losing myself to negative thoughts.

"We'll get through this", he mumbled in my hair and I nodded.

"I know" I answered and meant it.

I knew that I was going to pull through this. And I knew that I was going to survive this. I strengthened my resolution that I would stay the survivor that I've always been. I was allowed to have bad or emotional days, but I wouldn't lose my will to live because of frigging Voldemort. Like I had said to Sirius, I didn't regret giving Harry my powers.

Slight snoring ripped me out of my thoughts and I peered up in Sirius face. His mouth was hanging slightly open and drool started to run from the corner of his mouth. Twisting my face in a mixture between a grin and a grimace, I used the corner of his shirt to wipe his mouth. How was it that such a handsome and aristocratic man, grew so inelegant the moment he fell asleep?

I pushed myself in a sitting position and eyed my room for the first time. Balloons were knotted to the base of my bed and cards littered the nightstand. Various kinds of chocolates and other sweets laid stray on a table that was not too far from my bed. Some of the packaging was already ripped opened and I assumed that the wizard next to me was responsible for that. That made me grin.

Letting my glance sweep over all the little gifts again, my eyes were caught on an envelope that somehow seemed familiar to me. Reaching out for it, I had to wiggle a bit to get out of Sirius death grip. Once I had the letter in my hands, I settled back, immediately circled by Sirius arms again.

Chuckling, I focused my attention on the envelop again. It was blank. When I tried to feel for the contents of the letter with my magic, I only felt yawning void.

"Right", I mumbled, my voice rough from my suppressed emotions.

I was pretty sure that Al had an eye – a magical one – on everything that was brought in my room, so I shouldn't worry too much. Ripping the envelop open, only a small card fell out of it. Turning it around, I discovered that only one sentence was written on it in a familiar loopy font. Rabastan. Seemed like he got away then.

 _'_ _You are incarnated magic. Never doubt that.'_

* * *

 _Azkaban, Middle of the North Sea, a few days later_

"I can't believe I'm doing this" complained, rubbing my hands up and down my arms.

Although the Dementors had been removed from the prison, it was still painfully cold. What else could you expect in a building that was on top of a tiny island in the middle of the North Sea? The stormy waves were crushing against the building in a never-ending rhythm and the salt in the air attached itself to the skin and hair. The century old prison was never really dry, the smell of mould and wet stone filled the nostrils of every visiting person or inmate. It was a depressing place and it was the main evidence why once jailed wizards and witches never really integrated in Wizarding society again. Scoffing, I was convinced that Wizarding Britain should rethink their prison policy.

"You're the one who spoke the command. It's only right that you'll cast the anti-command as well", Kingsley said in his deep voice, looking down at me form his superior height. He looked even more regal in his Ministry robes, displaying the perfect picture of the Minister of Magic. Even if it was just an interim position, he carried the responsibility well.

I snorted. "May I remind you that I have a tiny problem with casting anything at all?"

"The magic is latched to the potion and not to your ability to cast a spell", Kings explained to me. "I explained that earlier."

"I know that", I said gruffy. "I just don't want to be here."

I looked around the gloomy corridor again and sighed deeply. The captured Death Eaters at the beginning at the Battle of Hogsmeade had been brought to a holding cell in one of the safe houses of the Order. Right after everything had settled after the final battle, they had been brought to St. Mungo's to get checked, before they had been transferred to Azkaban. Once I'll wake them up, they would stay here until their trials. From there on, they would either serve their sentence here or in another form. But to go to their trials they needed to be woken up.

Sighing once more, I nodded my head and started my way along the creepy corridor. Not all the cells were filled with sleeping occupants, some of them were awake and watching me with eagle-eyes. Holding my head up high, I was glad for Kings on my side. Without my magic I felt incredible vulnerable. But contrary to my concerns, the inmates kept their silence and only watched me on my way to the middle of the corridor, where everyone would be able to hear me. This level was indeed not only filled with sleeping Death Eaters, but all the sleeping ones where here.

Coming to a stop, I turned towards Kingsley. It was easier to face him, than to watch the prisoners next to me in their cells. Gathering my courage, I continued the humorous command I had chosen for Snape's potion. The Wizard of Oz had been so fitting.

"Wake up, you sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of that bed."

My low voice carried through the whole corridor and I waited anxiously for the sleeping Death Eaters to stir. Holding my breath, I heard the first rustling and confused voices started to question were they were. Surprisingly, the inmates, that had already been conscious, urged their brethren to be quiet.

Kings nodded his head, confirming my thoughts, that this was everything that he needed me to do. Offering me his hand, I grabbed it tightly as if it was a lifeline. Together, we walked back the way we came from, ignoring the prisoners in their cells, that watched me. Even as we stepped into the lift, that would bring us to the main hall where we could finally leave, the prison stayed uncannily silent. It was eerie.

* * *

 _The Daily Prophet headquarters, London_

"I'm so glad we were finally able to have our little one-on-one", Rita smiled sweetly at me.

I nodded smiling, glad that the interview was over. I knew that it encouraged lots of people to hear me talking freely and honestly about my own struggles, but it was still painful to talk about not only the loss of my magic but also about the friends and allies that I had lost in the war.

"I'm convinced that we should talk more about what troubles us. We can help each other build a society in which we cherish each other and lift one another up."

I held a stupid smile on my face, even though I thought my tongue would fall off because of the sugary sweet words. Rita seemed to eat the encouraging word up like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sure our readers agree with you. I myself have never been able to witness such help and support from within Wizarding Britain before."

That made my smile turn genuine. She was right. A few days after the Battle of Hogsmeade, wizards and witches had gathered in the small villages to help rebuilt it. Some of the oldest and wealthiest families had been giving financial aid to those who couldn't afford basic subsistence anymore. Healers, potioneers, craftspeople and many more offered their labour gratuitously for those in great need. On the one side it was breath-taking to watch a society take care of each other like that. On the other hand, I was sad that it had to come to a war for all of us to find our humanity again.

Nodding again with a small smile, I saw myself off and exited her office. Greeting a few familiar faces on my way out, I thought about the interview and the possible reactions to that. I knew that there were whispers about me and the loss of my powers, but no one had confirmed or denied anything specific. Up until now, it had only been rumours. With this interview I went public with my new state as a Squib. Sirius had been half mad with anger when I told him about my plan to come clean during my interview with Rita, but Al had been able to calm him down with the assurance that he would tighten the security precautions regarding my person. Oh joy.

Stepping out in the fresh air, I closed my eyes for a few seconds, angling my head towards to sun to catch a few warming rays. Spring was finally here, and I enjoyed the blooming colours and sprouting plants. Opening my eyes again, I saw a bird aiming my direction. Furrowing my eyebrows, it was nothing unusual for me to receive all kinds of letters since the battle. Waiting patiently for the bird to deliver its message, I hoped that it was no fan letter. Those really bugged me.

The owl swept down and let the letter fell right in front of my feet. Watching the bird disappear in the sky again, I crouched down to pick the envelop up. Although I had received numerous letters, this one was from a sender that wrote regularly to me. The unique parchment betrayed its origin. Rabastan Lestrange.

At the beginning we had tried to locate his position, but we had been unsuccessful. The messages came without any recognizable pattern, sometimes once a week, sometimes three times a day. After the first few weeks I was just annoyed with the paranoid behaviour of my friends around me, and I forbade everyone to check those specific letters, much to Al's and Sirius displeasure. But if Rabastan hadn't sent me something harmful up until now, I was pretty sure that he wouldn't start with it out of nowhere.

Getting to my feet again, I walked over to a lonely bench. Setting myself down on it, I scanned my surroundings for curious eyes, but I was glad to see that no one was paying me any attention. Ripping the envelop carefully open, I was surprised to not only find the typical card in it, but a drawing as well.

It pictured me in the heat of the Battle of Hogsmeade, right after I had slashed Avery's chest open. Half of my face and a good amount of my torso were covered in blood, displayed in the drawing by the shading made with smudged pencil strokes. My eyes were fierce, and my mouth was distorted in a vicious snarl. One of my hands held onto the bloody dagger and the other one on my wand. Crouching above Avery's still form, I looked like a blood-thirsty war goddess. The drawing was deeply unsettling.

Turning the enclosed card in my hand, I read the message.

 _'_ _Dreamt about you.'_

Alright, that was even more disturbing. Although I was pretty sure that Rabastan wouldn't hurt me, I wasn't particularly happy about his obsessive attention either. There was something incredible wrong with him and I found myself in the centre of his attention. Carefully folding the drawing up again, I stuffed it back in the envelop along with the card. Tucking it in the pockets of my coat, I got to my feet, swiping my hand over my hip in an unobtrusive manner. Just because I trusted Rabastan to not hurt me didn't mean that I was stupid enough to think that he wouldn't do something else.

Continuing my way and thinking about visiting the Trio, I kept the dagger, that I had unsheathed from my hip holster safely in my hand. Even though I had lost my magic, I was anything but helpless.

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic, London, last of the trials of the Second Wizarding War_

Biting down on the umpteenth yawn that forced my jaw open, I blinked rapidly to regain my wits. I couldn't believe that his was the last trial. It had taken weeks to go over all of the cases of the accused, but most of them had been dealt with quickly, as many Death Eaters pleaded guilty themselves, which meant a reduced sentence in Azkaban. I'd been attending every bloody single one of them. Clenching my teeth to suppress another yawn, I hoped for it to end soon.

Right in the beginning, Hermione and I had realized that the trials were nothing more than a farce if no one attended them who enforced the rightful legislation. Together we decided to be the voice of conscious and witnessed every trial. Hermione brought the needed expert knowledge about the laws and legislation and I carried the political weight to throw in the circle. If something went not according to the laws, we made sure to implement the rules.

I was glad that this one was the last one. Not only had I been a witness to this specific case, I had also called upon the laws numerous times before. This trial was emotionally charged and the whole Wizengamot was present. They had only gathered in its entirety for a few chosen trials. A sarcastic smile stole itself on my face. Maybe those accused who had been welcomed by the whole Wizengamot should feel honoured.

"The Wizengamot is ready for the voting", the tiny representation of the chairman of the Wizengamot declared.

I sighed. Did they think me a stupid?

"Objection", I stated calmly, "as the accused, Mr Draco Malfoy is allowed to give his own statement before the voting."

Hermione nodded her agreement next to me. Ignoring Draco's gaze, I raised an eyebrow at the tiny wizard, waiting for him to react on my objection.

"Sustained", he bit out between clenched teeth. "Mr Malfoy?"

Eyeing Draco, I saw him swallow painfully. All in all, he made a pathetic picture. His hair was matted greasily on his skull, he had dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were hollow. He looked worse than he did during the war and that meant something. Clearing his throat, it was apparent that he was gathering his courage.

"Yes, thank you", Draco said in a rough voice. Hesitating for a few more seconds, he lowered his glance to the floor, almost as if he was ashamed. "I don't really know what to say. All I know is that I never wanted any of this. I never wanted the Dark Lord to stay in my home, I never wanted to witness him kill and torture and I never wanted to fight my class mates. But what was I supposed to do? Let him kill my mother? Torture my father into insanity? I had no other choice!"

He looked up to the Wizengamot, his eyes a compelling mixture between pleading and fierce.

"Ask yourself. What would you have done? If our wife or your husband were in danger, your children or grandchildren. Would you've tried to protect them, doing terrible things that you would never do on your own account?"

Draco let the silence work for him as the atmosphere in the courtroom grew heavy as everyone was caught up in their thoughts. Glancing around, I saw empathy and compassion on many faces. Seeing that, I was sure that Draco would be declared innocent.

"I never killed anyone", Draco murmured lowly, but we're all able to understand him perfectly. It was perfectly quiet. "I did everything I could to save others. It seems that it was just not enough."

He ended his little speech with a bow of his head, but I was able to see the cunning twinkle in his eyes. Sighing in exasperation, I knew that his little speech had been nothing but a clever way to sway the Wizengamot. I didn't want him to be thrown back into Azkaban as I had testified on his behalf, but I was a bit weary of his acting skills.

"The voting", the representative chairman asked in a breathy voice and I had to close my eyes, so no one could see the eye roll. Of course, he was enthralled as well.

It was a close call, but Draco was presumed innocent. He was free to go, to live his life like he wished. If I was him, I would leave the country and start somewhere else anew, but as I was familiar with the Malfoy family, I knew that he would stay and wiggle his way back into society, till he was the darling yet again.

I left the courtroom, occupying a lift with Hermione.

"I'm glad it's over", she said, slumping back against mirror in the lift.

I hummed in agreement. Indeed, I was. The last few months had been action-packed enough for me to deserve a long break. I already knew what I wanted to do and where I wanted to spend my break. Sirius had shown me a small cottage in the English countryside that was as lovely as it was peaceful. He had offered to hide it with the _Fidelius Charm,_ but I wanted to have my break without any magic at all. I needed to deal with my situation.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, offering me her arm.

Looking up in confusion, I saw that we had reached the apparition point in the main hall. Smiling, I thankfully grabbed her arm, letting her whisk me away in a side-apparition as I was not able to do so anymore. This time I even enjoyed the feeling of being squeezed through a bottleneck.

* * *

 _ **A/N I hope you like this chapter, let me hear about your thoughts!**_

 _ **This story is almost finished, there's just the epilogue left. :)**_


	28. Epilogue - Ameliorating

.

.

.

 **Epilogue – Ameliorating**

Eleutheromania (noun) The intense and irresistible desire for freedom

* * *

 _Somewhere in the English countryside, six months after the last trial of The Second Wizarding War_

Sipping my hot tea, I moved my legs to set the porch swing in motion. Snuggling into my warm and cosy sweater, I enjoyed the last rays of sunshine in the early autumn reading the old diary of my mother. Looking around, I liked how the leaves had already started to change their colour, heaps of them littering the ground of my spacious garden.

I had set my plan into action. Moving away from London had been a great relief for me. I could escape the ever-watchful eye of the public and just mourn my losses in private. Even though I didn't need the nature around me to calm my non-existent magic anymore, it calmed my busy mind nonetheless. I was surrounded by hills and a huge forest stretched out at the back of my house. Although I was a thirty-minute drive from the next small village, my home was never lonely. I got visits a lot, so frequently that there were times when I wished for a bit more elusiveness. Especially Sirius was a regular visitor, stopping by at least every other day.

Taking another sip from my hot tea and burning my tongue once again, I decided that I needed to wait for it to cool down before I should drink it. Too lazy to get my butt of the swing, I angled my feet at the little table that stood next to the swing, stopping my swaying. Reaching as far as I could, I sat the cuppa on the edge of the table, pushing it in a stable position with the very tips of my fingers. Already in position, I put the small booklet from my mother on the ground, as I intended to just do nothing for a few moments. Grinning in satisfaction, I let myself fall back into the swing.

My therapist would be so proud at me. She had told me to try enjoying the Muggle way of doing things more. Reaching for things or putting them aside with as little movement as possible was my newest way to try so. Sirius had enthusiastically joined me, and we could be seen reaching for the remote for the telly with our legs, pushing tea cups with the fingertips to each other, or throwing the newspaper to turn the light off.

Right after the last trial, I had started my therapy with the lovely, old lady. Dr Forester was a born Squib and could associate with my situation. It was nice to talk about all my struggles and feel understanding at the same time. Even though I felt like I didn't need her acutely anymore, I enjoyed the talks with her.

One of our regular visited topic was the prophecy that had me as the subject. I still had some problems coming to terms with it and understanding the connection between something that someone said hundreds of years ago and what I did a few months earlier. It was frustrating, to be honest. All that chaos, just so I could transfer all my powers to Harry? Who, interestingly, wasn't more powerful now. But was the whole prophecy, my struggling to evade capture form Voldemort, work with Death Eaters and trying to sway the public option just important, so I could end up supporting Harry and losing a critical part of myself during that act? The simple but depressing answer seemed to be 'yes'.

Sighing deeply, I shook my head. Those thoughts were meant for my therapy sessions, not lazy afternoons in my garden. Stretching the kinks out of my body, I rotated my head one way and then another, trying to lose the tension in my neck. When I moved my head form left to right, I came face to face with a big owl that hooted right into my face, mere inches away from me.

"Fuck!" I cursed in surprise, leaping away from the offending owl.

My hectic movement made me lose my balance and I had to grab onto the close by table, making it sway dangerously. Almost as if in slow motion, I saw my overly filled tea cup wobble on top of the table, before gravity did its job and it slipped over the edge. Falling towards the ground I could already see the cup shatter on the ground, destroying the diary from my mother that I had read.

"No!" I gasped, reaching out to grab the cup, but I was not fast enough.

It turned out that I didn't need to be faster, as the cup halted in mid-air, the hot liquid floating around the cup like a weightless river. I stared at the cup, engrossed by its magical stop. Snapping my head up, I searched my garden and even the entrance of my little house for anyone that could have cause the almost accident to not happen. I found no one.

Looking back to the cup that was still floating in the air, I couldn't quite believe it.

"Huh", I made, sounding as dumb as I felt.

Without using another muscle, I pushed the diary with the tip of my toes out of the way of possible water-damage – Sirius would be proud of me – so I could experiment with the floating cup. Poking it, it swayed a bit in the air, but continued to hover.

Frowning I tried to feel into me but was unable to feel the well-known but oh so missed feeling of my magical core. Scrunching my face even more up, I realized that I felt something different. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the feeling, letting my focus travel from the cup more inward, almost as if I was looking in my own chest. Letting go entirely, I gave into the unfamiliar feeling and let it carry me away.

Visualising the feeling I got, I opened my imaginary eyes and looked at my mind for the first time in months. What I saw made me gasp in wonder. Unlike the colourful whirlwind that my magic had once been, I was gazing upon a huge lake that was surrounded by a dense coniferous forest. The lake was so enormous, that I was barely able to see the other side of the shore, only making out the tips of some trees. A gentle breath of air tousled my hair and I tucked the tresses behind my ears. The breeze was fresh and clean, bringing the smell of the rich forest with it. Stepping closer to the calm lake, the stony lakeshore crunched under my feet. When I was close enough that the tips of my feet almost touched the water, I realized that I couldn't see the bottom of the lake, not even were the water was supposed to be shallow. Lowering myself on my knees, I only hesitated a moment before I reached into the water, the cool, wet liquid moistening my hand.

Instantly I felt a mighty but serene wave of power crush over me. Taking a shuttering breath in, I let the power wash over me, realizing that it was my magic. Whatever had happened during the Battle of Hogsmeade, it had somehow transformed the colourful whirlwind of my magic to change into this all-compassing lake and forest scene.

No wonder I hadn't been able to feel my magic within me, as it felt totally different from before. How should I have grasped onto it, when I hadn't known what I was reaching for? It was unlike anything I've ever felt before. Dare I say, that it was even more powerful than ever, even though it was also more tranquil?

A hoot right next to my ear ripped me out of my own mind, away from the calm lake and back into reality. Opening my eyes, I gave the impatient owl a mean glare.

"Shut it", I told the bird, my voice still weak from my discovery.

Turning away, I looked at the still floating cup. Knowing what I had to look for now, I reached for the magnificent lake of magic within me, pulling a bit to send the cup floating. My jaw fell in surprise when all the leaves, the diary, and even the little end table joined the cup in its whirl around me, creating a chaotic landspout with me as the centre. Getting to my feet, I reached inside the whirlwind and touched the floating leaves, enjoying the feeling of the resonating magic. Letting my glance travel further way, my eyes grew large as saucer when I saw the wheelbarrow, my bike and even my car join the little tornado. The trees surrounding my house swayed dangerously in the wind as well. A joyous grin stretched over my lips and I broke into a heartfelt laughter.

Concentrating to bring everything safe back to the ground I was immensely satisfied when I had perfect control over my magic. Flicking my wrist this way, then another, I also realized that wandless magic was no challenge anymore.

"Wicked", I whispered, the huge grin still on my face.

An indignant hoot brought my attention to the annoying bird once more, but my mood was too good to be dampened by the impatient owl. Moving forward, I grabbed the letter from its leg and the owl flapped back into the sky, probably back to its master. Feeling the envelop, I already knew who had written to me. Lestrange. I opened it and frowned at the message.

 _'_ _Why are you still hiding, Riga?'_

Throwing the card on the ground, I stood in front of my garden swing for a moment, trying to collect my thoughts. What was I supposed to do now? I needed to tell someone about this, but whom? And if I told someone about it, what were they supposed to do. Did I need to see a healer? Maybe my therapist? What the fuck was someone supposed to do in a situation like this?

Slumping down in the garden swing again, I massaged my temple. Goldsnipe. Telling Goldsnipe was a great idea. Or maybe-

The roaring faint of my fireplace interrupted my thoughts. Whipping around, I faced my house, shocked at the bad timing. Whoever just entered my house would become victim to me blurting out the news without any warning. I was so bad at keeping something huge like that a secret.

"I know you're in that stupid swing of yours, Riga! And I won't let you spend another of your evenings all alone! I brought wine, and we're going to drink all the bottles I have with me!"

Huffing out a relieved laugh I shook my head. Yes, telling Goldsnipe was a great idea. Or maybe Sirius. Sirius, who had just invited himself over.

" _Accio_ wine glasses", I murmured, jumping to my feet to rush towards Sirius hollering voice, hoping to catch the glasses on my way.

* * *

 **A/N: This is it! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did! Thank you guys so much for the nice words so far and thank you so much for taking the time and reading this little fanfic of mine - It would mean the world to me if you would leave a short review about my story.**

 **If you want to check out something else, I just posted another story: _Spoils of a War_. If you liked _Old Blood_ , maybe _Spoils of a War_ will be up your alley as well.**

 **Thanks again!**


End file.
